Cherry, My Love
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: Saku is a singer who has known nothin but that, tired she runsaway only 2 b thrown in 2 the passionate arms of Multi-billionaire. Li Syao. arms/ he believe women r liars and worthless until he meets the witty n' beauty saku. will she change his mind or wi
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1: "Runaway."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here's another story by yours truly 'Little wolf lover', I hope that this one also captures your imaginations like my other stories. Well anyways remember if you like you should review and tell me, I've been waiting to upload it and it think that is it time.so enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Cherry you have three minutes until show time" a man said knocking on the door.  
  
"All right John" a girl answered staring at her self in the mirror, she sighed getting up. "I'm not a girl any more," she whispered looking away from the mirror, she hated the site of herself.for there was nothing but her career. She breathed in deeply before she opened the door and walked out not hearing the 'good lucks' and 'Your wonderful' they said because she know it's their job to say it.  
  
"Put a smile on your face, your too beautiful not to smile my dear" her manager said handing her the headset. Cherry smiled as she put it on making sure to cover the mic before she talked.  
  
"I have nothing to smile about but just because you asked I'll do it for you and my millions of fans" Cherry whispered giving the man a tight hug.  
  
"Child don't hug like your never going to see me again I'll be right here waiting for you when this show is over. It's a good thing it's the last one for this tour I know the girls are watching with their children"  
  
"I'm sure" Cherry said before walking on the dark stage where her dancers were all ready waiting for her, doing their last minute stretches 'This is it' she thought looking at the abyss of people 'then I'm to what mother claims is home' she thought distastefully.  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered wildly hearing the band play with the instruments.  
  
"Cherry! Cherry!" they cheered clapping their hands.  
  
"Hello Thailand." Cherry yelled making the cheers triple "Hmmm.is it me or is it hot up in here" she continued making then crowd roar. "Charlie hit it," she yelled making the drummer start. "Guess what its GONNA get hotter up in here. cause I'm gonna teach ya'll how to SHOUT" she screamed when the stage was engulfed in multi-colored lights and fire, her long hair was up in a ponytail the ends dyed with pink and black. She had on a pink sports bra with a white leather shirt that had holes in it over and tight short pink tights under long white leather pants that had large holes in it showing lots of skin.  
  
"Okay, okay." she giggled walking forward. "Listen up girls this is how to dump your cheating boyfriends." she yelled when the band started to play. "Same dam time every hurt or two.something can happen to put me in the mood.keep it inside till I turn dark blue. trash everything I ever gave to you" she sang dancing. "Wrote it on the front of your Lexus coupe.didn't want to leave you with a lame excuse." she continued making the crowd cheer wildly.  
  
'From as long as I can remember I've been a performer. At a very young age my mother saw my gift of song and she put it to use. There wasn't anything I no t in from the age of two.  
  
I did cereal commercials where I sang .  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Tasty and nutritious" a little girl sang sitting at a table; she giggled before eating the cereal.  
  
'At that age I loved being praised by people and having my mothers love. But as I grew older I noticed that I didn't have a life regular kids should have. Mother always said I was too busy to go and play because I had singing lessons. And I couldn't go to regular school because that kids would pollute my head with silly ideas. At age twelve I was part of a girl group named Elementals with two girls named Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Mei Lin who became my best friends and sisters. They understood what it was like to be some one like me but their mothers allowed them to go to regular school I remember begging my mother '  
  
"Please Kaa-san let me go to regular high school at least for my senior year" I begged  
  
"NO its out of the question, thank god the group is breaking up," she stated ignoring my tears.  
  
"We aren't breaking up, Tomoyo and Mei Lin are just going off to college. Can't I at least go to the same college as them?"  
  
"NO you will have tutors like you had all your life. I got an offer for your solo career take this time off to rest," She stated not even looking at me.  
  
"This song is for all those troubled but mostly for those who like to boss people around" Cherry said sitting on a stool "Dear lie you suck you said you could fix anything.instead I'm fucked, you make things even worst for me.if I have I guts I'd tell you get the hell from.'  
  
'That summer was the last time I saw Tomoyo and Mei Lin for a long time to come as my mother launched my solo career. They have families now.they have husbands and children while I'm where I always was from a child.having nothing. I'm twenty-one and have never been kissed or had a relationship.I've never even been on my own.scary isn't it'  
  
Everyone in the crowd watched as Cherry moved with her dancers in a sequence of expert moves, their bodies brushing close. She moved with the beat of the drums walking towards the crowd making her make dancers fall out of the way "Ohhhh.hmmm like I want" she pulled one close to her and sang "Like I want it.Ooooh I. I. I. I .I .I .I wannnnt it." they cheered wildly when one twirled her around making her fall on the ground in the splits. "Like I. I. I. I. I.." fades out. "I never asked for much.I just want some good, good loving. more out of tender touch I could see the need for rushing. take it slow, slow down move to the rhythm that is in my mind" they seductively moved there hands from their chest down to their legs. "Take it slow you know now.not too fast we can last for the longest time give it, give to.give me to me like I want it"  
  
  
  
"What ever happened to your cousin Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
"He had to work tonight, its one of those nights" Mei Lin answered taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"He's a bad liar this trip will be good for him" Tomoyo said sadly. "He has really bad taste in woman, poor Lin," she added remembering the divorce that happened five years ago, Mei Lin nodded silently.  
  
"Hey look she's doing one of our moves, it's the signal she's moving" Mei Lin exclaimed happily waking up her son much to her husbands dismay. Her husband gave her an annoyed look as he got up with the child.  
  
"She needs this break" Tomoyo sighed watching the ending of the concert 'Poor Sakura' she thought sadly.  
  
  
  
"Give it.give it to me like I want it." Sakura sang slowly ending the song with a bang as the stage flashed brightly. "Thank you Thailand you're the best, I'll miss ya.Good bye" Cherry shouted saluting them before all went black. She quickly made her way off the stage smiling at the cheering crowd. Would they really miss her she thought going straight to her dressing room to change.  
  
"Cherry your mother called she said she'll be waiting for you at the Airport tomorrow" her manager said looking over everything all the schedules they had to keep. "Your limo is waiting for you"  
  
"Thank you but tell them to go on with out me I have a car, I want to drive" she answered in the changing room.  
  
"Okay I'll see you in the morning, I'll call and check up on you" He said leaving her  
  
"Good bye" Sakura called as she finished dressing. She looked at her self in the mirror, she had on a black wig and a dress with flats on. "This will have to do" she sighed putting on her reading glasses. "My name is Daidouji Ying Fa from Tomoeda Japan, it's a good thing no one knows my real name" she said grabbing her purse.  
  
  
  
Two hours later.  
  
  
  
"Your lucky Miss Ying Fa your flight leaves in ten minutes, their boarding now good luck and have a safe flight" the attendant said giving Sakura her tickets.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said picking up her carry on, she smiled before walking off in a hurry to reach her flight. If she had stayed a little longer she would have heard the news of pop star Cherry's car accident.  
  
  
  
On a bridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no way anyone survived that," a police said sadly looking at the wreckage. "Two bottle of liquor was found in the front with the driver. "The persons in the back wasn't able to get out, there is no way we can identify them," he added looking at the grizzly sight.  
  
"It's a shame too.my kids were a big fan of hers they went to the concert and loved it" another said watching the fire fighters try to put the fire out. "They'll be devastated when they hear this news"  
  
  
  
Eleven a clock news.  
  
  
  
"It has been confirmed that Pop super star Cherry of Tokyo Japan was killed tonight in a tragic car accident our prayers goes out to her family. I know that she will be missed by all" a news broadcaster said sadly as flashes of her concert was showed followed by footage from the wreckage.  
  
  
  
China.the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god no" Tomoyo cried in Mei Lin's arms. Mei Lin had just come over to tell her the news about the accident. "This isn't suppose to happen"  
  
"I know, she was suppose to come and live with us here" Mei Lin whispered not able to keep her tears back.  
  
"I. at least she's in a better place anyway from her witch of a mother" Tomoyo said coldly cursing the woman who rubbed Sakura of her life.  
  
"She was the baby out of the two of us. She just didn't have the heart to leave the woman" Mei Lin said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Mommy you have a visitor" Tomoyo's daughter said tugging at her mothers dress hem. "She's in the receiving room"  
  
"Oh not now sweetie, tell Ann to send the lady away" Tomoyo whispered bending down to her daughter.  
  
"Oh soo now you don't want to see me," the voice said in the door making both ladies jump. When they looked at the figure at the door they screamed. "Okay that was not the response I wanted," she added laughing at their shocked faces.  
  
"Oh god Sakura we thought you were dead" Tomoyo wailed hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to us again" Mei Lin chided joining the groups hug.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear about my death until I landed this morning. I was so excited that I forgot to call you guys but I'm also feeling for the families" Sakura stated sadly.  
  
"You're the first person I've meet who is glad at her death" Mei Lin said jokingly looking Sakura over closely. "God you still look like a child, what happened to your long hair?" she asked looking at Sakura's hair that was now in her mid back.  
  
"Don't you guys like it? I had to cut it because it couldn't fit under my wig" Sakura confessed smiling.  
  
"Oh no you needed a change and this one is less daring then your performance last night" Tomoyo stated making Sakura laugh. "Besides Mei Lin shouldn't talk look at her chopped hair," she added looking at Mei Lin's hair (It's the same length as Sakura's in the anime)  
  
"Like you said I needed a change also plus it's a lot easier I plan to let it grow back," Mei Lin stated running her hand through it. "So about your performance, that should have been edited," she joked.  
  
"I wanted to go out with a bang before I disappeared but I didn't want a bang like the horrible one I got. Thank god I made out my will and put enough money away until get back on my feet" Sakura explained as they headed to the kitchen. "Oh your children are so adorable" she added looking at little girl and baby boy.  
  
"We know.Tommy is around here somewhere," Mei Lin said looking around for her older son. "You'll meet him when we head out to the ranch tomorrow for a rested vacation"  
  
"Really when did you guys buy a farm?" Sakura asked biting into a toast the maid made for her. Tomoyo told the helper to have to butler get Sakura's bags.  
  
"We didn't, Mei Lin's cousin owns it and many more large estates, it's a very large one at that with horses and everything. He should be meeting us up there" Tomoyo explained to Sakura who was playing with the baby.  
  
"How come I've never heard of this cousin?" Sakura asked looking up. "We practically know each others family like it was our own"  
  
"Oh I've told you about him.remember the one I told you about the one who married that woman I know only wanted him for his money. And the picture of that cute guy winning the marital arts championship?" Mei Lin said Sakura nodded remembering. "Well we're finally able to get them to agree on a vacation. So what kind of job are you going to get?"  
  
"I sent in my resumes to a public school close to here, to teach grade twelve. I've always wanted to be a teacher and I've always wanted to go to high school so this will be my chance" Sakura answered shocking both girls.  
  
"Sakura how are you going to teach high school students when your but a child your self. Those kids in grade twelve are only two or three years younger then you" Tomoyo stated in amuse tone looking at her friend. "And you still look like a child especially wearing those glasses"  
  
"I can see it now Super Pop Star Cherry turns High school teacher" Mei Lin joked making them laugh. "SO what subject you teaching? Music?"  
  
"Music and English I've always loved those two subjects. I think I'll be a good teacher," Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"That's for sure none of the guys will ever miss your classes" Mei Lin replied making them laugh.  
  
"Not funny" Sakura said though laughter.  
  
"Oh but it will be. we'll help you buy the right suits you can't wear too much pink or bright colors. We'll do all that after vacation and then we have to find you an apartment you can stay with us as long as you want" Tomoyo said smiling working out everything in her head this was going to be the best ever.  
  
"Thanks, I'll have a lot of time to find a place and get my stuff together since as school doesn't start for another month" Sakura looking out the window into the large back yard filled with children play things and gardens. 'I wish I had something like this' she thought looking at her friends through the mirrors as they played with their children. "This is a really beautiful house Tomoyo, I guess being married to a lawyer is a good thing"  
  
"Thanks but I could care less if Eriol was a lawyer that wouldn't change the fact that I love him" Tomoyo replied. "Besides Mei Lin's house is bigger then mine you know how she loves big everything" she added making them laugh.  
  
"I wish I know what love is the only love I've felt is the love of my fans" Sakura stated laughing but her voice was pained.  
  
"Sakura you'll find love now that you want to start a new life. And you'll start by having high school boys drooling over you" Mei Lin stated whole-heartedly. "So enlighten us what did you do with all your money except for the sum that you have with you, which we hope is enough for you live on for the rest of your life since as you worked for it"  
  
"Well I have enough to live on for the rest of my life as you put it. By now mother should be with the lawyers going over my will, which she just by the found out I have" Sakura answered mischievously making them laugh.  
  
"What I would do to see her face" Tomoyo giggled sitting at the counter.  
  
"Me too well anyways this is how I divided my money.  
  
  
  
Mother and lawyers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe my daughter put up a will why would she?" Mrs. Kamisaka exclaimed pacing around the room.  
  
"We don't know ma'am but she did here's her signature" the lawyer said showing all the was present that was her manager, her mother, and a few charity personals.  
  
"I don't care just get on with it. I've got to go to the police station they have something to tell me" she snapped sitting down.  
  
"Very well as you all know Miss Cherry had a very well an incredible amount of money. She has divided it personally first to her manger and workers from her concerts including dancers and band member ECT. She has given a sum of 200, 000 dollars"  
  
"Oh that will divide wonderfully between all the members god bless her soul" her manager said graciously.  
  
"No each gets that sum it's not divided" the lawyer corrected making them gasp in shock. "Now that leaves a lot more money half of what is left is divided and goes to all the charities she has chosen which is in the millions. And finally out of what is left goes towards my pay thus leaving you Mrs. Kamisaka with only two million dollars, the houses and the cars" he concluded.  
  
"You can't be serious give me the paper" she ordered looking over all the sums. "I should have had more there is a large sum missing from her account" she hissed throwing the paper at him.  
  
"No she drew that sum her self no one knows what came of it. And what I've given you is what she told me to see it's written here in ink. If you will all some to my desk I will give you your checks" he sighed turning his gaze from the woman. 'I'm glad she's not in your clutches anymore' he thought but wished she didn't have to die that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god Sakura I still believe that you gave her too much I mean she has your house, and cars and all your stuff" Tomoyo breathed taking in all Sakura had just told them.  
  
"I won't be needing any of that stuff any more, besides all my belongings will be put in storage by my lawyer until whenever I want to go for them. We are the only ones who know the combination and all my money will be gone before she is told that I didn't really die. I'll go down in history as a mystery.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everything ready?" Eriol asked looking at his good friend Sekigawa Renzo.  
  
"Yeah everything but the girls, they aren't back yet" Renzo answered.  
  
"They had to buy our new guest some proper clothes for this trip. Is your brother Hitoshi joining us?"  
  
"Yeah he said he's gonna meet us there but he won't be as late as Xiao Lang. Here they come" Renzo said looking at the car pull up. Sakura and the girls got out with her new appropriate clothing, which included sundresses, sandals, jeans and all the other stuff.  
  
"It's about time you three got here" Eriol said walking to them with the bags.  
  
"Yeah I didn't know I would need a whole new wardrobe for this trip thank god it's only for two weeks. I'm gonna love it here there's so many shops and things to see" Sakura exclaimed making Eriol chuckle.  
  
"Calm down Ying Fa since as you plan to live here you'll have a lot of time" Eriol commented putting the bags in the back. where suitcase was with all their stuff.  
  
"I know and I can't wait" Sakura said giggling like she was on crack. Renzo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Now I know why you three are best friends all of you are crazy" Renzo stated getting a playful smack from Mei Lin.  
  
"That's why you love me," Mei Lin said giving him a kiss before she got in.  
  
"Naturally" Renzo commented getting in the front with Eriol who was driving.  
  
"Well its good for me to know the two best lawyers in Hong Kong even if Eriol is in corporate lawyer" Sakura stated driving the door closed. She was in the back seat sitting with Tommy and Maria.  
  
"Indeed. This should be a most relaxing week," Eriol said turning the radio on.  
  
"And this is the all day marathon in honor of pop super star Cherry who died in a tragic car wreckage last night in Thailand. God bless her soul," the Dj stated making Sakura and the girls gulp nervously. "And here is here latest release 'I swear'"  
  
"Can we change the radio station?" Sakura asked not wanting to hear the love song, Eriol nodded doing so.  
  
"My brother should be arriving there around the same time as me. He's three years older then you Sakura I think you'll like him both of you are in the party stage unlike us" Renzo stated looking back then. 'I doubt I'll like him' she thought but didn't voice it, Mei Lin and Tomoyo already told her about him and how he was full of himself.  
  
"What do you mean you guys are only 27 well except Xiao Lang who's 28 but still and Tomoyo and I are only twenty-three" Mei Lin objected then she looked at Sakura and added. "You should see him on the dance floor when we go home we have to go to a club" Sakura laughed at how she looked saying it.  
  
"I take your word for it" Sakura giggled playing with Maria.  
  
  
  
Later.Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Xiao Lang are we on for tonight? I know that you're taking a couple of days off" a blonde haired, crystal blued eyed woman asked leaning over his desk. He looked up at her beautiful face and smirked knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say.  
  
"No can do Gwen and I'm taking two weeks off" Syaoran answered looking at his desk that was piled with work.  
  
"Your taking two weeks off and you won't have time for me in all that?" she asked in a hurt tone moving closer to him. "Why can't we go away to a little island and make our own fun? Or at least make me come with you" she added kissing him on the lips. Syaoran smiled in the kiss at how she was trying to change his mind, he would but know that she and Mei Lin didn't get along.  
  
"Sorry Gwen but this is a family thing put together by Mei Lin, it's just a small group of us. If I brought you along then it wouldn't be a vacation because the both of you would be at each others necks" Syaoran explained breaking the kiss.  
  
"I should have known I hope she isn't trying to push any of her friends on you again. She must try and get it through her head that your." she trailed off when Syaoran raised a brow at her, she knew he didn't like to be labeled. "I mean we've been together for so long when is she going to accept me?"  
  
"Never Mei Lin doesn't change her mind for nothing or no one it runs in the family" Syaoran stated getting up.  
  
"The same way you have decided never to marry again?" she asked but Syaoran didn't answer her. She knew he wouldn't answer her he never did and that was one thing she hated about him.  
  
"You can't come and that's it I didn't want to go but two of my business associates are going to be there so I can get some business done. It's only going to be Tomoyo, her husband and kids, Mei Lin, her husband, his brother and kids and one of them is Tomoyo's sister who is moving here"  
  
"I bet" Gwen spat sitting in the chair in front of Syaoran's desk.  
  
"Yes but Renzo's brother is going to be there besides this girl just turned twenty-one she's still a child. Your twenty five stop acting like one," Syaoran bit out opening his briefcase. "We can go out for dinner but right after that I have to leave"  
  
"Great when I'm through with you, you won't want to leave" Gwen chirped confidently, he only shook his head and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what'd ya'll think? It is worth keeping or should I trash it? Please tell me cause I really want to know. LOL Ja ne. 


	2. Meeting Li Xiao Lang

Chap. 2: "Meeting Li Xiao Lang."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm so happy that ya'll like my story and I soo hope that it'll be a hit too. LOL I'm going crazy, whelp here's the next chapter and remem. To review.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the estate Sakura was stunned, it was beautiful at least for a Victorian styled house and large with lavish gardens. There was two cars there one she guessed to be Renzo's brother and the other the helpers.  
  
"I have to admit I wasn't expecting a house like this" Sakura whispered as they headed to the front door before they knocked it was opened by a man who looked like a butler 'poor thing' she thought looking at how stiff he was'  
  
"Good afternoon" he said stiffly making Sakura giggled.  
  
"Good afternoon" they all said walking in.  
  
"Our stuff is in the car, I guess your going to wait until the master gets home" Eriol said giving the man the car keys when two others showed up.  
  
"Yes sir, I can't leave until he's satisfied" the man answered leaving them.  
  
"I thought Li was your cousin, this house and furniture looks English" Sakura said looking at the finely English decorated house, with expensive finely craved furniture that one would see from the late eighteenth century.  
  
"He is but his late wife was a finely breed English woman and she had to have the best especially since she loved to be a hostess. One thing I give her credit for and that is throwing parties" Mei Lin answered when a good looking guy who Sakura guessed was Renzo's brother walked into the room with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Its about time ya'll got here man this house is slammin' I've all ready picked out my room.I wanted the one on the end it's the best but old geezer said that it was the master room and Li doesn't like people in his personal space so the office is off limits too" He stated giving his brother a hug.  
  
"Yeah Li likes his privacy" Eriol stated looking around. "Oh this is Daidouji Ying Fa my wife's younger sister" he introduced.  
  
"I must have died and gone to have heaven because you're heavenly" he said looking Sakura over, Sakura smiled slightly extending her hand. " Sekigawa Hitoshi at your service madam"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sakura said shaking his hand, she had to pull it back when he made no move to let it go.  
  
"Ying Fa lets go pick out our rooms" Maria exclaimed dragging Sakura up the stairs.  
  
"I'll see you guys in a few" Sakura laughed running after Maria.  
  
"I think she just found her new play mate" Renzo commented hearing the laughing that echoed through the house.  
  
"I think she just blew me off" Hitoshi said sadly making everyone look at him. "She didn't even want to talk to me what'd I do wrong?"  
  
"You can't get Ying Fa by acting like that, she needs a real man" Tomoyo stated smiling. "We'll be staying in our regular rooms, have Ying Fa's bags brought to the room she wishes" she added looking at the helpers who nodded and got to work.  
  
"I'm a real man and a lot more" Hitoshi objected smiling.  
  
"What ever you say, oh a bit of advice pull your pants up do you have to have it hanging down there" Mei Lin said glaring at him. "Your still dressing like a child" she added walking up the stairs with Tomoyo and the baby.  
  
"What's the matter with them?" Hitoshi asked looking up the stairs both men shrugged.  
  
"You know they aren't lying, you're the baby in the family but you need to grow up. I think that Ying Fa would be good for you but you can't impress her that way" Renzo said looking at his brother, sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him.  
  
"Xiao Lang should be here sometime around dinner try not to irritate him or make a fool of your self when his acquaintances start to come by" Eriol stated walking off to the study with Renzo.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hitoshi asked following them.  
  
"Remember at his younger sisters engagement party you were hitting on her" Renzo answered scathingly.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that, how could I forget the way he yelled at me" Hitoshi said making them cringe.  
  
"How could we forget that was pretty stupid of you, you almost ruined his sisters marriage and the alliance his family was getting out of the marriage" Eriol confirmed sitting down.  
  
"This room is soo gorgeous" Sakura breathed looking at the pink room, it had a large bed and done in a French style, she walked and looked out the window at the property that was about three times the size of Tomoyo's she could see a small part of the stable from where she was.  
  
"Isn't it? All of his estates are this beautiful but he never uses them, he stays at his condo in Hong Kong that's where his office is" Mei Lin said falling back on the bed almost sinking into the comforter.  
  
"Your cousin sounds boring" Sakura commented absently turning around.  
  
"He isn't he just needs a life" Tomoyo corrected. "Someone to get his mind off his work someone who isn't that gold digger Gwen" she added Mei Lin nodding in agreement.  
  
"But he's just too stubborn, he's worst then me at least I know that he'll never marry her I don't want her in my family" Mei Lin stated getting up. "He should be here by dinner come on let's go see what the cook is preparing for dinner"  
  
"Okay" Sakura said following them out of the room. Well they were wrong Li didn't show up for dinner and didn't even call to say where he was. Mei Lin got worried because even when she called his cell he didn't answer it or his home phone number.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine sweetie, he's a grown man stop worrying about him, he'll probably arrive later tonight" Renzo assured wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"I think it's rude of him to have you worrying like this at least he could have had the decency to call" Sakura stated looking out the window it was all ready 10:30.  
  
"Li doesn't care, he'll show up when ever he feels like it" Hitoshi said smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Well we all might as well turn in for the night, you can have him explain tomorrow" Eriol said standing up, everyone nodded and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Are we going riding tomorrow?" Sakura asked excitedly. "I've never ridden before"  
  
"Yeah I think so," Tomoyo answered smiling.  
  
"Don't worry I'll teach how to ride" Hitoshi said moving closer to Sakura.  
  
"Really? That would be nice. I'll see you all tomorrow" Sakura mock yawned, she gave Mei Lin and Tomoyo a hug before going to her room.  
  
"Strike one" Tomoyo laughed walking with Eriol to their room but not before checking on their daughter.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Great.it just had to start raining" Syaoran growled under his breath as he turned the radio off having hearing enough of that pop singer Cherry. "She's dead god" turning onto the private road that led to his house, when he got there he drove through the gates up to the front door. He got his briefcase and hurried to the door he opened it and went straight to his office not even bothering to turn off his car or close door. He put his briefcase on his desk and poured himself a glass of brandy as he checked his messages.  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night thirsty, getting out of bed she walked down the hall in her pajamas. When she reached the stairs she noticed that the door was opened and got a little scared. The thunder crashed making her jumped "This isn't a horror movie Sakura, calm down the wind probably knocked it open" she whispered holding unto her shirt tightly, when she reached the down the stairs she grabbed a vase. "Just for precaution" she repeated walking slowly towards the door. "Aaaaahhh" she screamed when an enormous figure step in the door, the lightening flashed casting its shadow over her, she swung the vase at him but he ducked grabbing her by the hands the vase shatter into a million pieces on the soaked ground as Sakura struggled against her capture. "Let me go.you mad man" she throw a punch at him but he ducked making her fall on her butt out in the rain, she didn't even realize they had switched positions.  
  
"Are you mad?" he glowered towering over Sakura, she shivered thinking this is it for her.  
  
"HELP!!!" she screamed as loud as she could, being a singer it was pretty loud making the man cringe (Ya'll should hear my sister scream, it makes your ears ring)  
  
"Will you shut up" the man yelled coldly when the lights in the house were turned on.  
  
"Ying Fa?!?!" Sakura heard Tomoyo yell as they all rushed down the stairs. "God lord what's going on?" Tomoyo gasped, she and the others looking at Sakura who was in the rain, soaked to the bone.  
  
"This mad woman attacked me" the man snapped pointing at Sakura who was lost, angry and trembling at the same time.  
  
"Attacked you were the one who threw me into the rain, I thought you were a robber" Sakura yelled standing up with Eriol's help who started to chuckle getting a glare from Sakura and the man. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Your robber is the owner of the house Ying Fa, this is Li," Mei Lin laughed as they walked inside. Tomoyo handed both of them a towel to dry off but help Sakura who was trembling no doubt because she was in her pajamas.  
  
"How was I supposed to know? I came down and the door was open then he just popped in front of me" Sakura said feeling silly that she over reacted so 'What a first impression' she thought miserably.  
  
"Next time try to ask before you try to knock me out with a priceless vase for heavens sake you couldn't even throw a punch" Syaoran stated taking off his soak jacket revealing his soaked white shirt. She looked at for the first time in the light but her reply get caught in her throat, he was tall about 6 feet with broad shoulders and from the way his shirt sucked to him you could clearly see the muscles that rippled down his back she cut her examination short and glared at his hard face, his lips were in a thin line, his jaw clenched that was stamped with implacably authority and it was obvious that he had a vile temper.  
  
"I will pay for the vase but not because its your house you have to right to scare people" Sakura snapped moving her hair out of her face before she turned on her heels and headed for the stairs dripping wet. Syaoran glared at the small figure but didn't say anything he just looked at his guest who except for Hitoshi had a smile of their faces Mei Lin was the first to speak.  
  
"Where have you been? I got worried about you have you no heart? I called your cell it was turned off I called your house no answer I called all your houses and office the only place I didn't call was that woman's house or should I say that house you bought for her" Mei Lin yelled pointing her finger at him. "Syaoran the least you could have done was call and say you would be late isn't that reasonably enough?" she asked softly Syaoran glared hard at her before turning on his heels for the stairs.  
  
"I turned it off so I wasn't interrupted next time I'll call" was all he said leaving them downstairs.  
  
"I see his attitude hasn't changed" Hitoshi commented getting a glare from Mei Lin before she stomped off to her room.  
  
"I'll go check on her and Sakura" Tomoyo said following the angry lady up the stairs leaving their bewildered husbands.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting week" Eriol stated locking the door the other two nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
The morning sun came drying away the rain from the previous night; Sakura hadn't been able to sleep and woke up at 8. She showered, dressed and hurried down the stairs to look for the others. When she walked into the dining room she came face to face with everyone all ready having breakfast and flushed.  
  
"Good morning am I too late for breakfast?" Sakura asked taking a seat beside Maria, the maid nodded and walked towards the door that led to the kitchen. "Morning Maria" she whispered making the girl giggle.  
  
"Morning auntie Ying Fa" Maria replied smiling brightly.  
  
"How'd you sleep Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked smiling.  
  
"Not good I guess but its because it's a new bed. It's a beautiful day" Sakura chirped smiling.  
  
"Certainly is, Maria can't wait to go riding" Mei Lin said when the butler put down eggs, toast and orange juice, Sakura thanked him before turning her attention back to Mei Lin. "Tomoyo thinks we should cook for ourselves only using the cook if we have more guest what do you think?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with it as long as I don't have to cook I haven't been in a kitchen in ages. I don't want to burn the house down, what does Li have to say its his staff" Sakura replied making them laugh. Syaoran looked up from the paper when he heard his name but didn't say anything just looked back down.  
  
"I don't think he cares" Eriol said looking at Sakura who nodded. "Didn't Tomoyo tell me that you could cook?"  
  
"I could when she was my teacher but I haven't done so since I was younger. I haven't a family or a husband to cook for soo I've never had to" Sakura answered taking a bit of her eggs.  
  
"I'll gladly be your taste tester" Hitoshi offered smiling at Sakura who smiled back but didn't say anything.  
  
"She can cook she just needs some practice to remember" Mei Lin said confidently. "But right now we're going riding I haven't ridden in soo long"  
  
"Yay" Maria clapped giggling.  
  
"OH Ying Fa you're going to love the lake its soo pretty excuse I'll go get my camcorder" Tomoyo said excusing her self from the table.  
  
"I can see that Tomoyo hasn't given up that" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"She'll never I don't know how much tapes we have of Maria" Eriol said making she and Mei Lin laughed remembering how Tomoyo used to act. "Xiao Lang, Lin isn't back yet?" Sakura couldn't remember where she heard that name before.  
  
"No my mother and Lin will be arriving in three days" Syaoran answered casually.  
  
"Ying Fa Lin is Xiao Lang's five year-year-old daughter" Sakura nodded understanding not noticing that Syaoran was looking at her closely, last night he didn't get a chance to look at her but now he could see that she was beautiful and had a lovely voice but she was dressed like a child.  
  
"How old are you?" Hitoshi asked cutting Sakura's laughter short.  
  
"I just turned twenty-one" Sakura answered turning her attention back to Maria who was wiggling out of her chair.  
  
"What kind of job do you do?" He asked trying make conversation, Syaoran smirked watching him fail to keep her attention.  
  
"I'm a high school teacher, I'll be starting when school opens in two weeks" Sakura answered proudly, Syaoran couldn't see why she would proud of teaching teenagers no doubt she would have the male population interested.  
  
"Syaoran?" Mei Lin said breaking his line of thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran said looking up at her ignoring the smile on her face.  
  
"Won't you come riding with us? I can't remember the way to the lake" Mei Lin stated lying through her teeth. "And I know you know the way like the back of your hand"  
  
"NO" was all he said making her frown and everyone else looking at him.  
  
"But Xiao Lang this is suppose to be your resting time please" Mei Lin said not believing he just said no like that, Sakura looked at him then at Mei Lin and noticed that what she said about him was way off he was a jerk.  
  
"Not today Mei Lin and don't start" Syaoran snapped putting his paper down.  
  
"You can't find time to spend with your family but last night you could surely find time to spend with Gwen when we were all here worried about you. When was the last time you did anything with Tommy? Or Danny? Not in a long time, its either your busy or you've got a dinner date with Gwen not even your mother or sisters see much of you cause your always away. You know your mother doesn't like her but you still brought her to her birthday party" Mei Lin stated glaring hard at him ignoring the glare Syaoran was giving her and that everyone else was in the room, she was working her self in to a rage. "Even Eriol spends more time with them and he's only there god father, well you know what you can right back to her your not welcome here I don't care if this is your house. Ying Fa should have knocked you out last night.maybe, just maybe she would have knocked some sense into you" she concluded breathing hard, he grew hard in the jaw but kept his temper in check only god knew how Renzo was able to handle her.  
  
"Mei Lin?" Sakura said softly trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"What?" Mei Lin yelled making Sakura jumped. "I'm sorry Saku" she apologized in a calmer tone.  
  
"Don't worry about it we can surely find the lake by ourselves" Sakura said calmly looking at her red faced friend. "There is no way we can miss it all we have to do is go in the right direction" she added not wanting another argument this was turning into some vacation. "We."  
  
"No" Syaoran said cutting her off, Sakura looked at him hard but he ignored her and added in the calmest tone he could muster. "You'll go right over into the gully I'll bring you."  
  
"But we don't want to intrude on your work or maybe you have an important call since as you didn't want to accompany you family earlier" Sakura objected cutting him off, Syaoran glared at her but she ignored him. "We can have one of the groom bring us surely they know the way"  
  
"I said I'll go" Syaoran snapped placing his hands firmly on the table.  
  
"NO you said you'd bring us but its good to know you'll stay the entire afternoon I'm sure Tommy and Maria will love your company and Mei Lin won't have to work her way into another rage" Sakura concluded smiling sweetly at him, Syaoran was dumfounded he was just expertly talked into spending the entire day with them. Mei Lin squealed happily laughing when he sighed she looked at Sakura and wink, Sakura wink back holding in her laughter.  
  
"What did I miss?" Tomoyo asked walking into the room with video camera.  
  
"Xiao Lang is spending the entire day with us" Eriol answered smiling, Tomoyo looked at him not believing a word. "I'm not kidding"  
  
"Wow" Tomoyo whispered making Sakura giggled as she started to tape, "And this is the fully grown up Ying Fa" she stuck out her tongue when Tomoyo came to her. "Nice one Saku and your supposed to be grown up" she teased.  
  
"I am too grown up at least when I want to be" Sakura replied skipping out of the room with Maria who was giggling.  
  
"All right let's go the day isn't going to wait for us" Mei Lin said happily dragging Renzo out of the room Hitoshi was all ready behind Sakura. Syaoran was the last to leave the room and he did so slowly putting his cell phone on vibrate not wanting to scare the horses, he couldn't believe a child fooled him. If she weren't so young he would have had an affair for her, one he knew woman didn't say no to.  
  
"I won't fall for that next time," he whispered entering the stable; he hadn't been down here in ages. Mostly everyone was saddled except Sakura and Mei Lin who was giving Tommy to his father, Maria was riding with Eriol and the baby was with Housekeeper who Mei Lin knew and trusted.  
  
"Here ma'am this is Luna" the groom said taking out the brown mare.  
  
"She's beautiful."Sakura breathed running her hand over it's sleek back. "Can you ah help me up?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I'll help her up get Shytan saddled" Syaoran said making Sakura jump she squirmed inside not wanting him to help her up but there was nothing she could do all the others were on their horses.  
  
"Yes sir" the man said leaving Sakura's side.  
  
"Ready?" Syaoran asked Sakura nodded not knowing what he was going to do, she near screamed when he lifted her by the waist and unto the horse like she was a paper doll.  
  
"Tha.thank you" she mumbled trying to calm her racing heart, she looked at him and was filled with rage seeing that he was pleased with scaring her, he didn't voice it but she could see it in his deep amber eyes. Syaoran nodded knowing she was getting angry with him, he took the reins from the groom and swiftly mounted Shytan 'show off' Sakura thought admiring the way he moved absently.  
  
"Well lets be on our way" he stated making the horse walk, everyone included Sakura easily followed that is until he picked up pace giving Sakura a little trouble.  
  
"Um could you please slow down, I don't really know how to ride" Sakura said to Syaoran who was leading the group.  
  
"Maybe you and Tommy should switch I'm sure he would be able to keep up" Syaoran replied feeling Sakura's eyes shoot daggers at his back.  
  
"No I can manage I don't care if I have to walk crooked for days" Sakura stated stubbornly, he slowed the horse surprising Sakura but she didn't say anything all she did was take in the scenery. It took them half n' hour to reach the lake that had a river going through it and Sakura brightened seeing it, it wasn't really big but it was still beautiful at least to her Syaoran didn't seem in awe at it.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Mei Lin asked getting off her horse.  
  
"Absolutely whose property are we on now?" Sakura asked getting off with ease.  
  
"Mine and everything else around these parts are all ready own" Syaoran answered dryly it was like he was reading Sakura's mind.  
  
"That's too bad" Sakura said absently not seeing the look Syaoran shot her as she walked to the edge with Tomoyo and Mei Lin behind. "Eh looks deep here" she commented looking over the edge.  
  
"Only one way to find out" Mei Lin said from behind, that same line sound familiar to Sakura but she couldn't place it when she did it was too late.  
  
"Mei.Aaahh" Sakura screamed falling backwards into the water, her scream was cut short when she was engulfed with the cool water.  
  
"Well?" Mei Lin asked when she surfaced; Sakura smiled but didn't say anything she watched with glee as Tomoyo pushed Mei Lin in.  
  
"Its deep" Sakura finally answered when Mei Lin came up glaring at Tomoyo who smiled sweetly taping them "Why don't you come in Tomoyo the water is perfect"  
  
"Maybe later" Tomoyo said when Hitoshi jumped passed her and into the water splashing Mei Lin and Sakura.  
  
"Renzo, Eriol why don't you guys come in I'm not even bothering to ask Xiao Lang because he won't come in" Mei Lin called waving them forward.  
  
"Come jump Maria I can stand here I'll catch you" Sakura said Maria nodded and jumped in. Syaoran sat on his horse and watched as adults behaved like children, he would never behave like that he was long out of that stage. He took the time he had and looked around at his property and was pleased he would have to go and check out his other estates or send someone who he could trust to do so. He was knocked out of his reverie when his cell phone vibrated he smirked when he saw Gwen's cell number.  
  
"Run out of money?" he asked hearing her laugh.  
  
"NO I just wanted to know if you were bored out of your mind and want me to come down" Gwen stated picking out a new teddy (And not the kind you play with children)  
  
"No I'm fine but I was tricked into spending the entire day with them and it's a very amusing sight" Syaoran replied watching them play well actually he was watching Sakura who was playing with Maria and Hitoshi who was always by her side.  
  
"Oh that's too bad, where are you now?"  
  
"On a horse watching them swim in my lake. I'm going to call them out now its getting hot" Syaoran answered waving them in, Sakura was the first to get out and he couldn't take his eyes off her perfect body even though she was tiny she well beautifully shaped her curves at all the right places, he glared at Hitoshi who couldn't keep his eyes of her as well.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Gwen repeated getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes what?" Syaoran answered taking his eyes off Sakura who was walking towards him.  
  
"I said if you your ride was okay last night knowing how you left late" Gwen repeated.  
  
"No it wasn't I was almost knocked out by a priceless vase, nearly punched in the face by a child and was accused of being a robber in my own house" Syaoran stated making Gwen laugh.  
  
"I feel sorry for that person did you fire him?" Gwen asked paying the cashier.  
  
"NO I couldn't fire her, she was Tomoyo's sister and Mei Lin's best friend the one I was suppose to meet. In fact she was the one who tricked me into riding with them" he said tightly forgetting the way Sakura's body was appealing to him.  
  
"Oh I see" Gwen said not at all pleased 'I see I have to go down there after all.  
  
"I have to go I'll call you later" Syaoran said watching Hitoshi help Sakura unto her horse holding unto her longer then need be 'what's wrong with me' he thought angrily.  
  
"All right bye" Gwen said but all she heard was a click, she frowned taking her bag.  
  
  
  
"Hey Li can you take Tommy?" Hitoshi asked mounting.  
  
"No" Syaoran answered turning his Black Stallion around.  
  
"I wish I could take him but I don't know how to ride properly" Sakura sighed holding her reins.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Hitoshi said smiling, Sakura smiled at him before turning her horse around.  
  
"That was refreshing we need to do that again" Tomoyo commented stretching. "But all that sun wasn't something I needed" she added  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm not complaining" Mei Lin said when they started to move, Sakura moved her horse in the front remembering the way they came perfectly she figured that Mei Lin just lied to get him to come and he still didn't have any fun.  
  
"You know that hole idea of vacation is to relax and have fun" Sakura said looking ahead.  
  
"I didn't know that" Syaoran said sarcastically making his horse move ahead down the narrow path.  
  
"Why do you have to be soo rude, some host you are I know that Mei Lin invited me but this is your house and property I wonder if this is how you treat everyone" Sakura stated loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Look." Syaoran snapped looking at her but before he said anything Sakura's horse went out of control racing off with a screaming Sakura.  
  
"Get her or she'll be hurt" Tomoyo yelled panicking, Syaoran cursed under his breath slapping the stallion making him break into a gallop. "Please make her all right" she whispered scared.  
  
Syaoran caught up to her in no time and got his horse right beside hers. "She won't stop" she screamed pulling on the reins. "Make her stop" Syaoran looked ahead and knew that they were heading for the gully.  
  
"You'll have to change horses" Syaoran shouted reaching for her, Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"YOU have get to be kidding" she snapped shaking her head no they were going too fast what if she fell.she didn't want to think about that.  
  
"Well if you don't when the horse stops it'll catapult you into the gully coming up" Syaoran growled reaching for her. "I'll stop right now and gladly watch you go over the gully at least my horse won't get hurt" he added in a voice that said he would.  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Try me" he bit out, Sakura gulped not knowing what to do.  
  
"You won't drop me?" Sakura asked  
  
"I won't drop you if I did Mei Lin and Tomoyo would have my head now come" Syaoran answered. Sakura leaned towards him; Syaoran grabbed her around the waist and quickly pulled her over to his horse. He pulled on the reins making it come to a halt and watched Sakura's horse make it over the gully.  
  
"Would you have really watch it catapult me into the gully?" Sakura whispered holding unto him so tight that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"No I would have pulled you off your horse" Syaoran answered smirking; neither took notice of the awkward position they were in as Syaoran turned his horse around to head back. "But it was a thought" he added making Sakura giggle.  
  
"You're a cruel man" she mumbled not moving her head from his chest where is rested (For note Sakura was facing him not away from him), his hands were around her tiny waist where he held the reins not minding that he was getting soaked. When they reached the others Tomoyo and Mei Lin shared a secret smile as she taped.  
  
"Is she all right?" Hitoshi asked believing Sakura was knocked out. "Where's her horse?"  
  
"My horse made it over the gully and is probably at the stable by now" Sakura answered not bothering to move her head that was spinning. "But I'm fine except for the fact that my head is spinning" she added holding her head.  
  
"We should get back," Syaoran said looking at them aware of the glare Hitoshi had aimed at him everyone nodded and they took off much to Maria and Tommy's glee. When they reached the stable Syaoran got off the horse and help Sakura down, who punched him on the arm and walked off.  
  
"That was for scaring me out of my mind it wasn't funny" she stated leaving an amused Syaoran who followed behind her.  
  
"If I didn't you would have gone over the gully with the horse or with out and that wouldn't have been good" Syaoran said from behind making her jump. Sakura turned around and face to face with laughing eyes, she was inches away from having a nervous breakdown and he was laughing at her. "Are you mad with me for saving your life?" Syaoran asked aware that she was upset with him.  
  
"What nerve you are the most impossible person I have ever come across in my entire life" Sakura yelled her hands in fists at her side.  
  
"Which hasn't been a long time" Syaoran stated a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, if Sakura wasn't so mad at him she would have told him how much better he looked even with a half smile.  
  
"Your impossible" Sakura repeated holding back the urge to slap him silly.  
  
"You all ready said that" Syaoran pointed out pushing her buttons.  
  
"And self centered too" Sakura yelled turning on her heels stalking off, if she stayed any longer she would have burst out laughing or worst slap him as hard as she could, he was so arrogant but yet breathtakingly handsome.  
  
Syaoran watched her go and felt something unknown stir deep with him, he had to admit that there was something special about the child. She was beautiful and what he could all ready see, she was also witty and was strong but she was just a mere woman and looks were deceiving "I'll see what she is really like soon' he whispered looking at his soaked shirt before he started towards the house  
  
Not far behind Tomoyo took her camera down and looked at Mei Lin who returned the look on her face, their smiles grow larger before they broke out laughing hysterically making the guys look at them, the look in their eyes said 'matching making time'.  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? LOL I thought it was a good chapter but you guys have to decide that on your own. Remem. to shot me a holla and tell me what's on your mind. Ja Ne 


	3. The Unwanted Guest

Chap. 3: "The unwanted Guest."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Here's the next update and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and it gives you what you want. Um Mei Lin and Tomoyo are alike in some ways because they have been friends with Sakura from since they were young. If there is anything else that's confusing, don't be afraid to mail me cause I'll gladly explain LOL. Okay on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
For a few days Sakura stayed clear of Syaoran as best as she could, she stayed in the gardens playing with Tommy and Maria unaware that Syaoran had a good view of them from his office while he was in conferences. Today however Sakura looked up from what she was doing and locked eyes with him but she quickly broke it when Hitoshi came walking out side with juice for her and the kids. Syaoran watched her smile at something and frown he didn't know what to think one minute she was a naive child then she was a highly sophisticated woman but what he did know was that she incredibly inexperienced he sighed and sat at his desk. When the conference was over his butler came in the room with a message.  
  
"Yes?" he asked looking up from his desk.  
  
"When you were in the conference Mr. Khigh called inviting you and the others to a small party at his house tonight, he said would be expecting you at 7:30 sharp" the man answered he jumped when Syaoran cursed under his breath.  
  
"Tell the others we'll have dinner at six instead of seven" Syaoran stated getting back to his work, the man bowed and walked out of the room 'what's the matter with that man?' he thought frustrated if he didn't want a deal with his company he wouldn't be going to his little gathering.  
  
  
  
"I can't go I don't think I brought anything appropriate" Sakura sighed sitting on her bed, they had just finished a very awkward dinner and she didn't feel at all like going any where but Syaoran made it clear that they were all going even immature Hitoshi she had to try hard not to laugh hearing his remark.  
  
"Don't worry about it I knew that when we came down that man would ask us over, see he has three unmarried daughters, Mei Lin and I snagged two of the men he wanted as son-in-laws now there is only one left" Tomoyo explained walking into the room in a blue dress with a soft pink dress in her hands.  
  
"Xiao Lang, but he isn't at all interested in them the only reason he's going to talk about business" Mei Lin added she was wearing a red dress.  
  
"I don't see why anyone would want to marry him" she said under her breath but Mei Lin heard and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Your wrong every mother and daughter want him and the fathers are just as bad" Sakura didn't reply the last thing she wanted to talk about was HIM.  
  
"I see and as always you picked this up for me" Sakura said looking over the dress. "You still have great taste Tomoyo but don't you think it's a little too much?"  
  
"Not at all you'll see what I mean when we arrive at the get together as he claims it to be now put the dress on and leave your hair down all you need to do is brush it" When Sakura had finished dressing Eriol walked into the room in a tux when Sakura raised a brow at him he smiled and said.  
  
"I learned my lesson the first time he invited my to a get together and I wore jeans and a T-shirt I had to rush home and switch for a tux" Eriol explained Sakura nodded and couldn't wait to see what they meant. Tomoyo and Mei Lin went to kiss their children good night and Sakura walked with Eriol down stairs where Syaoran and the others were waiting, she had to hold back a giggle looking at Hitoshi who was obviously wearing one of Syaoran's Tux because it was too big for him he looked like a child with his black hair gelled back unlike Syaoran who looked like a MAN, he looked handsome and powerful in his finely tailored suit.  
  
"Why don't you and Sakura go ahead Xiao Lang Mei Lin's having problem getting the baby to sleep we'll be there in a short time" Tomoyo said at the top of the stairs drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"Does she need help?" Sakura asked all ready heading up the stairs.  
  
"NO you two go ahead we'll catch up, we'll be there in no time Saku, we don't all want to be late" Tomoyo assured smiling.  
  
"Well if you're ready lets go Ying Fa" Syaoran said dryly taking off his jacket. "I promise I won't throw you out of the car" he added making her glare at him. He thought she looked ravishing even in a simple dress like that and stole glances at her.right now she was nowhere near looking like a child.  
  
"I'll go.see you guys when you arrive" Sakura said leaving Eriol on the steps.  
  
"I'll go with you two since as I'm ready" Hitoshi stated following them.  
  
"There's not enough room for you, Xiao Lang drove his two door not the four door" Eriol said making him stop angrily. "You can't fit in the back we'll won't be long here so you won't miss any of the dances or the girls" he added knowing full well what Tomoyo and Mei Lin was up to.  
  
"Don't take too long," Syaoran said leading Sakura out the door. He opened the door to his silver two door Mercedes convertible closing it when Sakura got in, she mumbled thank you not knowing if he heard, if he had he didn't show any signs of it.  
  
"How long will this go on for?" Sakura asked when he drove down the dirt road nothing but bushes around them.  
  
"Until midnight and sometimes after if you get tired you have Hitoshi carry you home" Syaoran answered Sakura groan realizing that he knew Hitoshi had a thing for her.  
  
"Very funny" Sakura said looking out the window.  
  
"Is it? I think it's hilarious watching a little boy go after a little girl" Syaoran stated knowing that it would get Sakura and he was right.  
  
"Lets get something straight I'm not a little girl just because I'm in my youthful years unlike you" Sakura retorted proudly but when she looked at Syaoran he was smiling. "OH the nerve of you, you take great pleasure in irritating me don't you?"  
  
"Actually yes I find it very amusing" Syaoran answered when they pulled through the gates that led up to a mansion.  
  
"It's even lovelier then your house" Sakura breathes looking at the magnificent mansion ahead with all the cars dropping off people.  
  
"I resent that this house has a lot of maids and four females while mine has a old butler, a maid, a cook and no female" Syaoran stated in an offended tone making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Oh so that got to you Li, how come you call me Ying Fa and I have to call you Li?" Sakura asked when he parked.  
  
"You can call me Xiao Lang, Syaoran, Li, Li-san or master Li it doesn't matter but Ying Fa is the only name I was told or would you rather me call you Sakura or Miss Sakura maybe lady or maybe." Syaoran asked looking at her, Sakura smiled nervously. "Child or infant?" he ended making Sakura lose her smile.  
  
"Ying Fa is fine Xiao Lang" Sakura said softly getting out along with him.  
  
"What ever you say Ying FA, by the way look you lovely in that dress" Syaoran whispered emphasizing 'Fa', making not of the way it hugged her curves, Sakura looked at him but didn't say anything as she took his offered hand. When they walked through the door, she got what they meant everyone was dressed elegantly with fine jewels and hair do's making Sakura feel like a pauper. "You didn't know this is how it would be next time you'll be better prepared we've all had your night" Syaoran whispered reassuringly surprising Sakura with his soft tone.  
  
"Are you sure there'll be a next time?" Sakura whispered back looking at all the people she might have been rich once but she had never gone to anything this before this was what people like Syaoran was born into unlike her she was born poor.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be at a lot of these" Syaoran answered but before Sakura could ask him how he knew all this a fat bald head man popped in front of them, he looked like a penguin to Sakura she couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Li it's good to see you where are the other's" the man asked with a cigar in his mouth, Sakura wrinkled her nose against the horrible smell attacking her nostrils. "And don't tell me this is your wife" he added looking Sakura over as if in search for a flaw and he found a very familiar one. "She looks young" he added finally making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Oh but I'm not a child, looks can be very deceiving" Sakura stated proudly making Syaoran smile slightly when three other women came running up, she guess them to be his daughters who were good looking.  
  
"Mr. Khigh I want you to meet Miss Daidouji Ying Fa Hirragizawa's sister-in- law, Ying Fa this is Mr. Khigh the host and his three lovely daughters Camille, Risa and Lindsey" Syaoran said going in order, each girl smiled when their name was said blushing from when Syaoran said lovely.  
  
"It's a pleasure" Sakura said smiling brightly. "And I'm not a child as your father thinks" she added not letting go of Syaoran's hand when she saw the looks they gave her. They were taller then her and probably a couple years older, god she knew she wasn't 5'9 and didn't look at all like an adult and at times that really bugged her AND standing next to Syaoran's large frame didn't help the matter either.  
  
"Well come right this way we've got a lot to talk about my boy" Mr. Khigh said tuning around with his daughters.  
  
"Don't leave my side cause they'll jump all over me when I try to make a deal. When the others get here you are free to leave" Syaoran whispered to Sakura aware that all the guys had their eyes on her. "If you leave me we'll both live to regret it" Sakura giggled at the last part and nodded 'yes' following him into the parlor where all the man and there wives were, they all looked at Sakura when she and Syaoran walked into the room, oh god they believed her to be his wife or something she thought panicking.  
  
"Well look at who it is, it's been awhile Li" a middle age man said standing up like all the others to show respect to them he looked at Sakura and smiled kindly at smile which she returned not liking the threatening looks a woman she guessed to be Mrs. Khigh threw at her. "Where are Hirragizawa and Sekigawa?"  
  
"They'll be arriving soon they had a little trouble" Syaoran answered causally sitting down making room for Sakura who sat automatically, he took a cigar that was offered to him and to Sakura's relief it didn't smell as bad as the one Khigh had. She sat and watched as Syaoran talked with the older man with ease, the cigar clenched between his even white teeth. When she coughed he and all the men looked at her and raised a brow making her giggle nervously.  
  
"It's the Cigar I'm not used to smoke" Sakura confessed leaning closer to him. "I'm sorry" she added sheepishly.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" Syaoran asked putting it out immediately, Sakura looked at him dumbfounded but he only shot her a smile making her melt before he returned back to the conversation. "She's not used the smoke" he explained making the guys put out there cigars immediately causing her to flush.  
  
"There's no need for all of you to put out your cigars because of me" Sakura objected quickly not wanting to spoil anything.  
  
"It's no problem at all we're all gentleman here it's quite all right my dear" a man said brushing her objections aside Sakura smiled brightly at them and listen intently to their conversation. About an hour later Tomoyo and the others arrived Sakura didn't even notice and until all of the man stood up she was going to but Syaoran place his hand on her shoulder gently pushing her down.  
  
"Well if it isn't the late arrivals its good to see you again Mr. And Mrs. Hirragizawa and Mr. And Mrs. Sekigawa" Mr. Khigh said extending his hand. "Oh your brother his here too its good to see you again Hitoshi"  
  
"Like wise" Hitoshi said turning his attention Sakura who was listening to something Syaoran was saying to another before she and the man laughed, he felt anger build up in him seeing them together.  
  
"Ying Fa sorry we took soo long but the baby wouldn't go to sleep" Tomoyo apologized getting Sakura's attention.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it I had a wonderful time" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"I would think you did since as she got all of us to put out our cigars because she couldn't handle the smoke" the nice man who was she was introduced to as Mr. Honda said smiling.  
  
"Well that's Ying Fa for you, do you gentleman mind if we steal her away for awhile?" Mei Lin asked smiling. "We want her to meet some of the your wives and other guests" she added reaching for Sakura. "Xiao Lang you don't mind right?"  
  
"By all means go ahead I think she was getting bored with us" Syaoran answered flatly.  
  
"Oh but I wasn't at all bored with the conversation I found it interesting" Sakura objected smiling. "If you'll excuse me" she added bowing respectfully as Mei Lin led her away. Eriol sat beside Syaoran with Renzo and Hitoshi opposite them.  
  
"Next time you bring her out Xiao Lang I want to see her in a nicer dress with a better hair do and jewels like diamonds and emeralds like her eyes but she doesn't at all need that she's still beautiful. And the wife perfect for you that's the kind of woman one needs to warm ones bed" Mr. Honda stated making Eriol smile and the other men nod in agreement except Hitoshi.  
  
"I'll make note of that" Syaoran stated amusedly before getting back down to business.  
  
  
  
Sakura's head began to spin meeting all the new people Tomoyo and Mei Lin insisted she needed to know even though she told them that she's going to be a schoolteacher and didn't need to know all these people but they didn't hear her. Deep inside she wanted to be back in the smoky room at Syaoran's side but when those thoughts found its way in her head she would quickly push them down.  
  
"Ying Fa would you like to dance?" Hitoshi asked stopping beside her, Sakura jumped hearing his voice, she was tired and her feet hurt.  
  
"Hitoshi I can't dance right now my feet ache terribly Tomoyo and Mei Lin's had me all over this house" Sakura apologized smiling weakly at him.  
  
"I see would you like some more drink?" he asked pointing at her empty glass.  
  
"Would you?" Sakura asked gratefully, he nodded taking her glass. "I'm sorry" she said turning her attention back to the ladies she was talking to.  
  
"Not at all. he's a handsome fellow though he's young" one said smiling. "Is he your boyfriend"  
  
"NO I don't have a boy friend in fact I've never had one" Sakura confessed making them laugh along with her. "I've never had time you see" she added all of them stop laughing when a shadow was cast over her.  
  
"You know you are the hardest person to find" Syaoran said when Sakura turned about.  
  
"Really when I'm right across the from the room you were in?" Sakura asked smiling making the women laugh.  
  
"Point taken.Mei Lin insists that I ask you to dance and take no for answer" Syaoran stated extending his hand; Sakura was about to tell him the same thing she told Hitoshi when Mrs. Honda said.  
  
"BY all means but bring her back when your finish we love her company she's a true angel" the others nodding in agreement Sakura had no choice but to get up.  
  
"I'll do that" Syaoran said leading Sakura to middle of the room where there was other couples doing the waltz. He pulled her close to him placing his hand on her waist before they started to dance, he moved with the same confident aura he did when he talked business or did anything else and Sakura was deeply attracted to it.no to him. "Are you enjoying your self?"  
  
"Oh yes everyone has been really nice" Sakura answered fighting the urge to rest her head on his chest as they dance, blending in with the other couples.  
  
  
  
"They make such a good couple," Mrs. Honda stated looking at them dance.  
  
"Certainly they match perfectly and she's such a sweet person" another added when Hitoshi came back with the Champagne for Sakura. He looked at Sakura and Syaoran dancing and nearly cracked the glass.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitoshi but we pushed her to dance with him against her will, the dance is almost over" Mrs. Honda stated seeing the young mans anger. "I hope she doesn't fall asleep on him"  
  
"Somehow I don't think she will and she doesn't show any signs of her feet hurting, she's dancing perfectly" Hitoshi replied sitting down.  
  
"It would be wrong for a lady to show discomfort it would be gossip from here all the way to Hong Kong" Mrs. Yien stated. "Young man calm your anger she is only dancing with him and she said that you two weren't together" she added when the song was over but Syaoran and Sakura stayed the next one.  
  
"She's right we aren't and I'll be ready when he dumps her for the next young thing" he stated drinking the contents of the glass making the woman gasp in shock at such talking.  
  
"I would say you're the lucky one having the Li's forgive you after your little stunt at his younger sisters engagement party. I was there and was one of who comforted Fiemie (She's younger then Syaoran in this) when it was almost broken" Mrs. Honda stated firmly remembering the scene nodding her head. "Mr. Hirragizawa had to calm him down so he didn't do anything he would regret"  
  
"Well you didn't know the whole story" Hitoshi stated getting up.  
  
"I know the whole story and that still didn't give you any right" She snapped when Sakura and Syaoran walked up her laughter cut short seeing Hitoshi who looked angry.  
  
"Li since as you guys aren't ready and I am can I drive your ride home. I'm tired" Hitoshi lied holding out his hand, Sakura was going to offer to go with him but when Syaoran's hand tighten the hold on her arm she clamp her mouth shut.  
  
"Sure we'll be home in about an hour" Syaoran said handing him his car keys.  
  
"Thanks man, good night Ying Fa" Hitoshi whispered winking at her, she could the liquor on his breath but when he left he didn't leave by himself he left with a girl much to Sakura's amusement and relief.  
  
"See I told you I would return her" Syaoran said the ladies who smiled; he kissed her hand and took his leave leaving a blushing Sakura.  
  
"That's one fine man" an old woman commented making Sakura turn redder.  
  
"Mrs. Chung" a younger female voiced making Sakura giggle.  
  
"So he is a good dancer child?" Mrs. Chung asked Sakura could only nodded finally finding her voice she said.  
  
"Oh he was a wonderful dancer but I believe I hurt Hitoshi's feelings" Sakura stated sadly.  
  
"I doubt you hurt his feelings or pride since as he left here with a young lady" Mrs. Chung stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your right" Sakura replied before they ventured into another conversation exactly an hour later Tomoyo came for Sakura who could barely keep her eyes open saying their good byes they headed out to where the guys were Mei Lin got in the front with Renzo who was driving, Eriol and Syaoran in the next seat and Tomoyo and Sakura in the back.  
  
"SO how was your first party?" Tomoyo asked Sakura who was resting her head in her lap.  
  
"It was great and all the ladies were nice I think I'm odd though" Sakura confessed drawing Eriol's attention.  
  
"How so?" he asked looking down at her along with Syaoran, which made Sakura feel uneasy.  
  
"Well I found out that I was more comfortably in conversation with the older ladies then the younger ones not including Tomoyo and Mei Lin. They only gossiped, I found their conversations rather boring"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that at all its' the same with the three of us if you noticed all the younger men were either dancing or out in the gardens with girls" eriol stated. "Only a few in our age bracket was in the parlor"  
  
"I see" Sakura sighed when they pulled up to the front door; Eriol opened the door and help them out before Syaoran came out.  
  
"I think my brother ran into your gate" Renzo observed looking at the deep scratched across the side of Syaoran's new car.  
  
"Good lord" Sakura gasped looking at it, Mei Lin shot her husband a look and he nodded sadly.  
  
"That went all the way through, your going to have to have it replaced" Eriol stated sadly looking at the ruined car.  
  
"Its no problem, it shouldn't cost that much" Syaoran shrugged walking to the door the others following him. When they walked through the door they came face to face with the nanny who was picking up clothing off the floor.  
  
"What's all this?" Tomoyo asked looking at the woman. "Why aren't you with the children?"  
  
"Sorry ma'am but I know that master Li doesn't like to have a messy house and Mr. Hitoshi and the lady dispensed of their clothing here" she answered nervously.  
  
"Finish what your doing we're going up anyways" Mei Lin stated saying good night to Sakura and Syaoran, taking Renzo's hand she dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Ying Fa" Tomoyo said going up the stairs with Eriol.  
  
"All right" Sakura said looking at Syaoran who was heading into his office, she followed him closing the door behind her.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Syaoran asked going to the small table to pouring himself a glass of Brandy. "You want one?"  
  
"NO thank you I'm tired and so are you but you aren't going to bed" Sakura answered looking around at his large office. "Do you like to work?"  
  
"Yes very much" he answered facing her. "What do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well I wanted to know why wouldn't let me go with Hitoshi?" Sakura answered fingering the vase.  
  
"For one he was drunk and he was angry because you danced with me" Syaoran answered watching her movements. "I knew he would take it out on my car so let him, if you had gone with him he would have taken it out on you"  
  
"You talk from experience I take it" Sakura said listening to him.  
  
"Hai. Sakura from my younger sister's engagement party, he almost ruined because of a single kiss. I was furious if it wasn't for Eriol I would have hurt him dearly luckily we were able to make amends with the family of the groom" Syaoran explained drawing Sakura's attention.  
  
"That's horrible" she breathed sitting down.  
  
"It was.now are you going to bed?" Syaoran asked sitting behind his table.  
  
"You want to be rid of me" she asked getting up from the chair.  
  
"Not at all. by all means stay if that is what you wish," Syaoran stated shrugging; Sakura smiled and sank back into the large comfortable leather chair swinging her legs over the arm.  
  
"What do you do?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation, when he didn't answer she thought he wouldn't. Syaoran looked at her for a few moments before answering her question.  
  
"I own a fleet of cargo ships and other things that were passed down from through my father" Syaoran answered simply looking over some notes when he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing he sighed and put them done. "I also run the family business"  
  
"With all your work I can understand why you don't know how to have fun" Sakura said looking up at the ceiling. "Well at least not family fun according Mei Lin, Why isn't um what's her name here I thought she would have wanted to come?" she asked absently removing her shoes, he felt uncomfortable as she did so.  
  
"Mei Lin doesn't like her and it would have been hell to have her here, it wouldn't have been a pleasant vacation for anyone especially me by the way we are invited to the Hondas tomorrow they have taken a liking to you" Syaoran stated checking the calls he missed and most of them consisted of calls from Gwen.  
  
"Really? I liked them too they were really nice" Sakura beamed happily, Syaoran smirked looking up at her. "What time are we going by them?"  
  
"At noon." Syaoran said simply from there they talked on and off while he tried to do some work. He didn't know how long he worked but when he looked up at Sakura she was fast asleep, he sighed getting up. "I hope this won't be a regular thing" he whispered carrying her up the stairs to her room.  
  
Gwen.  
  
"Why hasn't he called me? It's been a week and a half" Gwen growled pacing in her home well at least the one that he bought her. "Well if he won't call and ask me to come I'll go to him I won't have some child steal what I want I should reach there by late noon" she added going to her room to pack especially her new teddy.  
  
  
  
The Estate.  
  
From the night of the party Hitoshi hadn't himself and acted differently towards Sakura, she had no idea what Renzo said to him. Syaoran had become more approachable since there talk that night in his office, Sakura didn't have the guts to thank him for bringing her to bed but she noticed something different in his eyes when he looked at her. This morning Renzo and Eriol had to go to Hong Kong for a little business so they took Syaoran's car with them.  
  
"I hope our plan works they are soo made for each other," Tomoyo said to Mei Lin as they watch Syaoran, Sakura and the kids go riding.  
  
"I know and after the talk Renzo had with Hitoshi he's backed off unless he knows for sure that Sakura isn't interested in Syaoran" Mei Lin stated. "When we get back to Hong Kong we will have the help of Auntie Yelen and his sisters they will definitely love Sakura"  
  
"Naturally she's naturally lovable" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly making Danny giggle.  
  
"I think he agrees with you" Mei Lin said laughing along with Tomoyo. "They should be back from the Hondas in about an hour or so I think Mr. And Mrs. Honda has the same idea we do"  
  
Sakura.  
  
She took side glances at Syaoran who was looking at head, she had grown to like him when he was in a good mood but he was still highly mysterious she still didn't know a thing about him since they had been staying here but what she knew was that when he was in a good mood he was one the of the best persons to talk to and she always enjoyed sparring with him on any topic 'I wonder if all men are this nice' she thought absently, all the men she knew were always nice to her she had yet to meet a mean one.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked, Sakura who was unaware that she was staring at him quickly looked away and blushed prettily making him smirk.  
  
"I was thinking" she mumbled when they came to the Hondas house, Syaoran raised a brow at her but didn't say anything making Sakura sigh.  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah but our victims don't know their attraction for each other yet and we only have four more days here" Tomoyo said sadly. "There is no way we can get Syaoran and the others to stay longer because they all have work"  
  
"We'll just have to make the best of things" Mei Lin sighed looking around the cozy room, she wondered why Syaoran always stayed cooped up in the condo of his when he had all the fine estates he inherited.  
  
"Well it just got worst or more interesting I'm not sure yet" Tomoyo said looking at the car pull through the gates.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Gwen has just arrived do you think Syaoran called her down?"  
  
"No he wouldn't do that not even to make me mad. If she knows what's good for her she'll go right back to Hong Kong" Mei Lin bit out getting up when the butler walked to the door to announce Gwen before he could open his mouth Mei Lin said. "No visitors tell her she's not welcome here this is only family and she's not so she can be on her way" the man gulped when Gwen walked in to room taking off her hat throwing it on the chair like she owned the place. "This is not your home I suggest your pick up your belongings we have children here" she snapped  
  
"Feisty aren't we" Gwen said not picking up her hat; she just sat on the sofa like she was a queen smiling. "As I recall this isn't your home either where is Xiao Lang?"  
  
"This might not be my home but its not yours and it's my cousins he gave me permission to use this house as if it were mine now pick up your things before I throw them in the trash" Mei Lin stated angrily wanting to tear the woman to threads. "Xiao Lang is out riding and won't be back for now.now what are you doing here? Xiao Lang didn't call you here because he knows that I don't like you and I have my reasons"  
  
"I missed him" Gwen answered looking over the finely decorated room 'this will soon be all mine' she thought dreamily 'Mrs. Li Xiao Lang'  
  
"That's not reason enough now get packing I don't want you here as I recall I didn't invite you. You know what they say about the Li's don't push me lady" Mei Lin said haughtily handing Tomoyo her son.  
  
"Listen Mei Lin I don't care what you do Xiao Lang is mine and I'm not going anywhere until he gets back I know that your the reason he hasn't called me" Gwen hissed not knowing how important her words were, Mei Lin and Tomoyo burst out laughing much her shock.  
  
"You think I told him not to call you, Xiao Lang is too stubborn to listen to me if he didn't call you it's because he didn't want to, and its Mrs. Sekigawa" Mei Lin said in a satisfied tone. "NOW GET OUT"  
  
"Your still angry because I slept with your husband before you did aren't you?" Gwen asked standing up, that hit it. Tomoyo gabbed her video camera and started to tape Mei Lin who was blowing steam, Danny squealed in delight when his mother pounced on Gwen.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Look papa" Maria pointed at the van that was coming down the road as they went through the gates.  
  
"Their back early" Sakura said but Syaoran didn't answer her as he looked at the car parked in front of the door.  
  
"Oh no" Syaoran growled making the horse go faster with him and Tommy.  
  
"Syaoran slow down what's the matter?" Sakura asked riding up to him with Maria.  
  
"War" was all he said getting off the horse then taking Tommy down then Maria from Sakura who could hear the yelling the house.  
  
"That's Mei Lin" Sakura panicked. "Maria, Tommy you two stay here until Eriol and Renzo arrive" they nodded watching Syaoran open the front door. They saw Hitoshi and some of the staff watching what ever was going on the parlor.  
  
"Mei Lin watch out" Tomoyo yelled watching Gwen toss a vase at Mei Lin who was in front of the door she ducked expecting to hear it crash but didn't.  
  
"What in the devil is going on here?" an icy voice roared making them come to a halt. Mei Lin and Gwen turned to see Syaoran who was glaring hard at them with a shocked Sakura. Sakura looked at the unfamiliar lady whose lip was bleeding her hair in disarray and at Mei Lin who was steaming with anger.  
  
"Mei Lin my god are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly walking to her friend. "Get a wet wash clothe, some ice and a first aid kit and hurry Miss Aida" she added unaware of how she sounded like the mistress of the house, Gwen looked at the small girl and shoot daggers at her.  
  
"Right away ma'am" the lady said hurrying off with the butler and others when Eriol and Renzo walked into the room with the kids.  
  
"She insulted me, I don't want her here if she stays then me, my family and the others LEAVE. I will not be under the same roof with that.that" Mei Lin yelled her voice quivering with built up anger when Sakura reached her Tomoyo holding a crying Danny.  
  
"Mei Lin calm down you don't want the kids seeing you like this" Sakura whispered looking her friend over carefully "Please lets go outside for some fresh air come Tomoyo. I suggest that the rest of you leave this room so Miss Aida came attend to it" she added leading Mei Lin out of the room with Tomoyo in tow before she left Mei Lin added looking savagely at Syaoran.  
  
"I meant every word I said she's lucky I didn't have my sword" Eriol and the others followed them to the patio.  
  
"What should I do with this ma'am?" Miss Aida asked walking up.  
  
"I'll take the wash clothe, the lady in there will need the first aid and ice, thank you" Sakura answered taking it, she nodded heading towards Gwen who still hadn't said a thing.  
  
"Give them to her and leave" Syaoran snapped at the maid who hurried, she handed Gwen the things and left closing the door behind her.  
  
"She was the one who started it I didn't do anything" Gwen said finally looking in the mirror at her beautiful face that was now black and blue.  
  
"What are you doing here? I told you not come" Syaoran said angrily glaring at her.  
  
"Well I missed you and since as you don't even return my calls I decided to come and I don't intend on leaving. She needs to stop acting like a child I'm not going any where" Gwen stated looking at him through the mirror, he looked a lot less stress and even happier but she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"That's not the point you've just ruined their vacation thinking only about your self, Mei Lin will not stay here with you and when she leaves she'll take everyone with her. I hope you're happy"  
  
"I'm happy because I'm going to make you happy tonight besides are you going to send me home when it's suppose to thunderstorm to night?" Gwen said smiling Syaoran cringe looking at her swelling face 'Mei Lin still has it' he thought smiling inside.  
  
"No that wouldn't be safe I'll have Miss Aida put your things in a room"  
  
"Good I'll have to the closest to your room better yet why can't I stay in your room?" Gwen purred.  
  
"No not my room not with Mei Lin here she'll surly drag everyone home in the thunder storm. And the others are taken the one next to mine is taken by Ying Fa"  
  
"Move her then I came here to be close to you" Gwen ordered getting a glare from Syaoran making her shut up.  
  
"Talk to me like that again and I'll kick you out" Syaoran bit out walking to the window, he looked up at the sky that was darkening from the beautiful blue they had earlier.  
  
"Fine what ever you say but I'm not leaving so she'll have to live with it or leave" Gwen stated not seeing Mei Lin and the others at the door.  
  
"Which we will be doing after Mrs. Honda's party my husband insisted that we stay for it other wise we would have left when the rain held up since as Li doesn't have the nerve to tell you to go" Mei Lin growled shooting daggers at them.  
  
"Wait just a minute Mei Lin" Syaoran started to object.  
  
"NO you wait I can understand that your dying to have her warm your bed far be it for me to deny you the satisfaction" Mei Lin interrupted in a deathly calm voice by now Sakura and Eriol had the kids ears covered. "And it's Mrs. Sekigawa to you.since as you choose harlots over family. Tell Miss Aida to make the kids some lunch they are starved" she added, turning on her heels she headed to the stairs stiffly. "How does your eye feel? I should have given you two black eyes instead of one come Tommy its time for your bath" came Mei Lin's voice. Everyone stood in silence listening to Mei Lin's footsteps disappear. Syaoran's face grew hard, as did Renzo's, Hitoshi and Gwen was the only ones smiling.  
  
"This is going to be a very interesting day" Eriol muttered Sakura nodding in agreement.  
  
"Ying Fa?" Syaoran said making her jump from the harshness of his tone.  
  
"Yes Li?" Sakura asked, Syaoran cringe hearing his last name from her lips, he had spoken harsher then he wanted.  
  
"I would you to meet Miss Chin Gwen, Gwen this is Ms. Ying Fa." Syaoran said but was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"My name is Daidouji Ying Fa" Sakura said using Tomoyo's last name like she would for her job and anything else, she had changed her name all ready legally. Syaoran looked at her but Sakura looked away and didn't say anything.  
  
"It's a pleasure, I hope we can be friends" Gwen said friendly but Sakura knew better.  
  
"I highly doubt it, if you'll excuse" Sakura said surprising everyone, she had never acted like that to anyone.  
  
"I'll be.I'll go see if they need help" Tomoyo said giving Eriol a quick kiss.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Chin" Hitoshi said loving Syaoran's predicament, missing the look all three of them shot him.  
  
"Likewise hello again Mr. Hirragizawa, Renzo" Gwen said friendly.  
  
"Its Sekigawa, I need to go make a call to the office telling them that I'll be in for the meeting after all" Renzo said looking at Syaoran. "Can I use your office phone?" Syaoran shrugged helping him self to a glass of Brandy, Eriol walked over to him and helped him self to a glass for they would surely need it.  
  
Dinner.  
  
"Where are Ying Fa and the girls?" Hitoshi asked sitting down at the large table that only consisted of the guys and Gwen.  
  
"They are having dinner with the kids in their room" Eriol answered over the thunder, looking at his food suddenly not having an appetite. "I'm going to see if they need anything" he said suddenly getting up from his seat.  
  
"I'll come with you I don't really have an appetite I'll see you in the morning" Renzo added excusing him self from the table like Eriol he headed for the stairs.  
  
"I hope your happy, I guess it's a good thing they are leaving after all cause this wouldn't be a very relaxing week" Syaoran said looking at the red wine in his glass.  
  
"They are acting like children, I think its very childish" Gwen stated when a laughing Sakura walked into the room and sat on the right said of Syaoran where Eriol was with a big smile on her face. When the thunder crashed she yelped jumping from her seat then smiled sheepishly at Syaoran who smiled back slightly.  
  
"Would you like a glass?" he asked getting the bottle, Sakura nodded smiling. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Well I finished eating and had nothing to do because Mei Lin and Tomoyo are putting the children to bed" Sakura answered looking at the red liquid. "Thank you" Syaoran nodded sitting back down her presence made the room a bit bearable.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking wine?" Gwen asked smiling, Sakura looked at her and smiled back even brighter she took a sip and giggled.  
  
"Its runs in the family, all the woman look very young even as they age unlike other woman. How old are you?" she said asking the same question.  
  
"I'm twenty five and you I guess is 17?" Gwen answered making Sakura laugh.  
  
"See I told you actually I've just turned twenty-one I'm not a child. In fact I've never had a child hood" Sakura stated taking another sip. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Gwen asked not liking Sakura's presence in the room.  
  
"This is the first time I've had wine and I think I like it too" Sakura giggled finishing the contents of her glass. "Can I have another?"  
  
"NO I don't think you can handle it" Syaoran answered taking her glass; Sakura shot him a smile before turning her attention back to Gwen.  
  
"You see how I'm treated like a child? Hitoshi get another glass of Wine please" Sakura said smiling he nodded and reached for it but looked at Syaoran before touching it all he did was nod.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said taking her glass. "So Miss. Chin was it, how long have you known the Li's?" Sakura asked making conversation.  
  
"Mostly all my life" Gwen answered. "And you?"  
  
"Mei Lin. mostly all my life and when I met Xiao Lang I almost knocked him out when I first saw him but Mei Lin always told me about her favorite cousin. So I know mostly all of the little stunts he played when he was growing up and of course I was still a baby" Sakura explained feeling mellow from the wine. "By the way this is strong" she added.  
  
"Have you heard about the singer Cherry's disappearance? First it was thought that she was dead by now they say she's missing. Her mother has people looking for her saying that she wants her child back. Some think she was kidnapped" Gwen explained making Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"That woman wants her daughter back? That is such rubbish she never loved that girl" Sakura spat haughtily.  
  
"I don't believe that I work for a company that interviews stars and we interviewed her. From what she told me she's worked all her life to make her daughter big and makes sure she is always happy" Gwen objected. "I think the daughter wasn't grateful I would have done the same thing if she was my daughter"  
  
"She worked? Her daughter does all the work all she does is scandalize the money and make appearances while the child is on tour" Sakura stated like she was the person. "She deserves whatever she gets"  
  
"I totally agree" Hitoshi chipped in, Sakura smiled at him then looked at Syaoran who was looking at his glass.  
  
"You agree that she just leaves her poor mother like that?" Gwen asked. "Your nothing but a child dear you don't understand life yet"  
  
"Don't you tell." Sakura started to say angrily.  
  
"I don't think the daughter should have left like that" Syaoran said interrupted her, making Gwen smiled and Sakura glare at him. "But I don't agree with the fact that she ruled her daughters life like that, instead of running away." he added looking at Sakura. "She should have took matters in her hands and take control of her life" he finished Sakura sighed and put her glass down.  
  
"Probably so but how can she live with what she's doing to her poor mother?" Gwen stated wanting to win the battle.  
  
"How can she live knowing how she robbed her daughter of a real life" Sakura said ending the conversation.  
  
"Sakura are we still on for the morning ride?" Hitoshi asked brightly.  
  
"Yes I enjoy morning rides very much but." Sakura answered smiling but Syaoran saw through her eyes that she wasn't happy. "I came down to tell you that Mr. Honda has cancelled the party because his daughter went into labor tonight so he and his wife will be gone for awhile with the news Mei Lin has decided that there's no reason to stay here so we leave in the afternoon. You see we have a lot to do and I have to find myself an apartment" she explained somewhat sadly.  
  
"Aren't you happy? I mean all this country is getting to me I miss the nightlife in Hong Kong" Hitoshi asked oblivious to Sakura's feelings.  
  
"You know you can always come here when you want Miss Aida will always be here" Syaoran said out of the blue surprising all of them. " I don't come here enough so you coming here will be good. And you can ride all the horses and visit Mrs. Honda who has grown really fond of you"  
  
"Thank you I just wish that this two weeks didn't end soo soon I love it here its really a beautiful house" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"That's not what you said when you saw the Khigh's house" Syaoran pointed out making Sakura flush.  
  
"Oh yeah" Sakura giggled nervously. "But as you said their house has a larger staff and four females when yours has only four, Miss Aida, Mr. Giles the butler, the cook and the groom and most importantly no mistress. At least not yet since as your the most eligible bachelor in Hong Kong" she added brightly Gwen and Hitoshi were the only ones who weren't enjoying the conversation.  
  
"And that's the way it's going to remain" Syaoran stated flatly.  
  
"Don't you want to marry again?" Sakura asked resting her chin on her palm.  
  
"I don't intend on marrying again there's nothing in it for me" Syaoran answered with no emotion.  
  
"That's too bad, I thought that everyone wanted to marry and have a family" Sakura said somewhat sadly.  
  
"Do you want to marry and have a family?" Hitoshi asked getting in the conversation. "I want to I want a son I don't really care for a girl"  
  
"Yes I want to get married when I fall in love and I want a large family, I absolutely adore children. But I don't see why having a boy is soo important to a man" Sakura stated smiling.  
  
"A man needs to have a son to pass his legacy unto and it's a wife's job to give him one. I'm the only girl out of five children" Gwen said proudly. "My father was a very proud man"  
  
"My mother had four girls and they are just as important to her as I am and they help me run the business very well" Syaoran stated. "Woman are strong well at least Li woman I know that for a fact, I don't think a boy is more important than a girl. Sometimes daughters are more dependable then sons there is nothing wrong with having a heiress instead of an heir, I have a heiress" Gwen didn't like the hearing about Lin, hell when they married she would send that brat off to England.  
  
"So your saying that you wouldn't care if you never got a son out your marriage, if you married again" Sakura joked smiling.  
  
"Absolutely not I want a son even if my wife and I have to remain in our room forever" Syaoran replied making Sakura laugh. "I have enough money to send all of our children to school"  
  
"Your horrible" Sakura said through laughter not believing her ears.  
  
"I know" he replied stretching out in his chair a lazy smile forming on his finely chiseled lips. He didn't know what she did to him but she was always able to make him forgot about everything.  
  
"I'm going to warn the woman you marry about what you said" Sakura stated lightheartedly.  
  
"Be my guest but you'll never have to tell her" Syaoran said lazily a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Oh yeah you said your not getting married really Syaoran I don't believe you one bit" Sakura said using his Japanese name.  
  
"Come here" Syaoran said lightly to Sakura. Sakura moved closer to him wondering what he had to say when she was close enough he leaned over so his mouth was at her ear and then said in Japanese. "I assure you that I'm not going to marry and if I do its going to be to you and no one else Sakura" Sakura pulled away and looked him in the eyes and saw that he meant every word he said, she couldn't help but turn red biting back a horrified giggle, while Gwen and Hitoshi wanted to know what he said.  
  
"Then Li Xiao Lang I assure you that you'll never marry" Sakura said standing up trying her hardest to calm her shaking voice. "If you will all excuse me I'm tired good night"  
  
"Believe what you want" Syaoran called after her, Sakura heard him but didn't say anything as she walking out of the room before she reached the stairs thunder crashed shaking the house and before Sakura knew it she was surrounded by darkness 'Oh great' she thought afraid. She jumped when he felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Hitoshi.  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO what did ya'll think? I hoped that you liked and remem. To review OKAY and I'll try to update fast like ya'll want but I need to know that ya'll like what I'm writing. Ja Ne. 


	4. Dancing in the rainN' innocent flirting

Chap. 4: "Dancing in the rain.and innocent flirting."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Here's the next addiction and I hope it's to your liking LOL. Um thank you to all those who have reviewed and I will continue to the end. Enjoy..  
  
  
  
"Wrong person, but if you wish it to be, I can get him for you" came Syaoran's masculine voice, on her neck, making Sakura shiver all over, she could feel the strength he possessed radiating from him, such masculine power.  
  
"I just thought that you would be attending to Miss Chin, but I guess she isn't afraid of the dark," Sakura replied relaxing, she was fully aware of how close they were at the moment but it was dark and she didn't want to be by herself.  
  
"And you are?" Syaoran asked leading to where, she guess was the way to the dining room, she was wrong.  
  
"It's childish, but I've always been afraid of ghosts" Sakura confessed uneasily.  
  
"Everyone's afraid of something," Syaoran said softly as they walked.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Sakura asked trying to clear her mind from worrying.  
  
"Nothing." he answered letting go of her, she humph but didn't say anything else on the matter. Everyone was afraid of something, she knew, but for him to say he is a flat out lie.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" she asked reaching for him, "Please don't leave me by my self"  
  
"Fine I was just going to turn the fireplace on" Syaoran said taking hold of her hand making Sakura sigh, ignoring the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"So we're not in the dinning room?"  
  
"NO we're in my office, Gwen and Hitoshi are staying put until I have this lighted" Syaoran answered when lightening flash outlining his body. "Sit here" he added moving her beside a chair. Sakura sat, without saying anything only hearing the movements of his footsteps. In a few minutes he had the fire going and Gwen and Hitoshi came in the room, while he was lighting the lamps. "We can each bring one upstairs and light the ones in our rooms, I'll go to the kids, and Hitoshi go to your brothers, Sakura to Tomoyo's and Gwen yours"  
  
"Okay" they all said taking one Syaoran led the way up the stairs with Gwen at his side and Sakura and Hitoshi behind, something about the order they were in didn't seem right. Sakura listened quietly to the jabbering of Gwen who was talking and from the look on Syaoran's face he wasn't the least bit interested, and Sakura had to bit back a smile.  
  
"I hope the lights go on soon" Sakura commented looking deep into the flame, so her eyes wouldn't wonder to his large frame or how his hands felt around her when he held her.  
  
"Why do we have to bring lamps to them?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Because no one in this house smokes except for you, the only time we smoke cigars is at parties" Syaoran answered when they reached the bed rooms, the doors were open with the guys holding lamps ready.  
  
"SO nice of you" Eriol smiled when Sakura lighted his lamp, Sakura giggled doing a curtsy.  
  
"Mi lord" she said looking over at Tomoyo who was sound asleep. "I take it you weren't asleep"  
  
"No I was doing some work," Eriol answered smiling. "But I'm going to now"  
  
"All right good night" Sakura said leaving to her room, but bumped into Syaoran who was coming out of the kids room. "Good night" she whispered smiling.  
  
"Good night Sakura" Syaoran said softly moving out of her way, Sakura passed walking slowly to her room. Syaoran started down the hall when he heard her door click to make sure everything was locked up. "When your finish here make sure the back door is look," he said to Miss Aida who nodded before he left the kitchen. He placed the lamp on the fireplace in his room before going to shower; tomorrow he would be back to work.  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
Well it seem as if luck wasn't at all on their side because the power hadn't come back and it was still raining heavily. Mei Lin, wasn't so eager to leave that she would put her families and close friends life in danger just to get away from Gwen, but she would surely enjoy making her life a living hell.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Tomoyo asked looking at Syaoran, Eriol and Renzo dressed in raincoats.  
  
"To get the generator going" Eriol answered opening the kitchen door "If we wash away don't come after us" he added making Tomoyo laugh before he and the others left. She grabbed the pots, spoons and anything she could be used to make music, before returning to the living room, where everyone was waiting for her.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Try now" he yelled, to Renzo who nodded and pulled the cord but it wasn't successful.  
  
"This thing is ancient" Renzo said looking at the generator.  
  
"I haven't used this place in a long time what'd you expect?" Syaoran snapped, he wasn't having a good time Mei Lin and mostly everyone was still in a bad mood, sometimes he left like wringing Gwen's neck for her stupidity. "Lets just try again"  
  
"I'll pull" Eriol said getting in position while Syaoran repeated the steps when he pulled it started up making them sigh before going back inside. On there way back the sound of pots and pans banging together stop them.  
  
"What the devil" Renzo said as they walked to the door of the living room a smile forming on all their faces well except for Syaoran. In the room were Sakura, Hitoshi, their wives and children having their own concert with the Tarzan song in the background that was coming to an end (The song is Trashing the camp for all those who watched it).  
  
"Hey Ying Fa sing for us" Mei Lin shouted giving Sakura the wooden spoon for the mic.  
  
"What do you want me to sing?" she asked giddily dancing to the music that was no longer playing.  
  
"Anything" Tomoyo helped taping "Correction something appropriate" she corrected making everyone laugh including the guys at the door, but their presence still went unnoticed.  
  
"What's going on down here?" Gwen asked but got her answer looking in the room she was going to walk inside, when Syaoran caught her by the arm pulling her back when Sakura spoke.  
  
"Funny. lets see something for kids" Sakura said acting like she was in deep thought "Hah I got it"  
  
"What is it?" Maria asked anxiously, Sakura smiled sweetly before she started to sing.  
  
Sakura: I know I'm not the flower you see but what can I do you are a good- looking bee (Tomoyo and Mei Lin laughed recognizing the song.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo: Wham bam thank you ma'am  
  
Sakura: Ohhhh bumble bee bump into me I'm in for abomination, bumble bee take what you see I am in need for your donation" all the guys watched as Sakura danced around with Danny Maria and Tommy dancing with Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Hitoshi. "I can't wait for your evasion"  
  
Mei Lin: Be my love, cause I'm a single flower feeling free. blooming now take me honey be my favorite bee"  
  
Tomoyo in a deep voice: hey rose I'm ready again I got my radar tune in on you baby" she went after Tommy making laugh and hide. "I'm all set and ready to land"  
  
All: Bumblebee see bump into me.I am in for abomination, bumblebee take what you see I am in need for your donation. You don't need no invitation.  
  
Tomoyo: Wham bam thank you ma'am, I'm going wham bam thank you ma'am  
  
Sakura: All I know is you're my honey and I can't say no" Sakura turned around to see Syaoran and everyone watching them "Just a little bit shy I'm so excited when I see you fly." she trailed off seeing Syaoran with a amused smile on his face, she felt her face flush from embarrassment and had to look down not wanting to see the unfamiliar look in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo: Hey rose I'm ready again I got my radar tuned in on you baby." she too trailed off noticing they had an audience.  
  
"Well how long were all of you watching us?" Mei Lin asked smiling  
  
"Long enough Bumblebee, some how Ying Fa I don't think that was appropriate" Renzo said making Sakura blush.  
  
"It's the only one I could think of besides they don't know that" Sakura replied smiling  
  
"I think your right by the way you have a beautiful voice, I've heard Tomoyo and Mei Lin sing but not you" Eriol said making Sakura flush again.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing" Hitoshi chipped in smiling "This is was somewhat as good as a night club I can feel the burn"  
  
"And what would make it one?" Mei Lin asked eyeing him  
  
"A good drink to cool off" Hitoshi answered ducking a cushion that came his way from Tomoyo who was laughing.  
  
"Really well we can do that" Sakura stated laughing "Round up kids we're going to the kitchen for refreshments while your mothers clean this mess up"  
  
"Hey that isn't fare" Mei Lin exclaimed placing her hands on her hips  
  
"I know" Sakura replied giggling.  
  
"You have until three" Mei Lin warned smirking. "One. Two." everyone screamed running of the run only leaving Syaoran, Eriol, Renzo, Gwen and her "Works every time" she laughed.  
  
"Mei Lin your getting old" came Sakura's laughing voice "I can't even see you don't worry we'll wait for you"  
  
"You'd better hide missy" Mei Lin shot back running after them.  
  
"Well at least she's in a better mood" Eriol commented picking up the pans.  
  
"And now we've have more children to worry about, I know that Lin would have liked Ying Fa" Renzo stated but Gwen snorted.  
  
"That little brat doesn't like anyone" she said dryly walking over the mess to the sofa.  
  
"That's not true she's a very well mannered girl, she and Maria gets along very well" Eriol objected looking at Syaoran but he didn't say anything. He didn't know his daughter since as she was always with his mother, sometimes Eriol wondered if he had a heart neglecting his own daughter, maybe if she had looked like her mother but that was the thing, she looked nothing like her mother, she looked exactly like Syaoran.  
  
"Believe what you want I just want this weather to clear up" Gwen said looking out the window at the heavy rain.  
  
"Since you got here it's been this way maybe when you leave it'll be sunny again" Renzo stated harshly, when they finished cleaning up the room.  
  
"I think we're got rain dancers but instead their wishing the rain away" Eriol chuckled looking out the window at Sakura and everyone dancing around, Syaoran and the others walked to the window to look a the spectacle.  
  
"They must be crazy, really grown adults acting like children" Gwen said disapprovingly when Sakura danced her way to the window unaware how her clothing stuck to her body outlining every curve.  
  
"Come on out it'll cool you off, and it's fun don't be a bore" Sakura stated smiling "Come on guys don't let Hitoshi have all the fun" she added pointing at him while he danced around with Maria.  
  
"Come on Eriol she's right and its not everyday we get a chance to dance in the rain" Renzo said heading the door.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Eriol asked looking at Syaoran who nodded 'no' "You don't know what your missing out on" he added leaving.  
  
"Your not missing out on anything" Gwen assured hugging him from behind when Sakura looked directly at him before Hitoshi reached for her hand drawing her attention away. Syaoran could feel jealously rise inside him seeing that but there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"I highly doubt that" Syaoran said breaking free of her embrace.  
  
"Why are you being so cold?"  
  
"I was always this way" he replied sitting down away from the window  
  
"I thought you would be glad to see me, even last night you had your door locked" she snapped pouting at him.  
  
"You thought wrong." was he said resting his head against the chair when Sakura slipped into the room almost losing her balance. She ignored the look Gwen gave her and focused on Syaoran who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Go ahead I won't mind" Sakura snapped walking slowly towards him.  
  
"Do what?" Syaoran asked innocently his eyes looking over her body slowly.  
  
"Laugh I know you want to" Sakura answered placing her tiny hands on her hips with a frown on her beautiful face, that Syaoran couldn't help the smile that found its way on his face.  
  
"My dear, all you are doing is getting the floor wet" Syaoran pointed Sakura looked behind her looking at the trail of water holding her hair she squeezed out the water out of her hair defiantly. "YOU brat" he half laughed, half growled getting up.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked taking a step back a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I was sent here to retrieve you since as this is suppose to be your vacation, but knowing the grown up adult you are and having fun is not in your vocabulary. I doubt you would want to" Syaoran raised a brow at her, but Sakura just continued "I mean, I understand if your old age permits you not to do anything active. We don't want your back going out or even worst you having a heart attack" Syaoran shoulder shook with laughter listening to her ploy, as she backed out the living room, into the front room towards the front door, that was open. "If that were to happen an ambulance couldn't get out here and then where would we be?" she continued innocently smiling.  
  
"You are making me sound like a dead bore" Syaoran said mockingly, when Sakura reached the doors.  
  
"Well isn't that what you are? Or was I terribly mistaken?" she asked ingenuously watching Mei Lin and Tomoyo sneaked up on Syaoran before he realized what they were going to do they dragged him out the door Mei Lin slamming it behind him then locking.  
  
"You'd do anything to keep us apart" Came Gwen's voice from behind Mei Lin; Mei Lin turned and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Xiao Lang knew we were behind him all the time, he was trained in martial arts all his life. My guess is that he wanted to go we just help him along, want to come out and play" Mei Lin asked nicely "Oh wait you might melt we can't have that now can we?" she laughed walking out the door not even bothering to close it. Gwen walked up and looked outside to see what was happening, her hatred to Mei Lin growing by the second and what she saw got to me her even more.  
  
"You're a little witch you know" Syaoran said reaching for Sakura but she jumped back laughing.  
  
"I know but you had better be careful before your back goes out" Sakura replied in a warning tone, she yelped when her feet caught on something making her lose her balance but Syaoran caught her before she fell.  
  
"And you had better watched where your going" Syaoran said his face inched from hers, Sakura could only nod dumbly "What cat got your tongue?" he teased making her smile gulping at how close, they were at the moment.  
  
"Don't count on it besides I think Chin is coming for you right now," Sakura stated watching the smile fade off Syaoran's face "Don't worry she's not melting like Mei Lin predicted" she said innocently making Syaoran laugh, a deep rumbling sound that came from deep within him and Sakura found her self melting.  
  
"You and my sisters would get along nicely" he commented releasing her reluctantly, Sakura smiled brightly before running off the play with the kids pushing down the wild sensations in her body.  
  
"Isn't she something special?" Eriol asked stopping beside Syaoran.  
  
"She's a child I all ready have a child" Syaoran replied flatly pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"No she's an unspoiled woman who has a love for life. She'll make one lucky man a perfect wife and will be the perfect mother seeing how she loves children. Maybe even Lin will like her too" Eriol stated smiling at Syaoran uneasiness, he knew that Syaoran was having problems placing Sakura like he would do any other female "Hitoshi can all ready see that and he's trying his best" he added walking off knowing that he made his point.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin rounded up everyone when they played long enough outside, after showering she and Sakura and Tomoyo took to the kitchen to make dinner while the guys watched the kids. Mei Lin didn't bother asking Gwen to help for two reasons, she was still upset and Gwen couldn't cook even if her life depended on it. Sakura was a little rusty but after awhile it all came back to her.  
  
"The weather should clear up tomorrow" Eriol said looking outside at the night sky only a few stars visible.  
  
"Great the sooner we leave here the better" Renzo said playing a game with Tommy and Maria, everyone present knew what he meant.  
  
"I've enjoyed my stay here but next time we should go out of the country to somewhere exotic where the party life is fabulous" Hitoshi said thoughtfully imagining all the places. "What do you think Li?" but before Syaoran could answer Sakura bounced in the room in an apron, she was wearing jeans suspenders and a white shirt like Maria.  
  
"She's dressed like that so we don't lose her and men won't look at her" Eriol said meaningfully looking at Syaoran making Sakura, Hitoshi and Renzo laugh.  
  
"She's adorable" Hitoshi said winking at Sakura who blushed her smile getting brighter.  
  
"Dinner is served," Sakura, said looking at Maria "Right this way" everyone followed her to the dining room where the table was packed with food. "We kind of got carried away" Sakura said sheepishly when every one looked at her.  
  
"Is it edible?" Syaoran asked playfully taking his seat, when a plate of dim sum caught his attention.  
  
"Perfectly unless your afraid to take my word" Sakura challenged before heading to the kitchen with a smile on her face.  
  
"Don't ya'll think is too much food?" Eriol asked when Tomoyo placed a bowl of vegetables on the table before she sat down with Mei Lin and Sakura.  
  
"Nope" they all said together when everyone started to eat and through the whole meal there wasn't one complaint and little by little all the food disappeared.  
  
"I guess all that running around outside has made everyone really hungry" Sakura commented laughing "Well at least we're having a feast before we leave"  
  
"A feast fit for a king" Eriol stated proudly "I'm firing the cook when I get home" he declared smiling  
  
"Me too" Renzo added making Mei Lin and Tomoyo gasp.  
  
"No" they said together making Sakura and the guy's laugh.  
  
"Why not dear?" Eriol asked smiling  
  
"Because I won't have time everyday to cook and." she trailed off smiling no one knowing why she stopped talking. "Very well the cook is gone but he'll be out of a job" she agreed softly.  
  
"Xiao Lang needs a cook" Renzo declared  
  
"What makes you think I can't cook?" Syaoran asked resting back in his chair.  
  
"You can cook? That's a good one" Sakura laughed but the look on Syaoran's face said other wise. "You can really cook?" she repeated not believing.  
  
"Even a old bore like me must know how to do something, don't you agree?" he asked making Sakura flush. "Don't tell me your at a lost of words" he said urging her to reply, when Sakura said nothing he said "Come now child" that did it.  
  
"I agree at least your good for something, I wish I had the years of practice you had" Sakura answered saying the first thing that popped into her mind, "But since as I was still in the cradle whilst' you were out on your own, I suppose I have an excuse, but don't worry when your too old to move I'll be more then happy to help you out Mr. Li"  
  
"Ouch a feisty one aren't we" Syaoran mocked getting a glare from Sakura, which only made him smile.  
  
"Have some of the dim sum I made it specially for you and make sure to eat all the greens it has all the right vitamins for someone your age" Sakura stated taking up her glass of wine.  
  
"I think I will you know you shouldn't be drinking wine your far too young" Syaoran said helping himself to the vegetables, "Would you like me to crush some food for you?" he asked making everyone at the table laugh.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing we don't want your teeth falling out" Sakura replied making Syaoran grin showing his perfectly healthy teeth. "Are you sure they are yours?"  
  
"Want to check?" he invited Sakura almost chocked hearing what he said, smiling she said.  
  
"I wouldn't want to accidentally pull them out, I would scare the poor children" Sakura replied making them laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't want to scare you" Syaoran stated getting a mock glare from Sakura everyone was thoroughly enjoying the conversation  
  
"Gwen would know the answer to that" Hitoshi said smiling, Gwen returned the smile before she answered proudly.  
  
"I assure you those are real, I've had many chances to prove it too" Sakura looked down at her plate as if to eat, Gwen smiled smugly inside. Everyone lapsed into silence hearing that and Syaoran wanted to take out Gwen and Hitoshi.  
  
"You know Maria is going to start ballet with Lin when school opens" Tomoyo said proudly making Sakura smile.  
  
"Really that's wonderful I'm sure Maria will be the perfect ballerina" Sakura prompted smiling.  
  
"I know I told her that, but because Lin started last year she's afraid she won't be as good"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that she has a year over you that's nothing to be sad about, maybe Lin can help you out so you can move up faster then the rest of the class" Sakura suggested confidently.  
  
"I never see Lin unless we're at school" Maria replied Sakura didn't understand.  
  
"Lin lives with Auntie Yelen, she doesn't live close to us so we can only visit Lin on the weekends when I have time" Mei Lin explained sadly.  
  
"Oh I thought she lived with Xiao Lang" Sakura said softly not liking the way this conversation was going.  
  
"Lin is a spoiled child one cannot handle her so she stays with her grandmother" Gwen explained angrily "When she came for a visit she broke everything in Xiao Lang's condo we had to have to whole place redone. She's a very trouble child"  
  
"She wouldn't be soo if you'd stop yelling at her and Xiao Lang didn't neglect her. Lin is rude but she has her reasons, the only person who can handle her is Auntie Yelen I would be the same way if I was in her shoes" Mei Lin stated firmly "She needs love, I know she gets a lot of it from Auntie but she needs parental love and she never gets that, you didn't even show up for her fifth birthday"  
  
"I was out of town I sent her gifts" Syaoran snapped angrily Mei Lin pushed her chair back pressing her palm against the table, he was angry with her for throwing this in his face and in front of Sakura.  
  
"You sent her gifts?" Mei Lin spat "That's all you ever do is send her gifts, have you seen her room? It's loaded with dolls and stuffed animals. She has jewelry and things not even Tomoyo wants to buy her daughter until she's a lot older. You've given her everything but what she really needs. And don't lie you weren't out of town on business you were out of town with her" she yelled pointing at Gwen who didn't deny it. Sakura felt disgusted she knew what it felt like being neglected and it hurt a lot she couldn't even what this little girl was feeling, thinking about it brought back her own horrible memories.  
  
"If you'll excuse me" Sakura whispered standing up, everyone barely heard what she said. Mei Lin and Tomoyo knew why she wanted to be excused and felt horrible.  
  
"Ying Fa wait" Mei Lin called frowning "Renzo watch the kids" she added leaving with Tomoyo. Syaoran was angry with himself, with Gwen, and with Mei Lin for bringing up Lin he loved his daughter but didn't know how to be a caring father, so he did the other.  
  
"Well wasn't that entertaining" Hitoshi said frowning, he wanted to know what was wrong with Ying Fa but Mei Lin wouldn't let him any where near her.  
  
"Speak for yourself"  
  
  
  
Next day..  
  
  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura and Hitoshi ride to the stables before turning to help Renzo load the stuff into the Van. Gwen had stayed clear of them because Mei Lin was still sore about what happened the previous day. And Sakura hadn't spoken to him at all since them, it always seems that he was always the bad man.  
  
"IT was great two weeks" Eriol said shaking his hand. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Hirragizawa, Sekigawa" Syaoran said shaking his hand.  
  
"IT was a pleasure staying here and meeting you Xiao Lang," Sakura said shaking his hand, she didn't know what would happen when they left here, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to happen either. And Syaoran was feeling the same way about her, he knew now that she couldn't be his mistress, she was far too delicate for that and if that was so? Then what would she be to him.  
  
"Me too, I'll see you at Mei Lin's night out" Syaoran said not letting go of her hand, he would decide all that when he saw her again, he was determined to have her one way or another.  
  
"What makes you think I'll be there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I know you will and even if you aren't we have to be back here together in November for the girls birthday" Syaoran stated.  
  
"And you would wait that long to see me?" Sakura asked lightheartedly, Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"No I'll see you whenever I want, Miss Ying Fa" Syaoran answered smirking.  
  
"Your too sure of yourself" Sakura chided walking away with a smile on her face. Syaoran waited until they were out of site before he walked back inside to get Gwen and leave this place.  
  
  
  
When they got back to Hong Kong Sakura and the girls set out looking for an apartment for her, they still didn't get a reply from the school and Sakura was worried that she didn't get the job, when she finally moved into her apartment not far from the girls she got the phone call a week before school opened.  
  
"Argh. this is too much, how am I suppose to finish everything I have to do for this apartment, buy proper clothing and plan for my classes. Plus I have to go to the school tomorrow for the tour and meet all the staff I don't even have anything to wear" Sakura freaked falling on her bed. "Hey this isn't so bad, it's actually comfortable" she calmed slowly.  
  
"Sakura stop it, you know you have everything in order. The things we picked out of the magazine arrives tomorrow, I told you not to get a place you could have stayed with me for a while longer" Tomoyo stated sitting next to Sakura.  
  
"No Tomoyo the whole idea was for me to build my life, I can't do that living under your roof" Sakura sighed looking at the ceiling, she hadn't seen Syaoran since they got back but he probably forgot about her after all he was the most wanted man in Hong Kong.  
  
"Here you guys" Mei Lin said handing them sodas. "Listen what we all need is to go out and celebrate we can do it after your meeting tomorrow Sakura"  
  
"Where are we going this time?" Sakura asked, she had practically seen every thing there was to see in all of Hong Kong.  
  
"All of us, the guys too we can go to that club. Hitoshi can be your date Xiao Lang and Gwen is suppose to meet us there too" Mei Lin answered making Sakura and Tomoyo choke. "What?"  
  
"I thought you hated her?" Sakura asked not believing her ears, and not believing she would be seeing him tomorrow.  
  
"Oh please that was when I thought Xiao Lang might have married her but he promised he wouldn't and he never breaks is promises" Mei Lin stated smiling. "Plus he told me that he's going to end it"  
  
"I see" Sakura whispered thinking about Syaoran which she did now and then, he was something special but she couldn't figure him out for the life of her.  
  
"Well are you up for it Sakura? I am I haven't danced in ages" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Sure I need a life any ways I want you guys to wish my luck" Sakura said sitting up.  
  
"Great.I have to get going, Eriol said he'd drop you at the school so be up on time, he has one of those meetings again" Tomoyo said standing up with Mei Lin.  
  
"Okay, I'm really grateful, I'll get my car soon, I just have to get everything settled first"  
  
"Good luck call me when its over and I'll come pick you up" Mei Lin said smiling "Our baby is growing up" she joked making them laugh.  
  
"Funny I hope everything does go fine" Sakura said walking them to the door.  
  
"IT will" Tomoyo said before she and Mei Lin left, Sakura closed the door and sighed looking at all her new furniture, the walls had paintings but it had nothing of her family all she had was a few pictures of Tomoyo and the others.  
  
"It will have to do at least I can call this home" Sakura whispered looking around. "And I can build memories, I'll have forever to build them" she added walking to her room, where she would shower and go to bed.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sakura got up and rushed trying to prepare for her self, the closer it got for Eriol to come for her the more nervous she got. When the doorbell rang she jumped and almost fell flat on her face from trying to walk to put on her heel at the same time.  
  
"I'm coming" she yelled when it went off again. "I'm here Er. Io. L" she said looking at the person who was not Eriol at all, as her eyes trailed up the large frame that was now in cased in a coffee brown suit, but. "Syaoran what are you doing here?" she squeaked straightening her clothing. Syaoran looked at her dressed in a gray skirt suit with a pale pink shirt under it, her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Good morning to you too, my aren't we grown up" he teased smirking "Can I come in or do I have to wait for you out here?" Syaoran said smirking when Sakura flushed.  
  
"Oh yeah come in sorry" Sakura apologized closing the door behind her when he walked. "I'm ready I just have to get my purse, I was expecting Eriol you see. I know its around here somewhere you can help your self to coffee or tea or anything I have in the kitchen" Sakura said stumbling over her words as she looked for her purse. Syaoran stood at the door and smiled watching her look for it when she passed it earlier; his shoulders shook with laughter when she passed it again.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran said making her come to a halt, she looked at him blankly putting her glasses on.  
  
"Yes?" she asked fidgeting.  
  
"Look behind you" Syaoran said pointing passed her; she turned and saw her purse looking at her big and bold.  
  
"Oh um lets go.I'm sorry I'm nervous and I don't know why" Sakura confessed laughing nervously, she felt like a total idiot.  
  
"That's understandable just don't get nervous in front of your boss" Syaoran stated opening the door, she grabbed her keys and papers and walked out. "Sakura" he said making her turn around. "The keys" he said holding out his hands, Sakura handed him the keys feeling worst.  
  
"This is going to be a really horrible day.  
  
Author's note: I hoped ya'll liked this chapter and remember to review. 


	5. Kiss me Senseless

Chap. 5: "Kiss me senseless."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know that you'll like this chappie, and Sakura does have mood swings but that's because Syaoran knows how to push the right buttons in order to accomplish what he wants.  
  
Um Lin won't be in this chapter, but in the next I think. I don't know I have to read and find out. Let's see, I know that some of my sentences are a little confusing but I'm working on fixing that problem.  
  
Oh yes, as you will notice in all my stories now and the others that will come I will always use the same coupling, like Mei Lin and Renzo, and Naoko and Mika for example I find it hard to keep on switching the characters. The only thing I will change in them is the evil people and introduce new one.  
  
Enough talking on with the story.  
  
  
  
The ride to the school was a quite one, and when they arrived concluded that she wasn't ready for this. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and was forgetting the simplest of things "Aren't you going to go in?" Syaoran said breaking her out of her reverie, Sakura broke her gaze from the large school in front of her and looked at him.  
  
"Going where?" she asked absently playing with her watch.  
  
"To your meeting ma'am, you have three minutes to get there, don't tell me your backing out" Syaoran stated smirking; Sakura ignored the look in his eyes and studied the floor.  
  
"I'm not ready, I'll make a fool of my self" Sakura declared angrily. She wondered how she was able to be a singer and handle all that stress but something this simple was making her lose her composure, but then again she never had a problem with her label and everyone was dotted on her.  
  
"Do you want me to go in with you? And wait until she calls you in?" Syaoran suggested Sakura looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You would do that? Don't you have a meeting to go to?" Sakura asked not able to hide her eagerness.  
  
"Don't worry about it Eriol can take care of it come on lets go" Syaoran stated pulling into a parking place.  
  
"Thank you soo much" Sakura breathed happily when they got out, Sakura looked at kids and their parents going in and out of the building some happy and others not.  
  
"Lets go miss Daidouji" Syaoran take taking her hand like she was a little girl but Sakura didn't mind at all. When they walked through the doors they headed straight down the hall to the office, where people filed out of. When they walked into the waiting area all eyes turned on them, as they walked to the lady to tell her that Sakura was there, she told them to take a seat.  
  
"Are you trying to get in here too?" a middle age woman asked next to her sat who Sakura guesses was her two daughters. "I'm trying to get my younger daughter in, my older one is almost out this is her last year, and the elementary school is really nice"  
  
"Oh no we're not trying to get our children in, I'm going to be a teacher here" Sakura answered shocking the woman, she giggled being used the reaction.  
  
"She's not young my. though she looks it" Syaoran stated before the lady could, Sakura looked around and noticed that all the ladies in the room where looking at Syaoran and her.  
  
"Daidouji Ying Fa?" the woman said Sakura nodded and stood up with Syaoran. "I'm sorry but your husband can't go in with you" she added smiling; Sakura was stumped and could utter no words.  
  
"Here take my keys I'll have Eriol pick me up, good luck I'll see you tonight" Syaoran whispered placing his car keys in her hand giving her a gentle squeeze he released it and shot her a smile before he left all heads following him.  
  
"I'm coming" Sakura said picking up her bag.  
  
"What are grade you teaching?" the same woman asked smiling.  
  
"Twelve" Sakura answered leaving, when she walked into the room she saw a middle age woman who smiled at her.  
  
"Well Ms. Ying Fa, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said standing up. "I'm Mrs. Morrison"  
  
"Hello" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm twenty-one" Sakura answered feeling uneasy.  
  
"Please sit, I've looked over all your resumes and everything is in order, but are you sure you want a senior class? Some of them are bigger then you and three years younger"  
  
"I'm sure I can handle them it shouldn't be hard but interesting. I'm up for the task and I'll be a great teacher" Sakura answered confidently wishing Syaoran was here with her, she felt soo much better when he was.  
  
"I believe you, I will call Chloe and she'll give you the assignments you are to do for the school year and a tour of the school and your classrooms. We're glad to have new teachers in these parts" She said standing up.  
  
"That's it?" Sakura asked when she called for Chloe; she smiled at Sakura and nodded making her sigh. "I was so nervous this morning that I couldn't find my bag that was right in front of me" she said making the lady laugh.  
  
"I believe you'll do fine but be here at least half n' hour before school starts for your class list. The first day of school is half day so no need for a lesson"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura leaving, she met the lady at the door and followed her around the large school for her tour, she loved her two classes even though they were dull looking but she would fix that. When she out side, she inhaled the fresh air and giggled loving her new life. She reached into her purse and took out the keys to Syaoran's car and walked slowly towards it, it was all ready after four she'd been there that long and didn't even notice. "Okay Sakura you can find Tomoyo's house with no problem" she whispered closing the car door; she had to pull the seat up because her feet didn't quite reach the pedals. "Smells like him" she whispered starting it 'spices and sandalwood' putting back the top she pulled out of the parking space and off towards Tomoyo's house to tell her the good news. And she couldn't wait for tonight, she would drop by her home and pick up something to wear then find out how she would give Syaoran back his car.  
  
  
  
"Call Jim and tell him to bring my Escalade over" Syaoran stated to his secretary before turning his gaze back to a smiling Eriol.  
  
"What aren't you going to get it back from Ying Fa?" Eriol asked not losing his smile.  
  
"NO she needs a car right? Plus it wasn't comfortable she can use it as long as she likes" Syaoran answered sitting down. He had no clue why he was being this way towards a woman, but he simply couldn't help himself. She was special and he wanted her no matter what it took, and even though she didn't know it yet she wanted him just as bad 'she'll bend to my will easily like any other woman' he thought confidently, but he was lying to himself.  
  
"Are you still coming tonight?" Eriol asked picking out lint from his trousers, he was sure Syaoran was up to something but he had yet to find out. One thing was for sure though; he knew it had something to do with Ying Fa.  
  
"Might as well Mei Lin will have my head if I don't, Gwen called and said she couldn't make it" Syaoran shrugged leaning back in his chair, her not being there was all the better for him.  
  
"Why don't you come to our house and we can all go together, Tomoyo went to pick Sakura up not knowing she had a car"  
  
"I'll do that I want to now how it went, she was really nervous this morning" Syaoran stated smiling, Eriol chuckled nodding.  
  
"I can imagine" Eriol said smiling 'No you can't' Syaoran thought remembering how well she looked.  
  
Later.  
  
"Ying Fa? Lets go" Tomoyo yelled from downstairs giving the nanny last minute instructions.  
  
"All right I'm coming" Sakura called back heading down the stairs, her hair curled and light make up, she had on short jean skirt and halter top feeling ready to get her grove on. When she walked out the door she wasn't expecting to see Syaoran and nearly fell flat on her face. He had on Khakis and a white shirt with a jacket; he looked gorgeous to her having no clue that he was thinking the same thing about her.  
  
Syaoran was thinking that same thing too but his plan was to have her out of it as soon as possible. Shaking his head to clear it of that kind of thought, he reminded himself that she was inexperience and he didn't have time to teach her.  
  
"Earth to Sakura" Tomoyo joked giggling Sakura blushed realizing she was staring and thanked god that it was dark and he couldn't see her face or could he? By the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Syaoran asked looking directly at her, Sakura nodded dumbly watching Tomoyo and Eriol get in Eriol's Porsche then it hit her she was driving with Syaoran but wasn't Gwen with him? "Are you going to stand there all night, do you want me to hold your hand?" he teased making her flush.  
  
"NO I'm quite capable, thank you" Sakura replied smiling as she opened the door and got in leaving him leaning on the side, finally he moved and got in starting it when the phone rang, he pressed the speaker revealing Eriol who was chuckling.  
  
"If I drive badly don't mind, Tomoyo knows where we're going I don't and she can't drive shift" Eriol said they heard Tomoyo's voice saying something making him laugh.  
  
"NO prob. are you sure you two are only driving?" Syaoran asked smiling which Sakura hadn't seen in awhile and it astounded her, he had the most amazing smile.  
  
"Funny Xiao Lang I should be asking you the same thing" came Tomoyo's mischievous voice.  
  
"Tomoyo" Sakura gasped laughing.  
  
"Tomoyo keep your hand off that" came Eriol's uneasy voice making Sakura laugh and Syaoran smile.  
  
"Follow us kiddies" Tomoyo said seductively before hanging up.  
  
"Those two will never grow up" Syaoran said chuckling as he pulled off following them. "What?" he asked feeling Sakura's eyes on him.  
  
"I've never seen you smile so much, much less laugh" Sakura answered resting back.  
  
"You haven't seen a lot of stuff" Syaoran answered making Sakura laugh as she looked out the window but was actually looking at him through it. She would give to see and know all but that would never happen because he belonged to Gwen.  
  
"Aren't we going for Chin?" Sakura asked turning the radio on.  
  
"No she isn't coming, had other plans" Syaoran answered when Sakura turned to one of her songs, the last song she sung at the concert and turned it off relaxing back in the large seat.  
  
"I see"  
  
"How did your day go?"  
  
"It went great I don't know why I was so nervous, when are you coming for your car?"  
  
"You can use it as long as you need so you don't have to go hunting for a car, I didn't like it that much it was too small" Syaoran answered turning unto the road where the club was.  
  
"You don't have to you know" Sakura said looking at him. "I mean your all ready being really nice"  
  
"I want to" Syaoran answered spotting Renzo's car when they pulled into the parking lot. "Mei Lin and Renzo just got here too," he added making Sakura sit up only to see them making out like teenagers.  
  
"God they are just like Tomoyo and Eriol" Sakura stated laughing when Syaoran parked 'I wish I had something like what they have' she thought getting out. "Hitoshi's here too and he brought friends" she added seeing a guy and two girls who looked her age and maybe younger.  
  
"That's just like him, I bet they don't know how to handle them selves" Syaoran stated walking with her to Mei Lin and the others.  
  
"Hey look at who it is Ying Fa looking lovely as always" Hitoshi said kissing her on the hand then lingering there. "These are my friends Emily, Angel and Brian, guys this is the lovely Daidouji Ying Fa, Li Xiao Lang, my brother Renzo his wife Mei Lin and Hirragizawa Eriol and his wife Tomoyo". Everyone greeted each other before going in they went straight to one of the booth and ordered drinks.  
  
"One thing I hate about clubs is that you can't hear a thing people say" Renzo stated loudly all nodding in agreement.  
  
"Hey Li where's Gwen?" Hitoshi asked smiling  
  
"I don't know" Syaoran answered simply he was sitting next to Sakura and Mei Lin who couldn't keep still.  
  
"Lets go dancing Sakura, Mei Lin" Tomoyo said standing up, Mei Lin got out easily but Sakura had to go over Syaoran to get out taking a big gulp of her drink which Hitoshi ordered for her before following the girls.  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to be here all night" Eriol said smiling, Syaoran nodded watching Sakura dance to one of her own songs which was (give it to me. like I want) which was one from her concert. Hitoshi got up and went to dance with her making Syaoran look away not liking how close they were dancing with each other but she wasn't his so there was nothing he could do about it and did he want her? He did want her and badly, he knew he was only fooling himself when he called her a child.  
  
"So Li have a girlfriend?" the one known as angel asked smiling, Syaoran looked at her and raised a brow.  
  
"No but I'm not interested in children" Syaoran answered making Eriol and Renzo smile.  
  
"I'm not a child" she evaded smiling.  
  
"And I'm not a fool" Syaoran stated flatly.  
  
"Fair enough" she shrugged laughing, she grabbed her friend and they went dancing together making Eriol and Renzo laugh.  
  
"Just like Hitoshi" Renzo commented smiling when Sakura came back laughing.  
  
"Sirs a message from the ladies" she said giggling "If you don't get your butts out there, they are going to dance with the eager blonde and the hot headed red head" she added making Eriol and Renzo laugh.  
  
"There really is a blonde and red head with them" Syaoran stated making both man jump out of their seats like jealous husbands making Sakura laugh as she sat next to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't you dance?" Sakura asked taking a long sip of her beverage.  
  
"No isn't one of my hobbies I'm afraid, but Hitoshi seems to be more then enough to make up for my absence" Syaoran answered looking at his rum n' coke that was considerably strong.  
  
"I think you've had too much of that, take mine its more fruity" Sakura said switching drinks, she took a gulp almost spitting up out, she wrinkled her nose as she swallowed making Syaoran chuckle. "That's horrible" she gasped resting back.  
  
"I know that's why I drink it, unlike your fruit juice which is by the way vodka and orange juice, are you feeling bubbly yet?" Syaoran asked looking at her through the dim lights of the club with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yep. you know you should smile more often" Sakura stated smiling up at him. "You look better with a smile not that you look bad without it but I rather it when you smile it suits you a lot better. Why don't you smile a lot? Is it because your not happy or is it because you want to scare people?" Sakura said talking away with even taking a breath. "I mean in your line of business one needs to be serious but then sometimes your soo sweet well at least to me. Do you want to dance? No. No I mean lets dance I enjoyed dancing with you at the Khigh's party and you know what?" she whispered guiltily like a child who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked lowering his face to hers, Sakura smiled at him wetting her lips as she absently studied every single contour of his handsome face.  
  
"I lied about my feet hurting when Hitoshi asked me to dance, wasn't that mean of me?" she whispered impishly.  
  
"It definitely was" Syaoran replied trying to keep a straight face at her confession.  
  
"And you know what else?" Sakura asked feeling free and funny deep down.  
  
"Tell me" Syaoran said biting back his laughter, Sakura looked over his features before answering.  
  
"I want to kiss you badly but I don't know how" she confessed giggling.  
  
"Would you like me to teach you?" Syaoran asked teasingly his eyes momentarily dropping to her sensual lips.  
  
"Would you?" Sakura asked feeling his hand move up her back.  
  
"First lesson, don't think about anything else but the kiss and follow me," Syaoran whispered when his lips lightly brushed hers making Sakura shiver moving her hands up his chest. "Now relax" he whispered before deepening the kiss making Sakura's blood rise. Well one thing was for sure she didn't have to worry about thinking because she ceased to think. AND RELAXING hell she practically melted in his arms, his caresses wakening new sensations deep within her. When Syaoran broke the kiss Sakura was both out breath and on another planet, she was on planet Syaoran. "Well how'd you like your first lesson?" he asked huskily, his eyes glowing with hidden passion like hers.  
  
"I can't remember, can we do it again?" Sakura answered making him smile giving her another kiss.  
  
"Next lesson.Tomoyo and the others are coming back sober up" Syaoran whispered sitting up.  
  
"How can I" Sakura stated smiling as took his glass for another drink followed by another she was going for the third when he took the glass from her.  
  
"I don't think you can handle it" Syaoran stated chuckling, Sakura looked at him feeling like she was on cloud nine.  
  
"How about the dance I asked you for?" Sakura said taking his hand, before he could object he was on the dance floor with his hands on Sakura's waist, hers around his neck her head resting on his chest moving to a slow song Tomoyo and Eriol across from them. "See this isn't so bad" she whispered looking up at Syaoran who looked down at her with a lazy smile on his lips.  
  
"You're not leaving this floor until I'm tired and you can't stand anymore" Syaoran stated when a salsa song came on a request from an exchange student. Sakura yelped when Syaoran twirled her around moving to the beat of the song, she couldn't help but laugh all the way through as she and the others switched partners and he was right they didn't leave the club until dawn when all of them was in pain.  
  
"We have got to do that more often like once a week" Mei Lin exclaimed dancing around them. Sakura nodded leaning on Syaoran who had his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Mei Lin whatever you say" she whispered sleepily and drunk.  
  
"Just wait until the boys wake up she won't be like this" Renzo stated making everyone laugh.  
  
"I don't think I can make it to work, I'm definitely going to have a major head ache" Eriol said hugging Tomoyo to him. "But that was incredibly fun, I'm with Mei Lin"  
  
"Me too" Tomoyo giggled kissing Eriol on the cheek then on the lips.  
  
"Well we'll be leaving ya'll peeps now its four in the morning and we've got class starting this morning" Hitoshi said hugging Angel to him they all nodded waving bye. Tomoyo and the others bid each other good morning before heading home, Syaoran looked at Sakura who was trying to keep her eyes open as she searched for her keys she got so frustrated that she dumped her purse out on her lap and still couldn't find her keys.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" she cried, her head throbbing. "I feel horrible all I want is a nice warm bed and some painkillers," she wailed miserably.  
  
"We can go to my place its closer I have a extra room" Syaoran said changing directions, Sakura nodded lowering the seat to ease her nausea. "You drank too much"  
  
"No kidding I knew I shouldn't have listened to Hitoshi. I'm gonna kill him" Sakura growled closing her eyes, she didn't even realize when Syaoran parked until he opened her door and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Come on" he said closing the door.  
  
"I can walk, Syaoran" Sakura whispered making no attempt to move out of his arms, Syaoran nodded pressing the button for the elevator. All Sakura heard was two dings, a door opening, bright lights and then being place in a bed with covers placed over her. "Don't go" she whispered reaching for Syaoran's hand. "I'm not tired and I feel a lot better"  
  
"You feel better now but not tomorrow infant" Syaoran replied sitting down next to her, Sakura smiled at the name as she looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not a infant, I'm a grown woman" she shot back sitting up, Syaoran looked the woman-child beside him and couldn't help but laugh. "And now you have to courage to laugh, I resent that Li Xiao Lang"  
  
"I'm sorry but your soo adorable it's hard to believe you're a woman, woman I know aren't anything like you" Syaoran said smiling, Sakura was still trying to get over the fact that he found her adorable.  
  
"What are they like?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side with a perplex expression that Syaoran smile.  
  
"Well they are experienced and liars" Syaoran answered looking at Sakura who lay back on the pillow. "But you wouldn't know anything about that"  
  
"Experience no but will you show me?" Sakura asked innocently. "I mean can I have another lesson?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea go to bed" Syaoran answered hating himself but mostly hating his desire but before he could get up Sakura with surprising strength pulled him down to meet her lips in succulent kiss.  
  
"Teach me." Sakura whispered against his lips that was all he the encouragement he needed.  
  
"I'll teach and show you all the pleasures in life infant" Syaoran whispered huskily claiming her lips as his hand moved down her body.  
  
  
  
Morning.  
  
Sakura woke up with the worst head ache in her entire life, she had learned her lesson no more drinking.well at least over doing it she should have listened to Syaoran when he told her no. But she had the most amazing dream ever just thinking about it made her flush. She was aware that she wasn't in her bed but didn't know where she was "Oh yeah I'm at Syaoran's" she whispered sitting up, she look at that nightstand where a glass and two Alka-Seltzer tablets were with a note. "Be back at twelve, shower and make your self comfortable" she read putting the tablets in the water. She got up noticing she was in his large T-shirt and draw string pants, there was also clothes on the chair picking them up she noticed it was Syaoran's and way too big for her but at least they would be comfortable. "It's all ready past twelve," she added looking at the clock as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was in his office when Sakura stumbled in dressed in his t-shirt and pants; he bit back a smile at how annoyed and adorable she looked engulfed in his clothes. He had concluded als "How are you feeling?" he asked putting what he was doing down.  
  
"I feel horrible and like I'm in a tent, don't you have anything smaller?" Sakura asked holding her head, misinterpreting his question.  
  
"If had anything smaller I wouldn't be able to fit in it" Syaoran replied getting up with ease. "Don't worry everyone else is feeling the same way" he added from in front of her, Sakura looked at him but didn't say anything but then finally said.  
  
"You feeling well?" Sakura asked noticing the way he was casting glances at her, Syaoran was wondering how she could act so casual but shrugged it off.  
  
"No I'm feeling great, Renzo and I are the only ones but he isn't doing so good looking after his sons" Syaoran answered leading her down the hall.  
  
"That's just like Mei Lin, by the way this is a really nice place how far are we up?" Sakura asked looking at his finely decorated, incredibly large apartment. No wonder he didn't like having Lin in here everything looked expensive and it wasn't a place for children with his masculine features. "The top floor. would you like some Tea or coffee?"  
  
"Tea would be great, if you aren't busy do you think you could drop me by Tomoyo, to pick up my keys?" Sakura said watching him make her tea from behind the counter.  
  
"I've got them, I went by Eriol when you were still asleep. Maria went to bed with them liking how the pink feathers on it felt" Syaoran answered comically.  
  
"I should have known, shouldn't you be at work? I don't want to be a nuisance," said taking the cup from him, a odd look flashed across Syaoran eyes but she failed to make anything of it.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I am I can get my work done with ease. When your ready I can drop you home if you find my company so unbelievably boring, I guess I am older then I thought" Syaoran said mockingly shrugging. "I can put the Tea in another cup so you can bring it" he added making Sakura almost choke.  
  
"What on earth made you come to that conclusion?" Sakura asked 'How on earth could he think such a thing.I after he practically kissed me.kiss. oh the kiss' she thought trying to keep down the blush that was creeping up her cheeks from her neck. "I just thought that you might be busy so naturally I didn't want to get in your way" she added trying to keep her voice stable.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked sarcastically sitting down on a sofa, Sakura's stomach tied in knots the way his eyes scrutinize her.  
  
"Yes really, and I don't think you should jump to conclusions based on what you think. I don't think your old because you're seven years older then me, and please stop looking at me like that" Sakura snapped glaring at him which made Syaoran smile, Sakura felt like slapping it right off his face.  
  
"All right when do you want to leave?" Syaoran asked trying to keep a straight face, he knew she was upset with him and that was what he liked about her.he loved her spirit.  
  
"Now, you make me mad" Sakura yelled throwing a tantrum as she held her head.  
  
"But I thought you said that you didn't want to leave?" Syaoran replied looking at her questioningly making Sakura steam.  
  
"I change my mind I want to leave you're the most impossible person I have ever met. Well?" Sakura stated looking at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well what?" Syaoran asked in a casual tone like he didn't know what she met.  
  
"Aren't you going to bring me home? And can I please I have my keys" Sakura answered getting incredibly angry with him.  
  
"NO. Your keys are over there, I don't want you to go yet," Syaoran said firmly getting a hated look from Sakura. "You were a lot more controllable last night," he added smirking which made Sakura stomp her feet in frustration.  
  
"I'm leaving." Sakura yelled turning on her heels, she grabbed her keys and slammed the door shut behind her making Syaoran chuckle lightly as he got up grabbing her purse and counted down heading towards the door, when he hit one the door flew open.  
  
"Is there something you need?" he asked looking her over.  
  
"I forgot my purse, please give it here" Sakura answered reaching for it but Syaoran kept it out of her reach.  
  
"You know you have been the worst guest I've ever had and the first to walk out on me, I find it very amusing" Syaoran stated watching her tiptoe to reach her bag.  
  
"You haven't exactly been the greatest host either, please give me my purse" Sakura hissed glaring hard at him and what got to her more was that he was enjoying angering her and openly too.  
  
"And what do I get out of it?" Syaoran asked unresponsively looking at her.  
  
"Nothing but a kick in the shin" Sakura snapped, when he stepped forward she unconsciously took a step back not liking the look in his eyes. "Syaoran I'm warning you." she whispered tightening the hold on her keys.  
  
"No I'm warning you" Syaoran whispered, she screamed when he swiftly grabbed hold of her crushing her to his chest.  
  
"Let me go, you've gone mad" Sakura yelled struggling against his tight grip, she looked up him and wished she hadn't seeing the hard look in his eyes. "Please don't." she whispered when he started to slowly decent towards her lips.  
  
"I can't help my self" Syaoran said softly, Sakura looked at his finely chiseled face and gulp when her eyes face fell on his lips her body shuddered remembering how they felt on hers last night, the warmth, the way they moved with experience unlike her.  
  
"Please." she repeated but was cut short when his lips brushed against hers making her breath catch, she willed her body to keep still and not participate moving her head side ways but Syaoran held her face to his.  
  
"Don't fight it" he whispered smiling as he brushed his lips against hers, his hand moving up and down her arms. Sakura cursed her treacherous body when it started to respond to his kisses but Syaoran smiled as he deepened it releasing the hold on her face. Syaoran parted her lips with his tongue as he pulled her closer to his large frame, and Sakura shuddered feeling his soft caresses absently molding her body to his. He groaned feeling her breast against his chest, as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him towards her. When Syaoran finally pulled away from the kiss Sakura's body was weak with the need to have him kiss her again and more. "Now wasn't that a better way to say, bye?" he asked smiling down at Sakura, she instantly pulled away from him when the warmth left her and looked at him with eyes filled with rage.  
  
"You're the most self-centered, ignorant and the most impossible man, who has not one ounce of shame or values" Sakura yelled furious with him but mostly her self for responding to his earth shaking kiss, as she tried to keep her balance.  
  
"You've all ready said that" Syaoran shrugged smiling.  
  
"I'm.I'm leaving" she stated proudly turning her back to him, not wanting to see his incredibly handsome face that would make any woman bend to his will. She was determined not to fall into his arms like any other fool even though she was all ready doing it.  
  
"And that too" he added, Sakura could have sworn she heard him when laugh when she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Your impossible." he heard her yell from down the hall making him chuckle as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well that's all for now, and if you have anything you want to ask me I will start to answer you in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask and remember to review, its what I thrive on. 


	6. The Jealous Type

Chap. 6: "The jealous type."  
  
  
  
Author's note: HEY thank you to all those who are reviewing my story. And I'm so happy that it's doing so well LOL.I feel all giddy and ting.  
  
Isn't this pg-13? LOL I don't want to get in trouble again. No that wouldn't be good.  
  
Sakura wouldn't really stand out, for example Gwen she's blonde hair and has crystal blue eyes. And how she cut her hair, and uses her glasses for reading people and is just a mere teacher with a different name people wouldn't really take notice of her unless she's on the news or something.  
  
Ne ways on wit story.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since the kiss at his apartment; Sakura did everything possible to avoid seeing Syaoran, which was very amusing to him and the others. But today she wished he were here with her, at least to walk her to her class and then leave. She looked at all the students arriving for the first day of school and shuddered 'Please make this an easy day' she prayed looking in the mirror at her self, she had on a black skirt, with a long sleeve pale pink button front shirt and black heels, her hair down brushed until it shined. "Okay Sakura you have ten minutes to get to class, take a deep breath, it shouldn't be too hard" she chided her self opening the car door. She grabbed her purse and folder, holding all her paper information and student names. Setting the alarm she headed for the front doors aware of the looks she was getting from everyone but she held her head high and smiled at those who she passed.  
  
"Thank you and good morning" she said when a guy opened the door for her.  
  
"Are you new at this school?" he asked trying to make conversation, he found Sakura very beautiful. Sakura looked at the guy who seemed to be in his mid twenties and smiled before answering.  
  
"Yes I'm the new English and music teacher. Are you a teacher here?"  
  
"Yeah Biology" he answered making Sakura cringe, he laughed and asked "I take it you don't like biology?"  
  
"No I detest it, I guess because I never liked my teacher. This is my turn it was a pleasure talking to you." she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Derek, Ashiwa Derek" he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Daidouji Ying Fa. I guess I'll see you around" she asked taking her hand back 'Definitely' he thought nodding, when Sakura walked off he stood and watched her until he went into her class 'I have to have her' he thought smiling.  
  
  
  
When Sakura walked into her class, the room was almost full, and everyone looked at her as if she was in the wrong place. She wrote her name on the board before turning to face them with a smile on her face, out of all the students she noticed only one familiar face and it was the girl who was with her mother the day she came with Syaoran.  
  
"Good morning class, my name is Miss Daidouji Ying Fa and I'll be your senior year home room teacher, I will also be teaching English and Music. I'm quite familiar with all of you from your file and pictures but I would like to have all of you stand and say your names" Sakura stated looking them all over, she had an even amount of girls and boys. "We'll go row by row starting from the door" she added nodding at the girl to door who stood by the time they were finished mostly everyone was eighteen or seventeen. "Yes?" she asked looking at a guy whose name as Ben.  
  
"Exactly how old are you Sensei, I don't mean to be rude or nothin' but you seem pretty young" Ben said making Sakura laugh sitting on her desk front. "I mean, I know all the class wants to know" he added everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
"Well Mr. Wong I'm twenty-one" Sakura answered giggling. "And I'm aware that mostly well all of the guys tower over me but that doesn't mean anything because size doesn't matter" she added making the class laugh, Ben blushed because he was almost as tall as Syaoran.  
  
"Did you go to this school?" a girl asked smiling as she adjusted her glasses. "I mean I'm new here"  
  
"NO I didn't, actually, I must confess that this is my first time in a school, with students. I never went to school; I had home schooling, which I totally despised. I wanted really bad to go to school even prom," Sakura answered making them laugh.  
  
"You didn't go to your prom? I know that I can't wait to go to ours," a girl said brightly making Sakura smile.  
  
"I didn't say I never went to prom, I snuck out and met my friends out side my gate. I had a blast but the after math was another story when my mother found out" Sakura confessed making the class laugh.  
  
"Where do you plan to bring us in October for our long weekend?" a guy asked.  
  
"October?" Sakura echoed lost.  
  
"Well they have this large assembly where every class has to present something like a play, a song or something of that sort the next day the seniors are given a long weekend where we go somewhere like camping, or a park of some sort before our exams begin"  
  
"I see but why don't they have it next year?" Sakura asked not knowing anything about that.  
  
"Because next year we'll be too busy with prom, college tours, grad and exams there wouldn't be anytime for it. Plus those of us who are athletes have that to worry about games and that doesn't include other competitions. We want to do something different, we don't want to go on a picnic, camping, sight seeing or to a park like all the others will be doing" a guy answered Sakura nodded in understanding.  
  
"So we'll just all have to put our ideas together" Sakura stated getting up. "What would we need for this trip?" she asked getting her note pad when her keys fell out setting off the car alarm that was right outside her window. "Crap" Sakura whispered walking to the window to turn it off all the students get out of their seats to be nosey.  
  
"Cool car Miss Daidouji" a guy exclaimed as they headed to their seats.  
  
"Thank you now where were we? Oh yes what would we need?"  
  
"Well for one money for food, housing, we'll need transportation" a girl said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And somewhere that isn't too far from here or they won't agree to it plus it most be safe and have an educational aspect to it too" Lila the women's daughter added somewhat sadly. Sakura thought about what they said and all the popped in her head was the place she went for vacation.Syaoran's house but would he allow her to use it.  
  
"I have an idea where we can go but I'm not sure if the owner will allow me to use it though he said I had the right to when ever but I will still need his permission, schools and your parents"  
  
"Then there's the big problem" a girl said sadly.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked sitting in her chair.  
  
"How we're going to raise the money remember ma'am this is a public school. You will notice that there will be a lot of funding raising here for everything. This school is the only one here for all of us and it's still pack there is soo much that we need but we make due with what we got and its enough to get some of us in colleges" Ben answered in his deep voice when the bell rang.  
  
"Before any of you move" Sakura rang out making them come to a halt. "You have home work," she added laughing when they groaned.  
  
"Ah teach it's the first day of school" Ben groaned.  
  
"I know but this is simple all you have to do is go home and think about how we can raise the money for our trip and for prom" Sakura stated making them smile.  
  
"Um. Sensei Daidouji?" Lila said before anyone moved from his or her seats.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked looking up.  
  
"Was that guy you were with your boyfriend? I mean I know he isn't your boyfriend because you're a Miss and not a Mrs." Lila asked making Sakura flush.  
  
"Yeah Lila told us he was hot, I can't wait to see him" one of her friends added.  
  
"No he isn't.he's just an acquaintance" Sakura answered unaware of the forbidden figure at the door until he spoke with mock hurt.  
  
"Is that all I am? Just an acquaintance I came all the way down here to find out I'm merely an acquaintance" Sakura looked at the door to see Syaoran, in a light brown suit his hair still as messy as ever and a slight smile on his face. Syaoran was fully aware that the entire female population was looking at him as he pushed his hands deep into his pocket.  
  
"Well naturally I.um class dismissed" Sakura said catching her self, she swore she heard groans and a few giggles from them as they left. "What are you doing here? How did you know it was half day not that I don't want to see you, but its just a surprise." she babbled watching him examine her class that was in need of work.  
  
"In the same order as your questions, I came to see if you wanted to have lunch since as you've been ignoring me lately, what couldn't handle my kisses? Two. I had my secretary call too see what time, you know they invented phones for that kind of stuff and I'm glad that you wanted to see me" Syaoran said answering all her questions as he turned to face her.  
  
"Are you quite through?" Sakura snapped feeling his lazy gaze run over her body.  
  
"Now I am," Syaoran answered when his eyes finally reached her lovely face. "You know you look quite lovely, if I knew that this is how you look at work I would demand you be my secretary" he teased making Sakura flush.  
  
"Is that a complement?" Sakura asked smiling as she picked up her bag, Syaoran flashed her one of his rare smiles and then said.  
  
"I would say so or am I that bad at it?" he taunted walking over to her before Sakura could answer there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sorry am I interrupting?" the guy said fully aware that he was indeed interrupting, Syaoran was about to say yes but the guy beat him to it by saying. "We're all heading to the meeting now Miss Daidouji" ignoring Syaoran who didn't at all like it.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang this is Ashiwa Derek a teacher here, Mr. Ashiwa this is Li Xiao Lang." Sakura stated but was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"An acquaintance of hers since as your going to this meeting lunch is apparently off. If you change your mind call me I don't leave until later" Syaoran said in a firm tone taking his hands out of his pocket not even bothering to shake Derek's hand, who in truth didn't want to shake his 'that name sounds familiar' he thought but couldn't remember from where he heard it.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just about to tell you about the meeting, it's where I'll have a chance to meet the rest of the staff" Sakura apologized wanting to go with Syaoran but had to go to the meeting.  
  
"Its all right but this is the last time I'll see you until two week from now, I'm going out of the country for business. However when I get back I want you to go to a fundraiser with me, pick out a nice dress" Syaoran stated stopping in front of her, something told Sakura to step back but it seemed that she was paralyzed by his eyes and the invincible aura that surrounded him. "Could you excuse us for a moment" he stated rather then asked, when they heard the door click Syaoran pulled Sakura against his large frame making her heart pound.  
  
"I'll be waiting for your return but I don't know if I'll be able to go with you to the." Syaoran cut her off when his lips swoop down on hers in tantalizing kiss making her melt against him.  
  
"Yes you will come." Syaoran whispered against her lips, running his tongue against hers before parting them, Sakura whole heartedly welcome the thrusting of his tongue matching it with hers as she got lost in a world where only them and his kiss existed her hands wound around his neck pressing her self hard against him. When Syaoran broke the kiss she felt like she wanted to cry feeling the loss and was unwilling to remove her hands from round his neck. "If I don't go I'll be force to shut all the blinds, lock the door and lay you across your desk and that wouldn't be a good thing. I'll see you when I get back, in fact I'll pick you up from here" Sakura could only nod not being able to find or trust her voice at the moment. "That's a good girl." Syaoran said running his thumb across her jaw, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving her glued to the ground. "You can go back in now" he stated to Derek with a smirk on his face for he had won this encounter, like she the last walking out on him.  
  
He didn't know what had possessed him in the first place to see her, it was like he had to have her and it was driving him crazy. He had never wanted any female this bad, Sakura had no idea how she was ruining his carefully laid out plans. And he wasn't sure if, he did or didn't want her to at the moment.  
  
"The nerve of him" Sakura whispered not believing he just kissed her into going with him, or understanding the jumbled emotions in her body. She sighed in frustration as she ran her hand through her hair not even hearing when Derek opened the door and walked in 'I'll talk to Tomoyo and Mei Lin right after this'  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked making her jump her face still flushed from Syaoran's kisses all she could do was nodded swallowing.  
  
"I'm coming right now let me just bag and we're off how long is this meeting again?" Sakura asked following him out the door.  
  
"Until 2 that's not long" Derek answered watching Sakura close the door, she nodded and followed him down to the gym where the meeting was being held. "Are you busy after wards?" he added.  
  
"No I'm sorry I can't I'm going by my sisters house today," Sakura answered sighing. "I wish I could but I've got to get a lot of things done since I've just moved here"  
  
"Maybe some other time?" Derek asked smiling. "That guy was your boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh no he wasn't my boyfriend and I'll take you up on the lunch offer" Sakura replied smiling Syaoran wasn't her boyfriend so she could have lunch with who ever she wanted. When they reached the doors to the gym he opened it letting her go in before him, Sakura walked into the room and was assaulted with the smell of fried food making her stomach jump to her throat.  
  
"What's the matter?" Derek asked looking at her now green face, Sakura clamped her hand to her mouth before running out of the room, Derek behind her.  
  
Tomoyo's.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin waited for Sakura's arrival she said would be a little late. " God Xiao Lang you don't have to be so harsh, I thought you were with Ying Fa at lunch, that's why I called" Mei Lin snapped.  
  
"NO I'm having lunch with some business clients, Ying Fa didn't want to go to lunch with me she claimed she was busy"  
  
"I guess she would be" Mei Lin said misinterpreting what he said. "Where are you?"  
  
"At Chaez Gaston," he answered. "Right now I'm regretting I ever came here please tell Ying Fa I change my mind I'm bringing Gwen instead since as she doesn't want my company" he added shocking Mei Lin something had happened and she missed.  
  
"I thought you dumped her you said you would" Mei Lin bit out.  
  
"I change my mind and I'll do as I damned well please. I have to go" Syaoran said harshly before he hung up leaving a shock Mei Lin.  
  
"I wonder what she wanted to talk about? You don't think she had trouble at school?" Tomoyo said walking in the room when Mei Lin hung up.  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo but Syaoran said he was going to ask her out to lunch, when she called she said she was having lunch" Mei Lin answered frowning. "But I just called him and he's having lunch with business clients and he's changed his mind, he's not going to break it off with Gwen"  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked not believing but when Mei Lin shook her head she did. "But what happened?"  
  
"I don't know but I intend on asking Sakura, he sounded extremely upset" Mei Lin answered about an hour later Sakura walked into the room smiling all ready changed out of her work clothing.  
  
"Sorry I'm late but I had to go home and change then drop Derek home" Sakura apologized missing the odd look Tomoyo and Mei Lin exchanged.  
  
"I thought you went to lunch with Xiao Lang at least he said he was going to ask you" Mei Lin stated when Sakura sat with them on the couch.  
  
"Oh he asked me but I went to lunch with Derek he's a teacher too and really nice. I couldn't stop laughing he was utterly funny. Syaoran asked me but I had the meeting to go to and when Derek ask me I said yes" Sakura explained losing her smile when she saw the looks on their faces. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No you didn't do anything wrong at all, you're a grown woman you can do whatever you please. Which restaurant did he take you to?" Tomoyo asked smiling trying to brush it aside.  
  
"It was a really nice café called Chaez Gaston but they were having some kind of meeting so it was packed, at least the nice part upstairs was" Sakura answered brightly thinking up all the details. "God are you guys all right?" she asked when they looked pale all they could do was nod yes. "I know you are going to like Derek he's such a sweet person, by the way I came here to ask you about Syaoran"  
  
"What about him?" Mei Lin asked trying to calm herself.  
  
"Well I mean he uses his kisses to get me to agree to anything like he did in my class today, so now I'm going with him to a banquet when he gets back, has he left yet?" Sakura asked  
  
"No not yet but he should be on his way to the airport, he had lunch with some clients" Tomoyo answered gulping.  
  
"Its good to see he wasn't hurt by me not going with him but next time" Sakura said. "Can you guys help me find a outfit to wear"  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran has changed his mind he's taking Gwen instead" Mei Lin cut in looking at the hurt look on her face.  
  
"I thought he broke up with her" Sakura whispered trying not to show how betrayed she felt.  
  
"He did but its obvious that he took her back and she was eager, no doubt she went with him on the trip" Mei Lin stated angrily, she was angry at Sakura and Syaoran for their stupidity and stubbornness. It was obvious to any idiot that they wanted and needed each other, and badly at that but they were the only ones who couldn't see it.  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked when they stood up; acting like it was her fault. "Why are you two acting like it was my fault?" she asked angrily standing up.  
  
"Because it is Sakura, I'm sorry to say it but it is, I thought you were interested in my cousin" Mei Lin snapped shocking Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"But I am, I came here wanting to know more about him, he makes be feel things by the simplest touch not even when Derek kissed my hand at lunch did I feel the tingling that I felt when Syaoran did" Sakura yelled back wanting to cry, her emotions had been a jumbled mess lately.  
  
"Well I'll tell you about him, he's a very stubborn worst then anyone in the family just like his mother. And he has a whole lot of pride.too much, he doesn't tolerate being hurt or lied to that's why he despises our sex so much" Mei Lin glowered Sakura couldn't believe Mei Lin was talking to her like this.  
  
"What in gods name did I do?"  
  
"Sakura you told him you had a meeting to go to and couldn't have lunch with him but then you went with Derek" Tomoyo said softly sitting down.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that" Sakura replied scathingly. "As you said I'm a grown woman besides he had all ready left"  
  
"Sakura whatever is name was brought you to the same restaurant where Xiao Lang was, he was in the meeting and so was Eriol and Renzo they all saw you and all knew that Syaoran had asked you to lunch. Even Hitoshi was there he was with Renzo and he laughed when he saw you and THAT teacher, you're the first person who made my cousin feel like a fool and in front of his closest friends" Mei Lin stated trying to calm down, Sakura was horrified that she didn't know what to think as all Mei Lin said finally registered.  
  
"You mean." Sakura moaned holding her head.  
  
"If he kissed you there then he saw even if he didn't want to because they were all sitting facing the clear glass. Sakura I'm not suppose to tell you this but Syaoran broke it off with Gwen because he wanted you" Mei Lin stated sitting down. "But he's back to his old self, don't worry I was going to invite you to the Charity Ball anyways, you can bring the teacher or go with Hitoshi" she joked, "I know he'll be glad to go with you and the teacher can have a taste of our world, by the way I would be careful if I was you, your mother has sent investigators all over in search of you"  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" Sakura asked pleadingly.  
  
"Don't make any big purchases and don't sing, your name has all ready been change" Mei Lin answered misinterpreting Sakura's question.  
  
"Not about that, about Xiao Lang?" Sakura yelled not meaning to. "I'm sorry but I feel like such an idiot, I should have called him when we got out early but it didn't occur to me I was into what Derek was telling"  
  
"There is nothing you can do my dear he'll want nothing to do with you, maybe he'll forgive you like he did Hitoshi but I'm not sure. It seems to me that your interested in this Derek guy and he sounds the same, so invite him this weekend when we go out to the same club" Mei Lin shrugged making Sakura feel like she wanted to cry but she wouldn't after all Derek was nicer then Syaoran he didn't have an attitude.  
  
"Fine I'll do that Derek is nicer anyways, Syaoran was just good kisser I'm sure Derek can make me feel the same" Sakura stated trying to fool herself.  
  
"All right then we'll go and buy your dress for the banquet but you'll bring Hitoshi because Derek wouldn't fit in with this crowd of people, who are mostly Xiao Lang's friends and the same one you met Mr. And Mrs. Honda will be there too even the Li sisters and his mother" Tomoyo stated putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Fine." Sakura agreed 'It'll be the same with Derek like it is with Syaoran.' she thought boy was she wrong..  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp, I hope that ya'll this addition and remember to review and if anything if confusing don't be afraid to ask. Until next time. 


	7. Could it possibly get any worse? N' Lin'...

Chap. 7: "Could it possibly get any worse.N' Lin's Entrance"  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm really glad that you guys like this chapter so much. Thank you, thank you for telling me what ya'll think!!!!  
  
I love you guys, LOL ya'll make my life better!!!!!  
  
  
  
Well she was definitely wrong with her concept it wasn't the same actually it was a total disaster. The first thing that happened was Maria got sick so they had to cancel until the next week, then on the night they were going out all things went from bad to worst starting when Derek insisted on driving Syaoran's car so they ended up late and everyone saw him pull in and Hitoshi had to burst out laughing. Then when they got the booth it was the same one they had the first time then came the talking and interrogations.plus Sakura was still feeling sick and throwing up she didn't know what she had eaten that was bad and she couldn't keep her mind from Syaoran which was torture knowing that he had Gwen warming his bed.  
  
"So Ashiwa I hear you're a teacher like Sakura, is the money good?" Hitoshi asked all ready knowing the answer, he smiled brightly when Sakura glared at him, and he was openly enjoying it.  
  
"Not really but its what I want to do like Ying Fa" Derek answered politely making Sakura smile. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm finishing up law school like my bro, he and Eriol are my mentors" he answered exaggerating which earned him a kick from Sakura.  
  
"SO is Ying Fa taking you to the Banquet in two weeks? She was supposed to take me but I've found my self a date. I would love to see you there and introduce you to everyone are you up for it?" Hitoshi asked and before Sakura could say no Derek answered.  
  
"That must have been what she wanted to ask me I'd love to go" Derek said brightly not even asking Sakura, she saw the expressions on everyone's faces and felt like she wanted to die is isn't how it was suppose to be.she was getting the strangest feeling the Derek was only interested in what she had but she didn't want to think about that. "Is it some kind of family gathering?"  
  
"Something like that everyone's going to have a blast, come on Angel let's dance" Hitoshi stated winking at Sakura before he left with her. Sakura wanted to tear him to threads but her inner being told her it would only make her feel somewhat better but it wouldn't do.  
  
"I'll have a rum and coke" Sakura said to the waitress ignoring the looks she got, she needed to forget about everything, "Strong please,"  
  
"So is there anything happening at school?" Eriol asked trying to break through the silence, well at least the silence in the booth.  
  
"My class and I wrote a note to Xiao Lang asking permission to use the estate for your Senior trip, he can't say no because he gave me his word that I could use it anytime and you all heard him" Sakura answered sadly. "I want them to have something nice before they graduate"  
  
"I see, well I'll remind him of it so he can't say no" Sakura smiled gratefully at Eriol as she sip on her drink.  
  
"We're also doing a singing performance for talent show right before leave for the estate. I hope that everything goes according to plan" Sakura stated smiling, it seemed as if it was the only thing she had to smile about these days.  
  
"By the way the lady has finished your dress and Mrs. Honda and her husband is in town, they wanted to see you but couldn't get a hold of Xiao Lang so she's expecting to see the both of you at the banquet" Mei Lin stated making Sakura gulp, could it possibly get any worse.  
  
"All right I've missed her company she was really nice" Sakura said trying to smile.  
  
"Ying Fa, are you all right?" Derek asked looking at her pale who followed her gaze and saw a woman and the man who he met as Li Xiao Lang walking towards them.  
  
"Xiao Lang, what are you doing here?" Mei Lin gasped then glared at Gwen who smiled back hanging on his arm.  
  
"I called your house and the nanny told me you were here so I came with Gwen. We got back two hours ago" Xiao Lang answered taking a seat his hand wrapped around her waist, looking right through Sakura as if she wasn't there. Not only Sakura felt uncomfortable but Renzo, Mei Lin and everyone else except of course Derek.  
  
"It's good to see you.both" Eriol said smiling when they ordered drinks, Sakura ordered another drink doubling the alcohol she would need it to survive this night and to make matters worst Hitoshi and Angel came back.  
  
"Hey Li, Ying Fa has a boyfriend" he exclaimed brightly.  
  
"SO I can see, I met him before I left but I didn't know she moved so fast" Syaoran stated bitterly making Sakura cringe.  
  
"Xiao Lang please she's just growing up, every girl must grow up" Gwen said slapping him playfully, casting Sakura as haughty look of triumph. "Isn't that right Daidouji?" she added looking directly at Sakura.  
  
"You would know maybe I could ask you for advise since as your way ahead of me" Sakura replied brightly making Mei Lin, Tomoyo and their husbands hide their smile.  
  
"She would be a wonderful teacher for you, Ying Fa" Syaoran stated looking harshly at her.  
  
"Wouldn't she after all she has a lot of experience, but frankly I all ready have my mentors my sister Tomoyo and Mei Lin my best friend" Sakura retorted innocently. "And it's Daidouji to you Li"  
  
"I think, she's going for the more respectable female if you know what I mean" Mei Lin stated making Sakura and Tomoyo laugh. Sakura took her glass to her head and drink half of it wanting to drown in her sorrows, it seemed as if everywhere she went she would never be happy.  
  
"I dear say, Tomoyo watch out if you catch my drift or should I have hold unto what is yours," Sakura laughed casting a meaning full glance at Eriol knowing how Gwen had an affair with Renzo prior to Mei Lin, "Hitoshi you owe me a dance" Sakura stated shocking Tomoyo.  
  
"You are acting like an infant," Syaoran snapped glaring at Sakura.  
  
"You shouldn't care how I act Li, since I'm the infant you have the older more developed model to please you" Sakura yelled towering over him well that was until he stood up making her feel like a child but she would cower beneath no man.  
  
"You will watch what you say" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth, he wanted to wring her neck but his eyes drop instead to her lips that begged to be kissed. And he hated himself for letting a mere child tie him into such tight binding knots, whatever he thought he was winning he was wrong. And no matter how much he tried to forget about her, the more he was pulled towards her, like a moth to fire.  
  
"Your not my boss or my father or anything else to me like I thought you once were. Let me tell you what you are.you are the most obnoxious, cold hearted.BASTARD I have ever in my entire life, which according to you hasn't been long," Sakura screamed working her self into a fine rage but she saw the brief smile the crossed Syaoran's face and grew even angrier.  
  
"You've all ready told me all those can't you find any other words infant?" Syaoran asked in a silky smooth voice, Sakura had the same urge to slap him but the more over powering one was to kiss him and god only knew how bad she wanted to. (I WOULD SAY THEY HAVE MAJOR PROBLEMS)  
  
"Your impossible, I feel like the stupidest fool that ever walked the earth" Sakura screeched feeling the need to kick him in the chin, Syaoran was the only one who understood what she said.  
  
"That too" Syaoran spat sitting back down. He wasn't able to let lose all his anger and frustration on her no matter how far she pushed him.  
  
"Well I have one more thing to say.I don't see why any female would want you. I wouldn't care for you even if you were last human alive, I should have stayed where I was because least I was a little happier there. I'm leaving and I hope you enjoy the rest of the night come on Derek" getting up Sakura grabbed her purse but stumbled almost feeling light headed she held unto to Derek's arm for support but passed out anyways.  
  
"Oh god, Ying Fa" Mei Lin exclaimed trying to get to Sakura who was going in and out of consciousness getting a slight fever. Syaoran was also worried about her but could not get close enough to pick her up. "Somebody call an ambulance"  
  
"NO Mei Lin I'm fine just get me out of here, I feel exhausted," Sakura whispered pleadingly holding unto her arms.  
  
"Okay Xiao Lang pick her up" Mei Lin stated much to her amazement Sakura shuddered.  
  
"NO not him I don't want to be in his arms, he did this to me" Sakura screamed crying, shocking everyone including Syaoran who had no idea how he hurt her.  
  
"All right Eriol take her, bring her to your house my house is farther away. Renzo take her car keys and dropped Ashiwa home. I'll call our private doctor" Mei Lin said shouting orders; Eriol nodded and scooped Sakura into his arms.  
  
"Here take my ride. its bigger" Syaoran said handing Eriol his keys while Tomoyo gave him Eriol's before following him with Sakura's jackets and purse.  
  
"What'd ya do to her to cause her that much pain?" Hitoshi asked getting a death glare from Syaoran who was currently wondering the same thing, Hitoshi was only teasing Sakura and hoped that she was all right. "It doesn't matter, come on Angel lets go and see if Ying Fa will be all right" he added taking his girl-friends hand leaving him and Gwen who was sitting calmly drinking her drinks with a smile on her face.  
  
"Lets go" Syaoran snapped walking off pissed, he wanted to knock something or someone out very badly. Since he met Ying Fa, his carefully planned life had been turned upside down and he wasn't sure if he wanted any other way.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
She had been in and out of consciousness on the way to Tomoyo's house and Tomoyo tried her best to make sure, she stayed awake by cracking jokes and reminiscing about the old days. When they reached the house the doctor and an ambulance for safety was all ready there waiting, Eriol brought Sakura into the guest room and joined the others down stairs.  
  
"Any news?" Renzo asked walking in the room by the look on everyone's face he all ready knew the answer.  
  
"Nothing but the ambulance is gone so that's a good sign" Mei Lin answered moving into his arms. "I still don't understand why she blames Xiao Lang there is something she isn't telling us and I intend to find out"  
  
"You found the Ashiwa's house without trouble?" Tomoyo asked from across them.  
  
"Yeah but he insisted that he be here to comfort Sakura" Renzo answered making them laugh. "I think he has feelings for her but it's not love more like lust and he can tell that she has money"  
  
"Yep we all know. your brother was here but his girl friend got tired so he brought her home promising to come back and see how she's doing" Eriol stated, when the doctor walked into the room everyone jumped to their feet.  
  
"IS.is she all right?" Tomoyo asked holding Eriol's hand tightly.  
  
"Well yes she's fine I hope you'll be happier about the news then she was," He answered sighing. He was starting to really wonder about these young kids these days; god only knew what made them happy.  
  
"What news?" Mei Lin asked not wanting to know but had to.  
  
"Well Mrs. Hirragizawa your sister is with child" everyone's eyes bugled showing their shock, Eriol and Renzo walked to the decanter while Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked at each other and screamed racing up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to kill that Ashiwa, if it was him and then Sakura" Mei Lin growled angrily.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Eriol asked politely looking at the doctor apologetically.  
  
"I think I definitely need one," he answered walking over to him.  
  
Sakura winced when she heard the scream and hurriedly wiped her tears away. Naturally she wanted children but didn't want them like this and with him of all person but it was her own fault.  
  
"Oh god Sakura how did this happen" Mei Lin asked flying through the door. "Stupid question.but I mean it's not for well Ashiwa is it?" she said asking the first thing that popped into her mind.  
  
"NO it's not for him," Sakura cried brokenly not seeing Mei Lin and Tomoyo sigh. "But I wish it was because at least he would love me"  
  
"Sakura who is it for? Baby tell me," Tomoyo pleaded brushing stray hair off her face. " Please"  
  
"It doesn't matter because I'm not keeping it" Sakura whispered shocking Mei Lin and Tomoyo.  
  
"You certainly will not are you out of your mind, you will not kill Xiao Lang's baby, he needs a son" Mei Lin yelled realizing that the baby was Syaoran's that why she didn't want him to touch her.  
  
"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry I would never do that no matter who the father is. Its just this isn't how I wanted to have a child and he doesn't even treat Lin right" Sakura cried when Tomoyo pulled her into her arms rocking her back and forth like a baby.  
  
"I know this happened when he brought you home after we all went out, didn't it" Tomoyo asked when Sakura nodded she added worriedly. "Did you want it to happen.I mean he didn't?" she added not able to finish because she couldn't believe he would do that. Mei Lin's mind was racing how could Syaoran be soo careless? And she knew what they would have to do now that it did happen but would Sakura accept it?  
  
"NO I wanted it.I was the one" Sakura whispered tears streaming down her face. "Tomoyo what am I going to do?" she asked looking up, Tomoyo looked down at her younger sibling and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sakura you have to tell Syaoran, and the both of you have to decide what to do. But remember my words when you make your decision you make it thinking only for the best of your baby, you understand me?" Tomoyo stated playing the role of big sister, one she had always wanted to play.  
  
"Yes but I don't want to tell him, I don't want to cause problems between him and Gwen" Sakura stated this was one thing Mei Lin and Tomoyo liked and disliked about her.  
  
"Sakura listen to me" Mei Lin said turning her face towards her, "Don't think about Gwen they're not serious, Baby Gwen can't give him what he really wants but you have. And I know you care for him and he you, if you would both get over the stubbornness. Please promise me you'll tell him"  
  
"I promise but not until I'm ready" Sakura whispered trying to smile. "You know maybe I'm just cursed to have a miserable life"  
  
"No, don't say that at all" Tomoyo said when Sakura started to dose off.  
  
"I think the doctors the pills are starting to take effect. You know what?" Sakura giggled innocently.  
  
"What?" they asked thinking it was important.  
  
"It was soo good that I didn't think it was real. (giggles) I thought I was dreaming everything up I started to get worried when I was late but that was normal but then the morning sickness.I should have known." she answered making them laugh as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"We should go and tell the guys not to say anything," Mei Lin said drawing the sheets over Sakura.  
  
"Yeah this has been one heck of a night, things aren't going the way we wanted them to go but maybe this is the only way" Tomoyo stated turning off the light.  
  
"Yep, they need each other they just don't know it yet" Mei Lin answered.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Gwen stirred in his arms but he didn't notice, his mind was somewhere, it was on the honey haired emerald eyes beauty who gave him a fight 'someone who would never bore me' he thought smiling. Only when he got a call from Eriol that she was fine was he able to go to bed with Gwen but he wished he could have at least been there to see for himself. "Foolish thoughts" he mumbled closing his eyes but sleep would not come not until dawn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's mother.  
  
  
  
"We've looked everywhere there's not a single trace of her," a man stated looking at the old witch who he was employed to and was now regretting it.  
  
"I don't care if you have to search all of China I won't her found, she's a star and needs to know her place. She needs to come back to her life here with me, I'm all she's got she needs me FIND HER" Mrs. Kamisaka yelled but the truth behind the words were she was all ready running out of money. And the blasted Lawyer won't give her the combination for the storage, or tell her where the damned thing is only he and Sakura knew which meant she was close by if only she could figure out where.  
  
"Hai ma'am, she won't live wealthy then it would be too easy so that means she's leaving as a regular person which makes our job harder. Is there anything she was interested in?"  
  
"Yes she loves singing and dancing and loved to learn"  
  
"Well that will be of help we'll update you if we find anything. Does she have any family?"  
  
"No it was only me and her" she answered the man nodded and left the large house 'No wonder she ran away' he thought sadly but it was his job to find her at all costs.  
  
"She's going to need a lot of discipline when I get her back."  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly not wanting to wake up, flashes of what happened last night flashed through her mind. "Why god is this happening to me?" she asked hiding her head in the pillows but quickly jumped up and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door shit.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo said looking at the empty bed, when she didn't get a reply she placed the clothes on the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sakura?" she repeated  
  
"Hai Tomoyo" Sakura answered flushing the toilet; she opened the door with a washcloth pressed to her mouth.  
  
"How you feeling?" Tomoyo asked smiling at Sakura's flushed face.  
  
"Horrible I hate it, I think I just lost my stomach" Sakura answered leaning against the doorframe. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"This is the third day don't worry we called the school and they said they hope to have you back soon and get well, your class also sent over a bouquet and teddy for you and Ashiwa sent you a card. Syaoran called repeatedly wanting to know how you are but I didn't allow him to come over which made him upset" Tomoyo answered pointing at the window, Sakura looked and saw a beautifully assorted flowers and the white teddy. "They most really love you"  
  
"I love them their the best I'll go back tomorrow even though it's Friday" Sakura stated when she saw the disapproving look of Tomoyo she added. "I'm fine it was just when I got angry. Syaoran made me really furious I'm glad you didn't let him come here because I'm not ready to see him yet. I'll see him at the banquet"  
  
"All right but don't take too long to tell him or he'll believe its Ashiwa's, you made a foolish choice there" Tomoyo chided.  
  
"I know but I didn't do anything with Ashiwa and if he doesn't believe me that's his problem" Sakura replied looking at Tomoyo but in truth it would hurt really bad if he thought it was Ashiwa's.  
  
"Good now go shower I'll have Tilley make you breakfast you need something healthy in your stomach. I went to your apartment and picked up some stuff for you to wear to work, I want you to stay here with me until your over the morning sickness" Tomoyo stated motherly Sakura nodded absently going into the bathroom. "I'll be down stairs take your time and we're going by Mei Lin, "  
  
"Okay" Sakura called when Tomoyo left.  
  
  
  
Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo called me, she's on her way over to Mei Lin's, Ying Fa is awake and can't wait to go back to school" Renzo stated sitting down in front of his very good friends and business partners.  
  
"That's good to know since as Tomoyo has barricaded me from her house, she says its not good to make Ying Fa upset" Syaoran said casually looking down at the road from his office.  
  
"She's right the doctors orders, its not good for her health" Eriol replied smiling.  
  
"Well at least she has that teacher there to comfort her" Syaoran stated making Eriol and Renzo smile at his obvious irritation, Ying Fa actually had Li Xiao Lang jealous.  
  
"He's not allowed there either but he'll get to see her tomorrow at school and I'm sure it'll be differently between them. He only wants her for what she has, I don't like him near her but there is nothing I can do" Eriol sighed cleaning his glasses.  
  
"That's her problem not my mine now back to business. We have to at least get our three targets to come to the party. Their wives are the around the same age as Tomoyo and Mei Lin, so tell them to be nice. If the wives are interested and believe it's a good investment then they will tell their husbands" Syaoran explained sitting down.  
  
"What about you?" Renzo asked.  
  
"Well I had intended on bringing Ying Fa because everyone loves her but now I'm taking Gwen. She'll just have to be with her friends while I talk, I know her reputation and it wouldn't help me" he answered simply making it sound as if that was the only reason he wanted to go with her.  
  
"I could have Sakura be with the girls, I know she'll do it for me besides we'll get Hitoshi to take Ashiwa somewhere to mingle" Eriol said confidently.  
  
"If you're sure she'll do it but if she does anything wrong." Syaoran replied leaving the sentence hanging.  
  
"I'm sure she'll love to do it besides if I tell her you've agreed on her using your house then she'll be glad to repay me that way" Eriol explained, Syaoran raised a brow at Eriol who smiled innocently.  
  
"All right she can use the dam house but if anything is missing I hold her responsible" Syaoran said in his voice of authority.  
  
"Great that should lift her spirits, she's dedicated to her class and the children she teaches" Eriol said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We have to get going soon, Mei Lin wants us to be home early since this is the first time we're all seeing Lin after so long" Renzo said standing up, Syaoran cringed hearing his daughters name, he had totally forgotten that he was suppose to go and pick her up, his mother had argued that he wasn't spending enough time with her.  
  
"We'll see you there later?" Eriol said hoping he would show up and not be late, Syaoran turned and nodded but something in his eyes told Eriol differently.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Mei Lin where are all the kids?" Sakura asked when they walked through the door.  
  
"They are all outside, I must warn you now Lin isn't in the best of moods even with some of the neighbors kids over" Mei Lin said leading them outside, Sakura frowned knowing why 'Poor thing' she thought searching for the child but it wasn't at all hard to spot Lin, for she looked just like her father with vivid amber eyes and brown hair that was braided down her back and unlike all the children in the yard, she was the only one without a smile on her face.  
  
"She looks so sad and lonely" Sakura whispered brokenly 'how could he be soo cruel' she thought angrily.  
  
"She is come on let me introduce you" Mei Lin said smiling slightly "She's very quiet like Xiao Lang was when he was younger" as they walked through the kids "Lin sweetie?" she said to the little girl who was sitting on a swing watching everyone play.  
  
"Yes Auntie?" Lin said looking up, her eyes held the power she had and her status; she glanced quickly at Sakura but didn't say anything.  
  
"I want you to meet Auntie Tomoyo's sister Ying Fa, Ying Fa Lin" Mei Lin introduced smiling, Sakura smiled doing a curtsy which brought a reluctant smile on Lin's face.  
  
"It's a pleasure mi lady" Sakura happily liking how she was at least smiling and such a beautiful smile too.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment" Mei Lin said leaving them, Sakura nodded trying to decide how to make conversation.  
  
"Can I sit?" Lin nodded so Sakura just took a seat not liking the silence. "Why aren't you playing?" Sakura asked looking at all the children.  
  
"I don't know anyone I rather keeping to my self, besides I'm waiting for my father he should be here soon he promised he would come, he's taking me home with him for the whole week" Lin answered Sakura could tell that she loved Syaoran by the way she just talked about him.  
  
"That's wonderful, I don't know anyone here either but we could meet them together," Sakura suggested but Lin shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to get my dress dirty father wouldn't like that and I want to make him happy" she answered making Sakura frown.  
  
"But your soo beautiful your dress wouldn't at all matter besides I know you have your suit case here so you can change"  
  
"I'm not beautiful I'm plain everyone has pretty hair and eyes all I have is plain brown. I wish I was blonde or have pretty eyes then maybe father would want me to stay with him forever" Sakura's heart ached hearing a five year old talking like this when she should be having fun playing.  
  
"All right then you win, but do you mind if I stay here with you just to keep your company?"  
  
"I would like that Miss Ying Fa," Lin said smiling brightly. Sakura didn't understand how anyone could think she was rude, she was a doll but she wished Lin would at least play. Sakura didn't know how long they sat on the swings but little by little the children started to leave and the sun was going down when Mei Lin called them inside for dinner.  
  
"DO you think something's wrong? I mean did he call?" Tomoyo asked Mei Lin in the kitchen.  
  
"He didn't call did he?" Sakura said angrily not believing the nerve of him.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here he probably got caught up" Mei Lin assured but didn't at all believe her words.  
  
"Mei Lin it's been eight hours Eriol and Renzo had long ago arrived I bet he just didn't want to come. I don't know if you've noticed but she's going to wait all night for him" Sakura stated softly, sitting down.  
  
"I know and when she realizes that he's not going to come she'll get angry and push everyone away. I've seen it a lot" Mei Lin sighed as they went into the living room.  
  
"Sakura we have to get going, I don't want Maria staying up too late and you have class tomorrow. I wish we could wait longer," Tomoyo said picking up her bag.  
  
"I understand let me go and say bye to Lin" Sakura said walking outside to the swings, "Lin?" she called and Lin looked up expectantly.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"No, I came to say good bye we're going home now why don't you come and say bye to Maria" Sakura said holding out her hand, Lin nodded and took her hand. "How would you like it if we, me, you and Maria go to the mall or to the park tomorrow?"  
  
"I would like that, I like you Ying Fa your nice" Lin said softly, after saying good bye Sakura and the others left saying that Tomoyo would drop Lin and Maria off at Sakura's work tomorrow. Mei Lin sat on the sofa watching Lin who was looking out the window, she sighed irritably it was after 10 and her children were all ready asleep Syaoran had better have a good excuse but deep down she knew better.  
  
"Daddy is here he just pulled up" Lin exclaimed happily straightening out her blue dress, Mei Lin smiled getting up when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Renzo get Lin's bags for me" Mei Lin said looking at her husband who nodded as she went to the door. When she opened it she was Syaoran in a black tux not looking like someone who was in an accident but someone who was coming from a party. "How was the party?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It was a bore, where's Lin we have to get going" Syaoran said casually, Lin ran outside and hugged him tightly around the waist and all Syaoran could do was pat her on the head Mei Lin looked at him disgustingly.  
  
"Daddy I'm so glad to see you" Lin exclaimed happily wishing he would pick her up like Eriol did Maria but he didn't he only reached for her suitcase.  
  
"Its good to see you again Lin" Syaoran said taking her hand "Good night" he added looking at Mei Lin before leaving.  
  
"See you tomorrow Auntie" Lin called waving but when she saw who was in the car she stopped twisting out of Syaoran's grasp.  
  
"Lin stop it" Syaoran ordered firmly stopping beside her "Come on I don't have all night"  
  
"NO I don't want to go, I hate her. She's a witch," Lin yelled angrily glaring at Gwen who was in the front seat.  
  
"Lin that's enough" Syaoran snapped dragging her to the SUV, opening the door he put her suitcase in then went to lift her inside but Lin slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me, I hate you. I want to go home to grandmother this is why you were late. I want to go home" Lin yelled running back to Mei Lin but Syaoran caught her lifting her he buckled her in the seat and slammed the door leaving a fuming Lin who kicked the seat Gwen was in yelling.  
  
"Lin stop that now" Syaoran ordered looking at how she was getting red in the face, "Lin stop before I slap you"  
  
"I . I hate you." Lin yelled breathing heavily feeling her left side; she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Why did her father have to do this to her, why couldn't he be like other father's.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp, what did ya'll like think? I hope ya'll like and see I finally put Lin in and hope that ya'll like her. Isn't she a great character? I think so and you guys will when you get to meet her more. 


	8. I hate you, Daddy, BUT i love you Ying F...

Chap. 8: "I hate you, daddy But I love you Ying Fa."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm really really happy that you guys are loving this story and I'll write as fast as I can to keep on updating. LOL um lets see.  
  
I know that Syaoran is being really mean, who would have thought he was would this kind of father? Poor Lin. Isn't she the cutest? I love her character in fact she's come to life for me like all the other characters that I've created.  
  
Don't worry Lin it'll all get better. And that goes for you too my reviewers, she'll show Syaoran that she's really his daughter and no one else's.  
  
  
  
On with story.  
  
  
  
Sakura walked through the hall to her class she couldn't wait to tell them her surprise before she got there however, Ashiwa found her. "Its good to have you back my sweet that sister of yours wouldn't allow me to see you. How are you doing?" he asked hugging Sakura tightly unlike Syaoran she didn't feel safe at all.  
  
"I'm fine its good to see you again Derek but I must get to class, come by Tomoyo's house at seven no later on Sunday, we have to be at the party by seven thirty and remember you can only wear a black Tux" Sakura stated pulling away from the hug.  
  
"You've changed, its like you don't want me to hug you is something wrong?" Derek asked holding her by the shoulders rather tightly that it almost hurt.  
  
"NO fine now please let go of me, I'm still not well. I will see you then Mr. Ashiwa" Sakura said not able to smile as she moved away from him, Tomoyo had told her he was very persistent and got angry when he couldn't see her that made Sakura feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll see you then" Derek called watching her leave; Sakura didn't see the dark frown that crossed his features, he had intended to see her over the weekend but it appears that she doesn't. When Sakura walked into her class all her students were sitting in their seats without a sound.  
  
"What are you all up to? I know for a fact that it's too quite in here" Sakura stated smiling. "I have no angels in here"  
  
"Oww that hurt Miss Daidouji" Ben joked smiling. "We wanted you to know how much we missed you" he added when a banner hung across the back of the room feel reading 'welcome back our beloved teacher'  
  
"Oh wonderful I missed you all too" Sakura giggled truly smiling.  
  
"We missed your laugh and you were only gone for three days. Did you like our flowers?" Lila asked smiling.  
  
"Loved them and the teddy bear too" Sakura answered  
  
"That was mine, I wish I was older ma'am cause I'm love with you" Ben said romantically making everyone laugh.  
  
"If I were younger you wouldn't be having such a great senior year and you wouldn't be going out to the country to relax in luxury while the others are cramped in hotels" Sakura stated matter-of-factly making everyone cheer.  
  
"OH he said yes, this is wonderful, I'll have the permission slips printed out with the donation for food and stuff. What will we do there?" Lila asked  
  
"Well you can go swimming in the pool or lake, explore the large property, or go horse back riding that property is large soo you'll probably get tired before you reach the end. And there are rules please the house has a lot of expensive furniture and items. Try not to break, ruin or move anything cause then I'll have to pay for it and I'm only a teacher. Can I trust all of you to do that for me cause if not then the trip is off we'll go somewhere else"  
  
"You can trust us, we'll never let you down," Ben declared everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
"Good now open your books to page 440" Sakura stated making them groan. "Come on if your really good I won't give you much home work"  
  
"I hope you keep your word ma'am" Ben chided making Sakura laugh.  
  
"I assure you that I'll will" Sakura replied.  
  
"Then why are you torturing us with this mushy stuff? About love I'd rather talk about sports" a guy stated others nodding in agreement.  
  
"Because if you plan on getting married you have to have a romantic side or you'll be a bore and that will ruin a mans pride if his wife packs up and runs off. I know for a fact that man have a lot of pride some too much" Sakura stated making the girls laugh. "I know that you Jordan wouldn't at all like it if your friends knew your wife ran off because you put her to sleep or made her feel older then she is"  
  
"I wouldn't like that a bit" Jordan stated smiling. "But then again I would never bore a girl or a lady I have too much charms" he added making everyone laugh.  
  
"That's good to know because after you read the story I want you write your own romantic ending for some of you guys it will be practice for when you ask a girl out or better yet for prom" Sakura spoke. "This wasn't the lesson for today but I wanted you to do it too, its good to have at least some sensible men in society"  
  
"Miss Ying Fa, I don't like the way Mr. Ashiwa looks at you I don't trust him I never did" Ben stated he was like a younger brother to Sakura she could only smile at him.  
  
"I assure you that he and I are only friends it goes no further then that" Sakura replied sitting down, she was speaking the truth the only time he had kissed her was at their first lunch date and that was on her hand, she had never allowed him to and she knew that he wanted to a lot of times.  
  
"That's good cause me and the guys don't wanna have to put him in his place" Jordan added smiling.  
  
"You guys are like the brothers and sisters I never had I'll miss you guys when you graduate" Sakura stated smiling.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock for the hundredth time since last period started, she had heard about what happened last night when Syaoran came to Lin and she couldn't believe the nerve he had. Hopefully she would be able to make Lin forget about him and Gwen at least for a couple of hours.  
  
"YOU know miss Ying Fa that it's usually the students who are eager to leave but your more eager then us" Sara said making the class and Sakura laugh.  
  
"I know but I'm suppose to have visitors and they are late" Sakura said smiling "How was the test?" she asked taking the papers back. She got mixed answers but mostly it was okay and easy.  
  
"Miss Ying Fa, I have here two packages" Chloe said at the door with a smiling Maria but when she saw Lin's hair she near had a heart attack, it was blonde well at least close to it, it looked like a dirty color. "Miss Tilley had to go"  
  
"Yes thank you Chloe, come in girls" Sakura said when the bell rang; she gave a class a look that said don't say anything and they didn't as they left.  
  
" You have a pretty class Ying Fa" Maria said smiling as she looked around unlike Lin who was still standing at the same spot, with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Thank you Maria, Lin what happened to your hair?" Sakura asked lifting the child on the desk as she examined it closely, it was done sloppily and would need major fixing.  
  
"I wanted my hair to be like Chin's so I got the maid to buy some. I thought that if I had the same hair like her my father would treat me the same but all he did was yell at me" Lin spat angrily.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing a hat?"  
  
"Because she said that I should be punished and daddy thought so too" Lin answered holding back her tears. "I don't want to be blonde but they said there is no way to fix it, I hate her and him I want to go home I don't want to stay here"  
  
"Lin there is a way to fix it and we'll do that first, you'll have your hair color back in no time. Come lets get out of here" Sakura said smiling as she held Lin's hand. She grabbed her purse and took Maria's before leaving unaware that Derek was watching them.  
  
Beauty salon.  
  
Sakura watched as the guy washed the dye out of Lin's hair and Maria got hers curled "Yes we're at the salon right now, I think they are enjoying them selves"  
  
"That's good, Lin was really mad when Tilley picked her up. I can't believe Syaoran would do that I swear I'm starting to think less and less of him each day" Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"I know just wait until I see him I'll put him and that woman in there place" Sakura said angrily when the man called her over.  
  
"You'll get your chance tonight Auntie Yelen is back in town and she heard about Lin's hair, she's going to a dinner party that Mrs. Honda is having, Mrs. Honda and Yelen wants to see you and Lin"  
  
"I see what time is this little affair, where is it at?" Sakura asked absently.  
  
"At seven don't be late its at Auntie Yelen's house, you have Lin and Maria's bag right?"  
  
"Yeah, is that where their clothes is?"  
  
"Yeah we'll be there does Lin know the direction?"  
  
"Yeah and so does Maria but I made sure to draw you a map its in their bag, wear something nice. I have to go now, see you there and have fun"  
  
"All right bye" Sakura said looking at Lin's hair, she nodded looking at her brown tresses. "Is that the closest you have?"  
  
"Yes but not only does she have her hair color back but it'll look fuller and healthier with no split end" a man said getting a scissors and comb. "You are one lucky girl having a mother like this" he added looking at Lin, who nodded happily smiling.  
  
"How do you want your hair Lin?" Sakura asked softly, playing the child's hair.  
  
"Like Maria's, I want.I mean can I have curls?" she amended, thinking that Ying Fa's children will be really happy.  
  
"Certainly, he'll do that while I get my hair washed and curled" Sakura answered. "I don't want you two girls wondering off okay?" when both nodded she walked away. About an hour later all three walked out of the salon with bouncing curls and smiling faces. After they got ice cream they walked through the mall and window-shopped. Sakura stopped at a jewelry store when three bracelets caught her attention, Lin and Maria had to tip toe to see in the window.  
  
"Those look expensive" Maria said looking at the gold bracelets that had many charms on it. "But beautiful"  
  
"Yes, do you girls like them?" Sakura asked wanting one badly, she wanted the star.  
  
"Yes" they said and that was all the encouragement Sakura needed as she dragged them inside the store.  
  
6:50  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Tomoyo assured softly wondering where Sakura and the girls where, they had ten minutes before dinner and Xiao Lang's frown was deepening by the second.  
  
"I don't know why another adult didn't go with her, she can't handle Lin" Syaoran stated standing up.  
  
"She can, last night she didn't have one ounce of problem with Lin. She went to the salon to fix Lin's hair" Mei Lin countered but realized it wasn't the wisest thing to say getting the glare she did from Syaoran.  
  
"Wasn't she aware that it was Lin's punishment to have her hair remain that way?" he asked harshly, Mei Lin didn't even bother to answer.  
  
"That isn't at all reasonable Xiao Lang, Lin is only a child" Yelen replied Mrs. Honda nodding in agreement.  
  
"She was rude last night to Gwen" he stated when the butler announced that Sakura and the young misses had arrived. Mei Lin and the ladies except Gwen gasped at site when two happy little girls with head full of curls came running in the room and a grown woman behind.  
  
"Grandmother" Lin exclaimed hugging Yelen tightly followed by Maria. "Look at what Ying Fa got us" she added showing Yelen their bracelet's. "She said that Maria was the moon because she was soft and gentle like it and she represented the moon, I was upset at first but then she gave me the sun saying that when I smile I can warm anyone's heart and I was as radiant as it" Yelen smiled listening to Lin blabber, which she never did much of and it was refreshing. "And she got the star, she said it so she could watch over us always but I think it's the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs. Miss Ying Fa is the nicest, kindest person ever, I like her"  
  
"I think she's out of breath" Renzo pointed out making everyone laugh. "I like seeing curls, you girls are beautiful" Maria and Lin looked at Sakura then at Renzo and did a curtsy making everyone laugh. Syaoran couldn't believe his ears and eyes, his brat was laughing and being polite and she didn't even noticed his or Gwen's presence in the room.  
  
"Daidouji did you know it was a punishment for her to have her hair remain the way it was earlier?" Gwen asked looking Lin who glared at her then shifted it to Sakura.  
  
"I was aware but when I saw Lin I believed it was enough, you don't have humiliate a child to make a point. Have you ever tried talking?" Sakura replied calmly making Lin smile proudly sitting beside Yelen.  
  
"She was rude last night and then she manipulated the maid into getting her the dye" Yelen and the others didn't like the way this conversation was heading but she wanted to see the victor as did Mrs. Honda, they never really like Gwen anyways.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying you aren't her mother so you have no right punishing her in any way" Sakura replied firmly.  
  
"I was given permission and you aren't her mother either" Gwen shot back. "Xiao Lang wanted a woman's opinion and I gave him one"  
  
"He wanted" Sakura laughed. "If I was her mother I would make sure she was no where near you or him" no one had to guess who him was, him was sitting in a chair not saying one word.  
  
"You are a child you know not what you are talking about" Gwen stated smiling.  
  
"I'll be a mother sooner then you will ever be" Sakura shot back not knowing what she said meant a lot, Gwen's face grew hard hearing what Sakura said and Syaoran nearly choked on his wine but he shrugged it off knowing that it was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
"The point is child you are not her mother therefore you have no saying in anything. Lin is a rude child and she needs manners"  
  
"It seems to me that she is a well mannered child, who wouldn't be upset when their father shows up twelve hours late to pick you up when he promised he would come by earlier. He didn't even bother to call and say he would be late, he just had you worried about him and when he finally decides to show up, he's in a finely tailored suit with his date who he knows you don't get along with" Sakura stated angrily. "If I had the right I would take her as far away from you as possible, a child her age deserves to be happy and know love. Don't even say anything to me Chin I'm still in a good mood" she added when Gwen made an attempt to say something, Sakura turned her back to her and flushed noticing Yelen was looking at her with a smile. "Daidouji Ying Fa, it's a pleasure to meet you Li-san, you have a wonderful granddaughter"  
  
"Likewise Daidouji, so I've been told but she doesn't get along with everyone" Yelen said glancing at her son who was hard in the face. "I'm afraid dinner won't be ready for another half n' hour"  
  
"Really?" Lin exclaimed happily, Yelen nodded smiling. "Oh can I take Ying Fa to see my room?"  
  
"IF she wants to," Yelen said to Sakura who was saying hi to Mrs. Honda and her husband.  
  
"I would be honored" Sakura laughed taking Lin's hand when they reached the door Lin turned around looking for something  
  
"Maria are not you coming?" Lin asked holding out her other hand; Maria nodded jumping off Mei Lin's lap.  
  
"See told you, you would like her" Mrs. Honda whispered smiling at Yelen  
  
"Gina you were right" she replied. "And I think my son and his mistress aren't enjoying them selves anymore"  
  
"My Xiao Lang, Lin looks more like you everyday and from what I've heard she's a little trick player like you once were" Mr. Honda stated laughing Syaoran nodded getting up. He was suddenly not in the mood for dinner; he had to admit that Lin looked happy maybe she would remain that way. But then she hadn't said a word to him since last night when she yelled she hated him.  
  
"Ying Fa seems nice and she can actually connected with Lin, its good for her to have a adult who she's comfortable with" Yelen said when her butler came in and announced that dinner was ready. Dinner was set in a nice atmosphere were only nice conversation was brought about and Lin was actually behaving well. Sakura now knew what Mei Lin meant by gifts; Lin's bedroom was filled with expensive dolls, bears and toys. Her closet was endless but it was good to see that she had books and it was obvious that the child was intelligent.  
  
"Grand mother?" Lin said drawing Yelen's attention.  
  
"Yes Lin is something wrong?" Lin nodded no looking away from Gwen's glass, which she had been tempted to spill accidentally.  
  
"Can I give Ying Fa the last chair for my recital? Since I have four seats, you could be in one and auntie and uncle could have the other," Lin stated shocking Yelen.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yelen asked she knew that Lin had always left one for Syaoran but maybe she was growing out of that stage.  
  
"Lin I'm flattered but don't you want your father to have a seat?" Sakura asked softly but Lin nodded no.  
  
"Nope I'm sure, besides he never came to any of the others. Everyone knows that he doesn't go any where with out the witch" Lin stated shocking everyone, Syaoran looked at his daughter wondering if she really meant what she had said last night and was growing angry with Sakura. "I want Ying Fa there maybe everyone will think she's my mother and believe that I have at least one parent who loves me, say you'll come?" She stated looking pleadingly at Sakura, who knew exactly what this child was going through. Sakura looked at everyone around the table and knew they wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Lin are you sure, I mean I don't want to." Sakura answered.  
  
"Fine don't come, I don't care I'm used to it" Lin yelled sliding off her chair then running out of the room but not before spilling Gwen's red wind all over her white skirt.  
  
"Lin wait" Sakura called going after her, Sakura followed her up the stairs and into the last room down the hall. "Lin" she said walking in, from the scent that hit her she knew it was Syaoran's room and on the bed she could see Lin curled up in a ball. Sitting beside her she brushed the girls hair off her face "I want to be, I really want to see you dance if you still want me to come" she whispered soothingly.  
  
"Really?" Lin asked looking up with tears running down her cheek, Sakura smiled wiping them away.  
  
"Of course but I think Xiao Lang was hurt by what you said"  
  
"No he was not, father doesn't care about me at all, only my grandmother, aunts and uncles care about me and I hope you do too"  
  
"Of course I do didn't I tell you, you were my sun as Maria is my moon? So instead of shedding tears give me a smile" Sakura stated smiling, Lin gave her a bright smile. "Feel the warmth" she said making Lin giggle.  
  
"I love you Ying Fa and I'm going to make you love me" Lin whispered hugging Sakura tightly, Sakura sighed hugging the child tightly. A child shouldn't have to beg for love, it should be given.  
  
  
  
"This is going to stain" Gwen said angrily looking at the large stain.  
  
"I'll just buy you a new one stop complaining" Syaoran snapped waiting for Lin to come down so they could leave. Everyone was now in the living room waiting for Sakura and Lin to reappear but they hadn't yet.  
  
"Maybe Lin tied her up," Gwen said angrily sitting down.  
  
"Xiao Lang is something wrong between Lin and you?" Yelen asked looking intently at her son, she noticed that Lin wasn't trying to impress him anymore.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked absently  
  
"Well she hasn't called you daddy, she hasn't spoken to you, hugged you or even try to get your attention" Yelen answered flatly. "One would think her father is dead by the way she talks"  
  
"Lin is a child they go through stages, right now I wish she would get down here so I can be on my way" as the words left his mouth Lin walked into the room with Sakura and. "Why are you in your pajamas?"  
  
"I'm staying here with grandma" Lin answered simply smiling. "I don't want to get in your way, can I have money Ying Fa's taking me to the zoo tomorrow"  
  
"You are not staying here with mother, your coming home with me now get your coat and put shoes on we're leaving now," Syaoran said firmly looking at his daughter who glared at him.  
  
"NO I'm not going any where with you" Lin shot back folding her arms.  
  
"If you aren't ready in two minutes, I will not allow you to see Ying Fa again nor will I allow you to go any where" Syaoran stated softly. Lin glared at him before turning on her heels stalking out of the room. "You, I want to talk to in another room"  
  
"I'm not your daughter or a child so don't order me a round Li" Sakura stated sitting down with a smile on her face, the reason why they were so late was the fact that she got sick.  
  
"Either you come with me or we'll talk here and I won't be pleasant" Syaoran bit out tightly.  
  
"Speak for your self, I'm not Chin I don't bend to your every request" Sakura replied closing her eyes wishing to wake up from this nightmare but faith wouldn't be so kind.  
  
"Very well miss Ying Fa, I see that you are being unreasonable while I have been more then reasonable. How is your class doing?" Sakura's eyes shot open hearing his tone and knew what he meant and also knew that she had no choice, standing up she walked to the door.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I'm right behind you" Syaoran said following her leaving a very confused room except for Renzo who understood and was frowning. Syaoran closed the door behind him before facing Sakura who was looking at the books. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean" Sakura replied her back turned to him.  
  
"You take great fun seeing me suffer don't you?"  
  
"Why would I? The only thing I'm feeling is anger towards you for the way you treat your daughter, you should really be ashamed" Sakura spat facing him.  
  
"How so?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"She sat on that swing all day waiting for you, I told her to play but she didn't want to get her dress dirty she had to please you though I don't see why. Then she dyes her hair because she thinks you'll love her like you love Gwen, poor child her mother is gone and her father neglects her. Mei Lin told me how she watched Maria and Eriol and wishes you would do the same with her but I guess that is too human for you, knowing the monster you are. Do you know how much it pained me to see a child asking for love? Have you ever once told her you loved her? Or spend time with her" when he said nothing Sakura growled in frustration. "I wish she was a lot older so she could get away from you and know what real love is"  
  
"What is love?" he asked contemptuously.  
  
"I'm still trying to find it myself but she shouldn't have to" Sakura said leaving him, Syaoran had no idea what she meant by that, but got up and followed her out the door where he saw Lin giving her and everyone a hug with a smile on her face but when she turned and looked at Syaoran she lost her smile immediately and he felt something tugging at him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked giving his mother a kiss and telling everyone else good night Lin nodded not saying a word. Syaoran sighed opening the door, when they left Yelen and others laughed giving Sakura a hug before dragging her into the living room.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
A small figure walked through the hall silently holding a bag when she reached the door, she opened it slipping through it closing it silently before running down the hall. When she reached down stairs, she walked through the front doors towards the cab that was waiting there, when she got in the man looked at her then for a adult but saw none.  
  
"Where's your parent child?" he asked looking at Lin who smiled handing him a wad of money she found in Syaoran's office.  
  
"Take me to this address now or I'll call someone else" Lin said to the man who nodded looking over the address.  
  
"Right away ma'am" he said pulling off, when a man came running through the doors having noticed Lin. He spun around and ran to the front desk to call her father. Syaoran awoke to the ringing of the phone growling he gently pushed Gwen aside and answered.  
  
"What?" he growled angrily.  
  
"UM. sir I'm sorry to wake you up but I'm sure I just saw your daughter leave in a cab" came a man's shaky voice that woke Syaoran up cursing under his breathe he said  
  
"My daughter is in bed sleeping you are mistaken" he had had a talk with her about her attitude towards Gwen when they got home but she still hadn't said anything not even when he said she was to have manners and not object to what he or Gwen says.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you sir" he said before hanging up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gwen asked waking up she reached for Syaoran but he got out of the bed.  
  
"I have to check on Lin some guy downstairs thinks he just saw her leave"  
  
"That's ridiculous" she said sitting up in the bed, she would have to suggest boarding school sooner for that brat. Syaoran nodded opening the door when he reached the guest room the door was open and the bed empty; if he wasn't so worried he would have had time to be angry, rushing to his office he dialed his mother's number when a note caught his attention.  
  
Li,  
  
I know that grandmother made you take me, I'm sorry that I'm not lovable Like Chin, that's why I ran away I hate you and that witch. I hope I never ever see you again.  
  
Lin.  
  
Author's note: Oh my, this isn't good. I wonder where Lin will go? And what Syaoran is going to do when he finds her. Remember to review and tell me how you've liked this chapter okay? Ciao. 


	9. Lin's evil plan for a mommywatch out Gwe...

Chap. 9: "Lin's evil little plan."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ohayo to all my beautiful reviewers, LOL I guess that some of you have figured out my pattern for updating. I'm trying not to make the sentences jumbled and confusing so please bear with me, I absolutely hate English but love writing does that make any sense?  
  
Ne ways Lin is only five turning six; I repeat Lin's is FIVE NOT TEN. AND Maria is has just turned five.  
  
I know that Syaoran is being a real jerk but don't worry he'll start to change, after all he would be an idiot if he didn't see how lucky he was to have both Sakura and Lin loving him.  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
  
"Yes mother is Lin with you?" Syaoran said crushing the paper in his palm.  
  
"NO is something wrong? Where's Lin?" came Yelen's worried voice. "Xiao Lang where's your daughter, what did you do to her?"  
  
"I don't know where she is, she wrote a note saying she ran away and she took all my cash with her. I'm sure she'll be by Mei Lin or Tomoyo maybe even one of my sisters"  
  
"I hope that you are right because if anything happens to her I hold you responsible, I'll call your sisters" Yelen stated before hanging up. Syaoran cringe hearing the tone his mother had, looking up he saw Gwen smiling.  
  
"I don't think this is a laughing matter," he said harshly when she walked in the room.  
  
"This only proves that you have to send her to a boarding school" Syaoran looked at her but didn't say anything as dialed Mei Lin's number. An hour later he had called everybody and no had seen Lin. Tomoyo told him that she couldn't be by Sakura because Sakura had driven out to the house to look it over and wouldn't be back until the morning.  
  
"Hong Kong police?" a man said lazily he jumped when heard the voice. "Li yes, yes how may I be of service?"  
  
"I would like to report a missing child, my daughter Lin is missing" Syaoran said stiffly trying to hold back his temper. He thought they were going too far but his mother said that if he didn't call she would, and she would get everybody looking for her granddaughter.  
  
"How long has your child been missing?"  
  
"Three hours"  
  
"I'm sorry but you have to wait at least twenty-four hours" the man said making a mistake.  
  
"Listen my five year old daughter is out on the streets of Hong Kong along, and you tell me that I have to wait a day. I'm faxing you a picture right now, I want every one of your men to be looking for her, a child at this hours shouldn't be hard to find" Syaoran bit out angrily, cursing himself for being so stupid. He would have to have a thorough talk with that girl when they found her, when he's finished she won't be able to sit down.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura pulled into a parking space sleepily; she didn't know what possessed her to drive back so late. Heading up the doors of the building she saw a small bundle of clothing on the ground beside the door, looking closer she saw brown hair underneath the thin coat. She wondered what a child would be doing out in the cold this late and with such thin clothing, "Wake up" she whispered shaking the child softly. "Lin my god what are you doing out in the cold?" she gasped seeing the sleepy face but instead of answering Lin broke out in tears, shivering from the cold. Sakura took the small child in her arms and pressed the code for the doors to open. Reaching her apartment she opened her door and threw her bag on the floor still clutching Lin. She went to the closet for a blanket wrapping it around Lin; Sakura took her to the kitchen sitting her on the table before she started to make hot chocolate. Not until they were sitting on the sofa did Sakura ask what was on her mind "Lin why did you run away?"  
  
"Because I hate my father, he doesn't care what I do I bet he's still sleeping with Gwen" Lin answered making Sakura frown. "I took all his money and bribed the guy to bring me here" she added proudly making Sakura smile.  
  
"I see, its really late so you should be in bed, come on" Sakura said taking to her to the guest room with a reluctant Lin.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy and if I go to sleep your gonna call and make him come for me. He's going to be really angry" Lin said when Sakura pulled the blankets over her.  
  
"I promise he won't come for you tonight but we have to call him in the morning or we'll both get in trouble. Now be a good girl and go to sleep" Sakura whispered softly sitting beside Lin.  
  
"Can you sing to me? Maria told me you can sing beautifully" Lin said smiling. Sakura nodded trying to think of a song that would be appropriate for a lullaby.  
  
Quietly, the stars Point the way, And the path before you Becomes a forest of crystals.  
  
Sakura sang lying beside Lin who was smiling as Sakura's voiced filled the room soothingly, as she playing Lin's hair.  
  
Someday, I want to Protect you from everything, Cradled in the palm of my hands.  
  
By now the words left Sakura freely as she cradled Lin in her arms, she didn't want Lin to go back to Syaoran, when he didn't show her any love but she couldn't keep her. The only thing she could do was help to build a relationship between them.  
  
On a warm night, as you sleep, A gentle light lights up A house where a small moon still dwells  
  
Planting a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead as she got up, she sang the last words of the lullaby turning the light out. There is but one eclipsed moon In the corner of my heart. May it shine enough To light up whatever narrow path you take.  
  
Taking one last glance at Lin, Sakura walked across the hall to her room, after changing she dialed Syaoran's number and sat on her bed 'cursing him for his stupidity.  
  
"Li, who is this?" came his angry voice, Sakura cringed wondering if she should hang up.  
  
"This is Ying Fa, from the sound of your voice I take it you haven't found her" Sakura said softly.  
  
"If you called to gloat I don't have time for it, I'm doing everything to find my daughter" Syaoran snapped angrily.  
  
"Oh so now she's your daughter" Sakura mocked laughing at the same time thanking god she was nowhere close to him or he would make her pay.  
  
"Yes, she is and she's gonna have to learn that when I get her back, this was a stupid stunt she could get hurt"  
  
"You didn't think about that when you humiliated her or neglected her but since as she's no longer in your hands your afraid someone else will do that for you" Sakura spat irritably glaring at the wall as if it was him.  
  
"Listen I don't have time for you right now why don't you call that teacher instead of angering me" Syaoran bit out ignoring the officers in his living room. "Where are you?"  
  
"Home with Lin, I found her outside my apartment building freezing to death. How do you feel about that Li? She said you wouldn't care because you were probably still sleeping with Gwen. Tell me something how did you find out she was gone? I doubt that you went to check on her" Syaoran sat down listening to her. "How does it feel to have your own daughter running away from you?"  
  
"I'm coming for her and I want you to keep out of my business, she's not your child" he bit out, why did she have to be soo right about everything.  
  
"Nor is she yours by the way you treat her and don't bother coming for her until the morning she's asleep and I won't have you taking her out in the night. I suggest that you make time for her, try getting to know your daughter. I'll be expecting you at 8 no later or earlier" Sakura ordered not taking any of his crap.  
  
"Anything else?" Syaoran asked sarcastically frowning.  
  
"Yes don't bring that woman with you, if I see her I'm taking Lin to her grandmother instead of handing her over. Good bye" Syaoran listened to the dial tone feeling the need the break the phone on something.  
  
"All of you can leave I've found her" was all he said walking into his office leaving Gwen to show them out.  
  
  
  
Morning.  
  
  
  
Sakura glanced at her clock and noticed that it was one to eight, placing the breakfast on the table with orange juice she walked to the hall. Syaoran was just about to knock on Sakura's door when he heard her musical voice. "Lin sweetie breakfast" when he knock on the door Sakura opened it wearing jeans shorts and a pink shirt.  
  
"Wow your actually on time" Sakura said looking at Syaoran, who was wearing non business like clothing.  
  
"Can I come in or are you going to let me stand out here in the heat?" Syaoran asked looking at her face, Sakura smiled at his tone before moving aside.  
  
"I was considering that but then what good would you be? Come Lin is in the kitchen eating" Sakura said leading the way. Syaoran saw his daughter at the table quietly eating, her hair up in a pony tail held up by a blue ribbon that matched her blue and white sun dress her legs swinging back and forth.happily as she hummed.  
  
"Ying Fa when are we going." Lin trailed off when she saw father fighting back the urge to hug him she looked away. "You're sending me away already?" she asked sadly, she didn't want to go anyway. Ying Fa was the first person to make her breakfast and make her help out.  
  
"This isn't your home" Syaoran said not thinking as he walked in front of her and sat ignoring the look Sakura gave him.  
  
"Your not my home either, I don't want to go any where with you" Lin replied glaring at her father. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" she repeated over and over not wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. Syaoran reached for her but she pushed back and hugged Sakura tightly. He sat there quietly watching his daughter cry her heart out to a person she only met two days ago but that was Sakura for ya.  
  
"Do something" Sakura mouth to him with a frown as Lin soaked her shirt. Syaoran sighed trying to think of something as he stood up crossing out all the ways Gwen suggested, he knew now that using force only made things worst.  
  
"Okay, I won't take you anywhere" he said loud enough so she could hear. "But I would like for you to give me a chance to make it up to you. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible father to you; I don't want to be one any more" he frowning trying to think of the right words to use. "You can show me how to be a real father," he added looking at Sakura as he spoke each word. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"You mean it?" Lin asked turning around as she wiped the tears from her face, she wanted to believe so badly that he meant it.  
  
"Of course a Li never goes back on his word and you should know that" Syaoran answered matter-of-factly. Lin laugh as she threw her arms around his waist, well as best as she could being as tiny as how she was but this time he lifted her into his arms returning the hug. Sakura sat down sighing happily this was how things were supposed to be between a father and daughter.  
  
"I love you father" Lin whispered happily her arms wrapped around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"I love you too Lin and I'm sorry" Syaoran stated making her spirits soar. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Finish breakfast" Lin answered giggling; Syaoran placed her in her chair smiling.  
  
"Fair enough" he said sitting across from her luckily he didn't have any meetings today and Gwen would be occupied all day pampering her self.  
  
"Want something to eat or drink?" Sakura asked breaking him out of his thoughts, Syaoran looked at her with a lost expression making Sakura smile. "Do you want something to eat or maybe drink?" she repeated.  
  
"I'm all right you don't seem like the type who drinks coffee"  
  
"Your absolutely right, I'm more of a tea person have an apple instead" Sakura suggested running her fingers through Lin's ponytail.  
  
"If you insist, aren't you going to start preparing for the party tomorrow like getting your nails and other gruesome stuff done?" Sakura laughed hearing his question shaking her head no.  
  
"It's only Saturday why would I start to get ready so early?" Sakura asked when Lin got up to take her plate to the sink then surprising Syaoran by washing it.  
  
"You might be surprise most woman start this early, they want to make an impression" Syaoran replied resting back in the chair eyeing Sakura carefully. There was something different about her but he couldn't place it.  
  
"As you must all ready know I'm not like most woman" Sakura pointed out unaware that Lin was watching them with great interest, to their shock Syaoran laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are naturally, I have noticed that you aren't at all like any other woman in fact you and my daughter are of the same" Syaoran stated smiling. Lin had never heard her father laugh or see him like he was now, not even with the witch and she liked it.  
  
"What do you mean father?" Lin asked sitting on Sakura's lap, Syaoran looked at how innocent they appeared to be but knew there was an extreme amount of spirit beneath all the manners.  
  
"You two don't fool me at all, you two might have any other person fooled but not me," he answered simply. "One minute both of you are the nicest to me then the next you want nothing to do with me. I find it very amusing, I wait in anticipation to see what you two will do next"  
  
"You are the same Xiao Lang, one minute you're someone who is understanding the next I don't even want to say but I find it horrifying not amusing" Sakura replied thinking of all his moods swings.  
  
"Ouch you see Lin, do you see how she treats me?" Syaoran asked making Lin laugh resting against Sakura, who suddenly felt sick. "Ying Fa, are you all right?" he asked seeing her pale.  
  
"Yeah excuse me for a minute" Sakura said putting Lin down before rushing to her bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Do you think she's all right?" Lin asked after five minutes, Syaoran looked down the hall not knowing what to say.  
  
"Let me go check stay here" Syaoran said going down the hall. When he reached Sakura's room when he knocked, he got no answer so he opened the door seeing a very pink room and smile. "Ah Ying Fa?" he called walking in slowly; he saw a hang bag on the closet door, no doubt her dress.  
  
"Hoe.what are you doing in here?" Sakura gasped trying cover her self up from she walked out of the bathroom in Capri's and bra. " Out."  
  
"Please don't act modest I just wanted to know if your okay but by the look on your face I would say so" Syaoran said ignoring her, he thought it was very amusing actually seeing her shyness. "I don't understand you at all, you're a mystery its like you hate me. What did I do?"  
  
"Do? right now your trespassing and I'm not dressed appropriately. What are you doing? I'm warning you stay right where you are" Sakura stated when he started to walk towards her. Lin stayed beside the door out of sight listening to what was going on in Ying Fa's room with great curiosity.  
  
"Syaoran I'm warning you, I.I'll scream" she said angrily but he only smiled at her. "Don't laugh at me, I hate it when you laugh at me when I'm angry"  
  
"But I love it when you're angry, you know I was very hurt when you turned me down and went to lunch with the teacher. By the way is he coming to the party?" Syaoran asked standing toe to toe with Sakura who was backed against the wall. Sakura didn't have to guess whom, he was.  
  
"Yes Derek will be there but as I told you he's just a friend. And why should it matter you to when you have Gwen, don't I deserve to have someone too?" Sakura replied trying to keep her voice steady, she hated being this close to him when she had to think.  
  
"But you have me isn't that enough my dear?" Syaoran asked placing his hand on the side of her head, his eyes wondering to the rising and falling of her chest.  
  
"I don't have you nor do I want you, now get out of my way it wouldn't be good for Lin to see this. I don't know what she'll think and I want to be a good example for her but your not helping" Sakura said voice quivering.  
  
"Do I make you nervous? I wouldn't want my daughter to think less of you? No, that wouldn't be good at all. I must have her runaway more often" Lin was stumped what was her father saying, this was more interesting then anything she had ever heard in her entire life. And she was glad when Sakura asked her question.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because then I'll have a reason to come over here more often" Sakura and Lin laughed at his boyish answer, he always seemed to amaze her. "I was thinking about going back to high school but then that wouldn't do there's no way I could only take English and music"  
  
"Your hopeless" Sakura laughed relaxing, he smiled inwardly, it was working. It was always good to have her relaxed. He didn't know why he was always seducing her; with her it was always the other way around. He was chasing her, not her chasing him. In fact he was sure she probably wouldn't even try to seduce him and that's what made him so attracted to her.  
  
"And impossible, cold hearted and a bastard if I remember clearly" Syaoran helped, his head moving closer to Sakura who pushed against the wall praying that Lin would interrupt them. If only she knew that Lin was enjoying it as mush as her father.  
  
"Syaoran don't do this" Sakura pleaded bracing her self-unaware that Lin was in the door way with a smile on her face. Besides she couldn't even see over Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"What this?" Syaoran asked when his lips captured hers, Sakura's whole body stiffened then slowly relaxed against him and gradually her hands moved up his chest winding around his neck. Returning the kiss with all her heart, Lin sighed watching her father and no doubt her future mother, if she had anything to do with it.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Sakura whispered when they broke the kiss, Syaoran chuckled wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. "When I have all the reasons to stay away from you, you kiss me into confusion"  
  
"That's the whole idea I couldn't possible having you hate me. What would that do to Lin I'm sure she wouldn't like it if we hated each other?" Syaoran said innocently getting a slap from Sakura, Lin had to put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. 'And it'll keep you away from Ashiwa' he thought possessively, Sakura was his and no else had the right to put his filthy hand on her. "Besides I love the you way you kiss, I'm a great teacher and you would say so too by your reaction"  
  
"Please don't get your ego going and don't use Lin as a shield. She would be horrified to see this" Sakura replied calmly well as calm as she could.  
  
"You don't know my daughter well do you? When they say she's just liked me they are right. Isn't that right Lin" Syaoran said making Sakura gasp, she looked around Syaoran and saw a guilty Lin who smiled sheepishly making Sakura choke back a horrified laugh.  
  
"Oh this isn't happening to me" Sakura whispered softly closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
"I'll.I'll go and wait in the living room" Lin said quickly running down the hall jumping on the sofa. "This is wonderful all I have to do is take Gwen out of the picture" she sighed falling on the soft material. 'Ying Fa will make me the perfect mom' she thought 'all my friends would be jealous of her and she'd love me like her own'. The ringing phone knocked her out of her reverie getting up; she saw that she was lying on Sakura's room phone. "Hello?" she said answering.  
  
"Who is this?" came a man's voice; Lin didn't like him right away.  
  
"You're the one calling here, who are you?" Lin replied sarcastically smiling, heck she wasn't a Li for nothing.  
  
"My name is Ashiwa Derek I work with Ying Fa, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Li Lin and Ying Fa's busy right now and she'll be busy all day" Lin stated trying to hurry up the conversation.  
  
"Can I talk to her its' important" Derek said not liking this little girl but figured it was one of Sakura's nieces.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to leave the sofa my dad told me so, he's in Ying Fa's room with her. I'll tell her you called do you want to leave a message?" she asked slyly crossing her fingers.  
  
"No if she's still home I'll wait until she comes for the phone, just call her I'm sure your father won't mind" Derek snapped not liking what the little girl said about her father being in Sakura's room.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt them it might get me in trouble, can't what you want to ask her wait until tonight or tomorrow?"  
  
"I have to ask her before lunch," Lin didn't like that, she didn't want Ying Fa going to lunch with some man who wasn't her father.  
  
"All right hold on" Lin said innocently, putting the phone down when Syaoran walked out by himself smiling.  
  
"Whose on the phone?" he asked looking at his daughter.  
  
"Some man daddy, is Ying Fa ready?" Lin asked mischievously knowing full well Derek could hear.  
  
"Yeah she's coming out right now" Syaoran answered and had to move out of the way when Lin dashed down the hall. Sakura jumped when Lin hurtled into the room smiling.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked putting on her shoes.  
  
"Can you have lunch with us?" Lin asked sweetly sitting on the bed.  
  
"I thought you wanted to spend the day with Xiao Lang"  
  
"I do but I want you to be there too, please say you'll come. I won't take no for an answer, please please" Lin begged clasping her hands together, Sakura laughed looking at her puppy eyes.  
  
"You know you would make a great actress, I'll go if it's okay with Xiao Lang" Sakura sighed making Lin squeal. "Are you sure, your okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm great, there's a man on the phone for you" Lin said running out of the room, Sakura followed feeling awkward. She was sure that that was not the way regular five year olds acted but Lin was far from regular.  
  
"Its okay with me" Syaoran said to Sakura when she reached him. "what ever it is that I'm suppose to say yes to that is" Sakura laughed hearing what he said reaching for the phone.  
  
"Hello" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Aren't we in a good mood" came Derek's sharp voice making Sakura lose hers, which didn't go, unnoticed by her guest.  
  
"Derek, is something wrong?" Sakura asked sitting down on the chair when Lin came out with her bag placing it on the sofa.  
  
"Nothing I didn't know you had company, whose little girl is that?" Derek asked trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"Xiao Lang's, but that's not the reason you called is there something I can help you with? Does it have to do with tomorrow?" Sakura asked trying to hurry along the conversation. She stuck out her tongue at the look Syaoran gave her making him smile.  
  
"No not at all I just wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me later. I've missed you, you don't even call" Derek said sounding like he was her boyfriend and Sakura didn't like that one bit.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't I'm going to be really busy today and I was out all day yesterday. Maybe tomorrow after I visit my sister, she wants to take me out. We can have lunch tomorrow"  
  
"I'm glad you can fit me into your busy schedule but I wanted you to meet my mother today. She wanted so badly to meet you" Derek said throwing darts at Li Xiao Lang's face.  
  
"Tomorrow at the same restaurant we always go I'll be there at twelve" Sakura said wondering why he hadn't told her sooner about this. "For reference Derek, you can't just call me hours before because my family makes sure I have a lot of do I'm rarely ever home"  
  
"I'll make note of that have a great lunch with Li and his kid" Derek said haughtily. "Till tomorrow" he said before hanging up. Sakura looked at the phone with a frown, she was starting to really wonder about Derek. She was a singer and knew that dangers of fanatics and she was starting to think Derek was something like that.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura whose frown was masked by a smile; she seemed good at doing since he'd met her.  
  
"Yes everything is all right, so where are we off to?" Sakura asked trying to clear her head of those thoughts.  
  
"The zoo of course" Lin answered happily. "Then to the park and then maybe the movies and the mall. Oh they got a new stock of stuffed animals and maybe to the pet store" Lin said going on and on about what she wanted to do making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Don't forget lunch you promised me lunch" Sakura pointed out grabbing her bag and keys.  
  
"And that too and ice cream"  
  
"Let me get my planner" Syaoran joked taking out his keys. "All right lets get to it if you want to do all this today I suggest that we get going. Come ladies I'm all yours" he said opening the door, Sakura smiled holding Lin's hand as they headed out.  
  
  
  
Nine hours later.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sank in their seats after finishing a late lunch, Lin besides her smiling with a lot of energy left. "I don't know where she gets it, but my feet are killing me"  
  
"I know what you mean, I could stay here for the rest of the day but missy here still has to go the pet store and the movies I'm not really into cartoons" Syaoran stated waiting for Lin and Sakura's dessert.  
  
"Everyone here seems to know you, do you come here often?"  
  
"More then I need to" he answered dryly watching his daughter play. He made a mental note not to go to a toy store with both of them he had to drag them out of the store. This was something he could get used to, he never knew until now what Renzo and Eriol had over him, they had a family and were happy.  
  
"Syaoran what's the matter?" Sakura asked knocking him out of his trance. Syaoran looked at her studying her flawless face not saying anything but thinking he could wake up every morning to something like her. Gwen was pretty but she wasn't a morning person. "Earth to Xiao Lang" she added making Lin laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked not hearing her before Sakura could answer their attention was drawn to a waiter losing his balance and everything happened at once. The man pushed out his chair tripping the waiter who was carrying Lin's ice cream which catapulted towards Syaoran, Sakura and Lin closed their eyes not wanting to see the outcome. Both cringe hearing the crash and how deathly quite it became in the restaurant.  
  
"Oh sir I'm sorry very sorry, I didn't mean to." the man stuttered trying to clean Syaoran. Sakura and Lin opened their eyes to see ice cream splattered all over his green shirt and the look on Syaoran's face was comical as he slapped the guys hands away.  
  
"Is something funny?" he asked hearing a giggle escape from them, Sakura and Lin nodded no trying to swallow their giggles. "Go ahead laugh I know you want to, you might as well I won't be mad" he urged smiling Sakura and Lin's laughter broke through the silence of the restaurant.  
  
"I don't mean to laugh oh god are you all right?" Sakura asked through laughter shaking her head helplessly giving him her napkin.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have ordered that" Lin apologized leaning over the table to get a better look of the mess when the manager came running up with apologies.  
  
"Oh Mr. Li we are soo truly sorry that guy was new don't worry he's gone, I'll fire him right away" the manager said making the guy pale.  
  
"Please sir it was an accident" the man pleaded holding the tray tightly.  
  
"Cease please, they are putting towels into the bathroom for you to wash up" the manager said not wanting to lose such an important client.  
  
"But it was an accident surely you don't think he meant to spill the ice cream? You can't just fire him like that, just put him somewhere else to work or don't put your tables so closely together he tripped. What if it was a guest who did instead?" Sakura objected frowning, the man looked torn between Syaoran and Sakura on his decision. "Xiao Lang?" she said looking at him with a pleading look.  
  
"I just want to get cleaned up, if she says that man stays then the man stays. Our check right now" he said getting up. "This is why I don't like dessert" he said to Lin who laughed resting back.  
  
"Oh but it doesn't look all that bad" Sakura assured smiling, Syaoran raised a brow at her and said.  
  
"You are a horrible liar"  
  
"I know" Sakura laughed watching him leave with the manager who was still hovering over him like a mother hen.  
  
"Thank you ma'am do you still want your ice cream?" the man asked smiling.  
  
"No we're going to the movies" Lin answered happily making the man laugh. "We're going to see Lilo n' Stitch"  
  
"My daughter saw it, she loved it" he said before walking away.  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
  
  
"Hoe, slow down Cerberus, Spinal" Sakura said almost tripping over the two pups. They had come a cross a pet store and Lin refused to leave unless they got two dogs, so now they had a gold husky 'Kero' and a black shepherd 'spinal'. She turned and glared at Syaoran who was laughing at her, she couldn't help but laugh, "It's not funny, I tell you it's not"  
  
"Yes it is, I don't know how we made her talk us into this but your keeping one I won't allow two at my place" Syaoran said using his feet to close the door. "The guest room right?"  
  
"Yeah that's her room now I guess" Sakura answered trying to untangled from the leaches. When she did she walked into the room and saw Syaoran looking down at Lin with an odd expression that she had to hold back a giggle. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to wake her up when I put her night gown on, I'm afraid to touch her" he answered giving her a lopsided grin. Sakura took the nightgown out of his hand and started to undress Lin with easy movements, mentally thanking her dancers for giving her practice with their children.  
  
"I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" she asked folding Lin's dress placing it on the chair.  
  
"I guess I was wrong" Syaoran answered turning the lights out. "Thank you for keeping her for me, I have a early meeting tomorrow I don't want to leave her with the maid besides I know she rather you"  
  
"It's not a problem at all at least here she can sleep in late, right now all I'm afraid of is the pups and my furniture" Sakura confessed smiling. "NO let go of that" she said looking at the pups pulling on her drapes. "Stop it" she repeated but they didn't stop.  
  
"Cease" Syaoran commanded and both pups stop immediately walked to his feet and curled into a ball, Sakura making laugh.  
  
"They know their master" she joked getting a mock glare from Syaoran who folded his arms.  
  
"I must get going before they get too attached, I'll see you both tomorrow" Syaoran said walking to the door with Sakura and his two guards following proudly.  
  
"Daddy where are you going?" asked a sleepy Lin walking up. "Are you leaving me?"  
  
"No. I have to go to my bed" Syaoran answered taking his hand off the doorknob, picking her up he carried her back to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Please just stay until I'm asleep, Ying Fa will sing for us" Lin said when he sat on the bed with her. "Won't you Ying Fa"  
  
"Ah yes do you want to hear the same song from last night?" Sakura asked sitting across from them, Lin nodded cuddling up on Syaoran's lap as he rested against the headboard trying to get comfortable, kero and spinal curled up on the mat below Syaoran.  
  
Quietly, the stars Point the way, And the path before you Becomes a forest of crystals  
  
Syaoran watched the different expressions on her face and listened intently and to how the words flowed on her beautiful voice as it lulled Lin and unfortunately him to sleep by the last verse. Sakura looked at well she didn't know what they were yet so right now she would say the father of her unborn child and his or her sister. She didn't have the heart to wake them so she turned the lights out then turned out the rest through out her home before heading to her room followed by kero for some much needed sleep.  
  
Outside her apartment a man in a car watched as both her visitors remained inside and the lights turned off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL so what did ya'll think? You love it or hate it? I want to thank all ya'll who have continued to review I really appreciate it. Look for another chapter in about a weeks time, JA NE.and don't forget to tell me what's on your mind. 


	10. Getting Two Shocks in one day!

Chap. 10: "Getting two shocks in one day."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp here's chapter ten and I hope ya'll like it. I know I use said, stated, answer, reply and asked a lot but the chapters are long and I'm going to have to use the words over and over again. I can stop but I don't know if ya'll will like how the story sounds without those words. Tell me if its really bothering ya'll cause my goal is to make my stories better.  
  
Well those of you who wanted Sakura to tell Syaoran might get your wish in this chapter but you'll have to read and find out LOL.  
  
Read on.  
  
  
  
"I see so he stayed the night then called Wei and had his stuffed brought over, showered, changed, ate breakfast and kissed you both bye?" Tomoyo asked Sakura laughing.  
  
"Yeah. it's the weirdest thing I can't believe I sang him to sleep, he is a mystery to me. So now here I am not knowing where I fit in," Sakura answered putting on her skirt to have lunch with Derek and his mother. She would have to apologize about bringing Lin but Syaoran wouldn't be free and she was sure he wouldn't mind.  
  
"And right now you and Lin are going to lunch with Derek and his mother? This is hilarious I wish I could have been there" Tomoyo laughed watching Maria play.  
  
"Yep but I'm sure he won't mind anyways Tomoyo I have to go I'll talk to you later, Ja" Sakura said hanging up when Lin walked in.  
  
"I need to have a new wardrobe all grandma bought me is dresses and skirts" Lin whined fixing the white skirt and a sky blue and white sailor shirt with a white hat. "I feel like a doll"  
  
"But a cute one and look we're wearing the same thing" Sakura said twirling around in her similar out fit except her shirt wasn't sailor style.  
  
"Not bad, do we have to go to lunch with him?" she sighed thoughtfully placing her finger on her chin.  
  
"Yes Lin, it won't be all that bad and Xiao Lang said we can drop by his office, we're going to a café out side so we can bring the pups is that better?" Lin nodded before running to get them ready.  
  
  
  
Café.  
  
  
  
"She's almost late" a woman stated looking at her watch then at her son.  
  
"She'll be here, Ying Fa is always late but it's worth it" Derek replied when his eyes caught her paying the host for something but he couldn't see what. "Here she is right now" he caught sight of a girl coming with her and frowned recognizing who it was.  
  
"She has a child?" his mother asked not approving.  
  
"No she doesn't that's not her child, be nice mother she's special you'll see" Derek warned standing up "And she's loaded, I just know it" he added making his mother smile. "Ying Fa" he greeted smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek ignoring the look Lin gave him as he pulled out her seat.  
  
"Hello I'm Mrs. Ashiwa Fiona, I've heard a lot about you Daidouji Ying Fa it is" Fiona chorused smiling.  
  
"Yes it's a pleasure Mrs. Ashiwa I would like you to meet Li Lin, Lin this is Ashiwa Derek and you all ready heard his mother's name" Sakura said smiling, Lin gave a brief smile resting back in the chair as she took off her hat.  
  
"Sweet child, are you baby sitting for a friend?" Fiona asked making conversation.  
  
"No Lin is staying with me, she's like a daughter in fact. Her father was busy so she's going to stay with me until we go to see him later" Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Are you sure he won't take them?" Lin asked looking back worriedly.  
  
"No they'll be fine" Sakura assured touching Lin's hand reassuringly, Fiona's eyes caught site of the two expensive looking bracelets on their wrists and smiled at her son.  
  
"Those are beautiful were they are gift?" she inquired softly.  
  
"Yes, Ying Fa bought three, one for Maria, her self and me each with its own symbol" Lin beamed before looking back.  
  
"Have you lost something?" Derek asked getting annoyed at the child for looking back so much; this wasn't at all going the way he planned.  
  
"We had to leave our puppies back there with the host because he wouldn't let them in. I had to pay him too but it doesn't matter just as long as they are given water and food like he promised" Sakura answered happily after they ordered.  
  
"What made you decide to become a teacher a public school? Did your family approve of such a thing?" Fiona questioned. Sakura realized what she meant the Daidouji family was known to be wealthy and she was a daughter.  
  
"Because I never went to school I had home schooling and I love children. My family is behind me all the way, Derek has met my sister Tomoyo and Eriol her husband. Our mother is in Japan running the business" Sakura answered easily, watching carefully where this conversation was heading but Fiona was a smart woman and let it drop.  
  
"I'm glad my son has met a sensible woman like you dear, I like you a lot" Fiona confirmed all ready drawing up plans for renovating her house after the marriage. The way her son talks about this girl she was sure they would wed soon.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura when the food arrived, her stomach lurched looking at the food Derek ordered and quickly excused her self-leaving Lin who wasn't at all comfortable with them.  
  
"So your part of the famous Li family? Are you a child of one of the sisters?" Fiona asked wanting to know more. "How old are you four?"  
  
"I'm five just small for my age, and I'm the daughter of Li Xiao Lang I'm sure you've heard of him. You two don't fool me one bit, I know that you are after Ying Fa's money but you won't get it because uncle Eriol, Renzo and daddy won't allow it nor will auntie Mei Lin and Tomoyo" Lin stated folding her arms, wiping the smiles off their face. She reached for the daisy in the vase, holding it closely to her nose, which made her sneeze.  
  
"Well aren't we a rude one" Fiona frowned not liking the child at all.  
  
"I'm a Li lady what do you expect, we aren't fooled by people nor is Ying Fa" Lin said when Sakura came back not having an appetite anymore but manage to smile weakly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Derek asked worriedly holding Sakura's hand, she nodded smiling pulling her hand out of his when Lin laid her head on the table.  
  
"Lin are you all right?" Sakura asked holding Lin's face up. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at her red face.  
  
"I don't know but my face is heating up I don't feel too good, its hot" Lin answered gasping causing Sakura to freak out picking her up going frantic.  
  
"Oh god, oh god somebody call an ambulance or something" Sakura yelled fanning Lin's flushed face.  
  
"Flowers." Lin whispered remembering her grandmothers warning.  
  
"What I can't hear you, Lin speak up" Sakura pleaded holding back tears; she didn't even hear when the man told her an ambulance was on its way. To Lin it seemed as if her air was being cut off, everything around her spinning but she could still smell and feel Sakura.  
  
"Flowers" she gasped load enough for Sakura to hear, Sakura looked around and saw that they were surrounded by daises 'the flowers' she thought lifting Lin up. When she reached outside the ambulance pulled out, Sakura reluctantly let go of Lin and watched as they put her on the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you later" Sakura said grabbing her bag and pups before getting into the ambulance.  
  
"We'll meet you there" Derek shouted waving.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was in a meeting when he got a call saying that is daughter was in the hospital, rushing out of the office, he hurried to the hospital dismissing anything that popped into his mind. When he got there he rushed to Lin's room not listening to anyone. He burst through the door and stopped short at the sight, on the bed with a breathing mask over her mouth and nose was his daughter playing with Maria and her pets. While Sakura sat beside them it was apparent that she was crying because her eyes and nose were still red. Tomoyo, Eriol and Ashiwa and some woman were also present. Lin looked up at him and smiled sweetly and a muffled 'daddy' was heard making him smile.  
  
"I can see that you're all right," Syaoran stated down as he walked over to them. All though he was at work, he hadn't been able to think of anything else but them. "And that you were crying" Sakura smiled self consciously wiping her face. "What happened?"  
  
"We went to lunch, I went to the bathroom came back and she started to have problem breathing. I didn't know she was allergic to daises and unfortunately we were surrounded by them and now we're here," Sakura explained getting up from the bed. "The doctor wants her to take some more tests but he wouldn't tell me anything else because I'm not family. He wants to talk to you, I think you should go and see him now. You're the only one who can sign Lin out anyways"  
  
"He wouldn't let me sign her out either some new regulations but I like it" Eriol said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang this is Ashiwa's mother Fiona, Li Xiao Lang" Sakura introduced not at all into it, Syaoran nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well let me go and talk to this doctor so we can be out of here with haste" Syaoran sighed running his thumb across Lin's cheek. "Ying Fa you coming?" he asked looking at Sakura who looked shocked.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back" Sakura said following Syaoran out the door, Tomoyo smiled looking at Lin who looked happier by the minute.  
  
"Lin didn't you remember Auntie Yelen's warning?" Tomoyo questioned softly, Lin nodded no before returning to playing.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Sakura repeated feeling great anxiety about what the doctor just said. "I don't think I heard you right"  
  
"I'm sorry but you heard me right I'm afraid, I think she has weak heart but I won't know until I do some test I'm probably just mistaken" the doctor answered sadly.  
  
"You mean her reaction caused this?" Sakura asked feeling incredibly guilty and numb, she didn't even feel Syaoran's hand squeezing hers.  
  
"NO her reaction has alerted us in other words it was a good thing she had her allergic reaction or we wouldn't know. I'm sorry but I've made the appointment for next week Friday if that is all right"  
  
"Yes that is all right but we'll have our private doctor present then after that he'll take over any other appointment. We'll be leaving now" Syaoran said standing up with Sakura, the man nodded watching them leave once outside Sakura let her tear drop. "Listen Ying Fa, this doesn't mean anything you understand? He probably just wants to make money"  
  
"And what if its true?" Sakura asked softly looking up her arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"If its true, we'll hire the best doctors but right now you mustn't let Lin see you like this it'll make her worried and that's not what she needs" Syaoran explained drawing her into his arms. "Lin's a Li, we're survivors we're not weak and you mustn't be weak because I know your not" he added softly, Sakura nodded hugging him tightly. Derek walked through Lin's room door to see if they were coming his face hardened before walking back into the room. "Now put a smile on your face and lets take Lin to where she wants to go before we drop her off at Tomoyo's later"  
  
"Alright just give me a moment," Sakura said pulling away from the hug, she took deep breaths to cool off before they walked to the room when Eriol, Ashiwa and his mother walked through the door.  
  
"She's changing" Eriol said smiling, Syaoran nodded stopping beside him but Sakura went in. "So are they going to be there?"  
  
"Yes that was what Renzo and I was doing before I left, he stayed to finish up before tonight. I don't want to go because my sisters will be there," Eriol laughed hearing what he said feeling sympathy. Ashiwa and Fiona was listening carefully to the conversation much to Eriol and Syaoran's amusement.  
  
"Any ways, Mr. Honda made sure to tell every guy at his party that if they want to see Sakura or ask for marriage they have to come through me and they all backed off" Eriol declared proudly smiling, Ashiwa frowned hearing that much to Eriol's delight. "But don't worry I've made an exception for you and maybe Hitoshi"  
  
"I'll remember that" Syaoran replied when the girls came out, picking up Lin they all headed out, Sakura still having problem of not getting tangled in the leaches.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lin asked softly resting her head on her father's shoulder.  
  
"Where ever you want to go but I have to drop by a friend first" Syaoran answered softly making sure not to tell her who the friend was.  
  
"I'll see you guys later I have to catch a cab back to the café for the car, and pick my stuff up to drop them by Tomoyo" Sakura said softly. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up with these dogs when they are grown"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way, I can drop you off I had Wei drive me since as I couldn't trust my self to" Syaoran suggested Sakura nodded absently maneuvering around everyone.  
  
"I'll see you later Derek and it was a pleasure meeting you Fiona" Sakura smiled as they waited for their cars to come around.  
  
"Likewise I hope we'll be able to have lunch or perhaps dinner soon" Fiona said when Syaoran's limo pulled up followed by Eriol's Mercedes.  
  
"Yes that would be nice" Sakura answered when Lin called her. "Bye.I'll see you later Moyo" Sakura said hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Right watch Maria and Lin carefully" Tomoyo said waving bye. "Bye Ashiwa and Mrs. Ashiwa is was interesting meeting you," she said opening the car door; they nodded watching all of them pull off when their Maxima pulled up.  
  
"I don't like the sister, her husband, Lin or the father. You must not talk to them, they could cause problems" Fiona chided getting in the car with a frowning Derek.  
  
"I know but you haven't met the other friends especially the one they call Mei Lin. She was also a Li by birth but married into the Sekigawa family, to the eldest son who is a lawyer. And then there's Li Xiao Lang, he's the one I have to watch out for he can bend Ying Fa to his every will. There's something going on between those two and I don't like it one bit last night he slept there and I've only been in her house once"  
  
"I see tonight you must make sure they know that she is yours and should stay back"  
  
"Tonight I will be in their world, according to Ying Fa most of Li's family and friends will be there. I don't want to do anything stupid if I plan to marry Ying Fa, you heard what her sister's husband said apparently her father is dead and he's the one who can approve, he's also a sly one"  
  
"Your only problem is proposing to Ying Fa and making sure she says yes"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's later.  
  
  
  
Lin and Maria shrieked hiding behind the sofa, as Sakura stalked after them her face covered with a green protein mask and her hair up in curlers. "Come out, come out wherever you are" she bellowed running after. Lin and Maria ran out from behind the sofa but Sakura caught Maria tickling her.  
  
"Lin, turn on the lights so she can melt" Maria squealed through laughter, Lin nodded jumping on the sofa switching the lights on making Sakura scream and sink to the ground in agony.  
  
"Yeah the evil witch is dead, call our fellow fairies" Lin exclaimed loudly a smile adorning her shining face that was done with sparkles to make her look like a fairy. Sakura lay still on the floor when she jumped off the sofa.  
  
"Check her and let's see if she's really dead," Maria whispered picking up her wand like Lin who nodded. They moved cautiously over to Sakura's body making sure to watch for any movement.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" they screamed when she popped up and grabbed after them, they drop their wands and raced out of the room bumping into Eriol who was taping the whole scene.  
  
"You make a wonderful witch Ying Fa" he commented laughing, Sakura nodded getting up. She loved playing with the girls they were the best, she couldn't wait until she had her own children.  
  
"Why ah thank you," she giggled winking at the camera.  
  
"Tomoyo wants you to come up and start to get ready now, or we'll all be late," he chided playfully, Sakura nodded like a child and bounded up the stairs followed by Maria and Lin. He smiled and walked into his office making sure to send Syaoran an email right away of what he could have for a family.  
  
"It's about time you got up here," Tomoyo said handing her a washcloth to wash her face with, Sakura smiled walking into the bathroom.  
  
"How come you can't go trick o tricking with us and then leave for the boring party?" Maria asked not wanting her mother to go, they were sitting on the bed watching Tomoyo put light make up on, she was already dressed in a dark blue velvet gown and had a matching diamond and sapphire set to go with it, her mask resting on the table.  
  
"Because your father and I have to be there early," Tomoyo answered smiling. "I promise that we'll do something together tomorrow" Maria smiled nodding when Sakura walked out of the room. "Sit down so I can do what needs to be done"  
  
"But I don't need any make up, Tomoyo look the mask did wonders I'm practically as young as Lin and Maria right now" Sakura fibbed making Lin and Maria laugh walking over to them. Lin positioned her self right in front of Sakura making funny face.  
  
"Lin if you don't stop Tomoyo might accidentally poke me in the eyes and I'll have to go around wearing a patch" Sakura joked making Lin laugh; she thought Sakura was so beautiful if only she could be too.  
  
"I'm sorry could we do something tomorrow? I mean you, me and father?" she asked softly touching Sakura's brush lightly.  
  
"We'll have to ask Xiao Lang first, but if its okay I would love to" Sakura confirmed making her smile brightly.  
  
"I bet he would love to hang you with the two of you" Tomoyo said starting on Sakura's hair, she was going to pin the entire thing up leaving stray curls handing down. Then she would put small white flowers in her hair to add the special effect since it was Sakura's first time going to a masque.  
  
"I should I could go to a masque and trot around with a classy mask" Lin giggling imitating a fine lady with Sakura's snow white and gold lined mask.  
  
"Soon Lin, soon" Sakura laughed putting on natural lipstick, she didn't want to over do it, all that really mattered was that her mask and eye shadow matched.  
  
"Maria closed the door so Sakura can put on her dress" Tomoyo said absently to her daughter who nodded while Tomoyo headed for the door. Sakura pulled the zipper down revealing a dazzling gold dress of exquisite taste.  
  
"Ah Tomoyo isn't this a little too much?" she gasped weakly looking at the beautiful design, the back was and it was held up by thin straps.  
  
"Of course not, its beautiful" Lin exclaimed smiling like Maria, they couldn't wait to be wearing something like that.  
  
"See, they agree with me" Tomoyo pointed out giggling, as she helped Sakura in, she was taller because she had on her gold slippers.  
  
"Isn't that underwear uncomfortable?" Maria asked looking at the front of Sakura low cut underwear making her blush shaking her head no. "How does the bra stay up?" she asked looked at the clear cup under Sakura's breast.  
  
"Magic" Sakura whispered jokingly making them laugh as she slipped her hand through the straps.  
  
"You look beautiful Ying Fa, I know father will think the same too" Lin admired grinning. Sakura hoped he would admire her even though he was going to be there with Gwen.  
  
"I'll go and get my stuff, Maria go tell Eriol that we're ready," Tomoyo said walking out the room. Sakura over to Lin and took her hands picking up her purse, mask and her cape before they bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Remember you're a fairy not a witch" Sakura teased putting on Lin's wings, she giggled nodding as she touched Sakura's nose with the tip of her wand closing her eyes.  
  
"I put a spell on you so father won't be able to keep his off you mother" Lin whispered hugging Sakura tightly around the neck, Sakura gasped hearing her call her mother but she loved the sound of it.  
  
"Thank you daughter" Sakura replied making Lin's heart soar when the doorbell went off. Eriol walked pasted them in his slick black tux when Tomoyo stopped in front of them holding a camera.  
  
"Come on how about a picture of the two of you?" she asked focusing the camera, Sakura and Lin put on their best smiles resting her head against each other when the flash went off. "Great now you to Maria" she chirped.  
  
"I'm surrounded my heavenly creatures" Sakura laughed making them laugh when the flash went off. "Eriol come and take one of all of us," she shouted in a giddy mood when he walked in the room with Derek who couldn't keep his eyes off Sakura. Eriol took the camera and waited until they had posed before taking three pictures.  
  
"Tilley has just arrived with Tommy" he stated when she walked in the room with Tommy who was a devil.  
  
"I'll make sure they have fun, and be in bed at the right time" she spoke looking at all of them, she loved working for Eriol and his family only wished there some way she could get her sister a job.  
  
"Good, come Maria give me and daddy a kiss good bye" Tomoyo said holding her hands out to Maria who hugged her and gave her a tight hug before running over to Eriol. Lin wished her father was here but instead he was with Gwen or getting ready to go and pick her up.  
  
"Will you give my father a kiss for me?" she asked innocently making Sakura pinking, when Eriol disappeared into his office.  
  
"I'll try" she whispered making Lin hug her.  
  
"I love you, mother" Lin beamed giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek before she got up.  
  
"Hello Derek" Sakura smiled he nodded taking a glance at Lin who stuck out her tongue at him, making Maria and Tommy smile since as they were the only ones who saw this.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Eriol asked hold his jacket and Tomoyo's cape. Derek took Sakura's cape before they left, Sakura looked back at Lin and winked before the door closed. She crossed her fingers hoping that everything would go great tonight.  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
He was just walking through the doors with Gwen when his phone went off signaling that he had a message. Sighing he took it out when Paul Honda came walking over with his Wife Gina and his mother and her escort Mr. Suzuki (Using car names here LOL). "It's about time you arrived" Paul stated smiling, he nodded towards Gwen but said no more, he didn't want to see her on his arm, he wanted to see the lovely Ying Fa. Yelen admired the way her son's tuxedo fit his frame perfectly, it was a classic tux that went perfectly with his jet-black mask.  
  
"Hello everyone, mother" Syaoran looked over his mother and smiled at her wonderful taste in fashion, as he tried to access his email. He wondered what Eriol was sending him at this time, he frowned waiting for it to up load. He chuckled when a picture of Sakura wearing her robe, curlers and protein mask, as she played with Maria and Lin showed up. The curiosity getting the better over all of them made Yelen and the others even Gwen sneak a peak.  
  
"How wonderful" Gina beamed laughing with the others, Gwen was the only one frowning.  
  
"What's the other one my boy?" Paul asked nudging Syaoran. "Even with her choice of attire she is still an lovely angel"  
  
"I would say so" Mr. Suzuki commented touching his beard. Syaoran went to get the other one not loosing his smile, he would have to ask Eriol for copies of those right away. The next one caught his breath as he stared at the two most breathtakingly beautiful women he had ever seen.  
  
"Now there's a sight, how beautiful. Xiao Lang you must get me a copy of this one" Yelen whispered looking her at granddaughter and her future daughter in law.  
  
"I must have one too" Gina added, Syaoran nodded absently not able to keep his eyes off them but the tugging of Gwen brought him out his gaze.  
  
"Are we going to stand in the middle of the entrance all night?" she asked irritably ruining the moment. Syaoran saved the pictures nodding no, his mood amazingly lighter.  
  
"No, not at all," he answered dryly putting on his half mask. They all walked back into the banquet together feeling a lot better except of course Gwen who was trying to figure out someway to get rid of this annoying Ying Fa and soon Lin.  
  
  
  
Party.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at all the elegantly dressed people around her, as she and the others walked into the large room were the party was being held. Dresses and jewelries gleamed in the lights from the chandeliers, and laughter and music filled the room making it feel like a fairy tale world.  
  
"Its beautiful." Sakura whispered looked around it did not at all have the Halloween feeling, she looked down as she put her long silky white gloves and mask on.  
  
"Isn't it, come on I see Mei Lin and the Li sisters" Tomoyo said as Eriol led Sakura and Derek through crowd. She wondered how Tomoyo was able to point them out but when she saw the woman dressed in red, she knew it was Mei Lin.  
  
"Tomoyo, Ying Fa dear its good to see you again" Yelen said smiling, as she moved her mask, unlike theirs it was on a stick so she could move it. "And you too Eriol"  
  
"Its good to see you Yelen, Gina, Fiemie, and Xiefia" Eriol said gentlemanly.  
  
"Yelen I would like you to meet Ying Fa's date Ashiwa Derek" Tomoyo introduced smiling. "Ashiwa this is Honda Gina, Li Yelen and her daughter's Fiemie and Fanfren"  
  
"It's a pleasure," Derek spoke bowing properly, when they all took off their masks to say hello.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Honda, Fiemie and Fanfren" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Good ness Ying Fa, you are quite a beauty, Yelen where is that son of yours my husband told him we didn't want to see her slender throat without jewels. You should have seen them a Highe's party" Mrs. Honda stated proudly smiling.  
  
"SO I've been hearing all night" Yelen replied looking Sakura over then Derek.  
  
"Xiao Lang is here with that woman, if he know what's best for him he'll stay far away" Fiemie warned softly smiling at Sakura. "I heard you almost knock him out is it true?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I'm afraid so I mistook him for a prowler" Sakura answered making them laugh; Derek wasn't at all enjoying the line of conversation.  
  
"And then trick him into riding all day with you?" Fanfren inquired when Sakura nodded they broke out in giggles.  
  
"I've heard my son called a lot of things by young females but never a prowler" Yelen inputted in smiling.  
  
"It was dark and raining so when he appeared in the door I got scared, but we're even he threw me out in the rain accidentally when I threw a punch at him" Sakura explained making Fiemie and Fanfren laugh.  
  
"Mother if you'll excuse us we'll take Miss Daidouji to meet the others no doubt they'll love to hear this tale" Fanfren said smiling.  
  
"Ying Fa is fine" Sakura waved aside smiling  
  
"Certainly Gina and I will go with our age" Yelen replied.  
  
"Come on Ashiwa I'll show you were all the men are" Eriol offered kissing Tomoyo bye. He must that a lot of people were looking at Sakura and he that Derek knew this as well.  
  
"I'll see you later" Sakura said to Derek before following the girls, he watched Sakura elegantly walked away before he turned and reluctantly followed Eriol who was aware of his mood and deliberately brought him to the room where Syaoran and the guys would be.  
  
"Well, look at who it is" a man called out when Eriol walked in the room. Syaoran looked up with a bored expression, when he saw Derek with Eriol he raised a brow but Eriol merely smiled. None of the men in this room was wearing a mask since, as it was only necessary out in the other room.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Ashiwa Derek" Eriol introduced everyone nodded as they sat down to join the card game. "Are you hiding from your sisters?"  
  
"No I just don't want to see them since Mei Lin told them what happened, they've been dying to meet Ying Fa" Syaoran shrugged. "Did Hitoshi cancel I thought he was bringing her?"  
  
"He wanted to bring his new girlfriend and asked Derek to bring her when we all went to the club" Renzo answered simply.  
  
"By the way where is Ying Fa I want to make sure Li kept his word. I want to see that her throat has at least one or two expensive jewelry," Mr. Honda spoke warily eyeing Syaoran who showed no emotion.  
  
"I'll find her and bring her here for you to see, where is she?" Syaoran asked curtly standing up  
  
"With your sisters and getting to know the other females just follow the laughing and you'll find her" Eriol answered meaning Sakura and their wives were talking his business clients wives into friendly terms. Syaoran nodded and walked off when he was out of earshot Renzo said.  
  
"He meant to give her the set he brought but didn't have time to see her it's been really busy lately with---" Renzo explained leaving the sentence hanging.  
  
"I see, knowing Li it will be something extravagant. We have a bet going on to see if they get together," Mr. Honda stated smiling.  
  
"Hitoshi and I bet that they will be together, you should too Eriol. How about you Ashiwa?" Renzo asked.  
  
"I bet not doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Derek asked trying to hold back his temper.  
  
"Certainly not, you my man are obviously not a man of our world" a man said sharply  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xiao Lang is coming this way, I know because I marked his tux" a young girl in the group with Sakura giggled excitedly making Sakura squirm.  
  
"He looks so gallant" another said making his sisters laugh.  
  
"He has an annoyed look on his face, even though he's wearing the mask" Xiefia pointed out making them laugh.  
  
"Now you all decide to laugh when I've found you how ironic. Good evening ladies" Syaoran stated flashing them a smile, which made them blush and his sister's laugh.  
  
"What do we owe this pleasure cousin?" Mei Lin asked smiling moving her mask, mischief flashing in her crimson eyes.  
  
"Well I wanted to steal Ying Fa away from you just for a few moments, that is if she has more stories to tell" Syaoran answered from beside Sakura offering her his arm.  
  
"No she just finished telling us, don't keep her for two long" Fuutie said smiling. "And how do you know it's here?"  
  
"It's my business to know, I won't I'll bring her back right after the dance" Syaoran replied briskly leading Sakura away from them and the dance floor.  
  
"I thought we were going to dance?" Sakura asked puzzled, when they walked through the doors the led to the gardens and the lake he answered her.  
  
"We'll dance when I bring you back inside, how are you feeling?" Syaoran asked watching her look at the garden, there wasn't much people outside so it was private.  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura answered not looking at him being close to him was enough to make her body react to him.  
  
"No anything that happens to you is always important, Paul wants to see you. I'll bring you to him after we dance" Syaoran was stated moving behind her. Sakura gasped when something cold made contact with her skin looking down she saw the gorgeous diamond necklace, that cascaded down her throat stopping right below her collar bones.  
  
"What are you doing?" she inquired nervously when he started to take her earrings out replacing them with matching ones to the necklace.  
  
"I'm putting your earrings in," Syaoran answered chuckling, anyone who saw them would have thought differently.  
  
"You know what I mean," Sakura snapped softly making him laugh. "Why do you always laugh when I'm upset?"  
  
"Because you look quite adorably when you are," Syaoran answered taking her hand locking at bracelet that he placed on her wrist. "Now you look like a queen who's showered with gold and diamonds" he said turning her to face him, her emerald eye sparkling he could see that she was made for him. "Not that you need it"  
  
"Please stop---why are you doing this?" Sakura whispered looking him in the eyes, he was so incredibly handsome that she had to fight the urge kiss him.  
  
"Is it a crime for me to give you a compliment?" Syaoran whispered huskily smiling. "Or is it that I'm horrible at it?" Sakura smiled hearing what he said and shook her head making her curls sway. "Are you sure? Because if I'm bad at it I would welcome suggestions" Sakura couldn't help her self but giggle.  
  
"Not at all your fine really" Sakura objected smiling, Syaoran liked how her eyes sparkle whenever she laughed or smile.  
  
"Wonderful now how about the dance?" he asked offering her his arm Sakura nodded taking it. Syaoran led her right to the center of the crowd and pulled her close.  
  
"Syaoran isn't Gwen here?" Sakura whispered as they moved.  
  
"Around here somewhere I haven't seen her since we arrived, she disappeared" Syaoran answered looking down at her.  
  
"I see about the club I never really apologized I had too much to drink. I'm sorry about the way I acted" Sakura apologized looking down  
  
"I should also ask for forgiveness of you and to Tomoyo when she refused to let me see you but I feel better knowing that she didn't allow you boyfriend to see you either" Syaoran confirmed looking straight forward.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend he's only a friend" Sakura responded firmly.  
  
"Not by the way he's looking at me right now, I don't like him and that says something" he countered twirling her around making Sakura feel like she was on air.  
  
"You don't like anyone" Sakura pointed out. When he turned her around Derek indeed was looking right at them from where all the men were.  
  
"Ouch, you make me sound like a monster" Syaoran chuckled pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that we did more then sleep at your home?" Sakura hissed looking at him, Syaoran looked shocked at her question but quickly masked it.  
  
"You didn't remember?" he asked eyeing her, his lips turning into a frown.  
  
"No I thought it was a dream that's how---never mind" Sakura finished turning pink, which she had to look away.  
  
"You thought I was a great lover didn't you, well you were also great my love" Syaoran whispered making Sakura blush but she hid it by hiding her head in his chest which didn't go unnoticed by Mei Lin, Tomoyo, his sisters, Yelen and everyone else who was watching them with great interest.  
  
"That's not the point did you remember to use ah---well you know" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran couldn't believe they were having this kind of conversation in the middle of a dance floor but when he thought about it 'No I didn't' swallowing the lump that rose in his throat.  
  
"Don't tell me?" Syaoran whispered harsher then he had intended, Sakura looked up at him with a hurt expression but before she could answer the music stopped so she said.  
  
"That's why I fainted and why I didn't want to see you. I don't want your help with anything I can take care of everything by myself" Sakura declared softly she wanted to know desperately what he was thinking but he didn't say anything he just looked her in the eyes. When she made an attempt to move he didn't let go but pulled her into his arms for the next song.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked when the next song started, his mind reeling. Sure he hadn't expected something like this to happen but what could he do about it? Maybe it's a good thing it happened now that he had been thinking seriously about her and Lin.  
  
"No what do you think, the doctor told me" Sakura snapped making him smile slightly before it disappeared.  
  
"Are you sure its not what's his name?" that was a mistake. Sakura pulled out of his arm like she was slapped in the face, and that's exactly what she did to him with so much power that his head snap side ways, the entire room became deathly silent seeing what happened.  
  
"I hate you" Sakura spat turning on her heels but before she could get far a powerful hand clasp her arm pulling her back.  
  
"If you ever do that again my dear, you'll be sorely sorry. Now we have to talk and you'll get that look off your face" Syaoran bit out in a silky soft voice that rang with implacably authority, when she didn't answer his grip tightened. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"Perfectly" Sakura replied looking at him with cold eyes, her heart pounding rapidly as she tried to mask the pain she felt and right now the mask was the only thing helping.  
  
"Good---come" he ordered leading her towards the door that led to the back gardens.  
  
"NO I'm not going out there with you" Sakura objected wanting to draw away but his grip only tightened.  
  
"You have no saying---" Syaoran snapped leading her out the door all eyes on them.  
  
  
  
"I think she told him." Tomoyo whispered to Mei Lin who only nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: UH OH I wonder what's going to happen next? Syaoran doesn't seem too happy. I hope he won't say something he won't mean and really hurt Sakura emotionally. Well remember to review and tell me you what you think. I'll have another up in a week JA. 


	11. What kind of proposal is that!

Chap. 11: "What kind of proposal is that?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: "Hello, hello again!!!!!! Thanks to all ya'll out there that has continued to review and tell me what you think about my story. Please tell me if the chapters are getting less confusing to read because some of you said that some of my sentences were a bit confusing ~_~? I'm working on not making them confusing but it'll take time before I'm perfect at it.  
  
I know that Li is cold right now but you'll start to see a better side of him soon I promise ^_^  
  
Oh, Lin is five not TEN I repeat not TEN. I don't remem if I all ready told you that. LOL, I'm the explanation of what happened to Lin's real mother is coming up soon for those of you who want to know. Ne ways on wit the story.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the ballroom watched for a glimpse of the couple but couldn't find one. Tomoyo had told Ashiwa who was obviously watching not to go after them, actually it took a lot of talking, finally ending with Fanfren asking him to dance. Then saying it was not proper for a man to decline so he had no choice Xiefia then Fuutie went after her and Mei Lin and so on. They were all still wondering what was going on with the two who was the main gossip and would be when everyone left here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let go of me---" Sakura hissed pulling her hand free when they reached the end of the garden, she was hurt by what he said but didn't Tomoyo tell her he would say that? "You deserved what you got in there so if your going to hit me get it over with" she added raising her chin up defiantly which made Syaoran chuckle. "Why do you always laugh at me?"  
  
"Didn't I all ready tell you the answer, however I don't agree with you? I didn't deserve that slap and I will not now or ever hit you" Syaoran stated resting his shoulder against the tree, with his arms folded across his chest. What was he going to do about this situation? God he had no clue. If it were any other woman he all ready knew the solution to that but this was Sakura and he knew that she was very fragile. He didn't want to be the one to break her spirit, he couldn't take that guilt, no, he couldn't bear that.  
  
"How's that?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because the day before I left I saw you having lunch with him and I was gone for a week. Now if you were in my shoes what would you think?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura who seemed to pale, what he said was true and he had every right to think she did that. When after only spending two weeks with him she gave him her innocence, she felt dirty all over. Syaoran was caught off guard when she started to cry that was not what he was expecting at all.  
  
"It's true I would think the same thing if I were in your shoes but I didn't sleep with him. And I don't care if you believe me, but it's the truth you're the only person who I did that with. I haven't even kissed him we're just friends at least that's all he is to me" Sakura stated feeling stupid that she was crying in front of him. Syaoran had the strongest urge to wrap his arms around her and soothe her but instead he asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? And even though you knew you still went out with HIM"  
  
"I didn't know I'm always late. I found out when I passed out, when the doctor told me I wanted to die---I didn't want to keep it" Syaoran felt anger build in him when she said that, why wouldn't she want to kept his child?  
  
"You wanted to kill my unborn child? How selfish can you be?" he bit out savagely, his icy glare penetrating her thoroughly.  
  
"How dare you say that to me?" Sakura hissed venomously. "I wouldn't have care who the father of my child was, I would never kill my unborn baby. I was just scared, upset and confused, so don't you dare jump to stupid conclusions. I didn't want to tell you but Mei Lin and Tomoyo said I had to because you had a right to know. But it was just a waste of time because you don't believe me anyway. And it-it hu--hurts for me to to kno-- know that you think me--me a liar---" Sakura cried but was cut off when she felt her self-being crushed in a tight hug, her shoulders shaking. Syaoran could take it any longer seeing her cry like that all his control broke, and before he could stop himself he was all ready hugging her tightly.  
  
"Shhh.I just wanted to make sure please don't cry like this" Syaoran whispered desperately running his hand down her back, he knew now the only answer to this problem after all in his status there was only one answer. "Please Sakura stop crying, see I'm even calling you by your Japanese name. Sweet heart stop your tears" Sakura listened to his soothing voice, as her tears became few then sniffles finally stopping 'this will make Lin extremely happy, though I don't know about me' he thought grimly. "That's better, let me look at you"  
  
"No, I look awful" Sakura mumbled hiding her face in his chest, Syaoran laughed placing his thumb under her chin raising her tear stained face to his. Leave it up to her to be modest at a time like this but that was one of her many wonderful traits. Sakura's lips trembled feeling his warm soft lips against hers. Her grip on his jacket tightened as she brushed hers across his, Syaoran looked into her sparkling emerald eyes before deepening the kiss making Sakura's whole body flushed as she kissed him back with all the emotion she was feeling.  
  
"You my dear could never look awful," he said huskily when they broke the kiss.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sakura asked when he wiped her tears away; he seemed to consider her question before answering when he smiled Sakura new automatically that she wouldn't at all like his answer.  
  
"I told if I was to ever marry that it would be to you, didn't I?" Sakura's heart stopped hearing what he said but she was sure she didn't hear him.  
  
"Wha---what?" she stuttered looking into his deep amber eyes that sparkled with amusement. She hated how he could be this calm about such a serious matter, when she was trying her hardest to keep standing.  
  
"We have to marry that's the only sensible thing to do or am I mistaken?" Syaoran answered, Sakura moved out of his arms taking a few steps back. She had to think this over clearly; she couldn't just rush into something this serious, could she?  
  
"Surely you're mistaken? How can you talk about marriage like it's a business offer" Sakura asked in bewilderment holding her head. "I won't marry you"  
  
"Why not? I can give you everything you want, security and our child can actually grow up in a real family. Lin will be your daughter, she'd love to have you as her mother and would love to have a sister or brother, don't you want that?" Syaoran replied casually. Sakura was stumped, she didn't know what to say then what Tomoyo said to her came back 'think about your baby'  
  
"A real family?" Sakura echoed she had no idea what a real family was--- she'd never had a real family. Syaoran looked at her wondering why she sounded like she not what a real family was, she was Tomoyo's sister surely she knew what a family was. "You would be a father and a husband?"  
  
"Ying Fa---" Syaoran said taking her small hands in his, he knew she would make him a good wife. A lot better then his first mistake, the only thing he got out of that was his daughter. "Of course I would be, what did you think I meant?"  
  
"I don't know---" Sakura, whispered looking down to sort things out, Lin would be her daughter and they would be together forever. She would be able to watch over her always and her child would have a father and family what she had always wanted. "Would you stop seeing Gwen and every other woman? I don't want to share you. If I agree, I want a real family not a fake one"  
  
"Anything else my dear?" Syaoran teased pulling her to him.  
  
"Then you agree?" Sakura asked looking up at him, searching his eyes for some form of deceit but found nothing. 'God please make this the right choice' she prayed her hands resting on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Naturally, I should have made a bet with you when I told you I would marry you" Syaoran whispered his eyes dropping to her lips. Soon she would be legally his, she would belong to him and no one else.  
  
"If we did then I would have made sure you lost" Sakura replied matter-of- factly, when he pulled into another kiss. She told her heart that she would be happy with him, and if he didn't love her now she would make him soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They've been out there too long what if---if Ying Fa knocked him out or even worse?" Mei Lin said worriedly, she was sitting with Yelen and the others. "Even worst what if Ashiwa found them?"  
  
"I doubt he will, Xiao Lang knows that maze very well and that man doesn't" Mrs. Honda stated smiling.  
  
"I just wish they would get back all ready this is nerve wrecking" Tomoyo mumbled, she looked up when Eriol came forward with Renzo.  
  
"Please take your wives for a dance before they have a nervous breakdown" Yelen ordered firmly both nodded and took a reluctant Tomoyo and Mei Lin away. "She is the first female I have ever seen who has enough confidence to slap my son in his face. In a way I admire her for it but I don't want to ever see it happen again"  
  
"I'm sure she had a good reason, I've spoken to her when they were visiting his abandoned home. He needs to spend more time there its better for him and your country home is too far from us"  
  
"I know but its one of my favorites, I plan to stay here for a while until Lin is settled with him. She seems to be better and he's showing her a great deal more interest. Why he even got her pets" Yelen replied when Gwen came walking up with a glass of champagne. "Is there something that you need?" she questioned not hiding her obvious distaste towards the girl.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for your son, have you seen him I grow tired of this party" Gwen answered not hiding the fact that she didn't like both the elderly ladies. "But before I go I want a word with that woman"  
  
"Well here comes both of them now and from the looks of it everything turned out wonderful" Mrs. Honda cheerfully proclaimed, too bad she didn't know how true her words were.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was fully aware that everyone was looking at them when they walked back into the room. She blushed knowing why they were looking at them but that was the least of her problems as she held unto his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry that I slap you in front of everyone" Sakura whispered regretfully.  
  
"According to you I deserved it" Syaoran replied squeezing her hand reassuringly and to everyone's astonishment and Sakura's he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "So don't apologize" Sakura giggled as a tingling sensation moved from her fingers up her arm.  
  
"You've made everyone's mouths hang open and draw more attention to us than needed" Sakura whispered making him smile down at her.  
  
"Here comes Paul now" Syaoran murmured placing his hand on her waist, a sign that she belonged to him.  
  
"Well its good to see that you kept your word, and that was some slap. I hope he deserved it" Paul said smiling.  
  
"She said that I deserved every bit of it" Syaoran explained making Paul laugh light heartedly.  
  
"If I can steal her away for a dance?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his eye as he looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Its up to Ying Fa" he replied, Sakura flashed him a smiled before taking Mr. Honda's offered hand.  
  
"Don't worry dear boy I'll bring her back" he promised leading Sakura away, Syaoran nodded and then headed towards his mother, where an unhappy Gwen was. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before looking at Gwen. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Yes I want to leave, this party bores me" Gwen replied smiling but Syaoran wasn't looking at her he was looking at Ashiwa who was looking at Sakura with rage in his eyes.  
  
"I see, have Wei drop you home I'm not yet ready. If you'll excuse me I have something to deal with," Syaoran stated walking away leaving a fuming Gwen.  
  
"I wish that son of yours will make his mind up" Gwen snapped walking away but not before being escorted by a man.  
  
"I think he all ready has" Yelen commented watching her son talk to Derek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's lovely, isn't she?" he asked walking up to Derek.  
  
"What were you two doing out there?" Derek snapped looking at Syaoran who smirked.  
  
"I don't believe it's a crime for a man to talk to his fiancée in private, do you?" he replied coolly ignoring the glare Derek shot him. "I don't however like the way you are looking at her so cease to do so"  
  
"I don't believe you, after the slap she gave you publicly" Derek shot back smiling. "Just because she allowed you to kiss her doesn't mean a thing. I intend to take her back to my place tonight where we'll do more then just kissing". He didn't know that he was trotting into dangerous ground, having missed the tightening in Syaoran's jaw with each word he said.  
  
"If you lay one finger on her you'll be sorry Ashiwa, now if you'll excuse me" Syaoran stated walking towards Sakura when the dance ended. Fire raged inside Ashiwa seeing how easily he swept Sakura into his arms for a dance but what got to him was how he made her smile and flush.  
  
"I believe that she has just snagged the most wanted bachelor in all of Hong Kong" a man said stopping beside Ashiwa. "It's a good thing too because at least now we'll have a chance with the females"  
  
"Speak for yourself" Ashiwa growled heading for the doors, he would see her in the morning before school where he would demand to know why she was now ignoring him and now with Li.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Tomoyo asked turning her gaze from Syaoran and Sakura to Derek who looked pissed.  
  
"Surely you know and I know for one that your happy she's with a rich man and not a poor one like me just wait until he hurts her again"  
  
"You don't understand and I don't choose who my sister goes out with, just as long as she's happy. Now if you'll excuse me your being rude" Tomoyo stated walking away only to be pulled back by him. "You'll let go me before I scream" she added in a firm voice but he didn't heed her only tightened his grip.  
  
"You know bloody well that you're happy don't deny it, the same way you denied me seeing her when she was sick. And then when she came back she looked right through me" Derek snapped not realizing he was squeezing Tomoyo's arm so tight until she cried out.  
  
"You'll let go of my wife right now and leave" Eriol said in a calm voice not a all betraying his anger, Derek didn't hear a word Eriol said only tightened his grip on poor Tomoyo's arm. "I warned you" he added punching Derek right in the jaw, pulling Tomoyo into his arms who was trembling.  
  
"Why you" Derek growled getting up off the ground wiping the blood from his jaw, by now everyone was looking at the scene and Sakura and Syaoran came running up. Sakura drew Tomoyo into her arms glaring at Derek with cold eyes.  
  
"Listen you had better get out of here right now before I forget what a gentleman I am. And if I see you near my family again or hear a complaint from Ying Fa you'll regret that day you met me" Eriol spoke in a cool tone but his eyes were on fire.  
  
"Any of us" Syaoran corrected nodding to security.  
  
"You forget that I work with Ying Fa" Derek smiled winking at Sakura, who had to hold back the impulse to punch him.  
  
"We can always fix that" Renzo informed holding back Mei Lin. "Now you should go before I let my wife lose on you" he added when security walked up but Derek shrugged them off as he headed to the door but not before blowing at kiss to Sakura, who turned her head away. Everyone went back to what they were doing except for Sakura and the others.  
  
"I don't like you working with him, he got mad because you were with Xiao Lang. Ying Fa, he's obsess with you its not safe" Tomoyo whispered looking at Sakura with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't worry he won't dare come near me, I have the whole football team ready to beat him up. They too don't like the way he looks at me" Sakura soothed smiling as she made a mental note never to be alone in the school.  
  
"I still don't like the idea of you going home alone he knows where you live" Mei Lin warned.  
  
"Come on guys I don't believe he would be that crazy" Sakura said brushing it aside but Syaoran knew Mei Lin was right but he said nothing.  
  
"Lets just all try and enjoy the rest of the night" Syaoran said resting his hand on Sakura's back.  
  
"We were just here to tell you that we're heading out, we'll see you guys tomorrow" Renzo said holding Mei Lin close. "Mei Lin's tired," he added making them laugh.  
  
"You're a horrible liar for a lawyer," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Lets hope not, he and Eriol are in charge of my companies affairs," Syaoran said making them laugh.  
  
"We'll be staying for a while longer well at least until Ying Fa is ready. We came together but I've got to go with Maria to school in the morning" Tomoyo said sighing. "She got in another fight"  
  
"With a girl?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"NO with a boy and she won, after Tommy helped" Tomoyo answered making them laugh.  
  
"We're going in the morning too" Mei Lin sighed.  
  
"You guys can go home, I'll drop Ying Fa home," Syaoran offered making them smile.  
  
"The last time you said that she didn't end up home" Mei Lin pointed out getting a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"He has to bring me home because I have class in the morning" Sakura interrupted helping Syaoran out. "I couldn't possibly show up in his clothing they practically engulf me"  
  
"Oh all right, I will need sleep to deal with Maria's principal, poor thing she'll shout alleluia when she leaves" Tomoyo stated smiling.  
  
"I'm surprised she's still there after all most of our families kids go there," Mei Lin inputted. "Any ways we'll see you" she added hugging Sakura and Syaoran before they all left the two.  
  
"Come lets go back I think my mother wants to talk to you, don't be afraid to tell me when your ready" Syaoran said leading Sakura through the crowd. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Hai. But it can't be champagne I've all ready had three glasses. Think they have anything else here?" Sakura asked when they reached Yelen.  
  
"I'm sure they do, I'll be right back" Syaoran said leaving Sakura with Yelen who didn't even smile. Sakura felt self-conscious while she sat with Yelen who was looking at her intently then to her surprise smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the family" she asked shocking Sakura which made her laugh. "I know but I'll act blind until my son tells everyone"  
  
"Thank you I hope I make Xiao Lang and Lin happy and that I make you happy as well" Sakura said trying to calm her nerves. This was her engagement night, even though her finger was still bare.  
  
"I'm sure you will, everyone all ready likes you, I've heard a lot about you my dear. Don't worry"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura stated brightly smiling as she searched the crowd for Syaoran who didn't come back for a while so she talked with Yelen and some other ladies. And enjoyed their conversation immensely, finally Syaoran came back with fruit juice. "Did you get lost?" Sakura teased taking it from him.  
  
"I failed to remember the way I came, if you need me I'll be in the smoky room," Syaoran said giving her a kiss on her temple before leaving a blushing Sakura and laughing ladies.  
  
"Where did he go?" a woman asked Sakura who was taking a sip.  
  
"He went to get me some juice about half n' hour ago I suppose he got lost or side tracked" Sakura answered, to her utter belief they all broke out laughing. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"NO my dear but it took him that long because all they have here is champagne. Did he not tell you that?" another inquired making Sakura pinking.  
  
"No he said that he was sure they had something else, I didn't mean for him to go hunting" Sakura confirmed smiling.  
  
"Well he didn't at all mind and that's a manly thing which if you don't mind me saying so he is a lot of" Gina said smiling, peals of laughter broke out from the group at her comment. "Here comes my husband now, I intend on seeing you again my dear Ying Fa and you too Yelen. Both of you hide too much" she said before taking her leave after a while their group got smaller.  
  
"Ying Fa I think you should go and get my son, it's getting rather late. I'm heading home but I would like to see tomorrow maybe" Yelen said standing up, Sakura stood and smiled.  
  
"Yes Yelen-san, I hope I won't be dragging him from anything important"  
  
"Your more important and my son knows that don't worry he won't mind at all" Yelen said walking. Sakura walked her to the door before heading the smoky room. For how late it was getting there was still a lot of people present. "  
  
"Would you like to dance?" a man asked walking up, she couldn't see his face because she had a mask on.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm about to leave" Sakura replied softly, her pursed clasped between her hands.  
  
"Understandable, maybe next time" he bowed before leaving. She didn't realize how every male head turned when she walked by, or how much was aimed at her butt. The room Syaoran was in was even more packed but it wasn't hard at all to find just look at where all the males where, when they saw her heading there way all stood.  
  
"I believe she's here to take Li away" a man said making them laugh and Sakura blush.  
  
"That's if your not busy, I could wait" Sakura clarified smiling at him, she didn't want to take him away from his friends.  
  
"No I told you to come for me when you were ready, I take it the only reason you came is because my mother left" Syaoran said smirking, Sakura flushed again. "It was a good game" he added getting up.  
  
"Your heaven sent, he was winning mostly all the games" a man sigh making them laugh.  
  
"In that case I'll hurriedly take him off your hands" Sakura laughed taking Syaoran's offered hand.  
  
"By all means, I'll see you in the morning Li" a man called out Syaoran nodded before leaving with Sakura. Syaoran smiled inside because Sakura and the girls had just landed him three more important deals. Getting her cape, he put it on her before they went out side to meet the limo that was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
On the way home.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that they only had champagne?" Sakura asked resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder stifling a yawn.  
  
"I just had to go down to the corner to get what you needed but it took longer then I thought" Syaoran shrugged wrapping his arm.  
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered playing with his fingers, she didn't want anyone to get hurt by their engagement.  
  
"Hmmm---"he murmured playing with her curls, then straying down to her ear making Sakura shudder.  
  
"How are you going to tell Gwen?" she whispered burying her head in his chest, she didn't know how she was going to be able to stay awake in class tomorrow but she knew now that she wouldn't be able to go to parties on Sunday nights anymore.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll tell her" Syaoran replied softly resting his head back, by he time they arrived at her apartment Sakura was fast asleep. Syaoran like the idea of the guard at the gate but didn't like the fencing around the place.  
  
"You don't have to carry me you know" Sakura mumbled cuddling up to him.  
  
"Its too late now don't you think" Syaoran replied placing her on her bed, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw him going through her drawers.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked blankly, sitting up as she slipped her shoes off.  
  
"Looking for your night gown madam" Syaoran answered finding it, he walked back to her and helps her to her feet then started to take of her dress. The only thing she did was raising her hands when he put her nightgown on and then pulled out all the hairpins from her hair.  
  
She didn't like the idea of how he knew how to undress a woman in such an expert manner, but from now on he would only be doing that to her and no one else 'yes no one else' and with that thought a smile adorned her lips.  
  
"Is there anything else your going to do?" Sakura asked lying on her bed with a smiled on her face.  
  
"Yes first I want you to write down the digits for your alarm system" Syaoran said handing her a pen and paper. Sakura complied taking it, she wrote down her alarm code and handed it back to him. Taking it, he leaned closer to her with a smile on his face making Sakura's breath caught. "Now, I'm going to kiss you good night" he added kissing her senseless, when he pulled away Sakura almost cried out for the lost. "I'll see you in the morning" he added giving her a kiss on the forehead before he left, Sakura fell asleep with a smile on her face. Syaoran locked the door and he nodded at someone before heading down the stairs where Wei had the door open for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran home.  
  
  
  
"There you are" Gwen said from his bed when he walked into his room, she had on the black teddy she bought especially for him.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Syaoran asked Gwen's surprise quickly turned into anger.  
  
"What do you mean if there is something I need?" she bellowed sitting up on the large bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm tired, I have a long day ahead of me, if there is nothing you need then I bid you good night" Syaoran answered taking off his shirt, thanking god Lin was by Tomoyo's sleeping over.  
  
"I want you, I want to sleep in the same bed with you, I want to make love to you" Gwen stated flabbergasted.  
  
"I don't want you, all I want is sleep" Syaoran retorted coldly pointing at the door. "We'll talk in the morning, if there is anything you don't understand"  
  
"Talk there is nothing to talk about, you want that child. I understand perfectly she's young and has a nice supple body. Well guess what, I'm still young there is nothing she can offer you that I can't you hear me" Gwen hissed not moving from the bed. "You know you want me but your fighting it come and let me sooth your mind" she pleaded opening her arms to him with a seductive smile on her face.  
  
"Get out, your pushing it Gwen," Syaoran growled pointing to the door. "Now" he added through clenched teeth. "Remember something your not my girl friend so don't act like one. You sold me your body for jewels and other things that I gladly paid for. And when I'm finished with you, you'll move on to the next man, just like you did with Renzo" he spat looking at her horrified face. "Oh yes don't think that I didn't know my sweet, I don't want you in my bed tonight now be a good girl and go"  
  
"As you wish" Gwen spat sliding off the bed. "I never want you in my bed again Li Xiao Lang, I love you but it's obvious that you don't love me. We could have been happy together, I could have made you happy, you're a fool" she bellowed.  
  
"NO you're the fool, thinking you could make me happy. Even if by some slim chance we did marry you couldn't even give me children, I know your barren" Syaoran sighed looking at her.  
  
"You lie I can have children, I'm not barren" Gwen denied shaking her head.  
  
"NO I'm not---Gwen it's the truth and you know it, even Renzo knows it" Syaoran yelled making her cry.  
  
"When did you find out?" Gwen asked ashamed as she pulled the covers around her body.  
  
"Last year, I was by house when I came by a medical file, I thought you were sick so I decided to check it. I was going to ask you to marry me but when I read that file, I couldn't" Syaoran answered sitting in the chair, Gwen felt her heart break.  
  
"Because I couldn't have children?" She cried. "How can you be so heartless?"  
  
"I was marrying to produce an heir not out of love, my mother was getting restless but after I found out you were barren I changed my mind. Lin is perfectly capable of taking over what's mine" Syaoran explained casually. "Please leave before I get upset"  
  
"I hate you, just wait she won't make you happy you'll see. When you tire of her, I won't come running back you" Gwen spat hurriedly leaving his room; he got up when he heard his door slam shut.  
  
"I won't ever come back to you, I got what I wanted" Syaoran whispered starting to change.  
  
Gwen.  
  
  
  
"You just wait and see Li, you'll come back to me" she whispered filled with tremendous hatred towards Sakura and Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sakura arrived at school she didn't see Derek anywhere and made her way to her class for first period, then she would be in the music room for the rest. When she walked into her class it was empty she had not idea that she was that early. She jumped and spun around when her door slammed shut.  
  
"Mr. Ashiwa what are you doing here?" Sakura gasped holding her throat, she unconsciously stepped back when he moved forward.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Derek asked glancing at her ring less finger, ignoring that fact that she had called him by his last name. "I thought you were engaged?"  
  
"I am" Sakura replied not liking the look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you with him because he's rich?" Derek snapped moving closer to her, fear rose in Sakura when she bumped into the wall.  
  
"That's not your business but no I'm not with Xiao Lang because he's rich" Sakura replied praying that the bell would ring. "Why are you acting this way? I thought we were friends?"  
  
"Friends? I thought want to be more" Derek growled smiling.  
  
"That's impossible and you know it, the only reason I went to lunch with you was because I was trying to be nice. Please don't do this" Sakura stated pressing her self against the wall, her eyes searching for anything that she could use to defend her self.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya, well what did ya'll like this chapter? I can't believe I wrote that much just for the party!!!!!!!!!! Whew, ne ways remember to review and be ready in a week's time for the next update, peace peeps. _ 


	12. Oh, Lin you litltle DEVIL

Chap. 12: "Oh, Lin you little devil"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here's chap 12, I hope ya'll enjoy. And I'm glad ya'll now like Syaoran LOL but you see how well it fits into the story? ^_^ I know the proposal came out of the nowhere but that's just me, I'm unpredictable LOL.  
  
Isn't Lin the cutest? I love her, she's how I want my daughter to be one I have one. This story I think have small actions that will lead up to the climax, which hasn't happened to yet. And there are still a lot of things that have to come out of the dark, some things still hidden.  
  
Oh and those who have read my story 'family' I'm currently working on a small sequel like I'm doing with Wild Things but its not that easy.  
  
Ne ways on wit the story.ENJOY _  
  
Ne ways on with the story.  
  
  
  
Sakura jumped when the door flew open revealing three large guys who she didn't know. "Get away from Miss Daidouji before you regret it" one of their voices boomed, his arms folded over his large chest.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Derek snapped glaring at them. "Can't you see this is private?"  
  
"We were given our orders, take him out of here and don't break anything, unless he gives you trouble" the obvious leader said to the other men who nodded and lifted Derek off his feet and carried him out of the room.  
  
"W---who are you?" Sakura whispered calming down, she had guards when she was a singer but she didn't recall hiring any.  
  
"Your body guards ma'am, orders from master Li. If we see that guy come too close to you, we attack unless you say not to, my name is Tiny or T" he said proudly, Sakura giggled hearing his name which made him smile. "I knew that would make you laugh"  
  
"You can call me Ying Fa or Miss Ying Fa Mr. T, when did Xiao Lang do this? This morning?" Sakura asked when the bell rang. Tiny moved out of the door when the students cautiously started to come in.  
  
"No Miss Ying Fa last night before ya'll left the party, we was at your apartment all night too" he answered shocking Sakura. "We was given specific orders to take care of any threatening male"  
  
"I see well all you're doing right now is scaring my poor students. You can stay for class or go wherever you feel. How did you know to come?"  
  
"We saw him through the window, next time we'll be on him before you even know he's in the same area, good day" he said before leaving.  
  
"Who was that Miss Ying Fa?" Lila asked smiling.  
  
"One of my friends don't worry about him, now how was your weekend?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Mine was the best I got to see my teacher on the news attending one of Hong Kong's most important gatherings" a girl answered drawing all the attention to Sakura.  
  
"Had no idea you hung out with rich peeps teach," Ben said smiling  
  
"Well my family is kindda well rich I guess, so it can't be help, my sister is married to a lawyer and it goes on like that" Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"I liked your gown it was beautiful and the jewels you had on they did a close up of it I could by a house with it" a girl exclaimed clasping her hands. "I wish I could go to a ball like the one you went to" she added dreamily.  
  
"Oh but it wasn't a ball well not exactly" Sakura objected not wanting to stray away from what she wanted to say.  
  
"Oh can you tell us about some of the things that happened there?" Lila asked anxiously more people nodding.  
  
"Fine but only a brief one, well everyone was dressed elegantly woman in fine gowns of every style and color with magnificent jewelry. Man dressed in finely tailored suits, chandeliers lightening the room with a small orchestra, who by the way only played waltz and other slow music. Woman and men either dance, stroll in the gardens to the lake, talked in groups. Most couples leave each others side, woman to talk to friends and other acquaintances and men go to the room which I call the smoky room because they play cards, have conversations and smoke cigars. And no one knew who was who because we are all wearing masks" Sakura concluded smiling.  
  
"How many dances did you have?"  
  
"Well not many, I danced with friends or talked" Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Are you a good dancer?" Ben asked  
  
"I would say so but it is mostly up to the man whom you're dancing with. Remember in a dance the man is the leader not the woman and if he knows what he's doing then the lady just floats around the room. I've had all perfect dancers" Sakura answered making them laugh. "But the truth, the first time I did a waltz was when I first moved here three weeks before school started thank goodness I had a great partner"  
  
"And who was that?" Ben asked  
  
"Li Xiao Lang" Sakura said simply getting her book for the lesson.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.later  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cancel any meeting I have for today" Syaoran said getting out of his chair, he glanced at his watch seeing that he had only one hour before Sakura was off work.  
  
"Yes Sir, if you have any calls should I pass them on to you?" his secretary asked  
  
"No not unless its family, Susie" Syaoran answered getting his cell. "Did T call?"  
  
"Yes sir, he said only once what ever that is suppose to mean"  
  
"I know what it means, don't stay after hours again, put the phone so it rings to your cell and go home" Syaoran ordered leaving her at his door, she smiled before doing exactly what he said.  
  
"Whatever's got him in this good of a mood please let it remain" Susie whispered happily dancing around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.later  
  
  
  
  
  
"One more time and this time from your stomach, not your throat" Sakura ordered to her class, who wall nodded and did it perfectly, squealed with delight making them laugh.  
  
"Miss Ying Fa if I had known singing was this fun I would have done it a long time ago" Ben stated smiling. He was the most popular boy in school with brown hair and crystal blue eyes (I wonder if it shows that I love blue?)  
  
"Its just because she's our teacher, everything is a blast with her. I wish I had a older brother for you," a girl said brightly making Sakura laugh.  
  
"What kind of guy do you like Miss Ying Fa?" Lila asked as Sakura looked over the words for the song.  
  
"Well looks doesn't really matter how they look but he must be smart, strong, have a nice smile and a even better laugh, one that comes from deep within him" Sakura answered going back to the piano with her reading glasses.  
  
"Does he have to have messy brown hair?" Lila asked ingeniously  
  
"Not really but that would be nice" Sakura answered absently.  
  
"How about broad shoulders, amazing amber eyes and strong arms?" another girl asked giggling.  
  
"Nope but the person your describing sounds handsome, now can we go over that song one more time?" Sakura said not paying attention to how quite the class went. She thought it was because they were getting ready to sing. "Okay Lila you and me" she said playing.  
  
Lila: one soundless mid-day.the wind was so cheerful (Music)  
  
Class: Flower petals sway in the breeze. As if they were sleepy  
  
  
  
Sakura: This is serene feeling. Tell me, what the word people use for it?  
  
Sakura stopped playing when the class missed where they were suppose to start singing. "You know you guys have to concentrate on the song for it to sound good" she explained in an annoyed tone.  
  
"But how can we?" Lila asked since that forbidden figure stood in the door way none of the girls had been able to pay attention.  
  
"Well you can---" Sakura started to say turning around but what ever else she was going to say was lost to her.  
  
"It seems to me that you don't like one thing about me ma'am" Syaoran said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Don't be silly" Sakura replied casually ignoring the smiles on her student's faces. "What are you doing here?" she looked down briefly feeling self-conscious because Syaoran's eyes were roaming her body.  
  
"I recall telling you last night that I would see you today, you know how hard it is to get inside this school if you don't have a child going here?" Syaoran answered pushing his hands deep into his pockets. "How come you never sing for me?"  
  
"You never asked" Sakura replied bluntly.  
  
"Fair enough I'll remember that" Syaoran stated flashing her a smile, Sakura couldn't help but smile back all that time she was describing him and no one else, he was handsome and everything else in one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura stuttered when he walked over to her, she started to stand but he made her sit and got one knee in front of her. Every student in the class was on the edge of their seats waiting for what was about to happened. "Syaoran your drawing attention to us"  
  
"Last night when I asked you to marry me you said I did it like a business deal now I'm making up for it my dear. I have to admit this is the first time I've gotten on my knee" Syaoran stated making Sakura laugh momentarily forgetting everyone else. "Will you Daidouji Ying Fa the most beautiful, sophisticated, strong willed woman I have laid eyes on, take me the arrogant, cold hearted beast to be your husband? And make me the proudest man alive?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him as if thinking about her answer. "You wouldn't have the nerves to turn me down in front of your class right?" he added in hurt tone making Sakura giggle.  
  
"As I recall sir I told you 'yes' last night after your business proposal. I wouldn't dare change my answer" Sakura stated the tingling sensation running through her body. "But I'll do it again, yes I'll marry you" she jumped when the room was filled with applause and her breath caught when he placed the engagement ring on her tiny finger, it was platinum with a large diamond with smaller brick shaped diamonds and emeralds covering the front half of the ring. "Its beautiful" she whispered smiling.  
  
"Hey man kiss her" Ben yelled making everyone cheer making Sakura blush and Syaoran chuckle standing with Sakura.  
  
"You have to have the best" Syaoran whispered brushing his lips against hers, Sakura locked eyes with his teasing ones before his lips captured hers in a powerful lip lock that made fire rage in her body but he pulled away before she could get a good grip on him. "We can't give your students too much of a show"  
  
"Yes, yes right" Sakura mumbled making him smile. "Are you leaving now because I have appointment today if you want to come with me that is---I mean if you're not busy" she whispered absently straightening his tie.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside do you need anything out of your car?" Syaoran asked taking hold of her hands when she nodded 'no' he added. "Give me the keys and we'll let T drive it to your apartment,"  
  
"Okay let me get my bag" Sakura said turning around, she had to search for them but finally found them and handed it to him. "Ten minutes"  
  
"All right don't take too long," Syaoran said giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her standing beside the piano, she gasped when he took a camcorder from one of the students. "For Tomoyo" she giggled nervously trying to get control over her body.  
  
"All right now where were we?" Sakura said looking at her students, she could see that they all wanted to ask her a question and wouldn't be able to pay attention other wise. "Okay what?" she sighed sitting on the chair.  
  
"Can we see your ring?" Lila asked when Sakura nodded they all broke lose from their chairs heading for her.  
  
  
  
Doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Daidouji?" a nurse called holding a clipboard.  
  
"We're coming" Sakura said standing up with Syaoran who was glad that it was there turn is he was tired of getting looked at by everyone in the waiting room. "Come on" she whispered pulling him along.  
  
"Its good to see you again Miss Ying Fa, how are you feeling?" the same doctor who told her she was pregnant asked.  
  
"I'm feeling great but I still get morning sickness and sick at the site of some food" Sakura answered sitting on the bed.  
  
"Good, good and who's this?" he asked looking at Syaoran who look uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm Li Xiao Lang, Ying Fa's fiancé" Syaoran said shaking the man's hand.  
  
"I'm doctor Black," he replied smiling. "Okay all we're going to do today is take blood tests and other check up before we begin you regular visits, here go in that room and change in this"  
  
"Okay here Syaoran" Sakura said handing him her bag before leaving to change.  
  
"I take it you're the father of the child" Black alleged eyeing Syaoran carefully who nodded looking around the room. "I'm glad to see that you have pride and is marrying the lady"  
  
"I'm not only marrying her because of the baby" Syaoran replied firmly the man nodded in approval.  
  
"I don't think you'll want to be inside here for the test most woman don't want their husbands in here for the first visit. You can go and in the waiting room this won't be long"  
  
"If you say so" Syaoran shrugged walking to the door when Sakura came out.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked in a scared tone  
  
"I'll be in the waiting room the doctor doesn't think I should be in here for the first visit. If you need me just yell" Syaoran answered smiling.  
  
"Can you just wait until after he takes my blood, I don't like needles," she said pleadingly clutching her gown.  
  
"All right" Syaoran smiled sitting beside her, Sakura smiled and took his hand in hers swinging her legs back and forth like a child.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You lie Li, everyone knows your father never spends time with you. I can't believe you actually asked for another seat watch they'll be empty like always" a girl snob standing before Lin who was sitting on the stairs, in front of building where she had ballet classes and school. She and Maria were waiting for Wei to pick them up.  
  
"She's not lying, Ying Fa's my auntie and her father will come next week you'll see" Maria defended, even though Lin was older then her Maria was taller.  
  
"Stay out of this Hirragizawa, we all know full well that Lin is your best friend" the girl replied brushing back her sandy blonde hair. "My mommy and daddy will be here soon, my daddy canceled a trip so he could see me dance. Your father doesn't care about you"  
  
"You take that back my daddy loves me," Lin warned standing up, ignoring that fact that the girl was at least a foot taller then her and Maria. "And Ying Fa is a lot prettier then your mother and she can sing too"  
  
"More lies?" she mocked making her friends laugh.  
  
"Take it back Aria" Maria said standing up beside Lin.  
  
"Her father doesn't love her and your father is a geek" Sara yelled but screamed when Lin and Maria pounced on her and her friend.  
  
"Take it back," Lin screams scrapping at Sara, who was screaming. Parents picking up their daughters rushed to stop the fight but when a lady pulled Lin off Sara, she also pulled out a handful of the girl's hair. "You take it back" Lin shrieked kicking as the lady held her back, her breathing became labored but she ignored it.  
  
"She pulled my hair out," Sara cried when Aria's mother came running up.  
  
"They are crazy, they attacked us," Aria sobbed hugging her tightly, flashing Lin and Maria a smile.  
  
"Where is the principal?" Aria's mother demanded clutching her daughter.  
  
"I sent for the lady," a woman said holding unto Maria. "I know that this one is a trouble maker but the Li kid is a new one"  
  
"Great another meeting." the principal sighed brushing her hair back.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.later  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're late---" Tomoyo sighs watching all the children play in Yelen's back yard.  
  
"Only by five minutes, I also want to know what news they have to tell us" Xiefia said smiling as she watched her older son actually have fun.  
  
"By the way I heard that that singer um Cherry, her mother has investigators all over China looking for her. I feel sorry for the child she must really want to get away from her mother to just disappear. Her manager said that the child needed love and a family but she never got any of those. He said that she told him good bye before she disappeared but he took nothing of it" Fiemie said frowning. "You know how looks a lot like her"  
  
"Who Fiemie?" Fanfren asked looking up from her baby girl.  
  
"Ying Fa" Fiemie answered making Tomoyo and Mei Lin chocked but only Yelen noticed. "But only a slight resemblance Cherry was more wild, Ying Fa is gentle plus we've never heard her sing so---" she wasn't able to finish because the butler announced that Sakura and Syaoran arrived.  
  
"Its about time you two arrive I was getting uneasy" Eriol joked smiling when they sat down. "Are you okay Ying Fa?" he asked looking at Sakura who looked pale.  
  
"Sorry we're late Ying Fa got sick twice on the way over here then we had to stop at the store" Syaoran explained resting back in the chair with Sakura's head on his shoulder, her hand on his making her ring visible.  
  
"IS there something you two want to tell us?" Fuutie asked smiling, a small smile found its way on Sakura's face but when the butler brought tuna sandwiches for the kids and smell attacked Sakura's nostrils, she got sick again.  
  
"Tomoyo---" Sakura whispered placing her hand over her mouth, Tomoyo got the idea and rushed her to the bathroom leaving Syaoran the center of attention.  
  
"IS there something you want to tell us little brother?" Xiefia asked raising a brow.  
  
"I don't think she likes tuna" Syaoran answered getting a slap from her when all his nieces and nephews ran up for snack time. "Where's Lin?" he asked looking around for his daughter.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean and she's in her room. Maria and her got in a fight so you have a meeting at 2:30 with the principal on Friday" Xiefia stated when Sakura and Tomoyo came back, Syaoran sighed this was the first time, he would have to have a talk with Lin.  
  
"I'm sorry about that" Sakura apologized sitting down with a glass of water. She looked at all of them and for the first time realizing that Fuutie and Fanfren were twins and identical twins at that. She couldn't tell at the masque because of their makeup and masks.  
  
"Not at all my son was just about to answer Xiefia's question" Yelen said holding one of her many grandchildren. Sakura made a mental note that they had a lot of children and twins too.in fact identical twins. She must have counted about twenty children then with Mei Lin and Tomoyo's kids twenty- three and it was only Syaoran's sisters.  
  
"Yes mother we're getting married and Ying Fa's is over three months pregnant---" Syaoran answered, making everyone who didn't know squeal in delight before hugging Sakura. (She isn't suppose to be this far along but I made a big mistake when I made it Halloween in the last chapter but I guess no one noticed LOL, technically she's supposed to be three weeks but at least it'll go faster ^_^)  
  
"This is wonderful we have a little sister" Fiemie exclaimed hugging Sakura tightly.  
  
"When is the wedding date?" Fanfren asked.  
  
"We haven't set one yet, where's Lin?" Sakura answered sitting down; everyone seemed to consider a good date for a wedding.  
  
"She's in her room apparently she and Maria got in a fight we'll go and see her when we're finished here" Syaoran whispered Sakura nodded wondering what had caused it. "We need to have the wedding when Ying Fa can still fit in a wedding dress" Syaoran said getting a glare from Sakura.  
  
"And it has to be before or after the first week of this month because I'm taking my class on a trip for the weekend" Sakura added getting a worried look from Yelen.  
  
"Are you sure you should work?" she asked not approving.  
  
"I'll work until I can no longer walk on my own. I won't over do it my students are very sweet" Sakura stated proudly.  
  
"I see, stand up child let me see you" Yelen said getting up like Sakura, Sakura turned red when Yelen started to feel her belly just like the doctor did. "We'll have the wedding as soon as possible her belly will be noticeable in a month or so"  
  
"But my belly didn't really show until the middle month" Mei Lin inputted smiling.  
  
"She's smaller then you Mei Lin, we'll just have to invite our closest family and friends and that's all ready a lot. We have a really big family" Xiefia said sending the butler for a pen and paper.  
  
"And how its Xiao Lang's wedding there's a lot of people who are going to want to come, so we'll have to find some where large for everyone" Renzo pointed out everyone nodded. "Then there are the papers and news crews" at that Sakura paled. And Mei Lin and Tomoyo knew why something like this would make her mother find her in no time and they didn't want that woman would only ruin Sakura's new life.  
  
"We'll just have to have more security we want this to be only family and friends" Syaoran said mistaking Sakura's paleness for the news people.  
  
"But it'll have to be the greatest most extravagant rushed wedding ever, the Li's never settle for anything but the best. But this time we'll have to do it in the third week of November no later" Fanfren stated, they all thought that it was about time that he got married again.  
  
"That give us three whole weeks" Mei Lin sighed resting against Renzo's shoulder, this was going to take a lot out of them.  
  
"Okay we'll have to decide on who to invite once we have the guest list done then we can get the caterers, decorators and everything else. Then we'll have to call our mother and have her fly over, get Ying Fa's bridesmaids, flower maiden, ring bearer and Ying Fa's dress" Tomoyo counted listing everything that came to mind.  
  
"We can have the wedding here" Yelen said making Xiefia write it down.  
  
"You guys and two of my students can be bridesmaids, Tommy ring bearer, Maria, Lin and some of the others girls flower girls" Sakura added smiling.  
  
"Then we only have more problem" Mei Lin interrupted frowning when everyone looked at her she continued sadly. "Who's going to give you away?" Sakura looked down desolately, she never knew her father according to her mother he died when she was a child. And Tomoyo's father was dead along with grandfather.  
  
"Well I'll give her away, I'd love to do the job if it's okay with you Ying Fa" Eriol offered smiling, Sakura looked up and nodded returning the smile.  
  
"Then I'll call the dress maker, I have a sketch of the perfect dress but I'll have to make some adjustments. I'll be in charge of the wardrobe" Tomoyo stated giving Eriol a kiss, she could always count on him.  
  
"Mother, little brother and I will be in charge of the guest list" Xiefia beamed.  
  
"I'll do all the legal stuff, getting the wedding contract" Renzo stated smiling.  
  
"Fanfren and I will get the caterers since Ying Fa doesn't do good around food" Fuutie said making Sakura flush.  
  
"And that leaves Ying Fa and I to deal with the decorators and entertainment which I consider the most fun. We can pick out flowers and colors and the best small orchestra" Fiemie said excitedly.  
  
"That was easy enough" Syaoran commented smirking.  
  
"We'll do the best we can to make this a most amazing day" Yelen confirmed picking up a little girl.  
  
"Lets all hope that by then Sakura get over this sickness" Mei Lin continued smiling.  
  
"Of course I will---uh excuse me" Sakura said running into the house with her hand over her mouth making everyone laugh.  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
Lin was lying on her bed studying the ceiling; she missed Ying Fa and her pets. She knew she was going to get in trouble when her dad found out about the fight but they deserved it. Maria had already gotten lectured, her turned was to come. A knock on the door broke her out of her concentration; she quickly jumped off the bed and hid under it when the door opened. "I guess she's not in here" she heard Sakura's voice as she put down Kero and Spinal.  
  
"I know she would have loved to hear the news" Syaoran said walking in the room. "Man I need to stop buying her dolls and bears or she's going to need another room soon" Sakura laughed sitting on the bed right where Lin was hiding.  
  
"I think that's a good idea but at least she'll soon have a play mate, do you think she'll be happy?" Sakura asked when Syaoran picked up an ugly looking doll and laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Lin will be happy trust me, guess who this is?" Sakura looked at the ugly looking doll and shrugged. "Gwen the witch" he said amusingly Sakura laughed looking at it, that was Lin.  
  
"Oh my, the only thing that looks familiar is the hair" Sakura pointed out. "I almost died when I saw Lin's hair that I rushed to the salon to cover it up" Lin covered her mouth trying not to laugh.  
  
"It was a dreadful color wasn't it, she surprises me everyday" Syaoran said sitting on the bed right above Lin. "Right now I want to tell her great news but she's hiding" Lin screamed when his hands shot out and grabbed her arms pulling her out from under the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to but she asked for it" Lin babbled squirming under her father's stare. She looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, her feet dangling beneath her. "I told her to stop but she didn't and then she said you didn't care about me and I was making Ying Fa up. And you wouldn't come to see me dance because you didn't care about me"  
  
"Lin stop, please calm down" Sakura warned worriedly, the doctors words repeating in her mind but Lin didn't listen.  
  
"And then she called uncle Eriol a geek and said you didn't love me and she wouldn't apologize and said how her father canceled a trip just to come. I didn't mean to do it" Syaoran raised a brow at her and she quickly amended her mistake. "Okay I wanted to do it, she made me mad talking about you and Ying Fa and uncle Eriol. Please don't be mad at me" she finished holding her head down.  
  
"And here all I wanted to do was tell you some good news but thank you for defending me and Ying Fa. That girl is wrong because we'll both be there to see you dance" Syaoran stated placing her on his lap much to Lin amazement and not wanting to have a sore butt.  
  
"That's it?" she asked cautiously getting ready to bolt if necessary.  
  
"All right then since as you want more" Syaoran said turning her over his legs.  
  
"NO. no I don't want more please father that was enough" Lin exclaimed almost falling off his legs.  
  
"Xiao Lang stop teasing her" Sakura laughed placing her hand on Lin's leg. "You didn't hurt her badly did you?"  
  
"NO I just kindda sort of took some of her hair with me when the lady pulled me off, but I gave it back" Lin answered making them laugh. "And there's a bit mark on her arm but that was only on Sara I don't know what happened to Aria, Maria was on her"  
  
"And you're okay?" Sakura asked motherly making Lin smile and nod yes eagerly. "Good"  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Lin asked slipping off Syaoran's lap to play with the pups, still in her uniform. Her mind at ease that she had gotten off this easily, she cringes thinking of how much it would hurt if she got a spanking. (NOT that Syaoran would spank her)  
  
"Well, how would you like leaving with me permanently?" Syaoran asked first watching for a reaction.  
  
"I would love that I've always wanted to live with you" Lin answered happily which was a good sign. "But your guest room is small my stuff wouldn't fit in it"  
  
"We're getting a bigger house of course, my place is nowhere to have children" Syaoran stated getting Lin's attention as her face paled.  
  
"How could you?" she yelled angrily catching Syaoran and Sakura off guard. "How could you marry her?" she continued tears starting. "I won't live with you and her, I hate her she's mean to me I don't love her. I'll live with Ying Fa or grandmother but I won't live with that witch I won't and you can't make me," she warned folding her arms. Syaoran laughed hearing what she said shaking his head and Sakura looked amused placing her hands on her mouth. Lin was lost, she didn't know what to do and she didn't want to cry or pass out so she ran out of the room ignoring Sakura's call.  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with Lin?" Yelen asked looking Sakura and Syaoran when they walked outside where everyone was.  
  
"She thought I was marrying Gwen and made a big speech about not living with me and the witch before running out" Syaoran answered making them laugh. "Where is she?"  
  
"Over there in the tree she's a great climber" Eriol said pointing in the direction, Syaoran nodded taking Sakura's hand they walked over to the large oak.  
  
"Lin come down" Syaoran sighed looking for her through the branches, "Lin?" no answer, "Lin I'm losing my patience"  
  
"Lin you misunderstood what we were saying, Xiao Lang's not marrying Gwen" she heard Sakura but she wasn't going to fall for that.  
  
"We know you're up there and if you don't get down and go take a shower and get ready we can't go out to celebrate. Ying Fa still has to go home and change" Syaoran stated louder, he said the only thing that would prevent him from going up after her. "Lin why don't you come down and say hello to your mother Ying Fa?" When Lin heard that she nearly fell but held on.  
  
"That was the news Lin we're getting married and we're going to have a baby, you are going to have a baby sister or brother" Sakura helped out, a crack was heard and Lin screamed falling right into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Hello daddy" she laughed nervously picking out the leaves and twigs out of her hair. Syaoran and Sakura laughed at her cuteness as he placed her on the ground. "This is wonderful I get a mommy and a brother or sister" she exclaimed clasping her hands together before hugging Sakura tightly then Syaoran. "They are going to be so jealous I'll have the best family ever"  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran took them to a very expensive restaurant, Sakura and Lin enjoyed listening to his jokes or just simply talking for this was the man they knew was truly under all that coldness. "Where are we going now father?" Lin asked when they had finished eating.  
  
"Your going to bed" he answered making her frown.  
  
"But I'm not tired, please could we just stay out a little longer" she pleaded pouting making Sakura and Syaoran laugh.  
  
"Ying Fa and I have work tomorrow plus we have to put the wedding together and you have school and dance rehearsal. I don't think your teacher will like to have you falling asleep" Syaoran replied softly. She nodding knowing that she wouldn't win in this argument for her father was more then serious about her schooling even though she was advance in her studies.  
  
"Oh all right" she mumbled looking at the fountain. "Mother can we go and see the fountain?" This was the first time Syaoran had heard her call Sakura mother and was surprised by it, Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Okay, we'll be right over there" Sakura said giving him a kiss before they got up from the table, Syaoran watched them go as he waited for his receipt and credit card. He groaned inwardly seeing Hugh's and his wife walking towards him, he and Ying Fa wouldn't be able to go to his daughter's birthday.  
  
  
  
Gwen.  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt anger build in her when she and her date walked into the same restaurant where Syaoran and his child wife where having dinner with the brat. "Is something wrong dear?" her companion asked while the host check the reservations.  
  
"Nothing at all I just see an old friend, I'll be right back" she smiled sweetly kissing him on the cheek before walking off. She walked slowly over to them as they looked into the fountain; her mind was racing with all the things she could say to them. "Fancy how I find you here" she commented dryly making them turn around.  
  
Lin glared hard her while Sakura just smiled. "Hello Chin" she said friendly but Gwen didn't smile.  
  
"We're here celebrating father and Ying Fa's engagement" Lin burst out, seeing the look that crossed Gwen's face, she smiled triumphantly. Gwen walked over to the fountain and looked into it before turning to face them.  
  
"He doesn't love you ya know" she spat angrily. "He doesn't know how to love anyone, that's why Lin's mother left him"  
  
"You have no right" Sakura said cutting her off.  
  
"I have all the right, he was supposed to be mine" Gwen cried angrily. "But instead he wants a mere child like you, tell me how did you get him? Did you give him your innocence?" she laughed seeing the look that crossed Sakura's face. Lin didn't like this at all; she wouldn't allow anyone to talk about her father and Ying Fa like this.  
  
"You know nothing Gwen, your just filled with anger" Sakura clarified brushing all she had said across, she knew that Syaoran must have some feelings for her. She could feel it in the way he spoke and touched her.  
  
"Hah your delusional, you just wait he'll leave you too the same way he left all the others. Your just another young thing that he wants to own but when he's finished with your body he'll just toss you aside like trash" Gwen laughed hysterically. "The same way you stole him from me is the same way some one else will steal him from you, Xiao Lang is a heatless beast"  
  
"Don't you say that you witch" Lin screamed pushing Gwen, who stumbled back.  
  
Syaoran and everyone in the restaurant looked when they heard a woman scream, they all gasped seeing Gwen fall into the fountain making a huge splash that soaked Sakura and Lin. "Ying Fa, Lin" he yelled running over to them with Hugh, his wife and Gwen's horrified date with the manager tagging along. "What happened?" he asked looking at their shocked faces.  
  
"Nothing happened, let's go," Sakura answered holding Lin by the shoulder both trying to keep in their laughter. "We need to get out of these wet clothing. Syaoran nodded placing his arm around her shoulder, not even bothering to look at Gwen.  
  
"We'll catch up Li, hello Ying Fa. My is this Lin?" Hugh asked smiling at Lin, who smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, this is my daughter. We'll talk tomorrow" Syaoran said before they left. Sakura and Lin just wanted to get out of the restaurant as fast as they could before Syaoran heard that Lin was the one to push Gwen in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen moved her hair out of her face when they help her up, only to see them leave. She growled splashing the water in frustration. She would get that brat if it were the last thing she did for making her a laughing stock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO what did ya'll think? Did you like the Gwen part? The new proposal? And Lin's bedroom scene? LOL I did, remember to review and I'm going to try and update early then one week but it depends on how things go. 


	13. I'm not a child, I'm a woman

Chap. 13: "I'm not a child, I'm a woman."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well I decided to give ya'll a treat and what better then updating a day after?!?!? LOL I'm in a good mood about report cards, I made honor roll and my mom doesn't care that I type so I'm celebrating LOL and I know that this will make you in the celebrating mood also.  
  
  
  
I haven't forgotten about Sakura's past or her evil mother, she'll be coming up more and more in the following chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following the announcement Sakura and the others worked very hard to accomplish everything. Sakura was extremely miserably, for she had cravings, mood swings and was getting bigger or maybe it was because her clothing was getting small. Syaoran still had the guards follow her around because he was aware that Derek still watched her but never went too close. And her mother well the sorry excuse for a mother was getting closer everyday to finding Sakura and each day her anger grew more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man Miss Ying Fa this place is slammin' this is the kind of place I want to leave in" Ben said taking a seat in front of Sakura.  
  
"Isn't it? It's the most beautiful house I've ever seen" Sakura replied sitting on a blanket in the middle of the yard. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yep found all the plants for science, this has been one of the best weekends ever, mostly everyone is still out riding"  
  
"Why aren't you with Lila I thought you two had something going?" Sakura asked putting her cell phone beside her dress. She just spoke to Syaoran and Lin, he said that everything was going great and they missed her. She remembered all he went through before she left.  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
  
  
"Is your stuff packed?" he asked looking out her window, Sakura nodded not able to talk with her mouth full.  
  
"Yeah we just finished, I take it the doctor is all ready down there?" Tomoyo said smiling Syaoran nodded turning to face them. He had chartered a more comfortable bus to drive them out because he wouldn't allow Sakura to ride in the school bus and sent three guards with her.  
  
"I still don't agree on you going but there's nothing I can do about it. I wish I could go with you but I have meetings" Syaoran sighed pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wish that too but you have other things that need to be done besides I'm a big girl" Sakura said standing up Tomoyo and Mei Lin laughed retreating from the room but Sakura just ignored them. "Come on we have to get going or I'll miss the bus"  
  
"Which isn't such a bad thing if you ask me" Syaoran said putting his arms around her shoulders, Tomoyo and Mei Lin ahead of them. "You'll take care of your self and the baby right?"  
  
"Of course I will Little Wolf, I'll take extra care. If you finish early you'll come down right?"  
  
"Yeah I'll come down I told Ben not to leave your side for too long" Syaoran said planting a kiss on her forehead then her lips. "You know when you have the baby I'm never ever going to let you out of our room or my arms" he said between kisses making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Good." Sakura said before he deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  
End.flashback  
  
  
  
"Well I don't think she's interested besides her mother wants someone who can give her a nice home, she doesn't think I'll be able to do that" Ben answered sighing. "But I'm gonna go to college and prove her wrong its just finding a job after wards"  
  
"Well when you do all that come and see me and I'll see if I can help you. Right now your going to go the stables and get two horses, get the black one for me" Sakura said standing up.  
  
"But your not suppose to ride didn't Mr. Li say so?" Ben objected worriedly.  
  
"I'll be all right besides he said I shouldn't ride too much, I haven't ridden in the two days since we've been here please Ben" Sakura said sadly standing up. "Please" she added "I'm getting bigger I won't be able to walk on my own this is my last chance"  
  
"Oh all right but why the black one? The groom said the two black one are the fastest"  
  
"Because Syaoran is the only one who can ride them, tell him I said I want the one" Sakura stated walking beside him before they split directions. When she saw him coming he was on a brown horse with the black stallion in tow. Sakura was standing on a tree stump high enough so she could saddle.  
  
"Which one is this?" she asked patting the horses mane it was a bit smaller then the one Syaoran rode.  
  
"Thunder, he said Shytan is too fast for ya" Sakura nodded and they made the horse slowly walk down the path towards the lake. It didn't take long before they noticed that they took a wrong turn somewhere and was lost, they tried doubling back only to end up more lost.  
  
"Okay this isn't good at all, we've passed this same spot the third time now" Sakura said turning the horse around in a circle. "We have two hours until the sun goes down, surely they know we're missing and I left my phone"  
  
"I hope so I thought I knew the way, but I guess I don't. When does his property end?"  
  
"I don't know, he warned us not to go too far I'm sure we're still on his property. I say we stay here until someone comes for us" Sakura said trying not to get worried.  
  
"Yeah with all the animals" Ben said but regretted it seeing the scared look on Sakura's face. "I doubt there are any out here" he amended quickly.  
  
"I did I ever tell any of you that I'm afraid of the dark" Sakura whispered tightening the hold on her reins.  
  
"Everyone is afraid of something, it's natural" Ben replied gulping. "The one time I decide to stop smoking. I'm in need of a lighter how ironic, we need to stay close together its going to get really dark out here"  
  
  
  
Back at the house.later  
  
  
  
  
  
T had called Syaoran and told him that they couldn't find Sakura and another student when he was half way there now Eriol and Renzo were also on there way it was all ready dark when they pulled up in the yard. When he burst through the door all of her students were sitting in the living room bunched together like scared children.  
  
"How did this is happen?" Syaoran asked glaring at his staff. "All you had to do was keep a eye on my fiancée and you lost her and a boy in the woods" he added walking into the room.  
  
"We just left her for a moment and went into the kitchen she was talking to Ben. The groom said the boy asked for two horses Jewels and Thunder. They must have taken the wrong path to the lake we've searched everywhere but there's no sign of them" T answered trying not to show that he was afraid of Syaoran, when Eriol and Renzo came flying through the door.  
  
"Anything?" Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Nothing is seems that my staff is worthless, get Shytan saddled with rest of the horses we're going to find them tonight and no one will rest until we do" Syaoran ordered his groom and other servants scurried of the room in panic. "T get everything in this house that can be used for lights"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Your property is really big they could be anywhere by now" Renzo said taking out a map of the property.  
  
"I know that's why I called everyone who lives in this area to help us they should be arriving soon" Syaoran answered looking at all the students in the living room. "Have any of you eaten yet?"  
  
"No we were all out looking for them" Lila spoke nervously, since no one else made a move to answer.  
  
"All of you go eat there's nothing else you can do" Renzo stated when the sound of horse hooves could be heard coming closer.  
  
"Lets hope that they stayed where they were when they found out they were lost" Eriol voiced as they headed for the door.  
  
"She will, I'll be right back" Syaoran said going up the stairs, it was a chilly night he prayed they had on something warm but he doubt it.  
  
  
  
"Do you think they'll find them?" a girl asked watching Syaoran and all the others ride of into the woods.  
  
"I know he will I heard him say that their still here because the horses haven't returned" Lila answered reassuringly. "Miss Ying Fa is going to get yelled at, Ben said she was told not to go riding"  
  
"Yeah he looked really mad I hope they're not hurt"  
  
  
  
  
  
In truth Sakura and Ben had wondered beyond the edge of Syaoran's property. The search party was having a lot of trouble seeing where they were going in the dark woods, they weren't sure how long they were searching but men were starting to think they would never find the two.  
  
"I think we should call in choppers now" Eriol commented beside Syaoran whose anger and worry was building by the minute.  
  
"I'm starting to think your right, we just passed the boundary of my property. We're now on our way to the head of the river" Syaoran spoke tightly before whistling.  
  
  
  
Thunder's ears perked up when he heard something Ben did not. "Calm down boy" he whispered looking at the horse then to Sakura who was unconscious. She was thrown from the horse when something spooked it but at least she wasn't bleeding, he knew that was a good sign he prayed it was a good sign. "Miss Ying Fa?" he said shaking her, he never in his life thought he would be experiencing something like this. "Shut up" he yelled when the horse made a high-pitched noise. "Man I'm too young for this" he whispered pulling closer her to him as he moved up against the large tree.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Eriol asked Syaoran nodded whistling again this time it was closer. "Renzo we think we found them" he said over the walkie- talkie.  
  
"All right we'll head over your way" Came Renzo's voice.  
  
  
  
"Great now I'm hearing things" Ben whispered but then the calls got closer where he could make out his name and Sakura's. "Help!" he yelled repeatedly getting excited. "We're over here"  
  
"Ying Fa, Ben" Syaoran shouted following the voice but he didn't hear Sakura's and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"We're over here, hurry Miss Ying Fa is hurt" Ben yelled making Eriol and Syaoran go faster praying that nothing bad happened. Ben nearly screamed liked at girl when two figures appeared on horses both rushing over to them.  
  
"What's wrong? Is she all right?" Syaoran asked desperately looking Sakura over as Eriol called in and told them to get ready they were heading back. Luckily, Syaoran had called an ambulance before they left but in this case they would need a helicopter instead, it was faster.  
  
"She's breathing but she was thrown from the horse and hasn't woken up. I tried to keep her warm" Ben stated when Eriol took Sakura up and Syaoran mounted before taking her limp body wrapping his jacket around her for warmth.  
  
"You did your best kid, here" Eriol said handing him a jacket, it was obvious that they weren't dressed for the coldness. "Lets get out of here you two wondered far passed Xiao Lang's property"  
  
"We didn't realize we'd gone that far," Ben softly commented mounting; Syaoran was all ready gone going slow just in case Sakura was hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
House.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like the looks of this" Lila whispered watching the chopper fly into the back yard with people rushing all over the place. "God I hope no one is hurt badly"  
  
"I'm sure they are fine it's probably just for precautions nothing more" Becky her best friend said reassuringly but she and everyone was getting really worried.  
  
"The riders are coming back they found them" Tao yelled running into the house, everyone sighed and followed him out the front door but came to a abrupt halt watching all the medics run around.  
  
"Look there's Ben he's all right," Lila yelled running to him, she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "God we were all so scared, where's Miss Ying Fa?" Ben hugged her back before pulling back.  
  
"There" he confirmed pointing at the chopper taking off. "She got thrown off her horse, she was knocked unconscious"  
  
"Oh god she will be all right won't she?" Lila asked worriedly Ben looked down before answering.  
  
"I don't know but when she wakes up she's going to get yelled at"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened to see a white room; the only sound was that of a machine, the last thing she remembered was being knocked off her horse then all black. "Where am I?" she whispered, not expecting to hear a reply.  
  
"You my dear is in the hospital," a voice answered approaching.  
  
"My baby, how's my baby?" she asked going into panic as she placed her hand on her belly.  
  
"Your babies are fine" he answered placing a hand on her forehead then her cheek. Sakura's eyes focused to see Syaoran but the smile on her face fell seeing the cold look he had on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked timidly holding unto the bed shirts.  
  
"What's wrong? Ying Fa why did you take Thunder out of all the horses there. Why didn't you take T or someone else with you? The fall you got could have killed both you and babies" Syaoran stated in a pained voice sitting on bed, she was lucky that she hadn't started to bleed. God he was glad that nothing like that had happened; if it did he didn't know what he would have done. "You've been out for a day everyone has been worried to death about you, plus Lin had one her attacks the stupid doctor was wrong about nothing being wrong"  
  
"Is Lin all right?" she asked worriedly, not wanting anything to happen to her.  
  
"Yes she's fine, she's by Tomoyo right now"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't think, you said I could ride but not too much that was the first time I went on a horse. I wanted some time alone T and the others are always following me I feel like a child---no a prisoner" Sakura replied turning her face away, she turned on her side and curled up into a ball not wanting him to see her tears. "You won't allow me to work any more will you? I don't want to stop working please don't make me stop"  
  
"What am I suppose to do Ying Fa? You've just proved to me that you're not careful, didn't your mother ever tell you anything about being a mother? Taking care of your children, putting them first?" Syaoran snapped turning her to face him, every word he said cut her heart, how was she supposed to know? Her mother taught her nothing but how to work herself to death.  
  
"NO---she never did" Sakura cried when he turned her face towards his. "I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise I won't do anything dangerous. I don't want to stay here tonight I want to go home" she pleaded as he wiped her tears away, a little taken back at her outburst.  
  
"You'll come to my home to stay with me until we decide where to live or where we'll build our home. We'll need a bigger house then what we both have" Syaoran said Sakura looked away not wanting to be at his home.  
  
"NO I want to go to my home alone, I'm not a child I'm a woman" Sakura replied defiantly.  
  
"You listen to me you'll come home with me or I'll make you stay in this hospital room until you give birth, do you understand me?" Syaoran snapped with implacable authority.  
  
"NO I don't want to go with you, you upset with me" Sakura spat trying to sit up. "YOU want to treat me like a child when I'm not"  
  
"Your making this hard on your self, listen to me Tomoyo and Mei Lin have all ready moved half of your clothing into my room, they agree with me. I won't have to treat you like a child if you don't act like one; I'm willing to be reasonable" Syaoran stated coldly. Sakura couldn't believe that Tomoyo and Mei Lin also thought she was irresponsible, it hurt to know that they thought that. "Every body knows about what happened at my house, half of the people who lived out there was searching for you. Eriol and Renzo rushed out there with me to help the search I almost fired T and everyone for making you get hurt. Look at me dam it" he growled making her look at him her vision blurred by new tears. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
  
"Fine I'll go with you to your house. You said we were having two babies?" Sakura asked calming down, Syaoran sighed before nodding. She didn't like it when he yelled at her in such a way, it reminded her of her mother.  
  
"Yeah when he came out this room looking shock I almost knocked him out because he wouldn't tell us how you were doing. He still isn't sure but he said at your next check up he'll be able to tell" Syaoran said pressing the button to call the nurse.  
  
"Are you happy?" Sakura asked returning to her face, now she would have two not one baby to love and she almost lost them by being reckless.  
  
"Of course next time we'll try for quadruplets" Syaoran said confidently making Sakura laugh when she caught sight of the nurse she turned red. "Please call the doctor I want to take my fiancée home"  
  
"YE. Yes sir" she stuttered almost walking in the door. Sakura giggled when it closed and shook her head helplessly at Syaoran who smiled shrugging.  
  
"What happened to sextuplet? Since as twins run in your family" Sakura asked teasingly the look on Syaoran's face made her break out laughing.  
  
"I have absolutely no problem with that my dear. I'm just hurt that we have to wait so long" Syaoran replied exaggerating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got out of the hospital Syaoran drove them home but not before a stop at the grocery store and pick Lin up. He cooked dinner while she showered and called Tomoyo and Mei Lin, after dinner they watched some TV and Syaoran showered while Sakura went over some work for her classes glancing at Lin from time to time while she played with Kero and Spinal before she went to bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Syaoran asked walking into the living room, Sakura looked up at him with her glasses on, she had just finished looking over the papers to see if her name change was legal and thankfully there weren't any problems. "You know those don't make you look innocent at all"  
  
"Funny, I was just going right now which room? I mean with you or in the guest room with Lin?" Sakura asked uncomfortably making Syaoran chuckle.  
  
"If you want to sleep with Lin its okay but I would like it if you would sleep in my bed" Syaoran answered turning the kitchen light off. "Its up to you"  
  
"I want to sleep with you---I mean sleep in the same bed with you---" Sakura broke off laughing as she took off her glasses and got up. "I can I put some papers in your office for safekeeping?" she asked putting them back in the envelope.  
  
"Come I'll show you where to put them, I've got to put these away as well" Syaoran answered picking up a folder off the table. Sakura followed him into his office, a place in which she hadn't been in a lot. "You can put them here" he added pulling out a file cabinet, Sakura walked over to him and placed them under 'S'. She felt a little self-conscious being in front of Syaoran and having him look over her shoulder.  
  
" Please don't look at me that way" she whispered when his hand came over her shoulders to put his papers in under 'T'.  
  
"What way?" he inquired innocently beside her ear making Sakura shake, he smiled lovingly attempting to kiss her on her cheek. Sakura anticipated this and turned just in time so he kissed her on her lips instead, she smiled in the kiss seeing the look of surprise in his eyes.  
  
"You don't kiss me enough" she whined playfully against his lips.  
  
"I can change that" Syaoran whispered dropping his papers in the 'S' section rather then the 'T' section since as his mind was no longer on any of that but solely on Sakura.  
  
"How?" she murmured moving away from him, she heard him chuckled closing the file cabinet. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her back against him.  
  
"How's this?" he asked kissing her on her neck making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Flirty" she replied moving out of his arms but before she reached far he pulled her back and this time he kissed her behind her ear making her shudder feeling his tongue sliding over sensitive skin. "Bold" she mumbled weakly feeling her heart rate quicken.  
  
"Your hard to please, go to bed" he laughed slapping her on her butt making Sakura yelp moving out his arms. "Wait let's see if this will change your mind" he started slyly grabbing her hand making Sakura come to a halt. She gasped when he pulled her to him and dipped her, his lips claiming hers in hot kiss. Sakura melted feeling his tongue moved expertly against hers, her senses ran wild as his hand moved up her leg.  
  
Feeling victory but somehow knowing that he hadn't won anything except her affection, Syaoran slowly moved away from her sweet pink lips. He felt his heart skip a beat when Sakura smiled innocently up at him and this time around Sakura was the one to make the initiative. Placing her hand around his neck she pulled him down towards her lips wanting more "Hmmm---amazing" she moaned when their lips met. Syaoran smiled tightening his arm around her tiny waist when Sakura boldly parted his lips with her tongue wanting to lead and show him what she had learnt.  
  
"Amazing" he repeated when they parted making Sakura giggle, they stayed in the same position as Syaoran stared into her emerald poles wondering how deep his love for her was and if everyday for the rest of his life would it keep on growing as it was now.  
  
"I had the perfect teacher," she teased winking at him when he stood her upright. "And I'm the only one from now on who's going to know that those are real and won't fall out" she continued meaning his teeth he smiled wolfishly nodding.  
  
"You, sweetheart is something else" Syaoran said placing his arms around her shoulders. "And now" he whispered evilly, leading her out of his office. "I will take you to your doom" making Sakura laugh when they entered his room.  
  
"SO green definitely needs a woman's touch" Sakura joked sitting on the large bed.  
  
"What do you have in my mind? Pink" Syaoran replied taking off his robe, Sakura could literally feel her face heat up looking at his fit body he only had on boxers. "Like what you see?" he teased grinning.  
  
"Stop making fun of me" Sakura shot back getting under the covers, she could hear him chuckle as he turned the lights out and got in bed pulling her close. Syaoran knew he was wrong about all women, Sakura was an angel and he was blessed to have her in his life.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me" he whispered sending shivers down her spine making her relax against him, his body heat lulling her to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Days later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate this I can't fit in any of my clothes, I feel like a balloon" Sakura whined lying on her bed close to tears. "I never want to be pregnant again," she screamed making Mei Lin and Tomoyo laugh and when she shot them a glare they only laughed more.  
  
"Your four months pregnant and you all ready hate it I'm sorry for you. You don't even have a big belly yet but I guess being small all your life and slowly watching your self get bigger is terrifying " Mei Lin sympathetically stated.  
  
"You don't have to go at all you know" Syaoran said through the door making Sakura sit up, her eyes lite up when she saw that he brought cookies n' cream ice cream.  
  
"Gimme and if you where like me you would feel the same" Sakura said reaching for the ice cream, Syaoran happily complied. "NO I have to go this means a lot to Lin and I promised her we would be there early like every other parent, according to her my school should get out earlier so I can pick her up"  
  
"She wants everyone to see you and Syaoran because when we went to see the principal the two girls and Sara's parents weren't there. And tonight every parent will be there, Maria wants us to be there early too" Tomoyo stated getting up. "They should be practicing right now, I don't know what kind of show this woman is going to put on with four and seven year olds but it should be interesting"  
  
"Renzo had better give me a girl, I want to have a girl doing ballet but instead I have a boy in marital arts" Mei Lin sighed. "But he'll give me a girl soon just watch" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed listening to her.  
  
"I want a boy, I know that Eriol wants one" Tomoyo sighed getting up. "What do you want Xiao Lang?"  
  
"A boy of course I all ready have a girl but we've got a lot of time to get one" he answered making Sakura laugh. "I guess you can't warn anyone now can you?" he asked making her flush as he pushed his hands into his pocket, Tomoyo and Mei Lin was lost. (If lost refer back to chap. 3 almost to the end when they were having dinner with Gwen and Hitoshi)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched as parents came in and out of the room but there was still no sign of hers and she was starting to get scared that they wouldn't come. "Where are your imaginary Ying Fa and father?" Sara taunted from behind Lin who was watching Maria introduced her parents to the teacher.  
  
"They'll be here" she answered confidently. 'Ying Fa just got sick' she thought nodding that had to be it. "And she's my mother, by the way what happened to your hair?" Sara glared at Lin who smiled back innocently.  
  
"What ever you say you big liar, I'm going to my mommy and daddy" Sara proclaimed laughing as she ran off. Lin sat at her desk by the window and looked outside for any sight of them not caring if she got her pink tutu wrinkled.  
  
"Why so blue?" a laughing voice asked from behind, Lin quickly looked up and smiled brightly hugging Sakura around the neck.  
  
"I was getting scared that you weren't coming, where's father?" Lin answered sighing. She knew she could count on Ying Fa and her father; they wouldn't break their promise.  
  
"He's talking to one of his clients some man who insisted, I must admit he did it reluctantly. I'm sorry we had to make a stop" Sakura answered sheepishly but Lin didn't care because they were here. "The way you were sitting could have wrinkled your tutu,"  
  
"I'm sorry, just between you and me this is really going to be boring but don't act like it" Lin whispered making Sakura laugh.  
  
"This is my first ballet with my favorite star. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. Why some day everyone will wish they had seen it instead of me, now come on introduce me to the other parents" Sakura stated smiling as got up, Lin nodded holding Sakura's hand tightly.  
  
"I want you to met Sara and Aria first" Lin whispered making Sakura laugh. "Look dad's with them come on" she said running off with Sakura following behind. "Father," Lin called hugging him around the leg, Syaoran smiled picking her up.  
  
"Well look at who it is, you look like a beautiful little flower. Benji this is my daughter Lin" Syaoran said smiling. "And my fiancée Ying Fa who just decided to show up, ladies this is B?oyún Benji, his wife Magu and daughter Sara"  
  
"Hello," they exchanged greetings smiling but Lin's smile was brighter because Sakura was younger, prettier and she was more lovable then Sara's mother.  
  
"So Ying Fa is it? What are you doing for the mother daughter talent show?" Magu asked when Tomoyo and her family walked up.  
  
"Oh Lin hasn't told me about that yet" Sakura answered smiling. "I would like you to meet my sister Tomoyo, her husband Eriol and their daughter Maria"  
  
"Hi, Maria told me about it a few minutes ago and I have the best idea. I was thinking we could all sing but its not all the way until next year fall, in fact I don't know why she announced it so soon maybe because everyone is so busy" Tomoyo said happily they all nodded knowing how very busy they were indeed.  
  
"Ying Fa has the best voice ever, she sings me to sleep every night" Lin said proudly when the teacher started to call her ballerinas.  
  
"Oh Lin" Sakura flushed smiling but Lin only winked at her making her laugh. She shouldn't have taught her how to wink but who cares Lin was now her daughter.  
  
"Good luck girls and remember to smile, Tomoyo and Ying Fa will be taping" Eriol said smiling both nodded before running off.  
  
"I never knew that your daughters went here its good to know that they and my daughter are friends" Magi said happily. Sakura smiled weakly thinking how wrong she was. She would never want Lin and Maria to be friends with Sara, she was all ready a bully.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you, come Xiao Lang. Lets go and find the others" Sakura said taking his hand leading him away with Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered making her laugh. "Lin was really proud to talk about your singing next she'll have you singing to her class"  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all but it would have to be after I sing to my class. They enjoyed the trip to your house immensely did you get the note and picture?"  
  
"Yeah it was very amusing, the artist I think was exaggerating on my picture" Sakura laughed remembering the picture Lila drew of Syaoran wearing a marital arts outfit, well at least only the battle torn pants, with a dragon in the background.  
  
"What didn't you like about it?"  
  
"My hair isn't that long" Sakura burst out laughing hearing his answer, of the things to complain about he choose his hair.  
  
"I would have thought it was the muscular arms or ripped clothing" Sakura pointed out  
  
"But that is how my arms are" Syaoran said showing her, Tomoyo looked at Sakura and they burst out laughing as they linked arms and walked in front of the guys.  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't tell her all of your female workers are dying just for a glimpse of the picture" Eriol stated laughing, Syaoran smirked hearing him.  
  
"They've given up on that I swear I saw a copy of the picture on my secretary's desk but she covered it quickly" Syaoran said Eriol smiled knowingly.  
  
"Actually they did make copies and for every female too. I caught her but wasn't sure until I saw the picture in your office" Renzo confirmed from behind in a laughing tone.  
  
"I want every copy when I go to work in the morning," Syaoran stated in an annoyed tone making Eriol and Renzo laugh.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder why your office runs smoothly?" Renzo asked and laughed at the glare Syaoran gave him when they walked into the room.  
  
  
  
Lin back stage.  
  
  
  
"Hah told you Ying Fa was real," Maria laughed in Sara and Aria's face. "And our mommy's look better then your so bad off" Sara and Aria glared at them but they just brushed if off.  
  
"And you were calling me a liar, you had better watch what you say Sara. And you wanna know something?" Lin smiled in their face, Maria on the side with a smug expression. "We're going to win that mother and daughter competition too"  
  
"We'll see about that" Sara huffed angrily before she and Aria walked away leaving a laughing Lin and Maria who high five each other.  
  
"Let's make our parents proud" Maria said her face close to Lin, both their pinkies intertwined.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
In the audience.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about time you three got here hurry and sit they are going to start" Mei Lin said sighing at them, sometimes they were like children. The guys nodded smiling as they sat, Syaoran felt proud knowing that his daughter was going to be dancing. The other times when he hadn't shown up, he was afraid to make her get attached to him because he knew he wouldn't have been able to give her all she needed, he didn't know how to.  
  
"Lin warned me it was boring" Syaoran whispered to Sakura reaching for her hand.  
  
"Me too but I'm here to watch her not anything else. I thought she was soo cute in the tutu but she's decided that she's going to pick up marital arts, I want her to do both this will be good for her" their attention was drawn to the stage when the curtains went up. They smiled seeing Lin in the front line but Sara was the one in the white tutu. "She's beautiful," Sakura whispered watching them as she like Tomoyo dished out their camcorders.  
  
"Isn't she" Syaoran replied proudly, Lin waved quickly smiling and winked at them before the music started to play. Sakura and the others sighed happily watching the show.  
  
  
  
Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma'am we're getting closer people said they've been seeing a woman in the mall who looks like her but she hasn't been there in awhile"  
  
"Good keep up the good work," she snapped.  
  
"Hai ma'am" the man bowed before taking his leave. Vanessa looked at Sakura's picture 'You'll regret the day you ran away and cause me this much pain, when I devoted all my life to you' she thought crazily.  
  
  
  
  
  
China.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How was the recital?" Lila asked following Sakura towards the garden where the wedding would be taking place.  
  
"Great Lin was an excellent dancer, she should have been the star but I guess that it's because I'm her mother so I would think that" Sakura answered looking at the site before her. Lila was awed at the garden and things weren't even in place yet.  
  
"My mother has been telling every one that I'm going to be in the wedding of the very famous Li Xiao Lang. She has this idea that I'll meet someone rich guy here," Lila laughed sadly. "I keep on telling her that I want to marry for love but after college. I have to work to put my way through but that isn't going to stop me"  
  
"That's why I like you soo much, you have a lot of spirit. Always follow your dreams"  
  
"I know, you know who I looked up to before I met you?" Sakura nodded no watching Lin and Ben play. She was going to drop them home it was the end of the rehearsal and everyone was starting to leave. "Cherry the famous singer, she was a strong person you could see it I don't believe she died but just wanted to get away from her life"  
  
"I believe your right Lila" Sakura said waving Ben and Lin over. "Its time to go kids, you both have school in the morning and I don't want to be responsible for lack of sleep. Your exams are coming up soon and I want you to both pass"  
  
"I'll pass if you make your test extra easy," Ben stated smiling. "I told Lin to get your answer sheets for me and I'll make her part of our cheerleading team but she turned me down" he added making them laugh. "Then I told her I would sing her to sleep"  
  
"I highly doubt it you're a jock not a singer, I would go deaf" Lin stated making Lila and Sakura laugh.  
  
"I resent that I'm a smart jock," Ben said with mock hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ben the only way I'll get you the answers is if you bring me to prom" Lin confirmed smiling, Sakura and Lila looked at Lin then at Ben.  
  
"I'm afraid that if I brought you we would need more then a boaster" Ben replied jokingly getting a glare from Lin.  
  
"I resent that, I think I'm a whole lot of woman" Lin said throwing her hair back walking off swaying her hips. Sakura was shocked and bit back a horrified laugh like Lila.  
  
"Goodness Lin, where did you get that from?" Lila laughed looking at the child helplessly.  
  
"Why we woman are born naturally with it you got to know how to work it" Sakura proclaimed playfully throwing her hair back, flashing them a smile. "It's all in the way you move" she added flowing Lin with a seductive walk.  
  
"Right I don't believe that" Ben replied folding his arms. "Man don't fall for that kind of stuff" he added proudly with a manly stance.  
  
"Oh now that's a lie, all you have to do is know how to work your stuff" Lila said winking at him before she walked up to Sakura and Lin. "Ladies blow him a kiss"  
  
"God lord I think I'm in love" Ben yelled crazily when they blew him a kiss, unaware of the audience they had. "I think I'm in heaven cuz yall gots to be angels" he added making them laugh.  
  
"Lame line Ben, where did you get that from?" Lila joked having a great time.  
  
"I know, its what my friends use but I just rely on my good looks" Ben joked flashing them a charming smile.  
  
"I hope you don't do that often," Lin pointed out making everyone roar with laughter, they couldn't believe this was a five year old.  
  
"Ouch I like her a lot, she just like you both. Ladies like you keep things interesting there's never a dull moment" Ben stated when the car pulled up.  
  
"Your right I live with them and their two pets" Syaoran said walking up with a lazy smile on his face. "You put on quite a show for the house hold," he added pointing through the window, they all flush seeing the smiling faces.  
  
"You're a very lucky man" Ben replied smiling.  
  
"I know, now are you kids ready to go or do you want to put on another show?"  
  
"We're ready" they all answered, Sakura opened the back so Kero and Spinal could jump in, then they all got in and drove off.  
  
"Go on leave me breathless, smile again" Ben begged Lila making Lin laughed he was sitting between them. The words hit Sakura like a tidal wave turning her into Cherry for a moment as the words raced through her mind.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Syaoran asked watching Sakura go through the glove compartment taking out a letter he got from a client.  
  
"DO you need this?" Sakura asked innocently, Syaoran nodded no watching her take out a pen and start to write smiling. He'd never seen her this excited about anything and was interested; he wanted to know what she was writing. 'Go on, go on leave me breathless.' Sakura sang in her mind reading over the words to a new song, which she would put in her book. Syaoran caught a glimpse of what she was writing and it seemed like a song 'Breathless' he thought reading the name, he didn't like how his fiancée almost wife was still a mystery to him. Whenever he thought he had her figured out, she would surprise him with some talent like talking people into doing her bidding, singing, dancing how could he forget the night club, playing the piano and flute and now writing music. And what got to him more was her mood it seemed like she was hiding pain under smile. When he first met her he saw when she looked at Tomoyo, Mei Lin and their husbands and children with longing in her eyes. He saw it when he wasn't close to Lin and he saw it when he yelled at her for being careless, it was starting to get to him. He wanted to know what was tormenting her and he would find out one way or another.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp what do you ya'll think? I hope you enjoyed cause this was an extra long chapter, I know I type fast LOL ^_^ I'm just dishing out ideas. Ne ways remember to review and tell me your thoughts I'm all ears and I don't mean that literally LOL JA.NE 


	14. Feeling Guilt

Chap. 14: "Feeling Guilt."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hiya!!!!!!! Peeps lol is me again the very EVIL and CRAZY little wolf LOVER with the latest addition of Cherry, my love. I wanted to name all those whose been reviewing since the beginning of this story but I'd have to spend so many hours going through all the names hehehe. Since as I can't do that I want to thank all of you have has been reviewing continuously it really means a lot to me ^_^.  
  
Ne ways Vanessa is really Sakura's mom. And thing's are boiling down now, I have a feeling that happy times are about to end but I don't really now are yet at least ya'll won't know until chap. 14.  
  
Um you'll hear something's about Lin's mother in this but not much for those who has been asking.  
  
Let's see, to anonymous I don't know if I'll write a lemon to this but if I do I won't post it with this story cause I want it to remain the same rating for my younger readers (winks) I will however tell you if I write one though.  
  
And I'm thinking of reposting 'One night' to those of you who have read it give me your feedback. Ne way's on with the story.  
  
  
  
If I knew that something like this was going to happen I would have told you when you ask.  
  
(Sakura's thoughts on the following chapters)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I read the two songs she sent me about Syaoran, Lin and the one of Lila and Ben they were great. I guess she can't give up that part of her life, since as it was once the only thing she knew" Tomoyo said driving, Mei Lin nodded in agreement listening to the music.  
  
"I know but I hope she tells Xiao Lang soon I have a feeling he's suspecting something" Mei Lin added when Tomoyo pulled into the school. "I saw Gwen you should have seen her, she looked horrible and I think she hates me more" Tomoyo laugh when the bell rang.  
  
"She hates everybody" Tomoyo said laughing when Sakura came through the doors, they looked at her face and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's that matter?" Mei Lin asked when she got in the car.  
  
"Its not funny don't laugh, I kept on getting sick and cravings during my class" Sakura answered when Tomoyo pulled off.  
  
"Don't worry it'll pass just relax, we're going to the mall, have your kids decided to show what sex they are?" Mei Lin asked looking Sakura. ( I don't think you can see the sex for early? Can you?)  
  
"NO the doctor still can't tell he says its too early, they are soo stubborn just like Xiao Lang" Sakura whined smiling as she relax. "But I know that I'm having a boy"  
  
"Great, guess who Mei Lin saw?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura shrugged "Gwen"  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked interested. She hadn't heard anything about Gwen since the night the little incident with Lin.  
  
"Yeah she looked like crap but she has a new lover" Mei Lin answered. Sakura guessed that it was the guy at the restaurant with her that night.  
  
"She must hate me, I mean to took everything from her" Sakura sighed closing her eyes.  
  
"NO you didn't, she hated you before you took him from her. Besides he had no intention of marrying her. She hates anyone who is a Li or friends with them so don't feel bad" Tomoyo pointed out smirking.  
  
"Yeah besides she's barren and Syaoran wants kids, so she didn't have a chance. Your giving him what he wants and needs, she's incapable of love. So what are you going to name your kids?"  
  
"I don't know, we haven't decided yet" Sakura answered smiling. "But Syaoran wants a Jr."  
  
  
  
The mall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man I hate this that girl isn't coming to this dam mall, she hasn't been here in weeks" a man growled in his hidden mic. "I'm starting to hate this job, I'm going to quit"  
  
"Chill man, I think we just hit the jack pot. I think she just walked into the baby store" his partner replied "I'm heading there, now meet me"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, now get a move on"  
  
"All right" his partner sighed hoping he was right.  
  
  
  
"This is soo cute" Sakura said putting the suit in the basket, they were buying mostly unisex clothing. "I think I'll look for something for Lin she complains that all she has is dresses"  
  
"And this too" Mei Lin said holding up a dress; they all looked at each and laughed as she put back the vulgar looking thing.  
  
"I think it's in the wrong store" Tomoyo said laughing as she looked for something in Maria's size.  
  
"Tomoyo do you like this---oops I'm sorry" Sakura apologized when she bumped into a man.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said picking up the suit, as he handed it to Sakura, his friend took a few shots.  
  
"Saku look at this isn't it cute?" Mei Lin asked not knowing that she made a mistake calling Sakura that.  
  
"Yeah its adorable" Sakura answered when the man passed her smiling brightly 'My job is done' he thought happily. "So what did you two think of my songs?"  
  
"I loved them and how you have parts for me and Mei Lin" Tomoyo answered happily. "It has a more mature feeling to it too and that's a good thing but where are the sad ones?"  
  
"I'll give them to you guys later, I guess you know me too well" Sakura sighed smiling. "I'm getting used to being big and more importantly I'm taking advantage of the time I have left to walk with out getting tired easily"  
  
"That's a good girl now lets finish up here so we can go and pick up the girls. Then make you try your dress on one last time just to make sure you still fit in it" Mei Lin stated getting a glare from Sakura. "Just kidding besides I'm getting hungry and I know you are too"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poked her head through the door watching Lin dance, Maria's class had all ready ended and Tomoyo took her home with Mei Lin because Syaoran called wanting to see her and Lin. He had sent Wei with the dogs to pick them up. "Okay girls that's it for today. I'll see you Monday" the teacher said clapping her hands. "Miss Ying Fa is good to see you, why didn't you ask me to take Lin out early?" Sakura looked at the woman who looked like a strict ballerina, her hair was pulled back in a chignon and she stood poised.  
  
"Oh no it was okay I love watching her dance. I wish I had taken ballet more but all I took was jazz and other stuff" Sakura said waving to Lin and her friends.  
  
"I see well my friend has this wonderful dance club I think you would like I'll get his number for you and give it to Lin"  
  
"Thank you Miss Dashi, I must be going" Sakura said taking Lin's hand.  
  
"Yes and feel free to drop by anytime dear, bye Lin" Miss Dashi waved, Lin waved back holding unto Sakura or I say mother's hand?  
  
"I didn't know you were coming for me today, where are we going?" Lin asked happily when they walked through the doors.  
  
"We're going to the park to met Xiao Lang" Sakura answered looking down at her momentarily.  
  
"Just look at her, she thinks her Ying Fa is everything but she's not" Sara spat jealously folding her arms, she and the others were a few feet behind and saw when the limo pulled off.  
  
"Oh but she is when we spent the day with Lin and Maria. Mrs. Li sang for us, she has the most beautiful voice ever" a girl said happily.  
  
"And Lin's puppies are the cutest, her father isn't mean he's nice he does business with my father and grandpa. So now I see Lin and Maria more often. And Mrs. Li is good friends with my grandma Gina" another added smiling before running off to meet her father.  
  
"I still say she is nothing more then a stupid teacher when my mother was a beauty model"  
  
  
  
Park.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter you seem a little distant?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran who was watching Lin play, since they met up with him he hadn't really said anything to her and Sakura didn't like it one bit it was like he was upset with her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I found out that someone very close to me is a liar and I feel betrayed but there is nothing I can do about it, even though I'm really angry" he answered making Sakura gulp. She looked at him nervously before looking back at Lin. "But lets not talk about that" he said reaching for her hand. "When do you want to start moving into our house? I sent a staff their to clean it up because I haven't been there in over five years. I know that you'll like it a lot and its close to Tomoyo and Mei Lin, I know you don't want to be far from them"  
  
"Well we could try to move in so we could have Christmas together, I've never had a real Christmas---I mean I've never had a Christmas with my own family like Tomoyo and Eriol" Sakura amended lamely but Syaoran heard her. "That's if you'll have time"  
  
"No we can do it, anything to please you, plus I know you want to start on a nursery. We can go and see the house after we get married, I never thought I would be doing this again but here I am" He laughed 'I can't believe I'm getting nervous' he thought surprised at himself. He didn't know why he was feeling this way maybe it was because he wanted to marry her so badly.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Sakura asked looking at the cloudy sky.  
  
"The only regret I have is not getting to know the real you, every day you seem to surprise me with some new talent. I like it and dislike it; it makes me wonder if I really know you at all. One minute your bold and don't take orders from anyone and the next you'll listen and do what ever is asked of you" Sakura listen closely to all his words, looking for any sign of anger but all she found was concern.  
  
"Then next you're a woman who turns into a child, I think you've known me long enough to trust me. I hope you trust me like I trust you, because if you don't then I don't see any reason for us you go down the aisle in two days". Sakura's heart dropped hearing his words, she wanted to cry but held back all of her tears  
  
"The first time I got married it wasn't based on anything except material things, I did it because my mother was impatient and she, because I had money. Lin's mother isn't dead; she's somewhere in London living her life not caring about Lin. In fact before she left with her painter lover, she told me that Lin was as dead to her as I was" Syaoran looked at Sakura whose face was down and saw a tear drop to her skirt then another before he realized it wasn't only her tear it was starting to rain.  
  
"Let's go its raining" Lin yelled running up, Sakura quickly wiped her face and looked up smiling, Syaoran was astounded at how her face showed no sign of crying.  
  
"Well let's get out of here then before we get soaked. I know I'm not in the mood to dry kero and spinal and Xiao Lang isn't either" Sakura said happily standing up. "Xiao Lang lets go before your soaked, I have a lot to do and plus I have to call Tomoyo". Sakura's heart was racing a mile a second, she didn't want to keep this from him any longer but she was afraid of what he would feel.  
  
"All right" Syaoran said getting up, she might seem okay on the outside but he knew she was shaking on the inside. She was as good as him in hiding her emotions from people but he could see how she felt from the look in her eyes. Taking her hand in his he said, "We don't want you or Lin getting sick and your right I don't want to dry these dogs off". Sakura nodded walking beside him as they hurried to where he was parked.  
  
"Listen" Sakura said stopping when Syaoran looked at her she bit her lip trying to think of the right words but instead tipped toed and kissed him soundly, breaking away she said, "I won't make you have any regrets. I'm Lin's mother not that woman, and your loyal wife that's the role I'll treasure forever"  
  
"I believe you" he replied giving her a soft kiss hugging her tightly to him. Syaoran had a feeling they were being watched and when he looked behind him he saw a man walking away placing a camera in his jacket.  
  
  
  
Japan.later  
  
  
  
Vanessa looked up when her butler opened the door and the man who she was waiting for walked in the room with downloaded pictured from his contacts in Hong Kong. "I think you will very much like this" he said handing her a package, Vanessa took the package and opened it taking out the pictures inside.  
  
"You are right indeed I do like this a lot, who would have thought my daughter had enough nerve to play a schemer, tell me more" Vanessa said happily, she looked more intently of the one of Syaoran and Sakura kissing in the park.  
  
"From what we found out by asking around she now goes by Daidouji Ying Fa, she's a school teacher and soon to be wife of Li Xiao Lang in the day after next. It seems that Mrs. Daidouji, her daughter Tomoyo and Li Mei Lin lied to us, its funny how she was right under our nose all this time" Vanessa frowned looking closely at one of the picture.  
  
"It seems that my daughter is getting lazy, she's gaining weight"  
  
"No she's pregnant and check this out with twins" Vanessa didn't like that one bit; this would cause a problem it would have been easier if she wasn't pregnant. Then a thought struck her and she couldn't help but smile 'I'll call the good doctor later and make preparations'  
  
"Does he know who she really is?"  
  
"Nope not a single clue, what do we do now?"  
  
"Book me a ticket to Hong Kong I've got a wedding to go to"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong.next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all at Syaoran's apartment finishing up; they got together to go over the final notes on the wedding that was tomorrow. They were talking about old times, Sakura felt a little uneasy though she knew not why. She still hadn't build up enough nerves to tell Xiao Lang and she hadn't told Mei Lin or Tomoyo about the park incident 'god help me' she pleaded silently. She was knock out of her thoughts when Mei Lin began to speak. " I remember when we had dancing classes, we had a crush on our first teacher. He did jazz, urban and hip hop"  
  
"I remember" Tomoyo laughed making Sakura blush. "Um what was his name again Ying Fa?"  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito or as we called him Yuki" Sakura answered dreamily making Syaoran frown; he didn't like this guy all ready not when Sakura had feelings for him.  
  
"I can remember that wavy silver hair and sparkling silver eyes" Mei Lin sighed missing the frown on Renzo's face.  
  
"Tell us more" Fanfren said excitedly liking how her brother was actually jealous of this male that wasn't the least bit threatening.  
  
"Well Tomoyo used to bake him cookies because he loved food god only knows where it went. And Ying Fa and I used to play like we couldn't get a move down but in truth Ying Fa never could concentrate because of him or when he was close to her showing her how to do it properly. She would also turn cherry" Mei Lin said getting a glare from Sakura who turned rosy.  
  
"But one of our prank really happened and Ying Fa get her wish. She sprained her ankle and he had to bring her to our bus, she was in dream world for a week" Tomoyo laughed looking at Sakura.  
  
"Hey! What it wasn't as bad as when you cooked for a whole day and asked him to be your taste tester just so you could tape him" Sakura pointed out making Eriol lose his smile. "Or when Mei Lin had to show off her marital arts and fell off the stage" all the girls laughed hearing that.  
  
"If you three don't stop talking about him, poor Yuki will have three jealous husbands after his head" Sonomi stated pointing at the guys. Syaoran's back was turned to them as he looked out the window. When his phone rang he excused him self, retiring to his office leaving a regretful Sakura.  
  
"Yuki was just a childish crush, we're all over him besides he's married to his partner" Tomoyo stated when Sakura excused her self from the room. "And I know for a fact that Ying Fa stopped liking him when Mei Lin showed her a picture of Xiao Lang, she thought he was handsome but didn't say anything because Mei Lin said he was hers"  
  
"Really?" Fiemie asked laughing looking at Mei Lin.  
  
"Hey that's not fair I was young and he was my best friend like you, besides I grew out of it but didn't have the chance to tell Ying Fa. I was too caught up in getting into law school when I met him" Mei Lin said pointing at Renzo who smiled finally relaxing.  
  
"You mean to tell me you followed Renzo all the way to law school?" Xiefia laughed not believing Mei Lin's determination.  
  
"Of course when I met him at Xiao Lang's birthday party I made my mind up that I was going to marry a lawyer" Mei Lin answered in a matter-of-fact tome making the room explode with laughter. Renzo looked at his wife with proud eyes, he couldn't help but smile knowing how much he loved her.  
  
"And it was a switch since as she did the courting not me" he added making Mei Lin slap him playfully.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura softly opened the door and walked into the office, Syaoran's back was turned to her as she made her way to him. "I was just coming back," he said not facing her.  
  
"Your not upset with us talking about Yuki are you?" Sakura asked softly when she stops in front of his chair. Syaoran looked up at her but didn't say anything and his expression was unreadable but Sakura knew better. "He was only a childish I haven't seen him in years. Don't tell me your upset with me?"  
  
"Should I be upset?" he asked casually getting a glare from Sakura.  
  
"No you shouldn't I hate it when you play these games with me Xiao Lang. Do whatever you want I'm not going to lose my temper" she declared proudly but took a step back when he got up towering over her, his gaze penetrating her. "I'm not afraid of you"  
  
"Really? Then why are you stepping back like a guilty criminal Ying Fa?" he bit out in a calm soft voice when Sakura collided with the door.  
  
"You listen to me you will get that look off your face, your scaring me. If- --if you don't" Sakura warned standing stiffly Syaoran mere inches from her.  
  
"What? You'll scream? You're the one who needs to get that look off your face I don't like it, in fact if doesn't suit you. Pretend I'm your Yukito and give me a toothy smile," he ordered pushing the right buttons. "Or better yet pretend I'm someone you love" he whispered, Sakura could feel his breath on her face and shivered when he placed his hands on the side of her head.  
  
"You are the most---the most impossible, most arrogant, self centered" Sakura stated angrily trying to push him away, but he just laughed moving closer to her.  
  
"Cold hearted bastard that you've ever met" Syaoran finished chuckling. Who would have thought that he, Li Xiao Lang would love this munchkin so much? Now all he had to do was build up enough nerves to tell her. "But isn't that why you love me? Or am I mistaken" he asked brushing his lips against hers. Sakura tried very hard to think of something to say feeling his tongue touch her lips playfully, but it was just a futile attempt since as he was in such close proximity to her.  
  
"Yo---your mistaken" she replied gripping his shirt pulling him closer to her. "I find it hard not to love everything about you. Didn't Mei Lin tell you that I got over Yukito when I saw a picture of you, after you won that very big marital arts championship?" She asked innocently turning the seducer into the seduced as she teased him.  
  
"Your joke---" Syaoran started to say but was cut off when Sakura's tongue found its way in his mouth, groaning he pulled her closer deepening the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downtown Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
"What can we do for you ma'am?" a lady asked smiling.  
  
"I'm attending my daughter's wedding tomorrow and I'm in need of the perfect outfit," Vanessa answered looking around at all the elegant outfits. "Price is not a problem" 'even though I'm not attending the wedding but Sakura has to see me in my best' she thought smiling.  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be the Li's wedding? Are you Daidouji Sonomi?" the lady asked excitedly making Vanessa smile.  
  
"It most definitely is, it'll be a wedding to die for.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Doom Doom Doooom---this is definitely not good. Okay!!!!! What is Sakura going to do? Better yet what is Vanessa going to do and how is Syaoran going to react to such news. Who knows but if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter by Friday with all the juicy stuff LOL and thank you for reading. 


	15. Forget me not, my love

Chap. 15: "Forget me not my love.Going Home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hello, sorry that I didn't update in the morning but I had to go over it and check though I'm not sure if its perfect. This is now the turning point of the story; I hope you guys will bear with me LOL  
  
UM thank you to the person who noticed my uneventful slip in chap. 14, lol that was not supposed to happen but making her use two names is kind of confusing sometimes get my drift? Ne ways on wit the story and ya'll remember to tell me what you think okay?  
  
Forget me not--- oh my wild and brave little wolf. Say you'll fight for me say you'll love  
  
Most of all say you'll never doubt me in these now challenging times, come to my rescue and save my soul before its too late.thou will always love you  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her wedding dress in the mirror and smiled; Because she was pregnant the only tight part of her dress was the right under her breast where a ribbon was drawn under them and tied in the back (Like a baby doll dress if you know what that it). The rest of it flowed down; the first layer of the dress was a sparkly gold fabric with the white material over it so when the sun hit her it would cast off a sparkly effect. The back trailed behind her and had tiny elaborate sequins that were done with gold thread going down to the end of it. Her hair was twisted into curls and held up by a tiara made out of white flowers, around her throat was an heirloom diamond necklace with drop earrings. Her braid maids wore knee length dresses were the fabric was a mixture of pink and white with pink strap slippers and because Eriol was giving Sakura away Tomoyo was escorted by Hitoshi, Mei Lin was the patron of honor and Renzo was the best man.  
  
"Sakura its time," Tomoyo said at the door with her camcorder. "How you feeling?"  
  
"I can't possible describe what I'm feeling" Sakura answered softly turning from the mirror. "I feel blessed, lucky, heavenly, fulfilled, but most of all I feel like a real person. I've always dreamed of what it would feel like to be really needed and now I know"  
  
"Isn't wonderful? Come on its time for you to feel even better" Tomoyo said taking up the back of her dress.  
  
"Now I feel nervous," Sakura said when they reached where everyone was. "What if I don't make him or Lin happy? I mean what if they get tired of me?"  
  
"This is not the time to start getting nervous," Mei Lin laughed handing Sakura her bouquet.  
  
"My son will not get tired of you, I'm sure of it" Yelen assured smiling as she held Sakura's hand in hers. "You're what he and Lin has always needed. You'll make him more then happy"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said smiling brightly, she hugged Yelen lightly.  
  
"NO thank you" she said before walking to the front where she would be sitting with Sonomi.  
  
"You make me proud daughter" Sonomi said truthfully hugging Sakura. "I just wished I could have made your life better"  
  
"You have, if it wasn't for this plan I wouldn't be here right now. I love you just like a mother"  
  
"Let me go before I get emotional" she said giving Sakura a kiss in the cheek before she left. The music started and one by one everyone went out until it was her turn.  
  
"I feel like a old man now" Eriol said offering her his arm, Sakura laughed hearing him  
  
"But you are not old at all, you're as young as can be besides if you were old Syaoran would be too and that wouldn't be good" Sakura stated wholeheartedly making Eriol chuckle. "Besides think of it as practice for Maria"  
  
"Oh she won't ever be getting married, me, Syaoran and Renzo all have to agree on the guy" Eriol said Sakura bit back a laugh because they rarely agreed on anything. "It's the same with Lin"  
  
"Poor girls" Sakura said before they walked through the doors coming face to face with all the unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Relax." Eriol whispered soothingly, "Look at Xiao Lang's face" he added and when Sakura did everything else was forgotten as she floated to him.  
  
Syaoran's breath caught as he gazed lovingly at his soon to be wife, he didn't really recall feeling this way about Lin's mother. 'She's so beautiful' he thought taking her hand from Eriol who smiled moving to the side.  
  
Sakura locked eyes with her handsome hunk of a husband, feeling like she was floating on air as they turned towards the father and the guests sat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the place?" a man asked looking out the window of a flower truck.  
  
"Yes it'll be relatively simple just follow my lead" the woman answered getting out the needle and a bottle of fluid. "This time, it'll have it injected but not for the others"  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing?" he asked unsurely getting a nasty look from Vanessa, as she did what she had to.  
  
"I've been doing this for four years, surely I know what I'm doing make sure you have everything in order we have no room for errors" she snapped angrily.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are feeling?" he asked dancing with Sakura who had her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I feel wonderful, you?"  
  
"Even better now that I have you" Syaoran said when Eriol waved him over nodding which meant something important. "Have you seen Lin?"  
  
"No you want me to go and look for her?" Sakura asked looking around but saw no sign of her or Maria, Syaoran nodded leading her off the dance floor. He gave her a kiss before parting ways to find Lin, pulling up her dress so she wouldn't fall over it.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked softly when he pulled Eriol aside.  
  
"Somehow the new s of your marriage got out, it's going to be loaded with photographers soon" Eriol stated making Syaoran frown, that wasn't good.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the front of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked around the house to the front to see if Lin and Maria were playing, what she saw was an out of place flower truck. Walking over to it she looked inside and saw no one so she turned to head back. "Lin, Maria?" she called looking around as she made her way around the van, when a familiar figured stepped out making her pale.  
  
"Hello daughter, long time no see. Don't even invite your own mother to your wedding how rude" Vanessa laughed softly walking over to Sakura, who took a step back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she gasped looking around for anyone but saw no one.  
  
"Why I'm here for you of course, you've got a lot of work to make up but don't worry. I got all your stuff packed from your apartment" Vanessa stated signaling her helper, one that Sakura recognized as the one who was always with her mother.  
  
"Hey." Sakura screamed when the man grabbed her placing a clothe over her mouth and nose as she struggled gasping before it all went black.  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She and Maria walked down the steps holding Kero and Spinal when they heard yelling, they gasp when they saw Sakura pass out and a large man picked her up. "Hey where are you going with my mother?" Lin yelled angrily going down the steps. "Maria, go call father" Lin couldn't see the woman's face as she pulled a veil over her face. "Stop," she screamed running when the van pulled off.  
  
  
  
Van.  
  
  
  
"Keep the van steady, you imbecile" Vanessa yelled rubbing alcohol over Sakura's arm where she tied it. She held the unconscious girls arm and pierced her skin with the needle, injecting the gold fluid into her blood stream.  
  
"We'll be at the airport in half n' hour the most" the driver said when Vanessa pulled a blanket over her gold mine.  
  
"Good the sooner we're out of here the sooner she'll be back her to her work" she sighed looking over all the songs she had written and the ones Sakura had too and she saw a whole new vision. In fact it was a really scary vision that would soon be rid of Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran yelled running though the door, he looked at Lin who was sitting on the ground crying, as she pointed to the gates. He felt a lump swell in his throat, not wanting to think or draw up a conclusion of where Sakura was.  
  
"Father, they took her, they took her" Lin sobbed uncontrollably, when Syaoran took her into his arms. "They took Ying Fa away,"  
  
"Oh god no," Tomoyo gasped hiding her head in Eriol's shoulder, Mei Lin could also feel her eyes blur and until tears started to drop.  
  
"Lin who took her?" Syaoran asked his daughter frantically but the poor child was going into shock. "Call a doctor or somebody and the police quick" he ordered making Eriol run inside quickly. When the doctor arrived he went straight to Lin's room not wasting time, after checking her, he gave her a sedative.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked straight off, the doctor sighed and ran his hand through his salt n' pepper hair.  
  
"Well she's getting worst, a sudden shock could kill her in the state she's in at this moment" he answered gravely in lips in a fine line.  
  
"What can I do?" Syaoran asked frowning deeply, this was not the day. Everything seemed to be going hill since Ying Fa disappeared.  
  
"Make her happy, extremely happy. Until I consult my associates, maybe there's some kind of operation that can be performed but until then" he answered when Syaoran looked into Lin's room, his mother sitting beside Lin's side worriedly.  
  
"All right, Wei will see you out" Syaoran said absently before walking into the room. She looked up at him with sad eyes not knowing what to do in order to help her grandchild.  
  
"Its Ying Fa, that's why she's here isn't it?" she asked softly caressing Lin's hand.  
  
"Yes mother, I'm needed down stairs to talk to the commissioner. Do you want to stay here or come?" he asked placing his hand over her, Yelen looked up at him and nodded standing up. She looked at Lin's old nanny who nodded moving over to the bed before they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they walked into the room, the commissioner was asking who would want to kidnap Sakura, "Well there's Ashiwa Derek" Mei Lin said right off, to Syaoran she, Tomoyo and Sonomi looked nervous and fidgety.  
  
"Anyone else?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Her mother" Sonomi said after a while, she looked down feeling Syaoran and his families piercing eyes on her.  
  
"I had the impression that you were her mother?" the commissioner said softly looking lost.  
  
"That's what everyone thought, I guess you would also want to look for Kamisaka Sakura or Cherry as they call her. For she and Daidouji Ying Fa are of the same," she continued in a pained voice.  
  
"Thank you, we'll have every men looking for her. Don't worry, if she's still here in Hong Kong we'll find her" he said before leaving with his men.  
  
  
  
"I would think that I am entitled to a damned explanation now" Syaoran lashed out angrily making the three ladies jumped as he walked over to the fireplace undoing his tie. "Now" he growled when no one spoke, the original coldness returning to his voice.  
  
"What the devil is going on?" Yelen asked firmly in a no non-sense voice.  
  
"It was our idea not hers, we put her up to it" Sonomi jumped in defending Sakura. "It was our idea, we thought she needed it"  
  
"Sakura is our long time friend from our singing group elementals" Tomoyo explained getting their husbands attention.  
  
"I never knew you two were singers" Eriol said standing up with a shocked expression.  
  
"NO one knows, except me, Sakura's mother, and Mei Lin's mother. The girls names were changed and the group existed when they were merely kids. We took Mei Lin and Tomoyo out because Vanessa, Sakura's mother wanted to turn the children into machines but even when the group broke up she took Sakura and started her own career" Sonomi helped out. "See I met Vanessa many years ago and when she saw that Sakura had talent she turned the child into a robot, Sakura never had a life or family except for us, her fans and workers. Let's just say she was like a slave, she did shows, performances, appearances while Vanessa took care of the money" Sonomi stated in a hurt voice.  
  
"This still doesn't tell me how you allowed me to marry a fake" Syaoran interrupted coldly.  
  
"She isn't a fake, Sakura is real. The person you all know is real, she's not a fake" Mei Lin yelled angrily. "She just wanted to start over that's all, she just wanted to be Sakura and not Cherry"  
  
"She was a slave in the truest meaning, when she was a child she did it because she thought that it would make her mother love her but the more she did the more Vanessa asked for. Tomoyo and Mei Lin would hang out with Sakura and do things with her, they even helped her to sneak out and go to prom" she said in shaky voice trying to persuade Syaoran to go after her. "We did her hair and dressed her up nicely even got her a date, since as she never went to school but when her mother found out she moved immediately cutting off all contact. But they found each other again and from then Sakura has been part of our lives, she's experienced everything Tomoyo and Mei Lin has but on video" she laughed sadly remembering.  
  
"That's why Tomoyo is so stuck to her video camera, they made me feel like I was part of everything from college, to dates, proposals, weddings. and child births and birthdays. But that's not only what made us decide she had to leave" Mei Lin cut in with rage, she saw that she had Yelen and his sisters attention but Syaoran was blocking it all out. "When Sakura was seventeen she tried to run away and almost made it but Vanessa found her before she reached us. We never heard from Sakura again until she was nineteen" she took a deep breath as if not able to continue, as she got lost in her thoughts. "She was on tour here but just for one night so we decided we had to see her. Her manger Sam was kind enough to let us in after the concert but what we saw shocked us" Mei Lin said looking off into to space. "There on the floor was, our Sakura close to death from an overdose of what she thought was prescribed painkillers and sleeping pills. I wanted to kill Vanessa. I wanted to kill her because she almost ruined the most sweetest person one could ever meet" Mei Lin cried wiping her tears away.  
  
"She didn't know who we were when she woke up the next morning, my heart broke just seeing her small figure hooked up to soo many machines" Tomoyo continued brushing her tears away. "My mother flew in but Vanessa didn't she was sure that Sam could handle it. That witch"  
  
"So if you want anyone to blame, its us who deserve it not Sakura" Mei Lin stated like a mother protecting her child. "Whatever happened after that night happened by faith and not by us" everyone was speechless. Who would have thought all this was kept hidden from them but what they didn't anticipate was Syaoran's reaction to it. Instead of feeling pity and exploding with love, he was in rage, how could she have mad such a fool out of him.  
  
"If you want to find her, I suggest you carry on your search by yourselves" he said finally, making Mei Lin, Sonomi and Tomoyo gasp. They were not expecting that kind of response from him at all, how could he just brush her aside.  
  
"But Xiao Lang, it's Sakura your talking about" Mei Lin said pleadingly, she knew how he could be and right now this wasn't a good thing. He was one that believed strongly in honesty and he didn't at all liked to be betrayed by someone who he cared about. "She's not Gwen or your ex-wife, you can't just toss her aside"  
  
"I just did, she's a liar. And a good one because she made a fool of me" Syaoran spat scathingly, his eyes glowing with anger. "I gave her more then enough chance to tell me, I asked to her if she was keeping anything from me. She said nothing"  
  
"She was scared" Tomoyo cut in, wanting to cry at how cruel he was being at a time like this. She couldn't believe it, not him "Surely you can understand that"  
  
"I want to hear nothing of that lying bitch, she could have told me but she didn't. What does that tell you?" Syaoran yelled contemptuously making them take a step back in fear. He was feeling so many negative emotions at the moment that he was afraid that he would do something he would surely regret. "I want nothing to do with her, I don't want to hear her name, or see anything that belongs to her. I want all her things out of my apartment by tomorrow evening do you understand me?"  
  
"She's pregnant with your children, what are you going to do about that, hmmm?" Mei Lin yelled wanting to slap him hard across the face.  
  
"They're not mine," he answered denying it even though his heart told him otherwise. "She slept with Ashiwa as well but just went for the richest one" his face burned feeling Tomoyo's hand make contact with it.  
  
"I don't care who you are Li Xiao Lang but don't you ever talk about Sakura like that. She was the most loyal person ever, and whether you want to believe it or not those children are yours. It would hurt her hearing how you are accusing her like this and you say you love her?" Tomoyo cried brokenly, Syaoran just stood there looking at her, showing no emotion. "Eriol, get Maria we're leaving. Come mother. I bid you all good night" she added softly turning on her heels, Eriol nodded casting Syaoran an apologetic look.  
  
"You make me sad, I was proud of the person you were but now you're a big let down. Just think of how this will tear Sakura apart when we find her" Mei Lin said in cold voice before she too walked out of the room, Renzo sighed and followed his wife out of the room. Yelen and his sisters sat in silence watching the man of house, his wedding celebration faint in the background.  
  
"Tell them to cut the noise off, I want everyone gone now. There's nothing to celebrate," he ordered before storming out of the room leaving everyone in silence.  
  
"He shouldn't be acting this way mama, he loves her" Fiemie said breaking the uncomfortable silence as she got up. "Little brother isn't thinking right," she added looking at everyone who said nothing.  
  
"He'll come around, you know how he feels about betrayal. Ying Fa should have told him right off who she was," Xiefia stated shifting uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
"Let's leave it as it is, he'll decide what's to be done on this matter" Yelen said standing up, she knew that her son loved Ying Fa deeply but right now he just had to calm down. She prayed to god that he wouldn't wipe her out of his heart. "I'm going to check on Lin"  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cool sea breeze blew across her face as her eyes slowly open, at first everything was blurry but then her eyes started to adjust to the dim light of the room. She groan sitting up in the large bed, holding her throbbing head, as she tried to remember just where she was but everything was foggy. She glanced around the large room, scanning the white walls with paintings, the cream finely detailed furniture and the shelves with teddy bears and books. It all started to come back to her as she slid out of the bed and headed towards the open balcony door 'This is my room' she thought 'this is my home'. She looked out at the rising sun on the ocean inhaling the fresh scent, she turned when the door opened and smiled. "Good morning Sam, god it feels like ages since I've seen you last" she spoke looking at her favorite person in the entire world, but he did not seen as happy as she.  
  
"How are you feeling child?" he asked taking her hands in his, she look thoughtful for a moment before answering.  
  
"I feel hungry" she answered making him laugh drawing her into a bear hug.  
  
"I've missed you child, don't you ever run away again without telling me where you're going. You had us all worried to death about you" Sam stated in a voice filled with emotion. Sakura couldn't understand why he was acting this way, where had she gone and why couldn't she remember?  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked blankly surprising him as he stepped back but before he could answer Vanessa walked in.  
  
"What he means is that you disappeared for a couple of months, two days ago you washed up on shore from a wreckage. You seem to have short term amnesia, and your with child" She answered making Sakura gasped, she knew the lady before her because it was her mother.  
  
"I am?" she choked out looking down as she touched her belly and sure enough it was pushing out like she had been really lazy and had not worked out in ages. "Where's my husband? Or my baby's father?" she asked softly not liking the look that crossed her mother's face.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear but you were the only survivor, no one else was found. It's a miracle that you were brought back to us" Vanessa answered in a hurt voice walking over to them. "I don't even know who was on board because you told me not that you had gotten a boyfriend. Nothing has been found of the boat and it wasn't registered, its just a dead end" Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes as her mother's word sank in. Moving into Vanessa's arms she cried for the husband or boyfriend she could not remember. She felt so lost and vulnerable at this moment, it was the scariest feeling ever and she didn't want to feel that way.  
  
"Come now child don't cry, you've got Sam and I" Vanessa soothed brushing her daughter's hair, smiling inside. She would have to thank Dr. Clan for his new drug had worked perfectly, and now everything would go back to the way they once were.  
  
"I feel so lost mother, everything is just blank" Sakura cried in her mother's warm arms but she did not at all feel safe, in fact she felt cold all over.  
  
"Hush your tears" Vanessa said pulling back with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Why don't you go shower and change, I'll have Tommy make you your favorite breakfast" she suggested, Sakura nodded wanting a shower really bad.  
  
"Sam?" Sakura said wiping her tears away, she would do the only thing she could not to dwell on her fogy memory of the last months.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" he answered, Sakura looked at the man who was at least in his late forties. He was tall and medium built, with brown hair that was graying at the sides and black eyes.  
  
"I need a briefing of today and the what our goal is for the rest of the week. What has been happening and what I need to do" Sakura smiled making him frown and Vanessa smile.  
  
"Well you have a beauty appointment to get your hair clipped and styled and everything else done then a press meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning. Your due to the studio right after to record your new songs and then a visit with your trainer to see what moves you can do for your new video in your state" he answered like he always had to when she woke up every single morning.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down stairs in a few. I want a nice warm bath" Sakura stretched smiling, Vanessa and Sam nodded and left. Sakura looked at the closed door before walking to her bathroom, she turned on the bath and slowly stripped down her clothing. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and slowly moved her hands over her belly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I wonder what your father was like" she whispered softly looking at her reflection before she turned and got in the tub.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vanessa and Sam went separate ways; she went to her office to meet with the police chief and he to Sakura's private studio to finish calling all of Sakura workers for they would be back on the job. Vanessa walked into her office and closed the door before turning to look at the Tokyo police chief and an inspector when Hong Kong. "What is it that I can help you with?" she asked business like walking over to them.  
  
"We're here to investigate the kidnapping of Daidouji Ying Fa" the man from Hong Kong answered. "Who was claimed by Mrs. Daidouji Sonomi and her daughter to be your daughter Kamisaka Sakura. They claimed that you kidnapped her right after her wedding two days ago"  
  
"These are very serious accusations Mrs. Kamisaka, it's not something to be taken lightly," the chief warned firmly making her smile.  
  
"Well that's impossible because for one, I was not in Hong Kong at anytime in past months. And as the Chief knows my daughter was found by a farmer in Kyoto having washed up on shore from wreckage. I don't see how it was possible for her to be in two places at the same time. And how can she be going around as Daidouji Ying Fa, when as you must know Daidouji Ying Fa does not exist". The inspector from Hong Kong knew she had him right there because as she said, Daidouji Ying Fa doesn't exist. Somehow the paper with the name change has disappeared and people having worked on it can't remember a thing about it.  
  
"Which is what I told them but they wouldn't take me word for it. They claimed that she married Li Xiao Lang the day she disappeared and have the marriage certificates to prove it but that can't be when there is no one as Daidouji Ying Fa" the Chief added the something hit him. "Maybe it was someone impersonating her. Do you remember three years a woman looking just like her was going around fooling people?" he asked and Vanessa nodded smiling.  
  
"It was a most dreadful thing but we were never able to find her. If scared Sakura to death knowing that someone was going around as her" Vanessa sighed sitting down. "If you don't believe us you can always ask my daughter if she knows any of the person's you are talking about" she added absently making both man nod. She picked up her phone and called Sam telling him to bring Sakura in. A few minutes later a bathed and dressed Sakura walked in smiling.  
  
"Is something wrong mother?" she asked taking notice of the two men in the room; Vanessa smiled getting up from behind her desk.  
  
"Nothing at all, this man is going to call off some names and I want you to tell him if you know any of them," she answered Sakura nodded wanting badly to go eat.  
  
"All right" the inspector said getting up. "Li Xiao Lang" he said first.  
  
"Nope" Sakura answered wondering who that was, "Hey isn't he like the richest guy in Hong Kong, when I was there on tour he heard of him" she added making Vanessa smile. "But other then that I've never seen him"  
  
"All right, how about Li Lin?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Sonomi, Maria?" he asked praying that she would remember them; it was bad enough that she didn't remember the man she married or his daughter. Sakura brightened remembering the name making the man smile and Vanessa smile.  
  
"Of course, we were in a group together at least Mei Lin and Tomoyo were I don't know who Maria is but I know that Sonomi was Tomoyo's mother. She was really nice but I haven't seen them in the longest time" Sakura answered. "Is that all? Cause I'm really hungry and I have a busy day a head of me"  
  
"Yes thank you for your time" the man sighed running his hand through his hair. Sakura nodded and left to find food, she was sure she could hear her bully growling.  
  
"If there is anything else you would like to know I suggest that you take it up with the Chief here, I don't want to be interrupted with such unpleasant matters. I just got my dear daughter back I want to spend time with her" Vanessa stated in a not so friendly voice.  
  
"That is all thank you" he answered as they headed for the door, after showing them out she headed to her office then to kitchen only to find Sakura eating as she read the paper.  
  
"Here child take these, they're from the doctor. They're to give you more then enough vitamins and more the important supplements for the baby and you" Vanessa stated showing Sakura the five different kind of tablets.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll be needing them" Sakura said taking them, she hated taking pills but if it were for the baby then she would have to do it. "Mother, how will I be able to take sleeping and headache pills for when I'm working if I'm pregnant?"  
  
"I'll take to Clan about that right now. Carol just arrived, make sure she gives you a cherry look, and get rid of those slit ends. You want some soft highlights to bring your hair color out but nothing drastic and have your toe and nails done also okay?" She stated like she always did.  
  
"Yes mother, when will I see Clare to get the wardrobe done?"  
  
"She'll be over later, to pick out what you'll wear for the press interview and everything else for your first video. It'll be a wild one so we have to get it out of the way before your belly makes you unable to dance"  
  
"All right, are you going to get your hair done?" Sakura asked before drinking the last of the water.  
  
"Yes but I'll go and call Clan first" Vanessa walking out of the room with her. Of course she would have to congratulate him on his whole new formula. And in one week, Cheery would be out again to take over the world, bringing in millions for her.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well this is really bad, wouldn't you say so? How can Syaoran say that? And poor Sakura, I must admit that Vanessa is one sly fox, what are Mei Lin and Tomoyo going to do? Ne ways I hoped you enjoyed this chappie peace. 


	16. Enter the Fiance

Chap. 16: "Enter the fiancé"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know you guys are out for my head LOL but you can't tell me this doesn't make the story even juicer? We all know it does and don't worry I'm a big sap for happy endings!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe I'm sorry for the sudden twist but hey it had to happen why delay it?  
  
I know that Syaoran is being a real jerk but if you put your self in his shoes wouldn't you do the same thing? Of course you would. LOL  
  
Thank you all for the suggestions but unfortunately I've written out rough drafts for the chapters to come. I'm sorry that I couldn't use any suggestions, sometimes I try to and I really appreciate getting them.  
  
For those who asked, my other stories are Of course Wild Things, Growing up (which needs editing), One Night and Shuzoku (family) I hope I have that spelt right.  
  
I almost died when I got all those reviews LOL ya'll made me the happiest writer alive even though most of ya'll were yelling at me for being evil. Hehehe I'm sorry, but I don't care if you are yelling me at, praising me or helping with grammatical errors I love all KINDS of reviews. You GUYS ARE THE BEST, I LOVE YA'LL  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit story.  
  
  
  
"I've already lost half my heart don't take the other half from me, O lord be merciful"  
  
Syaoran's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Mei Lin yelled angrily making Danny start to cry, she looked at her husband apologetically as she tried not to break down.  
  
"We have nothing, I don't know how she's doing it but Sakura doesn't remember anything of you or the last few months" the inspector answered nervously.  
  
"What about her pregnancy?" Eriol asked calmly wanting a drink badly.  
  
"That's just it, when she ran away she met a man on a cruise and they obviously get close. She was supposed to marry him or did but then the boat they were on went down in a storm, Sakura was the only survivor found everyone else died. Yesterday they finally found the name of the boat; it was called Clow and owned by Chan France who lent if to his friend Nick for him and his new girlfriend. At first they thought the boat was unregistered but they found out that it was owned when Chan filed a missing report" the inspector answered making their mouths drop open. This was one hell of a story; my god Vanessa was good they had to hand it to her. " I thought it was a scam, the whole relationship thing but they have witnesses who saw the two together"  
  
"What an unbelievable story, Vanessa must be one heck of a con woman" Renzo said tightly hushing Danny. They still didn't know how the people who helped then changed her name couldn't remember doing it. "She's a smart woman using this story and the dead guy. What about Sakura?"  
  
"She's fine and will be or should be on TV now doing a press meeting to please her fans. I don't know what else to do unless you all find the papers or if she remembers herself" he sighed looking at all of them sadly. Tomoyo turned on the TV not caring which channel she landed on because it would be on all of them.  
  
"Did she seem drugged or happy, what was her mood?" Mei Lin said numbly holding Tommy.  
  
"She was happy and didn't show any aggression towards Vanessa. She seemed to start right back off from where she left off as Cherry"  
  
"This is Lisa Nuccio reporting for CAS, we will shortly join Kawasaki-san at the Cherry press conference" the lady on the TV said when a small box popped up on the screen. "Kawasaki-san are you there?"  
  
"Ah yes Lisa I'm here and Cherry will be on a few moments. The room is buzzing with anxious reporters who want at least one of their many questions answered" he stated holding her mic. "Oh hold on here she is" he added the camera zoomed in on Sakura, who was walked out smiling and waving to her fans who was screaming outside the building.  
  
"Hello everyone" Sakura laughed waving; she winked at them like Cherry would do making Tomoyo and Mei Lin see that Sakura wasn't really there it was all Cherry.  
  
"Cherry, Cherry where I have you been all these months?" a man yelled loudly making the rest calm down.  
  
"Well I was sailing with some friends, I cannot remember all the details because I have lost those memories" Sakura answered sadly trying not to cry. "Yes?" she pointed to the man in the blue jacket.  
  
"It is claimed that you were not at all sailing but got married to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled up to his mother's door, turning the car off he got out and closed the door before heading in. Yelen and his sisters were watching the conference when he walked in, "It is claimed that you were not at all sailing but got married to Li Xiao Lang of Hong Kong, is that accusation true?" he heard the TV say but he was looking at Sakura who frowned hearing about him.  
  
"No that is not at all true, I've have never met Li Xiao Lang in person" she answered making Yelen and the girls gasp. "Much less marry him, when I was seeing another who's Name is Sinclair Nick"  
  
"God Lord" Yelen got out shocked.  
  
" Isn't that the man who died on the boat?" a woman asked making Sakura's tears drop as she nodded.  
  
"Yes he was I've only seen a picture of him for I cannot remember him" Sakura spoke sadly. "I do not know what he was like," she added and Syaoran could see she meant every word she was saying from the hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do with your career?"  
  
"Well I'm starting on a new album to make up to my precious fans. And my first single will be out in two days, so remember to check it out" Sakura answered wiping her tears away. He turned from the TV and headed up the stairs not wanting to hear anymore because every word she said made him feeling like he was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. How could she deny knowing him, when she was having his children? Or maybe they weren't really his to begin with. He growled in frustration, why couldn't he just stop thinking about her? She was gone out of his life and she was liar. Shaking his head he opened his daughters room door, she hadn't left bed since Sakura disappeared, no returned to her normal life.  
  
Walking over to her bed he saw that she was still asleep, he gently brushed her hair off her face sitting on her bed. "Oh Lin, I'm sorry" he whispered not knowing what he was apologizing for. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him sleepily making him smile.  
  
"Dad" she whispered hoarsely pushing up on her pillow, her room was dim because the curtains were pulled and the only light allowed was that from small lamp on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Syaoran asked caressing her cheek, Lin smiled sadly seeing the loneliness in her fathers eyes and she could also see that he hadn't slept at all.  
  
"Sad, because your sad and Ying Fa isn't back yet. I miss her father and I know that you miss her too," Lin whispered touching her father's cheek. "When is she going to come back to us" she cried when Syaoran took her into his arms hugging her to him.  
  
"Shhh stop crying Lin, its not good for you" he whispered softly. "Please?" he begged pressing the silent buzzer for his mother just I case he would need her help.  
  
"I can't, I miss her singing to me and holding me. I want to hear her laughter and see her smile, I want to hear her say 'I love you Lin or you're my devil" Lin sobbed hugging her father close. "I. I." she gasped having trouble breathing, her grip tightening on Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran hugged her closer to him rocking her back and forth slowly.  
  
"Shhh.just take small breaths Lin. Come baby breath" he soothed rocking her when his mother walked into the room. Her hands flew to her mouth as she rushed over to him but Syaoran nodded her over to Lin's oxygen mask, she nodded going for it. He moved her face just enough so Yelen cold put the mask on then she step back timing it for the doctor.  
  
After a few seconds it started to work and she became to breath normally. Syaoran looked down at his daughter's pale face and hurt badly blaming Sakura for it. If she was here his child wouldn't be this sick but she was back to her mother doing what she loved best. Yelen removed her hand from her throat trying to calm her shaking hands.  
  
Syaoran thought of the lullaby Sakura used to sing to Lin and tried to remember the words but only some came to mind. "Quietly, the stars Point the way, and the path before you becomes a forest of crystals" he sang softly surprising Lin and Yelen who had never heard her son sing before. Though his voice deeper then Sakura's, it was still soothing to Lin and she couldn't help but smile. "Someday, I want to protect you from everything, cradled in the palm of my hands"  
  
He continued trying to remember the words but couldn't remember all of them, seeing him struggle to remember the words Lin decided to help out. "On a warm night, as you sleep, a gentle light lights up, a house where a small moon still dwells"  
  
He smiled at his daughter loving the sound of her voice even though it was a little weak but not at all lacking in sweetness. "There is but one eclipsed moon, in the corner of my heart" they continued together but Lin's voice was becoming weaker and weaker as she fell deeper and deeper into slumber land.  
  
Syaoran got up and rested her back softly into bed, "May it shine enough to light up whatever narrow path you take" he finished pulling her covers over her. He kissed her forehead leaving the breathing mask on just in case, the sound of the machine echoing in the quiet room.  
  
"Tomorrow we take her for more MRI tests, we need to know what needs to be done and fast. I hate seeing her go through this" Syaoran spoke running his hand through his hair, why was this happening to his child, god he wanted an answer.  
  
"Yes we will. Mei Lin called before I came up, she was crying, it seems that Sakura doesn't remember any of us and she tried sending an inspector in but got nothing of it" Yelen stated looking at her son's face but he showed no emotion.  
  
"And I should care, I told you I don't want to hear her name ever again" Syaoran replied tightly walking out of the room. "I have more important things to worry about" he added shortly.  
  
"She wants your help, she said that with your influence you'd be able to find out more" Yelen persisted behind him, she stop short when Syaoran whipped around.  
  
"Mother didn't you hear what I said?" he asked severely, Yelen nodded that she did and he nod his head to her before continuing. She couldn't believe that he was being so cold, what about his children? And he was so much happier when Ying Fa was around. And to make matters worst he was the only one who could prove that Sakura was actually with him and that her mother was lying. Why couldn't he see that he and Lin needs her, why did he have to be as stubborn as her husband?  
  
  
  
Sakura.few days later.  
  
  
  
She looked through the glass waiting for her time to continue as she listened to the beat of the song play. So far they had done four of her new songs including the two new singles, she had never worked this fast but at least it kept her busy. "Again Cherry this is the last time" Sam said over the intercom as the cut the song off, and started to play it over again.  
  
"I'm drowning in the shallow waters, and I'm trying so hard to reach the top" she sang looking at the words; she wondered where she was when she wrote the song for it was really sad. "Something so pure, in the air to catch, I can see it.above me"  
  
Back up singer, Marla: A breath of freedom (release me),  
  
Sakura: choice to change (release me), a new direction. I feel so trapped.  
  
Marla: Let me go.  
  
Sakura: as the sunlight, tries to guide me, I keep pretending there's nothing there. And now I'm so deep'  
  
"Cut, Sakura what's the matter?" Sam asked worriedly when she stopped singing, Sakura looked up at him with blurry eyes.  
  
"I don't know," she cried feeling empty as she tried to smile. "I just get really emotional you know, it's nothing," she added trying to shrug it off.  
  
"That's it for today people, Sakura's tired we'll continue tomorrow" Sam ordered making everyone leave casting worried glances at Sakura. They all noticed that when she got back she was worst then before, they could see that she was lost and they were all worried about her. Sakura wiped her eyes and walked out of the room, Sam placed a hand around her shoulders as they walked out of the recording studio. "Come I'll take you home, you look beat"  
  
"I haven't been sleeping good. I have nightmares but I can't make out who there are" Sakura replied softly resting her head on him. "Besides I can't go home, I have my first doctors appointment. I got to see how my baby is doing"  
  
"Can I tag along?" Sam asked sincerely making Sakura smile nodding.  
  
"Of course, mother couldn't go because she had some kind of meeting to go to but she said she'd meet me home and we'll go out to dinner" Sakura stated when they walked through the doors, she looked around and could see that Christmas was here. "Can't wait for Christmas eve"  
  
"Nor can I, I can't wait to see what you'll get me. I still drive the Mercedes you bought me and I cherish it with all my heart" Sam laughed. Sakura had always bought her staff the most extravagant gifts she could get her tiny fingers on.  
  
"Of course" Sakura said pulling her jacket closer to her to block out the chill of the air. Only three days before Christmas Eve and it didn't feel at all like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctors..  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you see?" Sakura the doctor eagerly lying on the bed Sam sitting on the chair beside her with a smile on his face.  
  
"I see a boy" he fibbed making her and Sakura laugh, "Well nope they're currently hiding their sex my dear"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked nervously watching him check the baby's heart beat before looking back at the screen.  
  
"NO not at all but instead of you having one baby, your not having two or three but your having four babies" he answered making her gasp not believing. My god, how was she going to handle having four babes at the same time?  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked standing up to see.  
  
"Yes are you sure?" Sakura repeated making the doctor looked at them with a hurt expression.  
  
"Well, yes you are having quadruplets" he confirmed looking closer at the screen. Sakura was still trying to get over the fact that she wasn't going to have one baby but quadruplets; who would have thought she got with a man who has twins running in his family. And now she would have four children to remember him by, this was wonderful.  
  
"This is wonderful news, who would have thought, Sakura your one lucky girl" Sam laughed winking at her.  
  
"How are you feeling about this discovery?" he asked wiping the gel off her belly.  
  
"Its wonderful I've always wanted a large family but I never knew I would have four at the same time" Sakura answered sitting up. "I'm really going to look like a balloon" he laughed hearing her.  
  
"Well enjoy your feet cause in a couple of months you won't be able to walk around freely"  
  
"That's the last thing I wanted to hear" Sakura whined standing up. She felt like a balloon and she hardly had a belly and now she was going to get bigger. "Arigatou, I'll be seeing you two weeks"  
  
"Yes, don't work your self too hard. You'll need to eat healthy and get rest, so your babies can grow" he ordered Sakura nodded before leaving with Sam. She would finish her album and only make necessary appearances until she gave birth 'I'm going to be a mother in four months' she thought happily unconsciously playing with her wedding band.  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now remember, I don't think she'll hear that they found you but everyone will know soon. I'm paying you a lot of money to play the part and be with the most wanted woman in all of Japan so you had better not mess up. And make her happy, you'll move in since as you two are apparently married but you won't be staying in her room because your not in my eyes" Vanessa stated glancing at the clock in her office before she turned her attention back to the man sitting on the sofa signing the contract.  
  
"It's done, she's very beautiful and I've always wanted to be famous," Nick stated handing her the contract; Vanessa smiled shaking his hand. Nick Sinclair was very handsome; he had wavy black hair and piercing brown eyes. He was tall with a lean body and arms that showed off his muscles daring anyone to challenge him. Vanessa looked at the door when Sakura walked in smiling brightly; she stopped when she noticed that her mother had company.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry mother, I didn't know you had company" Sakura apologized, to her utter amazement the handsome guy walked over to her and engulfed her into a tight tender hug making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh god I thought I had lost you" he spoke kissing her soundly on the lips making Sakura gasped her eyes widening. "Don't you remember me darling? It's me Nicky" he finally said making Sakura step back, he was her boyfriend or husband.  
  
"I thought you had died?" she choked out, not knowing what to feel as she stared at the stranger before her. Wasn't she supposed to feel something for him even though she couldn't remember him at all?  
  
"That's what they thought too but don't worry I'm here for you now and our baby" Nick answered caressing her face making an uncanny shill ran through Sakura's spine. She looked into his brown eyes and didn't see one ounce of affection, what had possessed her to fall in love with him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember you" Sakura finally said making him frown removing his hand from her face.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, we'll make new memories" Nick stated confidently.  
  
"Sakura sweetie why don't you go and change so we can go out to dinner" Vanessa said seeing that her daughter was not at all warming up to Nick, well at least not yet.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, my doctor said I should rest. So can I stay in tonight, I want to eat and go to bed I'm tired. He said now that I'm going to have quadruplets and I should get more rest" Sakura stated smiling at her mother's shocked face and Nicks. "I guess quadruplets must run in your family" she said looking at him but he just looked bewildered 'I guess not' she thought sadly, that was odd.  
  
"All right, go on up. I'll have some food sent up for you" Vanessa said suddenly. "Nick will be here tomorrow, he's moving in"  
  
Sakura didn't like that idea at all she didn't even know him. She was so very confused that her head was starting to throb.  
  
"Night sweets" Nick said kissing her on her temple, Sakura nodded not saying anything. She left them to their thoughts, Vanessa on the other hand had to call Dr. T and tell him there was a change of plans.  
  
Sakura walked to her room feeling numb, when she walked into her room she just collapsed unto the bed tired. "I feel empty," she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm.I'm leaving, you make me mad" Sakura stated proudly turning her back to him as not to see his incredibly handsome face that would make any woman bend to his will.  
  
"Cherry blossom" a voice whispered.  
  
  
  
"Why do you do this to me" Sakura whispered when they broke the kiss, the man chuckled wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on the man's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know if you love me, but I love you" a girl's soft voice said.  
  
"Infant"  
  
She opened her eyes when she remembered being called that, and she knew that she didn't like the name infant but loved cherry blossom. And the little girl sounded familiar too but who were they? And why did she feel so secure wrapped in the guys? It couldn't have been Nick; no it wasn't Nick because she felt the opposite.  
  
"Miss Sakura? I've brought your tablets" a maid said walking into her room, Sakura sat up and took them one by one making a mental note to ask her mother or Nick about the memories. She looked at the funny little one wondering why it didn't have a brand name like the others. Shrugging she took it anyways, having been told that they were vitamins prescribed my doctor Clan.  
  
"Thank you, Alice" Sakura smiled handing the lady back the glass.  
  
"I'll bring your dinner up later" Alice said before leaving. Sakura sighed resting back to sleep; little did she know that when she woke up she wouldn't remember a thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean surgery?" he growled shooting daggers at the poor doctors in the room.  
  
"Ah we have to give her a new heart, if this keeps on happening she'll have a severe one and will most likely die from it" one answered loosening his tie, the room suddenly getting warmer.  
  
"Xiao Lang calm down, they are doing there best" Yelen said trying to get a hold of her son's deadly temper.  
  
"Continue dammit, look I don't care how much I have to pay to get one. I'll pay anything" Syaoran stated angrily.  
  
"We can't do that, she has to be put on a waiting list like everyone else" one objected getting Syaoran's glare full force, he wouldn't settle for this.  
  
"You don't tell me what I can't get, if she needs a heart I'll get her one even if it has to be mine" Syaoran stated icily making Yelen gasped, she looked at him and was trying to understand what he was going through. Why did her son have to go through so much pain? It wasn't fair, no it wasn't.  
  
"Please calm down, and listen to us" Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out of here. He got up and stalked out of the room leaving everyone in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's the only child he's got. It's tearing him apart watching her go through this" Yelen apologized softly hold back her own tears. "Please continue, I want to knew all I can do to help my precious Lin" they nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He punched the wall of the hospital wanting to let loose his anger on anything. Why was this happening to his Lin? She was so innocent and the only thing he had in life. "NO" he whispered looking out the window at the fading sun, "NO" he growled angrily. "You can't take her from me, please don't take her from me" he pleaded to God.  
  
"Xiao Lang, everything will be all right" Yelen said softly touching her son's shoulder. Syaoran turned to look at his mother and could see that she was going through the same. Even though she was shorter then him, she drew her only son into her arms and Syaoran welcomed it.  
  
Even though he didn't show it, Sakura's betrayal was also riding him for he heard about her husband's miraculous appearance after thought to be dead. And he knew he couldn't, no matter what wipe her out of his heart because it was simply impossible. He lost one of his special girls; he didn't want to lose the other.  
  
Yelen hugged her son as best as she could, trying to sooth but she knew she could only do so much. He didn't Ying Fa, why wouldn't he just accept that fact that he needs and loves her? She prayed every night that he would get it together and get back his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vanessa.  
  
  
  
She sat in her office deep in thought as Dr. Clan sat in front of her, "What are we to do?" she asked finally looking at the man.  
  
"Well we can't make her abort for she's too far along it would kill her" he answered; the man's might night black stared into hers.  
  
"Hai it's too same to kill her no that wouldn't be good people would be all over me. Why must someone be so hard to get rid of?" she cried in frustration her lips in a fine line. "And when can we stop using the pills?"  
  
"We can't that's what I came here to tell you. Unfortunately if she stops it'll wear off and she'll slowly start to remember" He stated making her growl in frustration.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"We're trying to fix that problem at this very moment Vanessa be patient. Besides wouldn't it better to keep her around until her entire album is released?"  
  
"Point taken but when she has those brats, she'll start to change you just watch. I know her, she'll probably want to stop singing and then she wouldn't be any good to me. She'll sign everything she has to the brats and leave me with nothing and I won't stand for that" Vanessa hissed before a smile formed on her lips. "But I'll take into consideration about what you are saying, for now she'll live and make back all the millions she gave away. You go back to your office and finish your job"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow good night Vanessa" Clan said getting up from the leather chair when Nick walked in. They nodded at each other before Clan closed the door, Nick walked up to Vanessa as she got up from her desk in her night robe.  
  
"What is it that you want Nick?" she asked raising a brow at him.  
  
"How about a drink?" he asked smiling at her; Vanessa nodded watching his movements with a smile. She was starting to think that getting him to live here was a sensational idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen.  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed crazily finishing the article she was reading, getting up she threw it on the table of her new apartment. She felt alive and knew that her second chance was here; she had told him that the little wench would only cause him more grief.  
  
"Don't worry Li Xiao Lang, Gwen is on her way to sooth you. And I know that you won't be able to resist me" she whispered haughtily going into her loft. It was smaller then the house she was living in when she was with Syaoran and she hated it. She wanted her old home back and she wanted Li Xiao Lang as well. This was the right time to get back in his life now that his little fiancée had walked out on him. "Hahaha, don't worry my love, Gwen is coming" she laughed taking out her black teddy for seducing time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well what did ya'll think? Do ya'll like this chappie? I hope that it gave you a better idea of what is happening in the whole thing so it won't be a mystery. Personally I hate mysteries, ne ways Ja Ne till next time. 


	17. Mei Lin and Lin's plan

Chap. 17: "Mei Lin and Lin's plan"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well I decided to post this chapter up earlier so that ya'll stop being angry with me LOL. I never knew that what I did could have upset ya'll so much and I'm sorry that it had happen that way. If a story has too much mushy stuff then after a while it gets kindda boring well that's what I believe anyways.  
  
Um remember Sakura thinks she's taking vitamins, not something harmful to her and her babies. And she knows that she's having quadruplets, the only thing Vanessa wants to make sure doesn't return to memory is anything dealing with the Li family.  
  
Another thing, Sam really loves Sakura but he doesn't know what she's being drugged. He's there with her so he can make sure that Vanessa doesn't do anything stupid and that Sakura is safe. In chapter 16 when I said that Gwen got out a black teddy for seducing I didn't mean a real teddy but the one that people wear. I REPEAT IT'S NOT THE TEDDY THAT YOU PLAY WITH, AND I'LL GO OVER AND CORRECT THE MISTAKES I HAD IN THE LAST CHAP.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit the da story AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If the only way I can be happy is to take matters into our own hands then so be it"  
  
Mei Lin and Lin's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
The laughter of children flowed on the cool breeze as they played in the large yard, zigzagging through the curves and twists of the garden. Yelen sat on the porch with her daughters watching them play but in truth they were watching Lin, she was finally allowed to get out for a little while and have fun. "So they put her on the list?" Fiemie asked softly looking at her niece.  
  
"Yes but they said heart donations are so very rare that it scares me to think of how long she will have to wait. Hopefully Lin won't need one, I know my grandchild and she doesn't need a heart transplant. All she needs is security to grow in, and her heart will be strong" Yelen answered in a sad tone looking down at her clasp hands. She looked up when Lin and Maria ran up with Kero and Spinal following behind.  
  
"Lin why don't you and Maria rest a little?" Xiefia suggested handing then lemonade, they nodded sitting on the floor.  
  
"Grandmamma?" Lin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes child?" Yelen answered looking down at her, she was still a little pale and thinner.  
  
"When is Ying Fa coming back? I really miss her and the babies," Lin answered softly running her hand through Kero's fur. "And daddy misses her too, he just doesn't want to admit it. Why does everyone leave me?"  
  
"Ying Fa, well Ying Fa had some business to take care of," Yelen said struggling to find the right words in order not to make her upset.  
  
"Oh well why doesn't she call ever? I would feel better if she called me," Lin stated looking up. Syaoran stood at the door listening to her, even though she hadn't heard anything from Sakura she still spoke of her and still believed she would come back.  
  
"Hey beautiful" a voice said at the door. "What's with all the commotion?" he asked only catching the last part, Lin laughed and hugged him as best as she could around the waist.  
  
"Oh father, I thought you had to work late?" Lin said happy that he was here.  
  
"Remember I'm the boss besides we finished early" Syaoran laughed picking her up; she was like a baby in his arms so small and cute. "And I need to talk to you mother" he smiled continued resting her down so she wouldn't crush his presents.  
  
"Uncle why is your shirt moving?" Maria asked watching his jacket move and soft squirming sounds could be heard coming from it.  
  
"On my way out of my office I saw this boy on the road with a box being curious I walked up and I couldn't help myself but to get what I saw" Syaoran answered moving his jacket revealing two snow white puppies making the girls squeal rushing to get them.  
  
"What kind are they?" Fanfren asked looking at them.  
  
"Chow Chows, ones for Lin and the other is for Maria, Eriol agreed" Syaoran answered getting a hug from both Lin and Maria.  
  
"Oh I love you father" Lin said holding the small pup.  
  
"Your the best uncle I'm going to name her Sugar" Maria said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to name mine Snowy" Lin said before they ran off to show the other kids.  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked sitting beside his mother, eyes still on Lin.  
  
"She's fine nothing has happened yet but I want her to stop and rest soon," Yelen answered looking at him as she placed her hand over his. "What about you, how are you doing?" she asked concern apparent in her voice, Syaoran smiled squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'm fine and will be better when Lin is too" Syaoran answered looking down, he was finally able to get the reporters to back off. But the most problem he's had with people is with the Honda's who believe that he should have gone after his woman. Why couldn't anyone understand?  
  
"Grandma, grandma it's Lin come quick" one of her grandchild yelled running up. "She passed out and isn't getting up" she said on the verge of tears. Everyone got up and ran to where all the kids were, they moved aside letting Syaoran through.  
  
"Call an ambulance now" he shouted getting ready to give her CPR.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do? It's not like we can disobey these retraining orders" Renzo sighed looking down at the papers before him. Mei Lin and Tomoyo were silent, their lips pursed as they thought of a plan.  
  
"It seems that we were the only ones who got this, she's not even worrying about Xiao Lang" Eriol added softly running his hand though his hair. It had been over a month N' half since Sakura's departure and the only way they were able to see a glimpse of her was on TV or articles. Her mother was making sure she stayed far from Tokyo and especially them.  
  
"This sucks, it's like the past how we used to watch her on TV not being able to get to her. I'm telling you something is very wrong, there is no way she would have just dump us not even for Syaoran's betrayal in not going for her" Mei Lin spat angrily before dropping deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe, if Syaoran got closer to her he would be able to break through" Tomoyo said thoughtfully looking at them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Renzo asked looking at her, he knew for sure Syaoran wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, Sakura loves him deeply and if anyone could get her to come back to us it would be him. She needs something to get her mind going, like bumping into Syaoran could trigger something. Whatever Vanessa is giving her can't be that strong to make her forget us permanently, if that were the case then she wouldn't object to her seeing us or vice versa" Tomoyo explained getting up, they all took a second to let what she had said sink in.  
  
"You are so right" Mei Lin agreed smiling as her mind reeled thinking of ways to get this going. "Maybe if we were just able to get them to meet like two or three times without interference she would start to remember"  
  
"Yeah but you two only have one problem, how to get Syaoran to go along with this. He doesn't even want to hear her name much less talk to or see her" Renzo said frowning which made Mei Lin and Tomoyo drop to their seats.  
  
"Yeah we know, and who the hell does this Nick whatever his name think he is taking advantage of Sakura?" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"At least he can't marry her, and if he did they wouldn't be legal. And when she gives birth a blood test could prove that the children are in deed Xiao Lang's. But what's bugging me where those papers with the name change could of disappeared to " Eriol pointed out making them nod.  
  
"We've searched Sakura's whole apartment and even the place she told us she had it but we found nothing," Tomoyo answered frowning deeply. Everyday was getting worst and worst and Lin's condition was adding to it, she didn't want anything to happen to Lin. She knew if it did, that would send Syaoran over the end.  
  
"We have to get them together now before anything else happens" Mei Lin said stubbornly when he phone started to ring. Renzo got up and answered if frowning at whatever the person was saying.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked getting all of their attention, something was wrong with Lin. "Okay, we are on our way" he said hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked all ready getting up.  
  
"Lin's in the emergency room, she's gotten the worst attack ever and its not good" Renzo answered making Mei Lin gasp.  
  
"Oh god lets go. I'll go for the boys, come Tomoyo" Mei Lin said frantically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't feel good, I want to rest," she said over the noise, everyone looked at her as she got up with some difficulty. She was supposed to be happy at her baby shower but she wasn't at all in the mood besides she didn't know half that people in the room even though they were from her husband's family. She didn't feel welcomed because she was Sakura but because she was marked millionaire.  
  
"But I've got an announcement to make" Nick said walking over to her, Vanessa looked up smiling at them.  
  
"She's had a hard day get on with it so she can go and rest" Sam said from beside Sakura, Nick frowned at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well since as no one saw us get married, I want to have another ceremony for the world to see my lovely wife" he proclaimed, in truth he wanted to get rid of the rings Sakura always wore for they weren't his engagement ring or wedding ban. When he gave her his, he would take those and sell them, he was sure they were worth something. Heck he couldn't even afford something like that. Everyone in the room cheered at his announcement but Sakura felt numb.  
  
"But we're all ready married, and I love my rings" Sakura objected turning her engagement ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and couldn't understand why he wanted o change them.  
  
"I know we are but I want everyone to know, I was thinking in maybe a couple of weeks" Nick said not listening to Sakura.  
  
"No that can't be, she all ready has too much to do. This would only be adding unnecessary stress on her, which is something she needs no more of in her state" Sam said crossing it out with a frown on his handsome face. "Besides her calendar is filled until late April, which is around the time she's to give birth. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait"  
  
"Don't worry, she won't be doing any of the work. It'll all be taken care of" Nick replied brushing his objection aside.  
  
"I can't deal with this now, Sam knows my schedule better then I, can't we wait until after the babies are born?" Sakura asked pleadingly. She wasn't sure she wanted to marry him again when she found him conceited and money hungry.  
  
"We'll talk about this matter later, go on up to bed" Vanessa said ending the subject, Sakura nodded and she and Sam walked out of the room. When they reached her bedroom Sakura burst into tears.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? I don't see how I could have loved such a man," Sakura said through tears dropping to her bed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power so you don't have to marry him again. I don't believe you ever married him, child. Something isn't right about his whole matter" Sam said sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked teary eyed, he smiled down at her as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, now stop crying" Sam answered. Sakura was the closest thing he had to a daughter and he would be damned if anything was to hurt her or her precious babies.  
  
"Sam?" Sakura whispered looking up at him.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Can you get me some cookies n' cream?" he laughed hearing what she said, that was what she always wanted whenever she had a craving, that or dim sum. (Hmmm, something not even brainwashing can get rid of). He wondered where she fell in love with it since as she never really liked it that much and Nick didn't at all care for it.  
  
"Absolutely, now get ready for bed. Tomorrow we've got a doctors appointment then an appearance" Sakura nodded watching him leave. She looked at her wedding ban and took it off to take a better look at it. When she looked inside she saw small writing that looked Chinese, getting out of bed she walked over to her desk to search for a magnifying glass. Finding one she placed the ring under the light and tried to see the writing, "Mistress of the Li Clan" she read making her gasp. Why in gods name did it say that? "This couldn't be an heirloom from their clan, could it? And if so what the devil is Nick doing with it" she whispered jumping when the door opened revealing Sam.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he apologized seeing her jump; Sakura nodded putting back on her ring.  
  
"It's okay thank you, I'll see you in the morning?" Sakura said taking the bowl of ice cream, he nodded giving her a kiss on the temple before leaving. She changed and sat on her bed looking over the ring. She couldn't believe that it would really be an heirloom from the Li Clan. She took out her planner and wrote a reminder to go to an antique specialist. She placed the book on her nightstand where her tablets were but she didn't at all feel like taking them. "What does it matter?" she thought deciding not to take them tonight. She took her ice cream and started eat as she read an over some songs.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
She and the others sat in hall outside Lin's room as the doctors checked up on her. Tonight they had almost lost her and it was a scary feeling. She looked at Tomoyo who was holding Maria, who had cried herself to sleep earlier. "Mei Lin, Lin wants to see you" Yelen said walking out of the room with Xiao Lang, who was frowning.  
  
"Okay," she said putting down her purse beside Renzo before going into the room. She looked at Lin, who was laying in bed with a masked over her nose and mouth. Sitting on the bed she brushed the girl's hair off her face. "You wanted to see me?" she whispered, Lin nodded taking the offending mask off her face.  
  
"Auntie I want to see Ying Fa now, please you have to get her for me" Lin whispered hoarsely wanting to cry. "I miss her, please get Ying Fa" she pleaded making Mei Lin's eyes water.  
  
"But I can't" Mei Lin replied making Lin look away from her closing her eyes for a few seconds.  
  
"I want to see her before I die" Lin stated setting her eyes on Mei Lin. "I know they can't save me, I'm not that clueless. I just want to see her before I die" Lin cried brokenly making Mei Lin's own tears drop. "I want her and daddy together, so he's not lonely"  
  
"No your not going to die don't your dear speak like that" Mei Lin shot back firmly wiping Lin's tears away. "Listen I'll do everything in my power to make Ying Fa come here and see you" she added trying to believe her words as she spoke them.  
  
"Make daddy go for her, he'll listen and do it if he knows that if its what I want" Lin added making Mei Lin smile nodding.  
  
"I'll do that you watch they'll be together and you'll be fine as well" Mei Lin said tenderly caressing Lin's face making nod.  
  
"Thank you" Lin whispered before her eyes slowly dropped. Mei Lin kissed her cheek before leaving go home and work on a plan. When she walked out of the room, Syaoran was leaning on the wall with a cup of coffee. It was obvious that he would be staying here the entire night.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow okay?" she said placing her hand on his arm; he nodded not saying anything, his mind somewhere else. Mei Lin and the other's left leaving him to his thoughts as he walked back into the room sitting beside the window. He remembered a night when he was sitting in this same room waiting for Sakura to wake up so he could give her a thrashing about carelessness.  
  
"I don't know how to be a mother" she whispered  
  
"And it would be a real Christmas.  
  
He now understood some things about her but he didn't understand why she would want to be with a woman who robbed her of so much. It just didn't make any sense, and that was what was riding at him. Should he talk to her and see what she had to say? Or should he just leave it as it is? No matter how much time he thought about what to do, he could never find a solution because he still loved her deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin sighed resting back in the chair with another dead end plan. She jumped when her phone started to ring, "Hello?" she said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Sekigawa. My name is Sam I'm Sakura's manger" a man's voice said making Mei Lin sit up.  
  
"Yes, yes hello. Oh god is something wrong with Sakura? Is she all right?" Mei Lin asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, yes she's fine. She's shopping at the moment; she doesn't know that I've called you" Sam answered keeping an eye on Sakura who was looking at baby clothes.  
  
"Oh good don't let her buy too much baby clothes for she bought a lot over here for the twins. And a lot of furniture too" Mei Lin stated sighing.  
  
"You know about the twins? I suppose you would but she's having quadruplets" Sam replied making her gasp.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful, twins run in our family you know. His sisters have a lot of them" Mei Lin stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"He? He wouldn't be Li Xiao Lang would it?" Sam asked getting interested.  
  
"Yes, Xiao Lang is my cousin. They were married and I have video to show it plus Sakura's early doctor appointments. Xiao Lang has more but he doesn't talk about her anymore feeling betrayed" Mei Lin explained sadly.  
  
"I called you because I believe that something is wrong, she's not happy and isn't gaining weight like a pregnant woman should. I'm afraid for her, its not safe she could have a miscarriage or even worst. I want her to meet one of you in secret to see if she'll remember any of you but I don't know how"  
  
"Oh Sam you have prefect timing. Lin Xiao Lang's daughter is really sick and she misses Sakura really badly and wants to see her. She believes that she's dying and wants to see Sakura and her father happy and together. I wanted a way to get Sakura over here so she could visit Lin and be near us maybe then Xiao Lang will get some sense in his head and take back his wife" Mei Lin stated praying that he would go along with it.  
  
"Perfect, if you could get him here to ask her in person like at a conference or somewhere where there's a lot of reporters because Sakura will answer yes" Sam beamed thanking god that he had called her.  
  
"And it'll be on live TV for the world to see and Vanessa couldn't stop her from coming" Mei Lin finished giddily laughing. "Oh I love you Sam" she exclaimed making Renzo frowned when he walked outside and overheard her.  
  
"Wonderful, listen if you get him here by tomorrow evening everything would work out. She has an appearance on a talk show, so he can ask her there. I have to go but there is also one more problem, Nick wants to marry her again but she doesn't so you have to work fast"  
  
"All right, I'll go and see Lin right away she'll be able to work on him. Call me back at six okay?" Mei Lin said looking all ready running inside dragging Renzo with her.  
  
"Good, I'll talk to you then" Sam said before hanging up.  
  
"What's the matter? And who was this Sam you just proclaimed your love for?" Renzo asked frowning  
  
"Oh sweetie he's just Sakura's manager and lifesaver" she answered kissing him soundly on the lips. "Come on I have to go see Lin and tell her the good news. Oh could you call Tomoyo and Eriol too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh but Sam I haven't gotten all I wanted" she whined when he dragged her out of the baby store with two men carrying about ten bags each.  
  
"I think you've just bought the entire store" Sam replied. "Besides we don't want to be late for your hair appointment" he added when Sakura saw an ice cream shop.  
  
"Oh please just some ice cream first" she pleaded, he sighed taking her over there. "Cookies n' cream please" she told the girl whose eyes bulged out.  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god it's cherry" she squeal excited jumping around like she was crazy making people rush from the back. "Look it's her" she pointed babbling incoherent words.  
  
"Hoe? Hehehe hello?" Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh my god, she just said Hoe, how Kawaii" she squealed clasping her hands together 'Kawaii' she thought, 'that sounds so familiar' a camera and a girl flashed through he mind but she wasn't able to see the face.  
  
"Stop acting like an infant" an older man scolded making Sakura's eyes widen, she almost going to respond to it but noticed he wasn't talking to her. 'How weird, I know someone used to call me that' she thought suddenly very confused.  
  
"Can we have your autograph, please?" one asked holding out a pen.  
  
"Only if I can get a triple scoop of cookies n' cream" Sakura giggled taking the pen, she signed four autographs before getting her ice cream.  
  
"It is soo like on the house, and please come back soon" the girl sighed. "You're my hero" she added making Sakura smile.  
  
"Thank you and I will" Sakura said waving bye as she left eating her ice cream. "Sam can you find me an antique dealer?" she asked making him look at her.  
  
"Since when have you become interested in antiques?"  
  
"Oh please" she pleaded giving him puppy eyes, he sighed nodding making kiss him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
"Daddy please" Lin pleaded making her voice go weaker as she got teary eyed. "I just want to see her"  
  
"Xiao Lang, you had better say yes, don't get her upset" his mother warned, Syaoran felt trapped. How could she ask such a thing? Why couldn't she ask for something not so complicated? Why wouldn't she ask for her own cruse ship, or theme park or Buckingham palace or something?  
  
"Don't you love me father?" Lin asked crying, Syaoran sighed sitting next to her taking her small hand in his.  
  
"That is what you really want?" he asked softly, Lin nodded yes when he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Yes father, I want to see Ying Fa" Lin answered closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
"All right then I'll go but I don't know if she'll be able to come" he stated getting up from the bed as he pulled out his phone. "Get me T" he said missing the smiles that crossed his mother's, Lin's, Mei Lin's and Tomoyo's face and when Lin winked at them. "T I want you to get the jet fueled and ready to fly to Japan tonight" he stated before hanging up.  
  
"Xiao Lang, the only way you'll be able to see and get Sakura to come is if you ask her and make her say yes in a public place with reporters or an audience" Mei Lin explained making him raise his brow at her. "Hehehe if you don't then Vanessa will not allow her to come, she wants her to have nothing to do with us and will manipulate Sakura" she added.  
  
"Very well, I hope you aren't getting any ideas because it won't work" Syaoran bit out glaring hard at her.  
  
"I don't know why I would waste my time, you don't deserve her love since as you lost trust in her so fast" Mei Lin replied smiling, she laughed inside seeing the tightening of his jaws, this was a lot of fun. "Besides Nick Sinclair is doing all he can to marry her as soon as possible even though she doesn't want to. I'm sure he'll make her a great husband and father"  
  
"You can stop jabbering right now" Syaoran snapped cutting her off. Mei Lin humph, looking away from him but not losing her smile ' you just wait and see Li Xiao Lang' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen.  
  
She growled in frustration sitting the lobby of Syaoran's apartment building. One would think that he would accept her calls or at least come home once in a while. She dared not go the hospital because his family would be there, even though the whole thought of giving Lin a heart attack was an appealing idea. She near laughed when she got a picture of the whole spectacle, "Well its about time" she whispered seeing her target walked through the doors. Getting up she walked slowly behind him noticing that he didn't see her since, as he was deep in thought. "Well hello handsome" she purred making him come to a halt.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Syaoran asked coldly seeing her reflection in the elevator doors, he didn't bother turning around to saw her.  
  
"Why you of course, I heard about what that slut did to you. I'm hear to sooth your mind" Gwen started making Syaoran's jaws tighten and his eyes narrow at the name she had just called Sakura.  
  
"Get out of this building before I have security throw you out. What ever gave you the idea that I would want you or any other woman in my bed was wrong. Now excuse me I have a flight to catch" he bit out savagely when the doors opened. He walked in and turned pressing the floor number.  
  
Gwen watched him with a cold glare on her face, she could see that he was even colder then usual due that that bitch. She had ruined the perfect specimen ever now he didn't even want her or any other woman. But she knew that translation to that and it was if he couldn't have her, he didn't want any other woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well what do ya'll think? Is that a lot better then the previous chapters? Tell me if ya'll still upset or HAPPY that I'm not being so evil anymore LOL. Ne ways, I can't believe that ya'll made me update so fast, anyways Ja Ne. 


	18. The Special ReQuest

Chap. 18: "A Special Request."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've made me soo happy that I'm close to bloody tears. See I told you that I would get better LOL I always do. I have a feeling that when I finish writing this story, which will be soon my fingers are going to be stuck in the typing position.  
  
Hey you are absolutely right, reading the reviews is sometimes better. Because when I read what you guys write me I laugh my head off at some of the most outrageous things. You guys are really funny, that's why I love ya'll. And I think that Syaoran was jumping up and down when he agreed to go for Sakura LOL.  
  
Um I won't be posting any new stories up until I have finish this one, I find it hard to keep up with two stories at the same time along with my regular life. But I promise you guys that I will have my sequels up soon.  
  
Vanessa is Sakura's real mother but you guys will understand why she is so mean. Okay? I won't kill Lin because she is exactly how I want my daughter to be, she's soo cute.  
  
Question: how many of you who read my story is boys? I've always wondered if I have any guys who read my stories. It would be really cool to know that guys also enjoy my stories.  
  
Ne ways enough blabbering on wit the story, I have a feeling that I'm going to get yell at by the end of this chapter but it isn't bad its funny. It's just the very last line. DON'T SCROLL AND READ IT, I'M WARNING YOU!!!!!!! ENJOY  
  
() me talking or when Sakura is singing with her back up singers.  
  
"" talking  
  
'' thoughts  
  
Italics means the words get louder  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is this? And what is he doing to my soul?" Sakura's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
"And now its time for our guest appearance" a woman said happily. "Cherry is performing 'The one you love' off her new number one hit album Memories" everyone applauded as the lights dimmed on the stage and soft music started to play.  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled and winked at Sam who gave her thumbs up. She closed her eyes trying to focus not knowing that in a room a certain amber-eyed man was watching her closely with great interest. When the sweet pop music started to play with the guitar.  
  
Sakura: when you're on top of the world or it's got you down  
  
She said softly the lights still dimmed. She was wearing a long pink dress the tied under her breasts.  
  
Sakura: when you're flying through the air or you're crashing to the ground. When you're searching for the light and it's nowhere to be found.Just phone me baby.  
  
"And I know we'll be the same--- The air won't tie you down. I won't ever be the broken wings that keep you off the ground. But when you start to see I will be the sound--- Just let me baby" 'who did I write this for?' she thought feeling lost.  
  
The music picked up pace as the lights brighten making Sakura smile. For Syaoran this was a part of her he had never seen and god she was beautiful as was her voice.  
  
  
  
Sakura: I only wanna be the one your love, I only wanna you want. Come and get me baby.let me loose inside your soul (I WONDER WHO SHE WROTE THIS FOR?)  
  
Her back up singers and the music picked up to match her, as she got lost in the feeling of the song.  
  
Sakura and back up singers: I only be your every need, I wanna be the girl in all your dream. I'll do anything to be.the one you love  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes taking in all the words and her amazing voice. And just for a moment he forget all she had done was just loving the woman he fell in love with.  
  
  
  
Sakura: Baby you tell me everything, the secrets of your heart, if you could look inside of me.you'd see how beautiful you are. I wanna show you everything, each and every part of me is yours--- just take it baby  
  
Sakura and singers: I only wanna be the one you love, I only wanna be the one you want. Come and get me baby let me loose--- inside your soul. I only wanna be your every need, I wanna be the girl in all your dreams. I'll do anything to be the one you love.  
  
  
  
Sakura closed her eyes thinking of who she had wrote this song about but nothing would come to mind it was just blank. "Let me be the lover, your want to uncover. Let me be the one you loveeeeeee"  
  
She knew that was odd because all the songs she had written was about someone important or herself but now she couldn't see anything. She got ready for this part knowing that she would have to sing higher.  
  
Sakura: (hey baby) I only wanna be the one you love, I only wanna be the one you want. Come and get me baby, let me loose inside your soul.  
  
Her voice rose higher and higher as she sang each word enchanting the audience and those at home watching the TV.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I know why she's such a popular singer" Yelen commented to Mei Lin, they were all watching Sakura from Lin's hospital room.  
  
I only wanna be your every need, I wanna be the girl in all your dreams. I'll do anything to be, the one you (the one you)  
  
"My, her belly has surely gotten bigger" Fiemie commented. Lin nodded smiling as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"I only wanna be the one you love (I only wanna be the one you love) I only wanna be the one you want (The one you want) Come and get me baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Let me loose inside your soul (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I only wanna be your every need (I  
  
They all watched in stunned silence listening to her voice rise higher and higher with the pop beat. "Wow, she's good" Fanfran muttered the others nodding in agreement.  
  
Only wanna be the love you want)I wanna be the girl in all your dreams (The one you want) I'll do anything to be (Yeah, yeah, baby baby) The one you love (Yeaaaah)  
  
"If you think she's hot now just wait until you see her dance and sing" Tomoyo stated smiling.  
  
"Mommy's having quadruplets" Lin smiled her eyes not ever leaving Sakura. 'That's my mother' she thought sadly wanting Sakura to be here with her and not in Japan. Syaoran didn't know that she really knew why Sakura left but Lin knew better, Sakura wouldn't have left them like that.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head to clear them of such thoughts as the song started to end. He looked behind him when a guy walked up. "It's time Mr. Li" he said, Syaoran nodded getting up. He took one last look at the TV before following the man to the where he would make his entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
"I only wanna be the one you love (I only wanna be the one you love). I only wanna be the one you want (the one you want), come and get me baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Let me loose inside your soul"  
  
She opened her eyes and glance over the crowd. She looked to where Sam would be but only saw a very handsome man looking directly at her. He seemed familiar but Sakura couldn't place him but something about him made a chill run up her spine.  
  
"I only wanna be your every need, I wanna be the girl in all your dreams. I'll do anything to be" she sang softly still looking at him before she looked back at the audience. "The one you love.  
  
Everyone applauded as she smiled waving to them, "Oh that was simply wonderful" Jennie, the show host, said standing up as Sakura walked over to her.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura laughed sitting down, feeling tired. Who would have thought that just singing would make her so tired.  
  
"Oh no thank you for coming down in your state, tell me when are you due?" Jennie asked smiling.  
  
"Well since as I can't really remember anything, it should be somewhere between late March and mid April" Sakura answered somewhat sadly. Syaoran was dumbfounded, why would she lie about not knowing when she was suppose to give birth.  
  
"Oh wonderful and to quadruplets too" Jennie exclaimed making Sakura laugh nodding happily. Syaoran on the other hand had to hold unto to something hearing that news. She was going to have quadruplets and they were his also, he was starting to reconsider not confronting her. He wanted to know his children and he wanted to have a relationship with them, even if he didn't want one with Sakura.  
  
"So how have you been handling all the stress?"  
  
"Not good but I'm pulling through, I plan to stop my appearances soon. It's really starting to take its toll on me" Sakura answered shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Well let's hope that you can make another appearance because, I have very special visitor here with a very important request to ask of you Cherry" she said getting Sakura's attention. "Please come on out Li Xiao Lang" Sakura gasped hearing the name, wasn't he the guy that they said she was supposedly marriage to? And isn't that the name from her wedding ban. She watched uncomfortably as he walked in full strides towards her, he with such grace that it reminded her of a wolf. "It's a pleasure to have you here" Jennie said shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Thank you for having me on such short notice" Syaoran replied then he looked at Sakura who squirmed in her seat avoiding his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"Please sit," Jennie said loving this, it would surely make her show number one. Syaoran sat right next to Sakura since as there was no where else to sit "SO what is this request you have for Cherry Li-san"  
  
"My five-year-old daughter Lin is sick," Syaoran started of in a pained voice, Sakura felt sad hearing that. "And she is stuck on seeing Cherry. So I am here to ask if you could come to Hong Kong just to visit with her for a couple of days. It would mean the world to her" he continued looking Sakura.  
  
"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Jennie asked sadly.  
  
"I didn't want to take the chance of her traveling" he answered. "I'm willing to pay you any amount and pay for everything else that you will need" Sakura nodded no placing her hand over his affectionately. She thought she felt him tense but shrugged it off.  
  
"I'll come, I would like to help in any way I can Mr. Li" Sakura said smiling. "And there's no charge, I wouldn't feel comfortable taking your money" she added smiling; Syaoran nodded slowly moving his hand away from her warmth. Sakura didn't know why but she felt sparks fly though her body when she had placed her hands on his. "Oh my" she gasped placing her hand on belly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jennie asked worriedly, missing the look of worry that crossed Syaoran's face.  
  
"The babies" Sakura gasped smiling brightly. "They just kicked or at least one did. Do you want to feel?" she asked Jennie who nodded eagerly placing her hand on Sakura's stomach.  
  
"My lord, how amazing" Jennie laughed making the audience go mushy, a loud 'Awwww' could be heard. "Li why don't you feel too?" she suggested before Syaoran could object, Sakura all ready had on his hand on her stomach. And for the first time he felt his son or daughter's movement.  
  
"They're strong" he commented smiling, Sakura looked at him and thought she could melt. 'Those eyes are so compelling' she thought feeling like she was being catapulted into them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone looked down the hall when they heard yelling. "Look at his face" Fiemie laughed happily.  
  
"He is so in love with her" Tomoyo laughed dancing around, when the show ended. She looked at Lin's whose face with shining bright with a wide smile and winked.  
  
"She really doesn't remember him but did you see her blush when he smiled?" Mei Lin asked smiling, everyone nodded laughing.  
  
"She'll arrive tomorrow afternoon. And we'll have two days to work on them" Yelen said getting into the scheme too. "Gina and her husband will arrive in town, in the morning. And we're throwing a small party in honor of our special guest"  
  
"And we'll keep Nick busy meeting all the important men" Eriol said smiling innocently.  
  
"And I'll have Ying Fa during the days right?" Lin asked jumping on her bed.  
  
"She's all yours when she arrives" Fanfren replied happy that Lin was getting better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother you're being unreasonable, just think about this" Sakura said not believing her mother was saying no to her trip. "This little girl is sick, please don't do this"  
  
"Sakura listen to me it's not safe for you to fly in your state. If wouldn't at all be safe" Vanessa replied holding back her anger. What could she say to change this blasted girl's mind?  
  
"Yes, dear your mother is right. Besides our babies come first" Nick stated husbandly getting an irritated look from Sakura.  
  
"I don't care what any of you say I'm going to Hong Kong for three days. I will be fine because Mr. Li is using his private jet" Sakura said firmly folding her arms. Her mind was made up and no one was going to change it, and that was that.  
  
"I'll go and call Mr. Li" Sam said happily leaving the room. Vanessa frowned sitting down in the chair.  
  
"We'll be going with you" She said shortly, Sakura groaned inside. She didn't want them to go, it wouldn't be any fun. And they surely wouldn't leave her side knowing all the things floating around about her and Li. "But not on the same day, we'll arrive the next night. I've got some things to take care of"  
  
"Wonderful, I need to go and pack" Sakura said happily walking out of the room. When he was sure she was gone Nick frowned deeply looking at Vanessa, who didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Are the rumors true about her and Li?" he asked shortly.  
  
"Yes very much true, and the babies do belong to him. I don't know why he hasn't said anything to her about it but I don't trust him nor anyone else in Hong Kong" Vanessa answered simply. "That's why you're going to marry her there, since as she'll have enough free time"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
No matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off him, "Why does he seem so familiar?" she whispered remembering the way he smiled feeling her babies kick. She didn't know if it was right having another feel her fiancés children's movement before him but she didn't care. "I'll ask him tomorrow"  
  
She watched as the maid went back to her closet for more clothing. "Don't take out too much"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
She sat on her bed and played with her wedding ban. She glanced at the on Nick had given her but she didn't feel right wearing it. Besides it was her money no doubt that bought the dam thing, some fiancé.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we'll be there by noon" he answered making Lin squeal, which made him smile. He would do anything to make her happy and what he was doing now was one of them.  
  
"Oh father you're the best, how did it feel? I mean to feel the babies kick?" Lin asked winking at Mei Lin.  
  
"It was okay" he answered simply but it was far when okay, it was amazing. They were his children, and today he no doubt felt one his son's movement. "It's time for you to be in bed" he added making her groan.  
  
"Oh but I don't have school" she whined making his smile.  
  
"If you don't go to bed now I'm going to accidentally leave Ying Fa here" he teased smiling, Lin yawned loudly making him chuckle.  
  
"I love you, daddy" Lin giggle missing him already.  
  
"I love you, good night monster" he replied making her laugh, he waited until he was sure she had hung up before he did. He sighed feeling the cool Tokyo breeze wash his face, flashes of Sakura's face going across his mind.  
  
"Why can't I just forget about her?" he growled in frustration. He was trying to but something was nagging at him. She looked so stressed, not really happy, her face had lost its real shine. And for a woman who was supposed to be carrying four babies she was small and that wasn't a good thing. And god it scared him if anything was to happen to her, why would they other allow her to work this long? And what about that fiancé of hers? Why was he allowing it as well? A smiled crossed his face knowing that they were committing bigamy since, as Sakura was his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
As usual Sakura was running late, she didn't know how she would have been able to keep up with life if she didn't have her trusty Sam. She didn't know why she was also nervous when they pulled through the gates of the private area. "Sam do I look okay?" she asked nervously making him smile. Sakura blushed and looked down wondering why the hell she had just asked him that.  
  
"You look lovely, my dear. You'll make heads turn like always" Sam answered making her flash him a smile. She was wearing a lavender sundress and sandals but she would have rather be wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"We're here" the driver said pulling up beside a slick black jet, that had the Li symbol on it. Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"I must be crazy" she mumbled unhappily. "Why would he look at me when I look like a over sized balloon? Oh this isn't fair" she whined not wanting to move when the driver offered his hand. "Oh I'm not going Phillip," she pouted thinking it was her driver.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit too late?" Syaoran asked looking at her oddly. Sakura looked side ways and turned ten shades of red at being caught acting like an immature child.  
  
"I. I. I.I didn't know it was you" she stuttered mentally smacking her self as she took his hand. When his hand clasp around hers helping her out she thought her legs would give out 'oh god my hormones can't possibly be this unbalanced' she thought holding her head. Both Sam and Syaoran were looking at her like she was crazy, she knew but she didn't care as she settled in her seat. This was going to be some flight, and she and Syaoran didn't know how they would be able to survive it.  
  
"Sakura, your mother said to make sure you took these" Sam said handing Sakura a glass of water and some tablets. Syaoran watched as she took at least five at the same time, he frowned wondering why she had to take so many vitamins. His sister Fiemie only had to take two, he watched as her eyes slowly dropped and until she was sound asleep.  
  
"Some are vitamins, and the others are to help her sleep. Vanessa is strict about her taking them" Sam explained seeing Syaoran watched Sakura carefully. He looked away seeing that he was caught staring.  
  
"I see" he replied closing his eyes for the long flight but something was not right about what he had just witnessed. Thinking that it was none of his business he pushed it back. Sam sighed wondering what the hell was wrong with Li, couldn't he see that Sakura was in need of help? Turning away he headed to the front to call Mei Lin and tell them what was going on so far.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin stopped pacing when she heard her cell phone ring; she smiled at Lin who was getting dressed as she took out her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me" Sam said looking out the plane window with a frown on his face.  
  
"Anything happen? Does he watch her or show any sign of affection?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"He helped her out of the car and to the plane. I think he tried to lighten her mood by joking. And he seemed concern about her taking so much vitamin" Sam answered making her sequel in delight.  
  
"Good, anything else?" she asked noticing that everyone wanted to know what was happening with their two subjects.  
  
"Not yet, Sakura is sleeping" Sam stated looking away from the window. "I need to get some work done before I go back. She's a bit distorted when she wakes up," he explained making Mei Lin frown. Sakura didn't seem to have a problem remembering anything when she was with them.  
  
"All right we'll meet ya'll later at Auntie Yelen's house" Mei Lin said before hanging up.  
  
"SO what's up?" Fiemie asked excited, Mei Lin smiled softly sitting down to explain.  
  
  
  
Plane.later  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened slowly hearing mumbling, his eyes strayed to Sakura's form only to see her head moving back and forth. She lips moved speaking incoherent words as she gripped her seat tightly, "No, no" she gasped pushing back in the seat her face making a pained expression. "Please no needle" sighing he got up to wake her since as Sam was nowhere in site.  
  
"Hey wake up" he whispered bending down to her level; he placed his hand on her face clearly remembering the softness of it. Sakura's head stopped moving feeling his finger caress her cheek. He watched her frown and furrowed brow slowly relaxed.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened to a familiar face which for some strange reason made her smile lovingly. She had a feeling she knew this handsome man before her but she couldn't place a name to his face. "I love you, little wolf," she whispered making Syaoran's eyes widen. His hand ceased to caress her face as he stared in her stunning face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hahaha I know I'm going to get it. Anyways at least they're on their way to Hong Kong right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to a lot faster since I want to finish this story and start on the sequels. Ja ne until next time (winks) 


	19. Revelation

Chap. 19: "Revelations."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey guys LOL I'm bad again to torture ya'll LOL. I'm really really happy about all the reviews I've got. You guys always make my day no matter how gloomy I am!!!  
  
The pills even thought they make Sakura forget sometimes it doesn't erase the memory it just blocks it. So when she sleeps she can say things that she wouldn't know when she is conscious.  
  
Out of all the reviews I got I only have about six or seven guys, sem115 threw me off with what he/she said LOL and as long as it is chocolate chip. I guess ff.net is dominated by girls, oh well I love you my reviewers and pleased that I have guys who like my stories.  
  
KAYULI- I've read her stories and I like them very much, she's one the authors I set my standards. with along with THE MOUSE n' CHETTE TENG. After reading their stories and many others I knew what I had to do in order to be as good as them.  
  
Ne ways I hope that you guys enjoy this chappie LOL and if there is any guys who didn't fess up don't worry _  
  
  
  
Oh that song was by Paulina Rubio  
  
  
  
"Who am I?" Sakura's thoughts  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes opened to a familiar face which for some strange reason made her smile lovingly. She had a feeling she knew this handsome man before her but she couldn't place a name to his face. "I love you, little wolf" she whispered making Syaoran's eyes widen, his hand ceased to caress her face as he stared in her stunning face. "Hmmm.I love you" she murmured as her eyes drop slowly, he slowly let out the breath he was holding. He moved his hand from her warm face when he noticed that she was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
Getting up he went back to his seat, his brows furrowing in deep in thought. What the hell was going on? His heart and mind yelled, he knew now that something was definitely not right. She couldn't be delusional could she? Shaking his head he dismissed that idea. He knew from personal experience that Sakura was more then sane. Since as nothing seemed to make sense to him, he would ask her when she woke up.  
  
"It's great that we'll be arriving soon," Sam said sitting across from Syaoran he looked up absently. "Hopefully there won't be much photographers- --"  
  
"Because Sakura doesn't like photographers" he finished softly making Sam smile nodding, now they were getting somewhere.  
  
"How did you know? Not much people know that's her phobia along with darkness and ghosts" Sam smiled fondly glancing at Sakura's sleeping form. "I was surprised to death when Vanessa called me and told me that they had found Sakura. She said that she had amnesia of the last couple of months and couldn't remember anything from then. It scared me, when I saw her she looked lost and so out of place" he sighed sadly.  
  
"She didn't seem lost and out of place dealing with all the gossip" he commented dryly showing his obvious distaste on the choice of subject.  
  
"She was, Sakura doesn't show what she's feeling to the outside world. The only way a person will know is listening to her music. The only thing she's been happy about is her pregnancy even though she doesn't believe that Sinclair is her babies father" Sam continued in an angry tone turning his icy silver eyes on Syaoran. "She doesn't love him, I can see that she never did. I don't know what Vanessa and that man is up to but in the long run it's going to hurt Sakura greatly. She's still very much a child, so fragile and innocent"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and didn't at all think she was the fragile, she knew she was strong and confident. "Well that isn't my concern" he commented ending the subject. Sam sighed closing his eyes; he didn't know how in gods name Sakura had been able to tame this wild beast. A soft smile formed on his lips, knowing that she could do anything even tame a wild beast like the infamous Li Xiao Lang.  
  
  
  
"We'll be landing at Hong Kong International Airport in five minutes" the captain said over the intercom. Sam got up and made sure Sakura was strapped in securely as he checked Sakura woke up. Syaoran watched as she looked around the plane with a lost expression, what she asked next did something odd to him.  
  
"Sam where are we?" he couldn't believe she had just asked that, what the hell was going on here.  
  
"We're heading to Hong Kong to meet Li Lin, remember the little girl," Sam answered smiling at her lovingly, Sakura nodded looking around.  
  
"And whose he?" she asked looking at Syaoran who hid his frown, its either she was a great actress or she wasn't acting at all.  
  
"That's Li Xiao Lang, Lin's father" Sam answered sitting across from her. "We'll be staying here for a couple of days so you can visit with the child"  
  
"All right I'm starting to remember, I'm sorry I'm really forgetful" Sakura apologized smiling at Syaoran, who could currently only nod. "Mother and Sinclair aren't here right?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Nope they won't be until tomorrow," he answered making her smile. "You don't have to marry him you know"  
  
"No I have to, I have to marry the father of my babies but I would marry anyone but him. Would you marry me Mr. Li?" she joked looking at Syaoran who felt sick in his stomach.  
  
"I marry for love," he answered simply she nodded in understanding.  
  
"I wish I could marry for love. Enough of that, I can't wait to meet your daughter I bet she's really beautiful" Sakura beamed sitting up.  
  
"She is, if she says some things to you please don't think anything of them. She never knew her mother and might beg you to stay" Syaoran explained knowing full well that Lin was going to ask her to stay with them.  
  
"Oh that's sad, is her mother dead?" Sakura asked sadly her heart going out to the child.  
  
"No her mother lives in England with her new family" Syaoran answered bluntly Sakura looked away trying hide her shock. Sakura was trying to keep her mind off the whole landing process and photographers.  
  
"I don't see how anyone could leave their child behind like that, it's just not human," she whispered when they landed.  
  
"You don't have to worry about any photographers, this area is closed off I made sure of that" Syaoran stated softly making Sakura smile and blush prettily.  
  
"One would think I would have gotten used to this sort of thing," she laughed nervously holding her belly when one of her baby kicked. "They must like you Li, since I've been around you they've been more active". Syaoran smiled softly making Sakura's heart flutter. 'no Sakura you can't fall for his breathtaking beauty, this is strictly business' she chanted in her mind looking down so he couldn't see her blushing. Syaoran saw though, being the womanizer he's been for all his life, he misses nothing.  
  
Sam saw this and smiled inwardly praying to the almighty lord for his blessings; he got up when the seat belt light went off. "Mr. Li could you please help Sakura off while I get her purse and my carry on?" he asked slyly. Syaoran nodded helping Sakura, while she was trying her best to keep her mind out of the gutter.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered softly as they headed out. Syaoran walked in front of her and slowly walked down the stairs making sure she didn't slip. Here he was holding her hand when he had promised himself that he didn't want anything to do with her. And of course he had fooled himself into thinking that he was only doing this for Lin's sake, no he couldn't get her out of his heart no matter what he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelen's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't hang around here, your not necessary" Yelen shooed the doctor. She had gotten the doctor to allow Lin to come home but only for tonight. It was a good thing because now they would be able to work on Syaoran to confess being Sakura's legal husband. And also claim his children, her grandchildren and Lin's brothers or sisters.  
  
"Are they here yet?" Lin asked patting out her baby blue dress. Yelen sighed nodding no; they should have arrived all ready.  
  
"Remember Lin, you must get her to stay longer and spend time with you and Xiao Lang" Mei Lin stated walking into the living room. Lin nodded eagerly remembering that it was Sakura who had said she would make a great actress.  
  
"They've arrive, Lin quick go to your room. You too doctor" Tomoyo exclaimed running into the room making all of them panic. Lin nodded and started up the stairs with Kero, Spinal and Snowy on her trail. The poor doctor followed wondering how he was pulled into all this scheming.  
  
  
  
When the door opened she had all ready disappeared around the corner. They all held their breaths when Sakura walked in first followed by Syaoran, Sam and the driver who had her bags. "Xiao Lang," Yelen said happily walking up to them when his other sister's came running.  
  
"Hello mother, sorry we're late but I had to stop at my place first" Syaoran said awkwardly when she hugged him tightly. Sakura smiled wishing she had a family like that. She watched in silence as his sister's eagerly hugged him one by one and couldn't help but giggle softly at his harassed look.  
  
"Hello Sakura, I'm Fiemie the youngest" Fiemie whispered hugging Sakura warmly as if they were they old friends.  
  
"I'm Xiefia, the oldest" another said hugging her.  
  
"I'm Fanfren, the third" Sakura hugged them one by one smiling at their friendliness.  
  
"And I'm Fuutie the second, she's older by one minute" the last one laughed pulling back from the hug, she looked Sakura over taking notice of her belly. Sakura noticed that they were identical twins and smiled wondering how she would tell them apart.  
  
"And I'm Kinomoto Sakura the first, but I guess all of your all ready know that" Sakura giggled happily.  
  
"Yeah we know that, hi I'm Mei Lin and this is Tomoyo. I bet you don't remember us" Mei Lin spoke up getting Sakura's attention. She looked at them before her eyes widen her hands flying to her mouth in shock.  
  
"Oh my god, oh I haven't spoken to you guys in so long" Sakura exclaimed hugging Mei Lin almost making her cry. Tomoyo who was all ready crying joined the group hug, Sakura joining her in tears. "How come you guys never wrote me?" she asked in a hurt tone making their hearts wrench.  
  
"Oh Saku we tried many times but you never got them" Tomoyo answered softly pulling back. "Now you look like a balloon" she stated lightheartedly making Sakura giggle nodding.  
  
"I know but I love being pregnant, its the most amazing feeling ever" she squeaked wiping her tears away. "I love your hair, it suits you," she noticed touching Mei Lin's hair, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Mei Lin murmured holding Sakura's hands in hers. "We have to catch up," she urged since, as it was the only sensible thing say to.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sakura I want you to meet my mother Yelen" Syaoran interrupted ignoring the look his sisters, mother, Mei Lin and Tomoyo shot him.  
  
"Hello Li-san" Sakura bowed politely making Yelen smile.  
  
"Yelen is fine, your bags have all ready been brought up stairs. We can't have you staying in a hotel since, as you're our guest" Yelen explained smiling at Sakura. "I guess you want to meet Lin now, Xiao Lang bring Sakura up" she ordered her son who had no choice but to.  
  
"Right this way" Syaoran said leading Sakura up the stairs. They all watched them before heading to the living room to make plans.  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She played weak and sleepy as the doctor did his part and checked her as he was instructed to do. She didn't look at the door when it opened but she knew it was father because her pets got excited.  
  
Sakura looked that dimly light room and shuddered. She looked around the finely decorated child's room when her eyes fell on the huge four-poster bed. "Oh hello Mr. Li" the Doctor said taking notice of them. "I'm just finishing up, she's looking a lot healthier but shouldn't over do it. I'll leave you to visit," he said excusing himself.  
  
"Lin are you awake?" Syaoran asked walking over to his daughter's bed, he bit back a smile seeing her small figure almost swallowed up by the pillows. "It's a wonder that I can actually make out your form from the pillows" he joked when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Father," she gasped hoarsely lifting her arms; Syaoran held her by her torso and lifted her up. Sakura moved from behind him and fluffed Lin's pillows before he rested her back.  
  
"Yeah, how you doing lovely?" he asked brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"I'm better, I wish I didn't have to stay in bed all the time. I miss playing and dancing" Lin replied sadly looking down, Sakura's heart wrenched tightly listening to the small girl. She felt attached to the child even though it was the first time seeing her.  
  
"Ohayo Lin" Sakura said sitting on the bed between her and Syaoran, she held Lin's hand in hers caressing it softly. Lin looked up and her eyes filled with life looking into Sakura's loving one. She felt her eyes burn with tears knowing that Sakura didn't remember her.  
  
"Hi Sakura" she whispered hoarsely closing her eyes tightly, her face coloring from all the emotions she was holding back.  
  
"Lin calm down" Syaoran soothed seeing the frightened look on Sakura's face. Lin nodded not opening her eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the doctor," he stated walking out to find the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lin whispered brokenly wondering why she wasn't allowed to have a mother.  
  
"Oh please don't cry" Sakura whispered taking notice of her bracelet. "You are my sun, when you smile you can warm anyone hearts. Smile for me let me feel the warmth" she blurted out making Lin's eyes snapped open.  
  
"You remember?" she whispered sitting. "Please tell me you remember Ying Fa, please tell me you have come back to me and father. Tell me that you love me and father. I've missed you so, why did you leave us," she asked shocking Sakura who was left speechless. "I love you mommy, and my brothers and sister" Lin stated touching Sakura's belly.  
  
"But I've never met you before, I don't know what you mean" she whispered in a scared tone making Lin's smile fade, her tears starting. She shook her head not wanting to listen to Sakura.  
  
"But you said that I'm am your sun. And you are the star that watches over me and Maria" Lin choked showing Sakura's their matching bracelets. "Please you have to remember, you can't leave us. I love you mother," Lin sobbed.  
  
"I don't understand, I've never met any of you before" Sakura breathed her mind reeling. Lin fell back on her pillow choking on her own sobs, a hacking cough started scaring Sakura to death. "Oh god what's the matter?" she yelled holding Lin tightly to her. "God breath Lin" she ordered starting to cry. Memories of something familiar happening before started to flash in her mind making her head throb.  
  
"Oh god, oh god somebody call an ambulance or something" Sakura yelled fanning Lin's flushed face.  
  
"Flowers." Lin whispered remembering her grandmothers warning.  
  
"What I can't hear you, Lin speak up" Sakura pleaded holding back tears; she didn't even hear when the man told her an ambulance was on its way. To Lin it seemed as if her air was being cut off, everything around her spinning but she could still smell and feel Sakura.  
  
"Flowers" she gasped load enough for Sakura to hear, Sakura looked around and saw that they were surrounded by daises 'the flowers' she thought lifting Lin up. When she reached outside the ambulance pulled out, Sakura reluctantly let go of Lin and watched as they put her on the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
Lin looked up at Sakura as she started to turn blue from lack of air. "Some body help" Sakura screamed frantically, her head snapped to the door when it burst open. She couldn't make out whom it was because tears blurred her vision. She felt her self being pulled from Lin and struggled against the person but however it was, was too strong for her.  
  
"Stop it" Syaoran growled angrily wrapping his arms around Sakura's shoulder as she struggled. He held her back firmly against his chest as he watch the doctor and his mother work to stabilize Lin. Sakura looked away and turned around in Syaoran's arms and cried her heart out, her body shaking from fright.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried holding unto him tightly. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her shoulders, the other rubbing her back softly.  
  
"Shhh---it's okay, Lin's going to be fine" he whispered soothingly seeing them finally stabilize his daughter. The doctor gave her a sedative to help her sleep making sure the oxygen mask stayed in place. "Can we give her one as well to help her sleep?" he asked meaning Sakura. He nodded knowing that it wouldn't do her any harm.  
  
Sakura stiffened feeling a small prick; she looked up at Syaoran with dilated eyes that were slowly starting to feel heavy. She felt herself being picked up and carried out of the room but she knew not where to. He passed Mei Lin and the others who were waiting outside the room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"She was just given a sedative to help her sleep," he answered simply opening the door that was supposed to be her room. Sam pulled back the covers before going to turn out the other lights in the room. Syaoran placed her on the bed softly but couldn't move because her hands still gripped his shirt tightly. "Please let go of my shirt cherry blossom," he whispered beside her ear, he kissed her on the neck making her sigh and her grip loosen. That always seemed to work with her; he smiled inwardly taking off her shoes.  
  
Mei Lin and the others watched from the door as he slowly took off her shoes with care, they even saw when he deliberately touched her belly. They quickly looked away when he got up and turned out the night-light, and played as if they weren't watching but he knew better.  
  
"Xiao Lang are you staying the night?" Fanfren asked softly trying to hide her worry, he looked at her and nodded.  
  
"I want to be here just in case Lin's wakes up," he answered walking out of Sakura's room. Sam followed suit and closed the door lightly behind him praying that she would wake up soon to eat and take her vitamins.  
  
"All right I'll go and tell mother" she stated excusing her self, she guessed that neither Lin nor Sakura would be attending dinner tonight.  
  
"I'll be down stairs in the library," he stated heading down the hall. He needed time to think, to sort out his jumbled emotions.  
  
"What do you think is on his mind?" Fiemie inquired looking at her older brothers retreating back.  
  
"A lot" sighed Tomoyo resting against the wall, things were just getting more and more complicated. And to make matters worst they had just lost a whole day, tomorrow Vanessa and Sinclair would be arriving to make sure they stayed away from Sakura.  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked into the living room where Sam had left his bag with Sakura's so call vitamins. Making sure that no one was around he opened the bag and took out the five different bottles and took out one of each to have his doctor test and see what they really were.  
  
Putting them back in the bag he walked out and grabbed his coat to meet Eriol at the doctors office, something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
  
  
Later.much later  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura switched positions in bed as her eyes opened only to see a very unfamiliar room. She closed her eyes for a second when she remembered that she was in Hong Kong, staying with the Li's. "Lin." she whispered swallowing the lump in her throat, sitting up she moved her legs over the side of the bed and pushed her self up with some difficultly. In about two more months she wouldn't be able to move around at all, noticing that she was still in her dress she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her nightgown.  
  
After changing she opened her door and walked down the hall trying to remember which was Lin's room. She stopped in front of the door she was sure was Lin's room but wasn't sure how she knew this. Not wanting to make a mistake she slowly turned the knob and opened it. Seeing all of the stuffed animals lining the walls she knew she was in the right place.  
  
Syaoran heard someone walked in the room but didn't move off the sofa he was laying on in front of Lin's fireplace, which was currently going.  
  
Sakura walked over to Lin's bed and sighed sadly sitting beside the child. Taking her small hand in hers she caressed it lovingly not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry Lin, I wish I knew what you were talking about earlier but I don't," she whispered sorrowfully. "I didn't mean to upset you but I said what came to mind without thinking, I didn't know it would have meant anything to you. Even though you might not care I want to tell you that I had a flash back right when you were having trouble breathing. I don't know what it meant but I guess it was triggered when I was scared to death about you" she continued her voice going fainter that Syaoran was barely able to make out what she was saying.  
  
"Do you always talk to sleeping people?" Syaoran asked making Sakura jump and spin around.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked not seeing anyone. Syaoran raised his hand so she wouldn't think it was a ghost and freak out.  
  
"It's me, Li," he answered. Sakura gulped walking over to the fireplace wondering how much he had heard and thanking god that she hadn't continued. She looked down at his figure, which was concealed by the blanket he had over him. "What are you doing up?" he asked making room for her on the sofa.  
  
"I guess whatever the doctor gave me wore off besides I'm hungry and I need to take my vitamins" she answered sitting beside him; she missed the frown the spread across his face. She glanced at him before staring into the fire. "I know that I can't remember anything since the time I showed up in Tokyo. But are the rumors that were going around about us true?" she asked turning her face towards him with a lost expression.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he replied eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Because I want to know, is it true? Was I here with you for all those months I vanished?" she pleaded wanting to know the answer so badly.  
  
"What do you remember of the past months? Nothing. How could you have been here with me if you were on a boat with Sinclair?" Syaoran retorted not even mentioning the part about how the bastard his claiming to be the father of his children.  
  
"I remember nothing, all I have are these flash backs. I don't know if they are my imagination or if they are real. I've felt so lost and out of place for these past two months, it seems that I don't even know who I am anymore," Sakura whispered brokenly. "And when Lin told me all that stuff I couldn't believe it. I don't know how we have the same bracelets or how I knew what to say to her"  
  
"It's not the right time to cry, infant" Syaoran spoke softly; Sakura looked at him and smiled warmly that name sounding so familiar.  
  
"Is that what you call me? I mean did call me?" she asked gripping her nightgown. "Then I was here with you all those months" she got out slowly seeing the hurt look that crossed Syaoran's face. "If I was here with you that means that you are my babies father and not Sinclair. And my mother was lying about everything" she added everything starting to make sense but she could not remember anything that happened while she was with him.  
  
"You were here with me" he repeated getting up, he walked over to the fireplace and turned to look at her. "Your carrying my children, and we were married" he concluded gravely making Sakura's heart leap to her throat, she couldn't believe she was hearing this.  
  
"We were married? You are my husband?" she squeaked shaking her head in disbelief. If she were truly his wife then why hadn't he come for her? Why didn't he demand to see her and was he going to sit back and watch as she was forced to marry Sinclair.  
  
"You're lying, you are a liar Mr. Li" Sakura stated coldly standing up. Syaoran's eyes blazed with anger as her emerald bore into his cold ones.  
  
"How am I the liar Kamisaka?" he bit out harshly making her step back in the sofa.  
  
"Because if you were really my husband then you would have come for me or at least try to see me but you did none of that. You were going to sit back and watch me marry Sinclair and commit bigamy" Sakura shouted her hands at her throat as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"I am your husband," he roared angrily making her step back but the sofa blocked her path. "I married you but you lied to me saying your name was Daidouji Ying Fa not Kamisaka Sakura, not Cherry. I did not come after you because I knew not who you were, how could you not tell me your real name? You made me feel like a lovesick fool"  
  
"I don't remember any of this, why would I lie to you about my name. I wouldn't do something like that," Sakura cried out shaking her head. "If I loved you I wouldn't have lied to you"  
  
"YOU didn't love me, you were only playing with me. And when you get all you wanted you packed up and left playing the little innocent amnesia Cherry" he spat icily. Neither of them realized just how loud they were or that they had woken up Lin and others in the house. "Not caring that you were taking my unborn children with you or that you were breaking the heart of my daughter in the process" he continued ignoring the terrified look on Sakura's face as she took in everything.  
  
"NO I don't believe you, I don't" Sakura whispered hoarsely her vision blurred by tears, as he continued to yell at her. Syaoran stalked over to her with a deadly look in his eyes, Sakura screamed when he raised his hands and Lin's eyes widened. He grabbed her hand from her throat and made her look at the ring on her finger.  
  
"If I am lying then why are you wearing the Li Clan heirloom wedding ban? And why in the hell do I have our marriage certificates, the pictures and everything else that you left behind? If it weren't for Lin I wouldn't have come to see you in Tokyo. I have no reason to be with a lying bitch like you"  
  
"Father, don't say that?" Lin cried wiping her tears away. Syaoran's eyes flew to his daughter and regretted what he had said seeing the terrified look on her and Sakura's face. He slowly let Sakura's trembling hand out of his grasp, not realizing that he was squeezing it.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologized to both of them before he headed for the door. "If you don't believe me then don't take the vitamins Sam gives you every fucking day. And see what you remember" with that said he opened the door only to come face to face with his mother and the others who all wore scared expressions.  
  
"Father don't leave" Lin cried holding her hand out for him but he was all ready gone. She looked at Sakura and started to cry even harder seeing her family being torn apart. Sakura followed Lin and sank to the sofa trembling, as her body was wrecked with awful sobs. Was what he said true? Had she really lied to him about her name and what role did her mother and Nick play in this awful scheme?  
  
Sakura looked up when she felt someone wipe her tears away only to seeing Lin, who was trying to get her tears under control has her breathes came in ragged gasps. "Don't cry Ying Fa, father didn't mean it" she whispered hugging Sakura, who felt her heart break even more, her soul fill with confusion. "You taught him to love," she whispered caressing Sakura's hair.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Lin, but I don't know what to believe" Sakura whispered hugging Lin tightly, each comforting the other.  
  
Yelen and the others stood at the door not knowing what to do, they all knew now that it was out of their hands. There was nothing they could do; everything would have to be left to Sakura and Syaoran. And she prayed that they would find their way back to each other, for they unlike many deserved to be happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked through the door and locked it turning on the lights at the same time. Since Lin had been in the hospital he hadn't been here a lot but only to shower and get some files. He walked into his kitchen and got out the strongest alcohol he could find. He didn't know what had come over him but now he regretted his actions and right now he just wanted forget everything. Sakura was right, he should have gone for her or at least fight her mother but he did nothing. How could he say he was her husband, when he was about to let some man marry her and claim their children? How could he even say he loved her, when he gave up on her and lost all trust when he should have been there for her? He couldn't even remember ever telling her that he loved her.  
  
He looked at the guest room that still had some of Sakura's things that Mei Lin and Tomoyo hadn't gotten before he walked to his office to get what he needed to work. After searching through this file cabinets and not having any luck he started to angry wondering where he had placed the files in the first place.  
  
He growled in frustration remembering the night he had put the stupid folder away he was distracted by Sakura. He opened the same file cabinet and looked through 'S' not seeing the file he pulled out the entire folder making some of the papers drop to the ground. "This is not the right time," he grumbled bending down to pick them up. He picked up the first two papers when Sakura's neat handing writing caught his attention, he chocked on what he was drinking when he realized what he was looking at. Grabbing it, he walked over to his desk and speed dial Renzo's number.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Renzo answered sleepily trying not to awaken Mei Lin. He looked at his watch wondering who the hell would be calling him this late.  
  
"Renzo, its me Li" Syaoran said sinking in his chair. Renzo groaned wondering if Syaoran didn't have better things to do like maybe make up with Sakura.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"No I just need you to come over to my place right now, its an emergency and I need your and Eriol's expertise" Syaoran stated impatiently. "Before you say no I'll pay you for this extra time as well"  
  
"Don't even try to bribe me we're family, how important is this? If its to draw up your and Sakura's marriage certificate I'll be right over" he joked dryly.  
  
"It has to do with that, I'll be expecting at my place. Ja" Syaoran said hanging up. Renzo looked at the phone wondering when he had agreed to go. Sighing he untangled himself from under Mei Lin and got out of bed at least Eriol would also be there.  
  
  
  
Author's note: if ya'll want to know what he found refer back to chap. 13 but I think ya'll know. I can't remember if Syaoran ever told Sakura he loved her but I'm sure she told him. Anyways tell me what you think and at least I didn't end it a bad part, at least I don't think I did lol.  
  
  
  
Ja Ne until next time. 


	20. Relapse

Chap. 20: "Relapse."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: thank you thank you for showering me with all your reviews LOL. Hehehe I love you guys a lot, writing for ya'll is the only good thing in my life at the moment. Anyways I think that this will probably be the last real shock in this story but I'm not sure as yet. Ya'll know how evil I am, I thrive on being EVIL just kidding.  
  
Hey if ya'll know any good Chinese boys names could you please tell me? I need two and I can't think of any. I was going to use Xiao Long and Xiao Hu? What ya'll think? If you don't like just give me two different CHINESE names okay? Thank a bunch.  
  
I hope you enjoy _ on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the first time I cried begging to be given a second chance"  
  
Syaoran's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked out the large window of the room she was given; her mind was on a lot things as of late. She hadn't spoken to Yelen or anyone as she followed her so called husband's advice about not taking her vitamins. She was now waiting for her memory to come back but nothing was happening. She didn't move when the door opened and Sam walked in with her lunch. "Sakura are you ready to take your vitamins?" he asked not happy that she had missed the first one in the morning.  
  
"NO Sam, my husband said I shouldn't take any of the vitamins mother gave me" Sakura replied making him sigh. She wasn't remembering anything, the only things she was feeling is dizziness.  
  
"How about some lunch?" he suggested putting the food beside her on the day bed. Sakura looked down at the delicious food and ice cream.  
  
"You didn't have to go out and get me ice cream, you know" she smiled picking up the plate of fruits; she didn't feel like eating any meat.  
  
"I didn't they already had it here with many other food that you like. I don't know how they knew cookies n' cream was your favorite craving" Sam replied shrugging, Sakura nodded eating. "So tell me why aren't you taking your vitamins?"  
  
"Syaoran said that if I didn't take it I would start to remember but so far nothing has happened" Sakura answered when three dogs came running into the room making her face light up. "Kero, Spinal" she gasped getting up, but stopped half way so the dogs met her.  
  
"How do you know their names?" he asked looking at her shocked face.  
  
"I don't know, I bet its not even their name but its what I would name them" Sakura replied bending down to put them like Sam. "This one is pretty two, I would name him frost or something like that" she giggled when they licked her face.  
  
"Sakura, their names are Kero and Spinal. This ones name is Snowy" Sam whispered looking at her strangely. "That's odd, maybe you heard someone call them that" he tried to explain but didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"I want to finish eating so I can see Lin before mother and Sinclair get here" Sakura explained standing up. "I don't want to see them until I'm ready and don't tell them that I'm not taking my pills"  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat about his coffee table having stayed up most of the night, only getting three hours of sleep. He and Renzo looked at the front door when Eriol walked in with the doctor's results, a smile adorning his face. "What did you find out?" he asked when Eriol sat down.  
  
"You were right, illegal drugs," Eriol answered making anger build in him as Eriol pulled out the papers. "The doctor didn't know what is was at first so he had to call an expert in. What they found out was that this drug was developed in Tokyo for amnesia victims. It was supposed to help them recover faster but it had the opposite effect and usually had some bad side effects so they were banned" he explained gravely.  
  
"What are the side effects?" Syaoran asked tightly.  
  
"Well excluding losing memory, or not being able to recall anything. It also made the user unable to sleep and in need of a lot of vitamins so they wouldn't pass out a lot or have a deadly seizure that could cause death"  
  
"So what your saying is that Vanessa was giving Sakura this so she wouldn't remember any of us?" Renzo spat wanting to see the woman behind bars as fast as he could. "How could she be that cruel knowing that Sakura is pregnant and how deadly the drug is?"  
  
"Don't worry, it won't harm her unless she doesn't take the vitamins for a long period of time. Like missing four or five sessions other then that she will be fine. Who ever Vanessa has doing this dirty job knows what he's doing" Eriol explained grimly adjusting his glasses as Renzo and Syaoran looked over the papers. "So when do you want us to call the police and have them locked up?" he asked Syaoran, who was spacing.  
  
  
  
Syaoran knew that the last time Sam had given Sakura any of the tablets was yesterday morning on the flight, and he had told her she shouldn't take any of the pills. Everything Eriol had said was now racing through this mind as he counted how much Sakura could have missed, and how she was pregnant with quads, which meant that she would to take more so she and the babies wouldn't be harm. "Oh my god" he whispered looking at them with frightened eyes.  
  
"Xiao Lang what's the matter?" Renzo asked watching his face pale. "Hey?" he shouted knocking Syaoran out of his line of thoughts.  
  
"Sakura" he whispered rushing to his phone.  
  
"What about her?" Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
"I made her stop taking the pills last night, she would have missed three or four sessions by now because she didn't have lunch or dinner" Syaoran yelled nervously. When what he said finally clicked they both surged to their feet's taking out their cell one calling the hospital for an ambulance and the other for the expert doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
She walked into Lin's room only to see the sleeping child, she smiled and walked over to the windows. When she pulled the curtains back, the room was engulfed in the golden light of the sun. "Lin" she whispered brushing the child's hair back, slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"Ying Fa" she murmured smiling, which made Sakura's smile widens.  
  
"Yeah, come on let's go down stairs to play with everyone. All the kids are over and I want to meet them," Sakura giggled pulling Lin up. She nodded eagerly watching Sakura go for clothes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm wonderful, but that's how I've always felt when I'm around you" Lin answered slipping off the bed.  
  
"Here put this on," Sakura said showing her khaki knickers, and a baby blue shirt. Lin raised her hands so Sakura could take off her nightgown before she put on her shirt and pants while Sakura went for her Guess snickers.  
  
"Is father back?" Lin asked putting her shirt on so she missed when Sakura had to hold unto the bedpost for leverage.  
  
"No he's not here," Sakura, answered taking in a deep gulp of air, she shook her head before handing Lin the shoes.  
  
"Oh, I miss him" Lin sighed sitting still as Sakura brushed her hair out, she marveled at the silky feeling as she braided it.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come by later" Sakura smiled throwing Lin's long braid over her shoulder. "Come on let's go," she stated when they headed out the door. They walked down the hall hand in hand, the closer they got the more they could hear the laughter children.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelen.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up the stairs and smiled when she saw Ying Fa and Lin walking. "I thought you both would have stayed up stairs. I was just about to come and call you," she stated at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Not at all I wouldn't dream of not playing with the children" Sakura beamed when they touched the bottom step. The phone started to ring when Mei Lin and Xiefia walked into the room laughing.  
  
"Hello?" Yelen said answering.  
  
"Hey Mei Lin, Xiefia" Sakura smiled, she held unto the stair railing a sudden sick feeling came over her. Closing her eyes she wondered what was wrong as she held her belly.  
  
"Ying Fa what's the matter?" Mei Lin asked looking at her frowning face.  
  
"I don't know, I just feel sick all of a sudden," she gasped feeling a pain shot through her body making her cry out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yelen asked worriedly seeing Sakura whimper sinking to the floor. When she passed out, she dropped the phone and rushed over to Sakura side.  
  
"Mother? Mother what's the matter?" came Xiao Lang's voice.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Eriol asked hearing him yell.  
  
"I don't know" Syaoran replied, he swallowed the lump in his throat hearing shouting the background. "I was too late" he whispered dropping his cell phone.  
  
  
  
"Oh god somebody call an ambulance, Mei Lin go call doctor black," Yelen ordered trying to wake Sakura up, her face matted with sweat.  
  
"What's wrong grandmamma?" Lin cried sitting beside Sakura, when the doctor, Sam and the others' came running up.  
  
"What's the matter with Ying Fa?" he cried angrily thinking it was their fault.  
  
"You tell us" Yelen shot back. "IF she dies I'll personally make sure you and her wicked mother rot in the worst prison on earth" she threatened.  
  
"Hush all of you I can't hear her heart beat" the doctor shouted making all their mouths snap shut. "Her heart beat is very faint but their she needs to get to the hospital before any damage is done to her and her children"  
  
"Mother the ambulance has just pulled up" Fanfren yelled wondering how it could have gotten there so fast. She and Tomoyo opened the double doors so they could get in faster. Yelen moved Lin back as they placed Sakura on the stretcher and rushed her over to the ambulance.  
  
"Tomoyo you go with her we'll follow behind" Yelen ordered, she nodded and got in as they hooked Sakura up to all the machines. She watched as they gave her a shot of something unknown pulling off the hospital. She gripped her shirt tightly in her arms wondering what was wrong with Sakura. Everyone at the house watched as four police cars, two in the front and two in the back joined when.  
  
"Xiao Lang knew this was going to happen but he didn't call in time though," she whispered when Wei pulled the limo around. They all bounded into it wondering what was going to happen now and how it would affect all their lives.  
  
"Ying Fa, is she going to be all right?" Lin whispered trying to calm her self so she wouldn't have an attack.  
  
"She'll be all right, shhh" Fiemie soothed praying she was right; they all sat in silence for the ride to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Tokyo Inter. Airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think she'll go along with this?" Nick asked as they waited for the plane to take off. He wanted very much to marry Sakura or should he say her money, and the matter of the children not being his well that wasn't his concern.  
  
"She'll do whatever I tell her, and even more when she knows that it's for the best of her children" Vanessa replied sternly. "She's my bank, sometimes I actually don't regret getting pregnant with her"  
  
"Don't you love your husband? I mean it doesn't seem so," Nick stated resting his head back.  
  
"Love? Oh don't be foolish, I was never married to Sakura's father. She and I have my second husband's last name and we've kept it after he died suddenly. Sakura doesn't know but her father and I only had a one-night stand, actually I don't believe he even remembers we slept together for I drugged him. He was a handsome one that Kinomoto" Vanessa laughed coldly not caring what she said because she was on a chartered plane. "I was going to dump her on him when she was a child but after seeing her talent I changed my mind. I don't like sharing Sakura, she's mine no one else's, got that?" she asked holding Nick's face in her hand.  
  
"Perfectly, sweetie" Nick smiled; Vanessa nodded kissing him soundly on the lips. (Ever wondered why she didn't want him to sleep in Sakura's bed?)  
  
"Good boy, after you two marry everything will be perfect. Sakura will be our little pawn until she dies suddenly in a horrible accident taking the life of her and her poor innocent children" she laughed venomously. "I've grown tired of playing mother to the brat, it'll be easier just to spend the millions she's now making"  
  
"Wonderful idea, we'll travel the world. Basking in our millions" Nick added taking off his seat belt then Vanessa's. She yelped when he pulled her over to his side. (Ugh that's just sick)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong..  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone moved out of the way when the two police cars pulled up, the medics took Sakura out in swift movements whisking her inside with Tomoyo following behind. She knew that News crew's would start to show up since as this involved Cherry and to make matter's worst the Li's.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't go any further ma'am" a nurse said stopping Tomoyo in her tracks. She nodded numbly stepping back when the door closed in her face; her jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw her husband's sad face and broke out in tears.  
  
"Oh Eriol, this is awful. It's happened before I can't bear to see this happening to her again" she cried feeling his arms tighten around her.  
  
"Hush now, Sakura is going to be all right. Syaoran had an expert who knows the pills working on Sakura. He's going to make sure she and her babies are fine" Eriol soothed wondering how true his word were.  
  
"God I hope so, I hope so" she choked soaking the neck of his jacket. She didn't even notice when Syaoran and Renzo walked up until the others came running into the waiting area.  
  
"Father" Lin cried running into Syaoran's arm, he held her tightly to him feeling her warm tears on his neck. "Is mother going to be all right?" she cried softly when he sat down with her on his lap.  
  
"I don't know Lin, but we're all praying that she and the babies will make it through" Syaoran answered truthfully caressing her cheek. Lin buried her head in his shirt and cried softly praying that god would answer her prayers 'please don't take her away from us' she thought achingly.  
  
"Xiao Lang" Yelen whispered sitting beside her son. She could see that he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and it pained her to see him going through such pain; first with Lin and now Ying Fa and his unborn children. "Xiao Lang everything will be all right" she whispered brushing his hair off his face.  
  
"It's my fault, if I had gone after her this wouldn't be happening right now, but because I was so stupid I didn't and look at what is happening" he whispered angrily but not at her, at him self.  
  
"No don't you dare say that" Yelen ordered firmly holding his face in her hands. "We cannot change fate, it's all ready set for us my child all we can do is make the best of what we've got"  
  
"I will not let fate take her a way from me, I love her too much. I don't want to lose her again" he replied sadly holding Lin who had fallen asleep from exertion.  
  
"Why don't you get something to eat, I'll hold Lin for you" Fiemie suggested knowing that he must be hungry.  
  
"No I'm fine" he declined not wanting to go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"No she's right you won't be any good to her and Lin if you starve yourself. Go now" Yelen ordered nodding at Fiemie to take Lin, which she did and sat next to her.  
  
"I'll go with you" Renzo offered making Mei Lin sit next to Tomoyo, her eyes red from crying. Syaoran got up having no choice but to, he hated when he was forced to do something he did not want to.  
  
They walked to the cafeteria but what they saw wasn't very appetizing so they opted for black coffee. Leaning against the wall, they drink the horrible tasting thing in silence. A security guard fighting with a reporter drew their attention, "I was wondering when they would start showing up" Renzo commented dryly looking at the scene.  
  
"Don't they have anything better to do?" Syaoran spat distastefully taking out his cell phone, he pressed nine for Wei and waited until he answered.  
  
"Yes Master Li?" came his soft voice.  
  
"Have T and the others come to the hospital right away, and bring a blanket for Lin" he stated frowning.  
  
"Right away" Wei replied before hanging up. He put his phone away as he took a sip from his cup.  
  
"Come on lets go and see how much is out there" Renzo suggested, Syaoran shrugged not caring and followed him as he walked to the end of the hall. When they reached it they looked through the glass window at the road below only to see it swarming with reporters. The police trying to get them away from the emergency lane, as fast as possible so the ambulances could get in and out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reports state that pop star Cherry was taken here after she collapsed in the Li mansion this afternoon. We haven't as yet gotten any information on her current condition, but as you know things are starting to heat up as one wonders if the old gossip about Li Xiao Lang and Kamisaka Sakura were real" a woman stated looking into the camera.  
  
"Look there's Li Xiao Lang," a man yelled pointing to the window. They turned and zoomed in getting a glimpse of Syaoran and Renzo before they walked away.  
  
"We will keep you updated as we get information. Oh wait, we've just gotten news that Cherry is indeed in ER under critical condition but we have yet to find out the cause, this is Wong Lisa reporting for CNS"  
  
  
  
Ben and Lila.  
  
  
  
  
  
Many of them sat around the TV watching in silence. Since Ying Fa's disappearance they had waited for some news of her but got nothing, then they found out that she was Cherry. At first if hurt, then they missed her terribly, she was the best teacher they had had ever.  
  
"What do you thinks wrong with her?" she whispered in Ben's arms.  
  
"I don't know but we'll sit here all day until we know for sure that's she's all right" he replied hugging her to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all looked up when the expert Syaoran had called in walked out of the room, Syaoran didn't like the look on his face but held back his anger. "What is it?" Mei Lin burst out holding unto Renzo's hand tightly making his wince.  
  
"Well I need to talk to a family member for Miss Kamisaka or her husband?" Avalon answered softly meaning something was up. They looked down wondering what they were going to do now, the only person here could make any decisions about Sakura's welfare was Syaoran.  
  
"What is the problem?" Syaoran asked stepping forward. "Well get on with it" he snapped when the man had said nothing.  
  
"How are you related to her?" Avalon asked making Syaoran's jaw tighten.  
  
"I'm her bloody husband, what do you think?" Syaoran bit out savagely not able to contain his anger any longer.  
  
"I need your signature in approval for a drug to be given to your wife" Avalon stated holding out the clipboard. Renzo and Eriol stepped forward when Syaoran took it, when they all read 'New untested drug' their eyes flew to the man savagely.  
  
"You want me to give you authorization to use a new drug on her?" he asked coldly, there was no way in hell he would give Sakura a new drug especially in her state.  
  
"Listen you have two choices, we can talk here or in private, it's your choice" Avalon replied getting inpatient.  
  
"Private, come Eriol and Renzo. We'll be right back," Syaoran said as they followed the doctor. Mei Lin and the others watched hopelessly wanting to know what was wrong with Sakura and why he had to use a new drug.  
  
When they walked into the office Eriol closed the door then Avalon looked at them sadly. "Listen I reason I asked to use this drug is because if we don't give her something we might lose her and the babies. Or you can save her right now and lose the babies" Syaoran had to sit down; he didn't want to hear something like this. How could he make a decision like this? How could he decide who was to live and whom to die? He couldn't, he didn't want too.  
  
"And if we use the drug?" He asked weakly looking at the man, who looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"If we use the drug they could survive without any side effects or your children might have some physical or mental disability. It's a fifty, fifty shot. At least in this choice you won't lose anyone," he answered severely sighing. Eriol and Renzo read over the paper and nodded that that was exactly what it said. "You must hurry we don't have much time Mr. Li"  
  
"Xiao Lang what are you going to do?" Eriol said holding the clipboard and a pen. Syaoran looked up with clouded eyes as his hand reached out for the board, why did if have to be like this? Why couldn't it be as easy as signing his life over for their safety? He looked down blankly as his signature appeared on the paper, the doctor took it out of his hand and ran hurriedly out of the room.  
  
"You did the right thing," Renzo stated breaking the silence. Syaoran looked at him but seemed as if he were seeing right through him.  
  
"Let's hope Sakura will agree with me when she knows that I've acted like her husband in signing for her life but not when she needed love and trust" he stated in a broken tone getting up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eriol called watching him go the opposite direction.  
  
"I need to think, if anything changes call me," Syaoran answered not looking back or stopping as he headed for the stairs. They looked at him sadly not ever wanting to make such a decision.  
  
"Come on I bet Mei Lin and the others are getting restless" Renzo sighed walking off back to the others.  
  
  
  
Airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vanessa and Nick got their carry on bags and waited until the door opened not even bothering to look out the window. When the door finally opened they gasped in shock seeing all the guns aimed at them. They didn't know how many police cars were present but one thing they knew and that was that it wasn't a welcoming party.  
  
"Kamisaka Vanessa and Sinclair Nick raise your hands above your head slowly and slowly descend down the stairs" a man yelled through a speaker (is that what you call them?!?!). "You have no choice"  
  
"What the hell is this?" Nick growled from behind her, she shrugged knowing that there was no other way to get out of this mess. Moving cautiously she stepped off the plane and started to descend down the steps with Nick behind.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a bewildered voice when they cuffed them.  
  
"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Li Ying Fa, and attempted murder on your daughter and her unborn children. For the use of and the procession of illegal drug and theft. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if needed" the man stated moving her along roughly.  
  
"You are under arrest as a conspirator and with holding valuable information from the police. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if needed" the woman said smiling as she pulled him along.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the fencing of the private airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have just been shocked by what have just happened. I cannot believe it but Kamisaka Vanessa and Sinclair Nick has just been arrested by the police" a reporter stated to her headquarters as the police car drove by. "I repeat Kamisaka Vanessa and Sinclair Nick has just been arrested, this might be connected with the sudden hospitalization of her daughter, the famous signer Kamisaka Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He gazed out into the clear blue sky, his eyes locking with the sun that was fading behind the tall buildings. He didn't know if god would answer his prayer but hoped he would. "I don't want to lose her, please don't make Lin and I lose her" he whispered resting his head against the railing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet, opening it he looked at the pictures Eriol and Tomoyo had taken on Halloween to show him what he could have. And right now he wanted nothing more then that but wasn't sure if god would give it to him for when he had it, he had forsaken them. "Please give another chance." he prayed, a single tear falling on Sakura's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
ER  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor, doctor her heart rate is slowly dropping. We're losing her," a nurse yelled listening to the beeping sound with fear. He looked at the machine than at Sakura's body his eyes widening in fear that they had lost her.  
  
"Get the machine ready we can still have her" he yelled loudly praying that he hadn't just lost five lives at the same time.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Doom doom dooooom.sorry I have to end it there but ya'll know how it goes. I have tons of homework and projects to do, my parents don't even know I'm uploading LOL. Um I'll try to update by Thursday or Friday but I'm not making any promises okay? Well I hope you enjoyed and I know that you guys are going to be really mad at me but don't worry this and another are the only sad chapters then it'll get happy again trust me. But unfortunately I have to get the sad ones out of the way first Ne? Ja ne.  
  
  
  
Don't hate me!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! 


	21. Regret

Chap. 21: "Regret."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Aren't I the most unpredictable author ever? LOL I surprise myself sometimes. I'm sick wahhhhhh, I have the flu and a sore throat. Thankfully I did all my homework last night so I don't have anything to do and my teachers says that our projects are extended YAY.  
  
Um for those of ya'll who don't know what Syaoran found in his office I'll tell ya'll. He found the papers that had Sakura's legal name change on it, proving that she is his wife. He called Renzo and Eriol over because they are lawyers, he didn't them to look it over and see that it was indeed real and not fake.  
  
With that out of the way, on wit da story and chao till next time.  
  
OH THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE ME THE NAMES, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, LOL AND I'LL USE ONE OF THEM.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tears burnt my eyes as I told him those words" Sakura's thought  
  
  
  
Yelen and others watched as medic after medic and machine after machine entered Sakura's room. Anxiety and fear building inside them rapidly, Yelen looked down at her granddaughter and was glad that she was sleeping for if she were awake and had a seizure it might have been the last one. "Call Xiao Lang" she panics, Eriol nodded taking out his cell phone.  
  
"Oh god please don't let this happen," Mei Lin whispered holding Tomoyo's hand in her. Tomoyo looked at the door as if in a trance not even bothering to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face away. "Hey what's going on inside?" she yelled at one of the nurses, who came to an abrupt stop. Mei Lin got up dragging Tomoyo with her. "We want to know," she growled on the verge of a nervous break down.  
  
"Cherry has flat lined" the nurse answered before rushing into the room, they stood muted the only sound was that of Tomoyo passing out then Mei Lin after.  
  
"Good lord" Yelen cried her hand flying to her mouth. The Li sisters hugged each other not able to hold back tears, when Syaoran finally appeared. He looked at Eriol and Renzo trying to revive their wives, his crying sisters and then his mother. When she looked at him with the same eyes he saw as a kid when his father had died he knew automatically.  
  
"NO" he whispered heading towards the room in fury, he would murder that bloody doctor for lying. His heart was beating so loud that he couldn't hear a thing, not even the horrible sobs of his family. His heart screamed out denying it, while his brain couldn't brain couldn't process. Every muscles in his body ached, they felt numb and heavy a lead.  
  
"Xiao Lang no" Yelen called after him but he was all ready through the door. "Xiao Lang," she shouted hoarsely remembering how he had reacted when his father had died.  
  
  
  
A woman dressed as a nurse listened to what was going on before speaking to her source outside but knew that no one would believe fully because of the previous time. She needed more proof.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have just received news from an inside source that Cherry has died" she stated making many at home gasp not believing. "I repeat, we have just lost Cherry"  
  
  
  
"That's impossible, she can't just die" Lila cried like most of them in the living room. "She's not dead you just watch"  
  
"I know, that's what they thought the last time," Becky added not wanting to believe what they were hearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hospital.  
  
  
  
Avalon and everyone jumped when Syaoran burst into the room, he covered Sakura's body before glaring at Syaoran. "What are you doing in here, you can't be in here get him out," he yelled at him. Two of the male nurses walked over to him trying to get a hold of him but Syaoran wanted vengeance.  
  
"You liar you said that nothing would happen" Syaoran growled stacking over to him. He punched one of the guys in the face making the other nurses scream in fear.  
  
"It was a test drug, I didn't know what would happen" he defended.  
  
"You never said death was one of the effects. I'm going to show you one of the effects of lying to me" Syaoran bit out severely making the man sweat before he lunged at the man two other nurses jumped on him trying to pin him down. He was in rage, how could god take her away from him? This wasn't happening.  
  
He was about to kick one off when coughing and the beeping of the machines got their attention. Quickly dispending of the two male nurses he rushed over to Sakura's side taking off the sheet. Sakura inhaled deeply gasping for breath, "Do something," he yelled holding her up to help her breathe. (Just to let ya'll know this happen in seconds)  
  
"Air" she gasped chocking as she clutched to Syaoran's shirt. The doctor snapped out of his trance and got the breathing mask while everyone stared on in disbelief. When he put it on, Sakura took in a big gulp on it coughing but then after getting enough she started to breath normally. Syaoran held her while the doctor checked on the babies, he watched impatiently as he moved it all over her belly trying to find a heart beat.  
  
"Hah, we got heart beats" he yelled making everyone in the room jump some dropping things. "They are fine" he proclaimed "go and tell the rest of his family before they too run in here to kill me" a nurse nodded walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all looked up when the two male nurses walked out of the room limping, then a female walked out smiling. "Mrs. Li was just stabilized" she stated making all of them stare at her. The girl inched back slowly towards the door incase she needed to bolt for safety reasons. She jumped when Mei Lin, Tomoyo and the Li sisters started to scream hugging each other then Mei Lin and Tomoyo hugged their husbands. They didn't want to cry anymore, this was the best news they could get. Eriol's phone started to ring making Tomoyo frown wondering who could be calling at such a time.  
  
"Hello?" he answered they all saw him frown then smile nodding. "Okay thank you, yes I'll tell Xiao Lang right away. Bye" smiled hanging up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Renzo asked hugging Mei Lin.  
  
"That was the police chief they have Vanessa and Sinclair in custody" he answered making the girls squeal-praising god.  
  
"Its about time, oh I'll make sure they got more then they deserve" Yelen proclaimed savagely. "They'll know what the consequences of messing with a Li is"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran wondering where she was, she squinted her eyes from the bright light above her trying to focus on his face, only his handsome face looked extremely tired. She could also see traces of tear marks on his face; it couldn't be that he had been crying. "Xiao Lang." she whispered reaching up to touch his face.  
  
"Does she remember?" Syaoran asked the doctor feeling her finger brush across his cheek.  
  
"Not fully," he answered sighing, as walked over to the other side of the room to give them a little privacy.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling down at her.  
  
"Hungry and weak, where am I? What happened?" she asked wanting to sit up but Syaoran wouldn't allow it.  
  
"You're in the ER, I'll explain later" he answered seeing the frown on her face.  
  
"Fine but I'm still hungry," she complained weakly but the fiery spirit in her eyes clearly present making him smile fondly.  
  
"I know your hungry Mrs. Li but you have to sleep for a while in order for my drug to wipe out the bad stuff" the doctor explained making sure not the show the needle. She was about to protest against it but wince when she felt the needle.  
  
"Why can't I eat first? I'm hungry and why (yawns) why did---" before she could finish she was all ready asleep but Syaoran know what she was going to ask. 'why did you call me Mrs. Li' he thought grimly.  
  
"Move her into the best private room this hospital has" he ordered, one the nurses nodded walking out of the room. "With an extra bed for my daughter" he added before she left. "What time will she wake up?" he asked resting her down.  
  
"I don't know maybe some time before midnight or before but I know no earlier then 11 and no later then 12"  
  
"Good, I'll be right back" Syaoran sighed walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have just received information from the doctor who worked on Cherry. She is not after all dead; I don't know what to think. He thought they had lost her but she is not dead, she is alive and resting in stable condition." Lisa said wondering when they would make up their minds.  
  
People who were watching the news turned from crying to rejoicing. Ben and Lila smiled hugging each other.  
  
"I knew it" Becky shouted giggling like she was crazy. They looked at her when she got up. "Well dish out the cash peeps so we can buy her a very nice flower arrangement to tell her how much we missed her" she ordered.  
  
"Great idea" Tao added taking out his wallet. "I'll drive," he offered making everyone stop and glare at him. "All right Ben will drive," he corrected in hurt tone. He wasn't a bad driver he just wasn't the best.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was at least two hours after Sakura's miracle recovery and she wanted to hear Sakura's voice or at least see her awake. "When is she going to wake up grandma?" she asked impatiently looking at Sakura's face intently.  
  
"I don't know Lin, but you need to calm down before the doctor comes in here and puts you to sleep too" Yelen answered placing her hand on her grandchild's shoulders. "I think it's about time we get home," she added softly making Lin groan.  
  
"But I want to stay here for when she wakes up" Lin whined not wanting to leave Sakura's side. "Please?"  
  
"No, we must go home, when Sakura wakes up she's going to want to talk with your father privately" Yelen explained seriously. "They have a lot to discuss"  
  
"But don't you think I should be here just in case they need supervision? I don't want papi to yell at her again and make her cry" Lin explained apprehensively not wanting Sakura to run away like she did when her father yelled at her.  
  
"He won't make her cry, he's not a---" Yelen paused glancing at Mei Lin. "What is that Japanese word dear, the one that means idiot?"  
  
"Baka?" Mei Lin answered smiling.  
  
"Yes, that's the one, your father is not a Baka" Yelen explained making Lin giggle nodding.  
  
"Don't worry Lin he won't do anything stupid. I'm sure he's learnt his lesson" Mei Lin comforted reassuringly making the child sigh seeing that she had no choice but to comply.  
  
"Oh all right but first thing tomorrow I'm having Wei-san drop me here" Lin sighed like an old lady raising her hands in the air making Yelen and Mei Lin laugh. She tiptoed and kissed Sakura on the cheek brushing her hair off her face, "I'll be back tomorrow mother, please forgive father for me and my brothers and sisters" she whispered softly. "Okay I'm ready, where's father?"  
  
"He's down the hall with the doctor and Renzo" Mei Lin answered getting ready to leave since, as Syaoran would be staying with Sakura. Lin raced out of the room and down the hall to say good bye to her father for tonight leaving Mei Lin and Yelen trailing behind, they made sure T was at the door before leaving.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" Syaoran asked with Lin in his arms, Yelen nodded smiling softly.  
  
"I think I've had enough excitement to last me until the end of my days" she stated making him grin sympathetically placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I think we've all had enough to last us" Renzo commented looking at Mei Lin lovingly, she smiled up at her husband as they entered the elevator.  
  
"How are the news crew holding up outside?" Mei Lin inquired are they traveled down. She knew that it was once in a while heard something juicy about the Li's and they were surely going to make the best of it.  
  
"Crazy, they haven't budged even though it drizzling outside" Syaoran commented dryly when the doors opened. "Wei is all ready out front waiting for you" they all walked to the front and before the automatic doors opened the camera flashes were all ready going off making them shield their eyes.  
  
"Papa make them stop" Lin whined burying her head in his neck. Syaoran tightened his hold on her keeping his mother close to him as they walked to the waiting limo. Wei had the door opened at the other guards held the reporters back; she went in first followed by Mei Lin and Renzo.  
  
"Come on Lin, I'll see you in the morning" he whispered softly bending down. She looked at him nodding before she gave him a kiss and went in.  
  
"Bye father" she said before Wei closed the door, Syaoran nodded before going back inside to be with Sakura. He needed time to think of how to explain to her his actions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong Police Station.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want to see my lawyer" Vanessa yelled angrily glaring at the man before her. She glanced that the door when he finally walked in after flying in from Tokyo. "It's about fucking time you got here, what's the bail price at?"  
  
"There's none and even if there was you don't have any money" the man answered sitting in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean I don't have any money?" she asked emphasizing every word slowly.  
  
"Well ma'am" the man stuttered sweating. "Mr. Li, your daughters husband has seized all of your accounts and his wife's," he answered softly wiping the sweat off his baldhead.  
  
"My daughter doesn't have a husband, she married him under a false name you idiot. He has no right," Vanessa bellowed irritably.  
  
"Ah um they were married, your daughter changed her name legally" he replied making her clamp her mouth shut. He pulled out the copies of Sakura's name change and wedding certificate; her hands trembled as she took the papers.  
  
"That little conniving bitch, how could she do this to me?" Vanessa yelled icily looking the papers over. "What are you going to do about this?"  
  
"I don't know but you are being charged for a lot of things, if found guilty you could face spending the rest of your life in prison. Your not only facing kidnapping, use and possession of illegal drug, theft, lying to the police but also five counts of attempted murder on your daughter and her unborn children" he took a breath in looking at Vanessa's reaction. To his utter disbelief she started to laugh uncontrollably shaking her head before she started to scream hysterically making the police come in.  
  
"Let me go" she shouted struggling against them. "I'll going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, she's ruined me"  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood at the window of the room and stared down at the road below, he glanced at the food cart that had Sakura's dinner on it keeping it warm for her. Again the stupid doctor was wrong it was after midnight and she was still out cold. Sighing he walked over to the chair beside Sakura's bed and took her hand in his caressing it lovingly. He had been thinking of how he would apologize to her when she awoke but so far he hadn't come up with anything. Then there was the chance that she would turn him down and ask for an immediate divorce he didn't know how he would be able to live with out her. He rested his head down and the bed closing his eyes, he didn't even realize when he fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later, Sakura's eyes slowly opened taking in the darkness of the room. She tried to move her hand only to feel pressure on it, looking down she saw Syaoran fast asleep and couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.  
  
Some things were slowly coming back to her but others were still fuzzy, she remembered him a little but not enough. She knew one thing though and that was that she was in love with him. She had been even when she couldn't remember he was her husband. Even though she knew this feeling it still hurt that he betrayed her by not believing in her. "Syaoran," she whispered licking her dry licks. When he didn't move she repeated hoarsely, "Syaoran, wake up. I'm thirsty and hungry and I can't move because you're on my hand"  
  
Syaoran budged when he felt something tickling his cheek opening his eyes he noticed that it was Sakura's fingers. Slowly he looked up at her face only to see her frowning down at him. "What's the matter?" he asked cautiously. In his entire life she was the only person who had ever made him lose his cool and feel all emotions he so hated.  
  
"MY hand is numb and I'm thirsty but couldn't reach the glass of water" was her answer; smiling sheepishly he reached over for the glass and handed it to her. Sakura took it gratefully and gulped it down sighing in satisfaction; handing back to him she raised her self up still feeling weak.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked making Sakura raise a brow at him. "I know dumb question" he defended making her smile nodding.  
  
"What's in that?" she asked watching him walked over to the food cart. Syaoran took what ever was under the silver cover and brought it to her.  
  
"Food, I had it brought in when you were supposed to wake up around eleven but the doctor was wrong again," he answered when Sakura took it.  
  
"How thoughtful of you, when can I leave this place?" she asked straight out. "I want to go home, I've got a lot to do before I take my rest"  
  
"You aren't going back to Tokyo are you?" he asked bewildered. She nodded not looking up at him in fear of seeing what emotion was expressed on his face. If she had she would have seen the horrible look dread, and pain flicker across his eyes.  
  
"I have to go home, I can't let my fans down again," she explained lamely making him look up at her. She was extremely nervous deep down in her bones but she knew she had to do this; she wasn't going to stay unless she knew how he felt deeply. She was tired of being hurt by the people she loved, first her mother and him; if this was the way her life was supposed to be she didn't want to continue.  
  
"Don't want to let your fans down? What about Lin?" he asked softly. "What about Lin and I?" he corrected wanting an answer from her. How could she just want to get up and leave them? He couldn't, he wouldn't allow the woman he loved to leave with his children.  
  
"What about Lin and you?" Sakura replied bluntly making anger boil in him. She saw this and made sure to look at where the buzzer was incase she needed it.  
  
"You're her mother, you said you would be her mother and never leave her," he answered firmly. "You're my wife, and your carrying my children, doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Does it mean anything to you?" she replied easily making him get up and walk away from her. He pushed down the urge to yell cause he knew that it wouldn't do any good. Since he had meet her she had always been able to make him loose his cool, make him reveal his anger but he wasn't going to let her anymore.  
  
"Listen you can leave me and I wouldn't die from it but don't play games with my daughters emotions Sakura" he finally stated looking out the window but in truth he was looking at her through it. "I'm warning you, if you leave and anything happens you her I'll never forgive you, never you hear me?"  
  
"Perfectly, I don't want to hurt Lin but she'll understand that I need love to be happy as well" Sakura stated losing her appetite. "I can't be in a marriage where I'm not loved. I'll be Lin's mother but I don't want to remain your wife, I want a divorce.  
  
  
  
Author's note: what the hell is wrong with Sakura? LOL hey ya'll I decided to upload early. I want to get this fic out of way so I can worry about my other work and school. Ne ways I'll probably upload late Friday or early Saturday, I'm not feeling good and might have to stay home tomorrow with the flu.  
  
Sorry for ending it there, a short chapter I know but hey? At least I updated right? _ Ja Ne until next time. 


	22. Don't Love you?

Chap. 22: "Don't love you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hiya I'm sorry for the little shocker but a woman needs to know where she stands. At least that's what I think, as I said before that was the last sad chapter YAY.  
  
I know that the last chapters heading didn't fit in but I couldn't think of another name. Sorry LOL, um this is twenty-two and I hope that you guys really enjoy and thank you to all those who took the time to review.  
  
Arigatou, ne ways on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You stole my heart the first time I laid eyes on you that stormy night"  
  
Syaoran's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe he was hearing that she wanted a divorce? "You don't think I love you?" he whispered turning to face; Sakura looked him square in the eyes before she spoke.  
  
"You don't love me, the only reason you wanted to marry me in the first place was because I was pregnant and it was the only sensible thing to do. And because Lin loved me as well, I know that I was only the next young thing in your life" Sakura continued looking at him defiantly. The words that Gwen said so many months ago at the restaurant, repeating in her mind, Sakura didn't want to believe them but she had to know what he felt.  
  
"Your foolish child" he said briskly walking in front of the bed. "If you were only the next young thing in my life I wouldn't have married you just because you got pregnant. I loved you, you hear me? I loved you but I didn't want to admit it to myself so I made up excuses as to why I was doing something. I would never have pursue you or make you drive me crazy if I didn't love you"  
  
"If you did then why didn't you come to Japan for me or at least tell me?" she yelled teary-eyed glancing down briefly.  
  
"Because when you left I found out that you were really Kamisaka Sakura or Cherry, I felt betrayed. I had given you plenty of time to tell me the truth and you didn't, what do you think I would have done if you had told me?" Sakura didn't have an answer to that, she knew now that it was a stupid mistake not telling him. Syaoran looked down at the bed as he poured his heart out to her in order to save what they had. He hoped to god she wouldn't throw it in his face. "And Lin had a severe attack of the heart, they thought she was going to die and even signed her up for a heart transplant. All around me my world was falling apart and there was nothing I could do about it," he explained softly not even looking up at her. If he did he would have seen the tears that were streaming down her face. "Then you made that public announcement that you didn't know who I was and had never seen me before, along with that ridiculous speech about that idiot" she laughed sorrowfully making him look up. "At that point I wanted nothing to do with you, I didn't want to hear your name or see your face. I even tried to fool myself into thinking that I could fall out of love with you but that was impossible because it ran too deep into my soul" he looked into her eyes. "That was stupid because I just thought about you more and when I used the excuse to go to Tokyo in Lin's cause I was even then denying what I felt. When I felt my children, our children move for the very first time I fell in love all over again but it hurt that you didn't remember me. I thought you were faking until I saw all the tablets you took and got even more suspicious when you woke up not remembering anything"  
  
"Please" she whispered weakly cutting him off, she couldn't take anymore of what he was saying because every word cut at her heart, every word tore her apart.  
  
"No I must---" he continued knowing he had to continue, he had to make her want to stay with him and Lin and not leave.  
  
"Syaoran, no" she interrupted her voice cracking as she held back her tears. She smiled weakly not knowing what to do, "can you say that again please, that's all I want to hear?" she asked softly with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"I love you Ying Fa," he said softly making her smile starting to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid" she got out weakly. "I was scared that my mother would find me and take me from you and Lin. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make you love me like how I loved you. I was terrified that I would fail to be a good mother to Lin and our children and that I would let all of you down." She looked away not wanting to see any pity in his vivid brown eyes; she couldn't take it if he pitied her.  
  
"Remember when we first met I said that I wasn't afraid of anything?" he asked, she nodded softly remembering the night now that everything was coming back to her bit by bit. "Well now I know that I lied because I know now that I'm afraid of losing you and Lin. I went up to the roof and prayed that you be fine and nothing would happen to you. I've never felt that lost and useless from since my father died and frankly I don't like that feeling at all. Please don't leave me," he begged his voice filled with a rare emotion.  
  
"I---I won't, how could I?" she said so low that he almost didn't hear her, moving from the front of the bed he walked to her side and sat beside her.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to divorce this cold hearted beast?" he asked taking her hands in his, Sakura laughed softly nodding.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying, you're my cold hearted beast no one else's" Sakura stated moving her hand from his to touch his cheek.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me," he said hugging her, well as best as he could. He pulled away and looked deep into her emerald pools as he lowered his head to kiss her. Sakura gladly welcomed the kiss after not feeling them for too long. Syaoran parted her lips with his tongue making Sakura's hold on his shirt tighten a moan escaping from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to go in and check on Mrs. Li," the woman said looking at T, who wouldn't move out of her way.  
  
"I don't think you want to go in there now ma'am just wait another half n' hour" T replied with his hands folded over his chest.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are making up and you wouldn't want to interrupt them," he answered. He had over heard them arguing before but now they were quiet and that was a good sign at least he hoped so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they pulled away Syaoran smiled and kissed he again making her giggle resting back. "Hmmm---amazing" she whispered smiling.  
  
"I would hope so" he replied light heartedly placing his hand on her belly. "DO you know what sex?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Nope not yet, I don't think I want to know let it be a surprise" Sakura replied closing her eyes momentarily. "When can I go home?" she asked not liking hospitals.  
  
"I don't know when the doctor will allow you to leave, he'll probably want to know that everything is all right first" Syaoran answered sighing.  
  
"What happened to me?" she inquired remembering how she passed out in the Li mansion.  
  
"Your mother had you taking an illegal drug that erases memory for a short time," he answered in a pained voice. Sakura swallowed audibly, deep down she knew that this had something to do with her mother and wondered how she could be this cruel to her own flesh and blood. "It was a risky chance she took giving it to you while you were pregnant but she did anyways giving you a lot of vitamins so you wouldn't have a relapse or fatal seizure" he stopped when Sakura started to cry.  
  
"How could she do this to me?" she sobbed closing her eyes tightly. Syaoran picked her up and rested her on his lap making sure to disrupt the IV or anything else. "I'm supposed to be her daughter and my babies are her grandchildren"  
  
"She's a very wicked woman. She's not your mother because if she were she wouldn't have done that to you just for money" Syaoran objected strongly. "She's never going to hurt you again I made sure of that"  
  
"How?" she whispered holding unto her husband for security.  
  
"The Hong Kong police is holding and her lover Sinclair on many charges one being attempted murder on five counts" he explained tightening his hold on her. "I, we almost lost you and the babies, it was by a miracle---" he had to try hard to hold back his tears. In his heart he was thanking god over and over for giving a second chance to be a real husband and father.  
  
"No more, please just hold me" she interrupted softly wiping her tears away. "My mother's name is Daidouji Sonomi and I am the wife of Li Xiao Lang. My name is Li Ying Fa"  
  
"Hai. Your Li Ying Fa, my wife and mother of my children" he repeated holding to him as he rocked her back and forth. He didn't know how long he held her in that position but he looked up when the nurse walked in the room sometime later.  
  
"Good lord, she must be in her bed" she exclaimed walking faster over to them, Syaoran just looked at her blankly.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked getting up to rest Sakura down, he waited until she pulled the covers back.  
  
"Half past three in the morning" she answered moving out of the way so he could rest her down. "The doctor said he will see you in the morning for further discussions"  
  
"Thank you," he sighed sitting in the chair, he waited until she left before he moved it back over to the bed. Getting into a comfortable position he rested back in the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning.8 A.M  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room door opened slowly to avoid any noise, a figure slowly moved towards the bed with a sly smile on her face but before she could execute her plan her victim caught her. "Don't even think about it Lin" Syaoran said softly making her stop abruptly moving the feather from his face.  
  
"Good morning father" Lin beamed stepping back, she looked at his messy hair and giggled. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair smiling at his pretty daughter.  
  
"Is that how you great your father?" he asked raising a brow at her, Lin nodded no and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.  
  
"SO this is where the little monster went" Tomoyo said walking into the room with a bright smile on her face Maria following behind.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked placing Lin on the ground.  
  
"He went to the office, he said he'll be waiting there for you if you decide to show up" she answered placing the small suitcase she had on the floor. "Syaoran go home, shower and eat something. We'll stay here with Sakura; Mei Lin and the boys should be arriving soon along with your mother. Wei is outside waiting for you"  
  
"All right, I'll be back around twelve because Sakura and I have to talk with the doctor. You girls be good, Sakura still needs her rest" he sighed grabbing his coat; he glanced at Sakura before he took his leave. He nodded at T before heading down the hall ignoring all the looks he got, getting into the elevator he put on his jacket. When the doors opened he walked swiftly out to the front, however before he could reach Wei a reporter caught him.  
  
"Mr. Li how is the condition of Cherry and are the accusations of your relationship with her true?" the man asked holding up a recorder. Syaoran stopped when they reached Wei and looked at the man frowning.  
  
"My wife is fine," he said curtly before getting in, they drove off leaving the man standing where he was in shock. (This is a Tomoyo moment, ahem "HOHOHOHO he said wife, HOW KAWAII!!!!!!!!" clears throat, thank you hehehe)  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He thanked god that he only had to go home to eat and shower, and he couldn't even find most of his clothing or any food. He couldn't even move around freely in his apartment because of all the people that were in it. He was glad that Eriol had doubled security in his building because of all the reporters out side. He felt like he was trial or something. When the elevator doors opened he walked to his office noticing that he was the center of attention there as well. "I didn't think you would come" Eriol smiled when he walked into the meeting frowning.  
  
"I change my mind besides this shouldn't take long" he replied looking at all the men present in the room. "Well should we get down to business?" he asked making them all nod. He placed his briefcase on the large mahogany table, and sat in his large black leather chair at the head the table, Eriol facing him at the other end. He loosened the tie a little all ready glancing at the clock making Eriol smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saku.  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke up to hush talking, partly opening her eyes she looked around the room but didn't see Syaoran instead she saw a black haired female talking with a nurse. Glancing down she saw two small figures playing on the floor, a tiny smile forming o her lips. "No, I will not allow her to eat that don't worry about it, our family is on their way with better, healthier food" Tomoyo was saying to the woman. "Just give me the tea, thank you," she added closing the room door. "Well look at whose finally awake" she said smiling at Sakura. "You do remember who I am right?"  
  
"Of course I remember you Tomoyo, how could I not?" Sakura asked smiling which made Tomoyo's smile widen.  
  
"That's a relief, sit up and drink this down so it'll warm ya up," Tomoyo said holding up the cup of tea when Lin and Maria got off the floor.  
  
"Do you remember us?" Lin asked softly holding her shirt. Sakura looked at her and nod softly making the child's bottom lip begin to tremble before she ran, climbed on the chair, bent over and hug Sakura as best as she could. "You aren't going to leave us right?" she said feeling Sakura rub her back.  
  
"Oh why would I do such a thing" Sakura replied. "I would never dream of leaving you and Xiao Lang"  
  
"I'm glad that you and father made up" Lin whispered softly, she was sure that she was the happiest girl on the face of the world. And thanked god that her family was together again.  
  
"I'm glad too, where is he?" Sakura asked when Lin pulled back.  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo sent him home to shower and eat, he said he would be back later" Lin answered when Maria climbed up on the chair.  
  
"Are you going to be our star again?" she asked shyly, Sakura nodded taking her hand in hers.  
  
"Of course I would like nothing better" Sakura said making them both grin, nodding.  
  
"Come girls get down so Sakura can drink this down while it's still warm" Tomoyo ordered, they nodded getting off the chair. "You had us all scared to death last night"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sadly making Tomoyo laugh shaking her head.  
  
"Oh Sakura, thank god you came back to us for if you hadn't Syaoran would have killed the poor doctor"  
  
"What?" she gasped chocking on her tea.  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Tomoyo asked not losing her smile, Sakura shook her head in a clueless manner. "Well the doctor said he couldn't do anything to save you" she started softly getting all their attention. "He asked to speak to a family member in private. Poor Syaoran I don't think he was sure you would have wanted him to call you his wife" Sakura flushed looking down. "But he stepped forward anyways, he and Eriol went to talk to the doctor in private because he wanted consent to use a new drug on you in order to save you and your babies choice---" before she could continue any further the doctor walked in.  
  
"Good morning ladies or is it close to afternoon?" he asked glancing at the clock that said ten to ten.  
  
"Good morning" they all said watching him walk over to Sakura's bed for her check up.  
  
"How are you feeling dear?" he asked taking her wrist in his hand to time her heartbeat.  
  
"Wonderful, when can I do go home?" she asked smiling. (She seems to be asking that a lot lately.)  
  
"You want to leave us so soon?" he asked in mock hurt making Sakura laugh. "Well I don't want to say until I've spoken with you and your husband first. I don't want to get on his bad side"  
  
"Oh my what did he do?" Sakura asked wanting to know the tale. But it looked like she wasn't going to get one anytime soon because Mei Lin and Yelen walked into the room with her food making her stomach growl. Mei Lin placed Danny down before walking over to Sakura.  
  
"It seems to me that you and your children are hungry, eat child I'll come back when Mr. Li has arrived good day" he said writing something down on the board before leaving.  
  
"Hey Sakura how are you feeling?" Mei Lin asked bringing her the food.  
  
"Great, now all that I'm feeling is hunger, food please," Sakura begged holding out her hands.  
  
"That's good to know and again you and my son are the center of everyone's attention" Yelen sighed sitting on the sofa on the room.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You can't turn on the radio without hearing something about you and Xiao Lang. And every news channel is talking about you two as well with this whole thing and plus when you denied marriage" Mei Lin explained making Sakura frown.  
  
"I don't think I want to leave this hospital room then since as I won't be able to go out with out being afraid" Sakura mumbled sadly finishing up the food they had brought her.  
  
"Don't worry, when you leave here you'll be spending the rest of your pregnancy out in the country" Yelen clarified making them all look at her. "I did the same with all my pregnancies. If you ask me country air is better for your babies then this wretched city air"  
  
"What about Lin's schooling?" Sakura asked objecting. She knew that Lin was ahead of children her age but that didn't mean she had a right to miss school.  
  
"Remember that Lin was always traveling with me thus meaning she had a tutor. Miss Thornberry is available for all those months" Yelen answered making it seem as if she had planned everything out all ready.  
  
"And Xiao Lang's work?" Sakura continued making Yelen frown.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that but surely he can leave the company in our care for a couple of months. We'll talk about it with him when he arrives"  
  
"Talk about what?" a voice asked opening the door, they hadn't realized that time had passed so fast.  
  
"Father" Lin exclaimed running over to him, he smiled and picked her up in his arms. He couldn't believe that his was the child the doctors were sure would be a sickly child; it shows how much they knew.  
  
"Hello to you too" he grinned looking over at Sakura who smiled back. "How are you?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"Wonderful now that I've eaten" Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo are those clothes for me?" she asked meaning the bag.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you would need them" Tomoyo answered making her smile.  
  
"Wonderful, I want to shower," Sakura explained pressing the buzzer for nurse. "I might as well make use of this wonderful room because I'm leaving tomorrow"  
  
"Did the doctor say you could leave that early?" Syaoran asked placing Lin down, she nodded 'no' making him frown. "Then you can't leave"  
  
"But why? I'm perfectly fine. I hate hospitals they give me the creeps" Sakura whined, the nurse entered the room preventing Syaoran from continuing.  
  
"Ma'am?" she said smiling.  
  
"Can you please take these off me?" Sakura asked meaning the things she was hooked up to. "I want to take a bath or shower," she explained making the girl nod.  
  
"Yes ma'am I'll help you," she said walking over to the bed where she started to unhook Sakura.  
  
"I'll go and start the bath for you Sakura" Tomoyo stated getting the stuff she had brought and bringing them to the bathroom with her. "This is really nice, god how much did you pay for this room Syaoran?" came Tomoyo's voice making him smile.  
  
"I rather not say" he replied when Sakura put her legs over the bed but they didn't reach the floor making his smile widen and his eyes flash teasingly.  
  
"Don't even," Sakura said giggling. "Thank you, very much"  
  
"Sakura it'll be ready in a few, aren't you going to need help, your still weak" Tomoyo observed. "I mean when I was here pregnant with Maria Eriol had to help me bath" Sakura looked at her eye wide.  
  
"Why?" she stuttered not even wanting to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Because I didn't want a nurse to bath me, patients here have to have supervision" she answered making Sakura gasp. She didn't want some stranger to bath her, and she certainly wouldn't feel right having Tomoyo or Yelen bath her. She didn't even want to consider, not finishing the thought she looked at Syaoran, who was looking out the window.  
  
"But I'm quite capable of bathing my self" Sakura stated firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we cannot allow you to bath by your self" the nurse replied folding her arms. "Don't worry I've done this a lot of times"  
  
"No really," Sakura said weakly shaking her head no.  
  
"Since as you wouldn't feel right with any of us, I'm sure Xiao Lang will help you" Yelen interrupted making Sakura blush and Syaoran looked at her with a lost expression. He had missed the entire conversation wondering what the doctor had to tell them. "Won't you dear?" she asked making Lin, Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Maria smile wickedly.  
  
"Won't I what?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Go and get me some ice cream" Sakura burst out making them jump giving her a weird look.  
  
"We'll get you the ice cream, come girls," Yelen ordered making them get up right away. Tomoyo nodded grabbing her purse.  
  
"We'll give you two enough time" Mei Lin commented with Danny on her side, before disappearing out the door with the others.  
  
"I guess its settled, if you need anything don't be afraid to buzz" the nurse sighed walking out of the room; she had wanted to bath her first celebrity. Oh well.  
  
"What is it that I'm doing?" he asked again frowning. Sakura looked at him and blushed wanting to kill all of them for leaving her in such a position.  
  
"Uh, ah you don't have to if you don't want to" Sakura mumbled getting off the bed slowly, doing such a simple task seemed like it took a lot out of her.  
  
"Sakura?" he said in a warning voice making her stop. "What is it you need my help with?" Oh boy there was no way he was going to drop this subject until she answered him.  
  
"Well I can't take a bath by myself, can you help me?" she whispered looking down, Syaoran wasn't sure he had heard her right. Didn't she just say she wanted him to help her bathe?  
  
"Pardon?" he said shaking his head, Sakura looked up at him with a hurt expression.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it" Sakura answered walking to the bathroom but halfway there he stopped her.  
  
"I didn't hear what you said," he confirmed beside her ear. "I wasn't sure if you asked me to bath you,"  
  
"That is what I asked you Xiao Lang" Sakura grumbled, he chuckled making her start to walk.  
  
"I would love nothing more," he stated huskily running his hand over her belly playfully.  
  
"Hentai" she gasped turning to face him. "You must promise to behave," she declared lightheartedly seeing his wolfish smile.  
  
"Scouts honor" he swore leading her in. "Do you know that this suit leaves the back hanging out?"  
  
"Oh my" she choked her hands flying behind her to cover herself up. "Syaoran, oh" she couldn't even think of anything to say or know how to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry its not a bad view, it's a most spectacular site" he teased making her giggle turning to face him.  
  
"Close your eyes while I undress" she ordered trying to keep a straight face at his comical expression.  
  
"Sakura you've got to be kidding, look I'll solve both of our problems," he said making her raise a brow at him.  
  
"And How's that?" she asked, to her astonishment he took off his black jacket and placed it on the counter before rolling his white shirt sleeves up then finally losing his tie. (Did ya'll think he was going to bathe with her? you Hentais LOL)  
  
"Now" he said moving closer to her, he bent down to the hem of the gown and lifted it up and over her head. "Hmmm I see those have gotten larger," he teased making her cover her breasts her cheeks ten different shades of red. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.  
  
"So what? Were they too small for you originally?" she asked in mock hurt, making him chuckled touching her exposed belly.  
  
"No cherry blossom, they were perfect," he whispered next to her ear before kissing her softly. "Come its time for your bath" he added leading her over to the tub.  
  
"I have a feeling your going to enjoy this more then I," she pointed out getting in the warm water, sighing in content.  
  
"I don't think your correct, just watch and see who'll want me to bath them more often" he commented in a pained voice. He was wondering how just seeing her naked could heat his blood so. God help him.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Syaoran's a HENTAI!!! LOL Ne ways I hope that this chapter eased everyone's pain and hatred for me hahahaha. YAY they are finally together forever, well that's how it seems right now. Look for update tomorrow or the day after if I'm motivated enough. JA NE. 


	23. Take me Home

Chap. 23: "Take me home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HEY LOLZ I'm surprised that I didn't get any yelling only cheering lol. Hmmm I don't know which one I like more, the yelling or cheering. I have to admit that the yelling reviews are way more fun to read, cheering reviews are mellow.  
  
Um I want to thank all of you who reviewed and I've been thinking about putting up the names of those who've reviewed a lot but then I had to cross that idea out. I think I would be there most of the day writing all the names down LOL.  
  
Hentai mean pervert.  
  
Sakura is supposed to be due in the middle of April.  
  
And this story is going to end, I won't be going into the next weekend at least I don't want it to. After this Sakura will be having her kids and you guys will finally know what their names are. I want to make the chapters a bit more exciting but Sakura's activities are really limited since as she's tugging around four watermelons.  
  
  
  
Hehehe ne wayz on wit tha story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Lord has finally answered my prayers, and gave me what I yearned--- love"  
  
Lin's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I think you were right about that, I want you to bathe me more often" Sakura giggled looking at her husbands frowning face. "Syaoran are you all right?" she asked touching his face worriedly. She was dressed in a homey floral mother dress with her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied sighing, which made Sakura's grin widen.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be bathing a lot together after I give birth" she commented sincerely making him smile. (Who's the Hentai now? LOLZ)  
  
"I don't think that's a god idea," he said slyly looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Oh?" she giggled when he rested his head on her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck.  
  
"See what your mother does to me boys?" he spoke to her belly then placed his ear on it as if waiting for a response.  
  
"How do you know they are boys?" she asked playing with his hair.  
  
"Because we worked very hard for boys," he answered making her laugh shaking her head hopelessly at him. "But I know that we're having a girl, see we can't have all boys, we have to have at least one girl for Lin"  
  
"You're horrible" Sakura got out through laughter when there was a knock on the door. They expected to see Tomoyo and the others but it was Dr. Avalon instead.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked closing the door behind him, Sakura nodded 'no' while Syaoran nodded 'yes' jokingly which earned him a slap.  
  
"No not at all I thought you were my family bringing me my ice cream" Sakura said when Syaoran sat up. During the bathing session he had lost his white shirt as well only remaining in his under shirt.  
  
"I told them to wait for a while since as I need to talk with you and Li," he explained placing his clipboard on the table. "Come now I must get you hooked back up" he added making Sakura frown. She looked at Syaoran but he nodded that she should listen to him.  
  
"What is it that we need to talk about doctor? When I can leave here?" she asked watching him work.  
  
"You must really want to leave us but yes after your test tomorrow you are free to leave," Avalon answered making Syaoran and Sakura sigh.  
  
"That's wonderful, isn't it?" she beamed looking at Syaoran who nodded waiting for the Avalon to say 'but'  
  
"Mr. Li's mother told me about the plan to have you move to the country until you give birth but I can't allow that" he continued in a soft voice making Sakura glace at Syaoran worriedly.  
  
"Why not?" she asked resting back on the bed, Syaoran moved from the end to the other side and sat beside her.  
  
"Because you might go into labor early and I'm afraid to say that there might be complications" he said gravely making Sakura squeeze Syaoran's hand that she was playing with.  
  
"Complications?" she echoed not thinking she had heard him right, why would she be having complications?  
  
"Yes, the drug that your mother was giving you could cause birth defects" he answered grimly.  
  
"Syaoran he's lying right?" she said shaking her head as she looked at her husband but he looked down and nodded 'no'. "What kind of complications?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure but it could be some mental or physical disability like sight, deafness or inability to walk"  
  
"No" Sakura cried not believing that that would happen to her children. She wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't believe it, and he knew nothing. "No you just wait and see, my children are going to be healthy. They aren't going to have anything wrong with them, my boys are going to be as strong and as intelligent as their father" she shouted angrily tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, shhh" Syaoran whispered hugging her as she cried.  
  
"Syao, tell him that our children are going to be just like you" she pleaded holding unto him tightly. "He's the devil, he's mean telling us that"  
  
"Sakura calm, he isn't the devil he's just a doctor giving us advice. I don't believe that anything will be wrong with our children. They are going to be beautiful and talented just like you" he soothed looking at the Avalon apologetically. "And if anything were to happen it wouldn't matter because they are our children and we won't love them any less, right?" Sakura nodded begging god not to let Vanessa ruin her children's life.  
  
"Right, they are ours, our babies. I want to go home now, I don't want to stay here please," she begged hoarsely.  
  
"She can't leave, its not safe for her to leave so soon" Avalon objected sternly, taking out a sedative and a needle from his white coat.  
  
"No I want to go home, please," she continued soaking his shirt. "My babies are going to be all right, there's no reason for me to stay here in your presence" she spat irritably turning to glare at him. "And if you think you are coming anywhere near me with that blasted needle you've got another thing coming" she screamed making them both wince from the high pitch, she wasn't a singer for nothing.  
  
"Don't come any closer, please leave us" Syaoran advised to him. He nodded reluctantly and got his clipboard before leaving he made sure to write down that the patient was recovering at a fast rate.  
  
"We're leaving here right now, I'm not staying in this place any longer" Sakura huffed getting off the bed, she walked over to her suitcase pulling out all the cords she was hooked up to in the process, and started to close it. Syaoran got off the bed listening to her rambling as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Infant" he called softly making her spin around giving him a deadly look but Syaoran was used to it.  
  
"Nani?" she asked angrily, and at the fact that he wasn't helping her leave.  
  
"You can't leave here," he stated as wiped more of her tears away.  
  
"And why's that?" she got out wondering whose side he was on.  
  
"Because if you leave without having your check up, you might be complicating the babies lives and yours," he answered making her stop. She hadn't thought about that, she didn't want to do anything that might harm them. She closed her eyes feeling sleepy even though the Avalon hadn't given her anything to induce sleep.  
  
"I don't want to do that," she whispered opening her eyes as she walked into his arms.  
  
"I know, first thing tomorrow we'll have your check ups and then we leave" he comforted making her nod against his chest exhaling.  
  
"Why can't I have them now?" she inquired stubbornly making him laugh.  
  
"Persistent are we?" Syaoran said looking down at her, she looked into his intense amber with pleading eyes. "We can't leave here now because I'm not taking you back to my place"  
  
"Why? Don't you want me there?" she asked looking up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"No I don't want you there" he repeated making her try to push out of his arms but he wouldn't let her. "I want us to go home, to our house. Even though you left I never had the workers stop on renovation the house, the only things that needs to be finished is nursery"  
  
"But why did you continue?" she asked bewildered, he only shrugged in response.  
  
"I don't know, you said you wanted to move in before Christmas so I had my men working over time. It was supposed to be finish two days after we got married and it was. Today I had my staff and sisters move yours and my clothing in" Sakura was speechless that he was doing all this, and also the kindness of his sisters. She'd never felt more honored "But I must confess that out of all of us, Lin's things are going to be the hardest to move. I had to assign at least six people for her room"  
  
"I can imagine, you're wonderful" Sakura said feeling highly proud of her husband. She tiptoed and kissed him soundly on the lips making him smile.  
  
"The best for you infant, but you must promise me you'll behave to poor Avalon" Syaoran laughed, she nodded smiling innocently but he knew better. "Good girl" he added when she yawned resting her head against his chest.  
  
"Hmmm too much excitement" she mumbled wrapping her arms around his torso to keep upright. She yelped when he bent down, picked her up and carried her off to the bed. Instead of putting her on the bed, he cradled her like a child brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"I think your right, rest now my love," he whispered kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I like love better then infant, I love you," she mumbled making him smile lovingly. "My little wolf," she murmured cuddling up to him as she fell into a peaceful slumber. After he rested her down, Yelen and the others walked in with an assortment of flowers to add to Sakura's growing flower garden.  
  
"When she leaves here she'll be able put together her own garden. What did Avalon give her again?" Tomoyo asked looking at the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"He didn't give her anything, she wouldn't let him come near her" Syaoran answered sighing.  
  
"Did something happen?" Yelen inquired worriedly.  
  
"No, he just told us that she might have some complications at birth" he answered solemnly.  
  
"Complications?" Mei Lin echoed at the door holding Danny to her side.  
  
"Yeah Avalon said that Sakura might have some complications at birth," Tomoyo said sitting down. This was getting more and more complicated and now this about her birth, poor Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"What kind?" Yelen interrupted looking at the door for Lin and Maria's entrance.  
  
"Well he isn't sure, but he said that she might have the babies early. And there's a chance of some mental or physical disability" Syaoran confirmed making them all gasp eye wide. Then slowly their eyes trailed to Sakura's sleeping form with pity and worry.  
  
"Oh my---  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm---, let's see" a man hummed moving his hand, Lin and Syaoran's brow furrowed getting angry at the fact that he hadn't said anything yet. "Well-- -that's something" he continued making Lin glance worriedly at her father, her fingers crossed. They watched as he murmured something incoherent and wrote it down on this clipboard.  
  
"What is Hmmm, Well that's something, and blah, blah, blah?" Lin asked getting impatient which made the man smile putting his instrument down. She was so much like her father that it wasn't funny but at least she had the beauty of her mother and he's meaning Sakura.  
  
"Nothing's wrong my dear, everything is wonderful" he beamed getting up which made Lin and Syaoran smile, she winked back him when he winked at her.  
  
"So she can go home?" Syaoran asked getting up, he glanced at his watch knowing that Sakura would be up soon then it would be time for her visit with the Avalon.  
  
"Well I don't see why not but she still mustn't do anything too demanding. I can't explain how she's doing so much better when mere days ago she couldn't leave her bed" he continued raising his brow at Lin who smiled guiltily.  
  
"Oh I won't do anything too demanding. I have to save all my energy for my sisters and brothers" Lin said in a matter of fact tone making the man laugh nodding in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Down town Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it seems that your daughter is perfectly fine and so are her babies," a policeman said showing Vanessa the papers. She stared at it as if wanting to make it burst into flames. "And she's going to be living a wonderful life while your behind bars, don't worry I'll make sure to bring you one of her new CD's now and then" he mocked placing the paper inside her holding cell.  
  
His laughter echoed through the halls as she walked slowly over to the papers. She looked at her broken fingernails and cringed feeling the hatred she had for Sakura boil in side her being. "If you survive then you'll lose one of your precious babies, my daughter" she hissed spitting on the paper. If it weren't for those meddling fools she would have had all the money she so rightfully deserved. "I'll make them all pay for ruining my life, the life I worked so hard to get. Don't relax just yet Li, you'll be struck with disaster soon enough" she laughed menacingly. She knew that the pills Sakura was taking had to use some kind of birth effect. And she would laugh when she gave birth to a retarded child.  
  
"Oh shut up, just wait till they throw you into the state prison, you won't be laughing then" a woman mocked making all the others and the guards shout with laughter. Vanessa ignored their out break as she stared at the Newspaper, her eyes not one leaving the picture is Syaoran and Lin. The only problem she had right now was of Nick, she didn't know if he would keep his mouth shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in the station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick watched as the FBI agents walked into the room making him gulp, his greed had gotten him in trouble again. The two men looked at him and smiled stiffly sitting down. "Now Sinclair, we'll make this easier on you, my name is Wong and you can either make me your best friend or your worst enemy" Wong said in a mild mannered tone. "This is my partner Chan"  
  
"Listen you are going to be facing the same charges as Vanessa" Chan started resting back in the chair. "But if you tell us something we like then we might be able to get you off a couple of years early, it's all up to you". They waited a couple of seconds to let what they had said sink in; they could see that he would talk easily.  
  
"As you know Vanessa cannot afford to pay for any top lawyer, so you'll be doing yourself a favor. Who would want to spend life in prison now a days" Nick didn't want to spend the rest of his life in prison, no he wouldn't be able to bear that.  
  
"If I tell you anything I want ten years taken off the time I'm sentenced," Nick finally said thinking of all the things Vanessa had said.  
  
"Very well," Wong agreed smirking.  
  
"Well I didn't know about the drugging when I agreed to play her fiancée and I was being paid big money for it" Nick started sweating. "At first I was only supposed to pay her daughters fiancée but then I got together with Vanessa"  
  
"So you're saying, whilst you were playing Mrs. Li's fake fiancée you were sleeping with the mother?" Chan interrupted sitting up, Nick nodded wiping his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to play father as well to her children. Anyways Sakura didn't like me, its like she knew I wasn't her real fiancée or husband. So Vanessa and I tried to push marriage on her, she said if I married her we would have total control over her money. And she would have married me because she wanted a family for her children"  
  
"Go on this is getting more interested," Wong urged. And this could mean a promotion for them if they helped out the Li's.  
  
"However before we were able to get married or force it on her, Li showed up and got Sakura to come here to see his daughter. We knew then that we couldn't wait any longer because he could ruin things. We had no choice but to let her go with him saying that we would arrive the following day. In truth she and I stayed back to plan the secret wedding, and how we would get rid of her. Vanessa no longer wanted to deal with Sakura or her children, because she was growing more and more independent. So she told me that a couple of months after we were married, Sakura and the babies would die in a tragic accident"  
  
"I see, continue" Chan urged frowning, Nick nodded running his hand through his hair.  
  
"It was then that I found out she was the one who was responsible for the first car accident. Sakura's driver wasn't drunk or in depression, he was drugged, that was the whole reason why Vanessa hadn't been there. That concert made many millions adding to Sakura's already incredible sum of money. So she had no use for the girl anymore. However it failed because Sakura wasn't in the car instead she was on her way to Hong Kong"  
  
"If she wanted to get rid of her why didn't she just leave her alone when she left?" Wong asked wondering if this woman was sick in the head.  
  
"She would have but Sakura gave all her money away, her workers were so rich that they wouldn't ever have to work again. And many charities had enough to last for many decades. She only left Vanessa two million out of that and it wasn't enough for her so she made this new plan" the man's mouths nearly dropped open. They wouldn't have guessed that she was the cause of all those other lives lost in the accident last year.  
  
"So now we have more to put on that sorry bitch, she could be hanged for this" Chan spat in a disgusted tone. "How could a woman want to do that to her own child?"  
  
"Easily she just doesn't know how to love, poor kid now she had no one cause her father's been dead from since she was a child" Wong inputted sorrowfully.  
  
"I don't know if he's dead" Nick interrupted getting their attention.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chan asked interested.  
  
"Sakura isn't Kamisaka's daughter, she actually the child from a night one stand. Vanessa drugged her high school sweetheart before they graduated from college. He didn't love her and she couldn't take that so she drugged him and had sex thus getting Sakura but married Kamisaka who claimed the child and then two years later died of a tragic accident"  
  
"You don't mean to tell us that she's also responsible for his death as well?"  
  
"I don't know but after she told me that in the plane, I had started to plan my escape. She's a killer, I didn't want to take the chance that she was using me too" Nick gulped closing his eyes. They all sat in silence, Chan and Wong trying to take in all they had heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched Wei take her small suitcase out the door before she looked around her hospital room. She hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to walk out on her own, but instead in a wheelchair. Her check up with the Avalon went well, she was getting better, and her babies were fine for they had nothing missing. And now she was gaining the weight she was supposed to originally but hadn't because of the drug Vanessa had been giving her. "Are you sure I can't walk?" she asked again frowning, it disappeared turning into a smile when her husband smiled at her.  
  
"No you can't, would you rather me carry you?" he teased bending down in front of her, Sakura winked touching his cheek with her finger tips.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to pull your back" she replied making him chuckle. " I just want to get out of here" she replied, he nodded giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"All right infant, Lin you ready?" he asked getting up; Lin nodded jumping off the bed. She walked in front of Sakura and opened the door for Syaoran to push the chair out and followed happily beside them. Even though Christmas was gone, this was her present from god. When the elevator doors opened on the first floor T was waiting for them.  
  
"Master Li, I think you'll have to carry Li-san for outside is packed reporters" he said making Syaoran frown wondering how they had found out Sakura was leaving today.  
  
"You can call me, Ying Fa T" Sakura said softly putting her feet on the floor then pushing herself up.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran warned making her look at him with laughing eyes.  
  
"Please don't treat me like a child. I can still walk and I'm going to do so until I can't push my self up anymore" Sakura proclaimed stubbornly making him nod.  
  
"Fine, come Lin we don't want to lose you in the crowd" he joked picking up his daughters who giggled nodding. When they stepped out the doors, their poor eyes were assaulted with what seemed light thousands of flashing. Syaoran held unto Sakura and Lin as T made a path for them to the awaiting limo.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe how many there are?" Lin gasped when they got in the limo and pulled off.  
  
"I don't even want to try and guess" Sakura sighed resting back. This would be the first time she would be seeing her home and she couldn't wait to see how it looked. If it were anything like the one in the country, it wouldn't be anything less the gorgeous.  
  
"Mommy?" Lin said getting Sakura and Syaoran's attention; she smiled looking at her parents.  
  
"Hai sweetie?"  
  
"Um I was thinking that if you had a girl, maybe we could name her Mei Hua?" she suggested making Sakura smile.  
  
"That's a wonderful name, I hadn't thought of any as yet" Sakura smiled liking the name. "What do you think?" she asked looking up at Syaoran who nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll have to decide on some boys names starting with Xiao" Syaoran stated making Sakura and Lin looked at him and laugh. "What's wrong with that?" he asked in mock hurt.  
  
"Nothings wrong with it, we'll start thinking about it right away" Sakura soothed resting her head on her husbands chest. "Is Lin going to return to school or is she going to have home schooling until next year?"  
  
"I think we'll let her do home schooling for the rest of the year" Syaoran answered making Lin nod eagerly in agreement.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having home schooling for the rest of my school years" she beamed thinking that she would be with Sakura and the children all day.  
  
"No, Lin trust me your going to want to go to school" Sakura said softly. "I knew that when I was younger I wanted nothing more then go to regular school and have many friends"  
  
"Okay, father when can I start dancing?" Lin asked miss-having classes. She frowned knowing she wouldn't be in the spring recital because she had missed so many classes.  
  
"I'll call your teacher and see if you can return to class next week" Syaoran stated, she nodded resting back. She knew that Sakura would love the house, and she couldn't wait till they arrived.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked straight when the large iron gates opened, the large house before them was similar to the one in the country was equally beautiful. The front of the house was a manicured gardens, and assorted flowers and trees. Its first and second floor was lined with beautifully carved windows and the roof was dotted with chimneys. She knew that some from the size of it, it must have at least thirty or more bedrooms. What would they do with a house that size? "My Xiao Lang it's so big" she whispered making him laugh nodding.  
  
"I know but it's the closest house I have to Mei Lin and the others, besides its my favorite out of all of them" he admitted knowing that Mei Lin and the others were all ready there waiting for them. "So are we going to fill it with children?" he teased making her blush prettily.  
  
"Of course we are, since as you said that you have enough money for an incredibly large family" Sakura replied winking at him when the limo stopped. They waited until Wei opened the door before he got out helping her out after. Lin just jumped out inhaling the fresh scent of flowers. She looked up at the house where she would live for the rest of her life, well until she got married anyways.  
  
"Come on let's go inside," she exclaimed rushing to the door, which opened revealing a middle age woman who smiled. Lin skidded to a halt looking at the woman who she hadn't seen before. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, miss Lin. I'm Rosa," the lady said making Lin nod when Sakura and Syaoran reached them. "Afternoon, Li-sans (Can you add an 's' to that?)" she said bowing her head respectfully opening the door wider. They nodded going in, Sakura and Lin looked around the house automatically liking it. If she thought she had loved the other house then she didn't know what she felt for this one, that obviously had a more lavish and expensive interior.  
  
"It's about time you all arrived" Mei Lin's voice echoed through the large entrance. Sakura looked to the left wondering if that lead to the dining area and then to the right where she saw her best friend coming from one of the parlors.  
  
"Oh please we're finally here and that's all that matters" Sakura laughed walking over to Mei Lin. She was finally starting to believe Avalon he told her shouldn't be able to walk soon. And her children were complaining because she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. "Hoe, this can't be happening," she whispered to her self-feeling the pressure on her bladder. "Mei Lin?"  
  
"Hai Sakura is something wrong?" she inquired softly.  
  
"No where's the nearest bathroom?" Sakura murmured sheepishly making Mei Lin nod in understanding.  
  
"We'll be right back" she called leading Sakura away. Syaoran and Lin nodded going to meet everyone. Lin race over to Maria and Tommy smiling, she sat down with them to join their game.  
  
"Paul, Gina and your sisters will arrive later today for the dinner, where's Ying Fa?" Yelen asked worriedly.  
  
"She and Mei Lin will return soon, Renzo any news?" Renzo looked up at Syaoran and nodded getting up from the chair with Eriol. The three of them walked out of the room to talk in privacy. When he closed the door to his new office, Eriol was the first to speak.  
  
"Her trial is in the second week of March," he confirmed sitting in one of the chairs in front of Syaoran's large desk.  
  
"And we've also found out that Vanessa is also being linked to a lot more deaths. They aren't sure about the claims of her lover but some are starting to believe that he is right. And we have made a startling discovery" Renzo stated in a serious getting Syaoran's full attention.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked raising a brow at them, Renzo shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"That Sakura is not the child of Vanessa's husband as she claimed," he answered seeing disbelief flicker across Syaoran's eyes. "Oh yes I assure you that it's the truth, she is the child of her first love. Apparently she drugged him, then got pregnant and married Kamisaka-san and he claimed Sakura as his child"  
  
"We have been told that his man's name is Kinomoto but that's all we know" Eriol inputted slowly. "How are you going to tell Sakura's this?" he inquired softly.  
  
"I don't know but I'll have to soon. I want this to be kept a secret but Renzo, have some men start to look for this Kinomoto"  
  
"Do you have any idea how common that name is?" Renzo asked in disbelief. "It could take us over a year to find this man and that's if he is still living" (I might be exaggerating but hey?! What can a girl do? I need it to be that long)  
  
"Well then some men will be making extra cash, I don't care how long it takes. It'll be a good present for Sakura" he smiled making them smile even though this was going to be some work.  
  
"By the way how is she?" Eriol spoke adjusting his glasses.  
  
"She's fine, Avalon gave her vitamins and told me to make sure she eats a lot of healthy food. She's getting her appetite back," Syaoran answered getting off the front of his desk.  
  
"That's good, you know now that you have a wife you can't make those silly excuses not to attend something," Eriol laughed making Syaoran sigh.  
  
"Don't even mention that," he said tightly as they got up to return to the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.later  
  
  
  
  
  
Like always, she stood in front of the large mirror to look at her rounded belly. She was only wearing her bra and underwear, as she moved her hand around her belly, laughing softly when one of her children kick. "Soon, soon be patient my children" she spoke lovingly looking up when Syaoran walked into the bathroom wearing slacks and no shirt. Soon it would be time for them to go down stairs and wait for the arrivals of their guests for dinner. "One moved" she beamed joyously looking at her husband through the mirror.  
  
"Hmmm, that's wonderful maybe they'll move for me too" he smiled hugging her from behind as he rested his hands on her belly making her flush from the contact. "Why is the infant blushing?" he teased making her blush deepen.  
  
"Don't tease me so," she giggled resting her head on his chest, Syaoran chuckled kissing her neck tenderly.  
  
"I can't help but tease the woman I love," he murmured making her turn her head to look at him. She knew in her heart that she would never tire hearing him say those three simple words.  
  
"I love you" she replied softly turning a little to kiss him, he placed his hand on her cheek as their lips met in a tender kiss. "And I'm going to give you strong healthy sons in a couple of months" she added when the kiss ended.  
  
"I think they agree" Syaoran pointed out feeling movement, which made Sakura giggle shaking her head. "Oh my breathtakingly beautiful, witty and innocent wife" he breathed against her ear with such passion that Sakura's body shivered. "I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive" he continued. Sakura smiled sincerely looking at him through the mirror when his intense, vivid amber eyes filled with such passion and knowledge meet hers. A warm smile forming on his lips.  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL YAY look so sad parts well except for the beginning, sighs poor S/S but at least she's out of the hospital and everything seems to be going great. Well that's another done only a few more to go LOL, I'll be seeing ya'll tomorrow if I'm motivated enough. Ja Ne. 


	24. Going into Labor Prematurely

Chap. 24: "Going into labor prematurely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: It's time for the babies to be born, hey I want to thank all ya'll who took the time to review. Kinomoto Fujitaka will be Sakura's father that is when they find him, LOL I thought she should at least have one parent who loves her.  
  
Um do I only use Li-sama for when they are address together or can I use it separately?  
  
To everyone who gave me name suggestions thank you a bunch, and to Eclipse I hope don't mind that I'll be using your name. I like it a lot, please don't be made LOL I couldn't bear it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I stared into her wide and innocent emerald eyes"  
  
Syaoran's thoughts, when holding his daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I do not want to think of my poor mother or what her life will now be like. I know that I should hate her for trying so hard to hurt my unborn children but I cannot find the strength to summon up enough hatred, I must be foolish. That sort of emotion is not one I want my children to feel; I want them to only feel love.  
  
She was convicted on more then six counts of murder and attempted murder after they linked her with the death of my poor father and workers. I would have never in my life thought I would come across such a low human being, how did she become like this? I do not know. We are now in the second week of March and everyone is getting more and more anxious as I am, according to the doctor I have at least a month left because of the time I got pregnant. My life couldn't be any better, I have a husband and daughter who love me, and soon we'll have children to care for. And now I finally have a real family to call my own, there's nothing more that I could possibly ask the lord for, he has blessed me enough' Sakura sighed as she stopped writing. A smile formed on her lips watching Lin's dance teacher show her how to move properly.  
  
She took a drink of orange juice before placing the glass back on the small table. They were now in the music room and the sound of the piano filled it as Rosa the head helper played. She was a nice woman to be around as was all the other staff. She started to hum along with the piano as she began to write again 'I must confess that I'm a little scared about my pregnancy. I hope that all goes fine and my babies are perfect. I spoke to Ben and Lila last night, they said that the class misses me and can't wait to see me again. I miss not teaching them, but I wouldn't have been a good teacher now that I can barely move around on my own and I would constantly fall asleep in class. No that wouldn't be good' she laughed softly as she ended that entry in her journal.  
  
"That's if for today Lin dear, you're a natural" her new teacher Miss Stacy beamed, she was probably two or three years older then Sakura.  
  
"Thank you sensei" Lin giggled before running over to Sakura, she was a lot happier and healthier. Her had old spunk and love for life pushing through her old self; Sakura could look at her and know she would be a beauty.  
  
"Rosa, why don't you help Lin clean up for lunch" Sakura said sitting up with much difficulty.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Rosa smiled getting up. "Come young misses" she bowed to them before leaving Sakura and Stacy.  
  
"Soon you'll be due" she commented, Sakura nodded trying to get up. Stacy extended her hand to help and Sakura gladly took it.  
  
"Ah thanks, it feels like I'm carrying around four watermelons," Sakura laughed as they walked slowly to the front door. She wasn't even supposed to be moving around but she hated not moving.  
  
"I don't think I want to know, I hated carrying around one watermelon" Stacy replied jokingly. "You have a wonderful and talented daughter Ying Fa- san, you must be very proud"  
  
"I am" Sakura replied when Giles, the doorman, opened the door, a smile on his face. She smiled at the sweet old man; "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ah yes tomorrow, good day" Stacy said waving bye as she walked out the door to her car. Sakura sighed closing her eyes momentarily holding her belly when Wei walked into the room.  
  
"Mistress are you alright?" he asked worriedly walking up to her while Giles glanced at the nearest phone. Sakura opened her eyes and nodded to reassure him and when it didn't seem to work she added in a calm voice.  
  
"Hai, Wei-san I'm fine, thank you. Just a little tired that's all"  
  
"Why don't you go and rest. I'm heading out to pick up a few things I'll bring Lin with me" he suggested clearly seeing that she was tired.  
  
"I suppose, a nap sounds good" she sighed agreeing; Wei offered him hand to follow her up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you see what she was saying now?" she asked Sam who nodded slowly a smile forming on his lips. "I'm not sure if we'll make it but she wants to do an album with us"  
  
"I don't see why it wouldn't work. And we'll have over two years to plan this since as Sakura doesn't want to start back up until her children are bigger" Sam said smiling. He had moved to Hong Kong so he could be close to Sakura but he assigned a trusted friend in Tokyo to run her business and keep everything in order. People were sad that she wasn't going to perform a tour for her new album, which is now a hit, but they were all happy that she is fine and that her mother got what she deserved. And all her dancers were notified of the situation, they all agreed that they would be ready for when she was ready to start up again.  
  
"Wonderful, I'm afraid Tomoyo and I will have to start writing again. I haven't written such in a long time it should be fun" Mei Lin sighed resting back with Danny on her lap. "Mommy's going to start to sing again" she spoke tickling him; he looked at her with cute eyes as he giggled.  
  
"Well why don't we go and see Sakura? I want to make sure she's okay. The doctor said she should try to stay rested but I doubt she's doing any of that. At least she gained weight," Tomoyo said softly smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Wei told me she moves around a bit but not much, he makes sure she gets enough rest too. Xiao Lang said this is the last day he'll be going to the office. He's going to have all the calls and visitors come to the house so he can keep an eye on her" Mei Lin inputted a smile forming on her lips as well. "Who would have thought he would change so much in one month"  
  
"Sakura can do that to people that's why she's so special" Sam stated proudly, they nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll meet you at Sakura's, I have to go pick Tommy up from practice" Mei Lin said getting her bag.  
  
"I have to pick Maria up then we'll head over to Sakura," Tomoyo added as they headed to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.later  
  
  
  
  
  
He came to a stop in front of his home with a smile on his face, turning the ignition off he grabbed his briefcase and jacket before getting out. As usual the door opened before he reached there. "Afternoon Master Li" Giles bowed taking Syaoran's jacket and briefcase.  
  
"Hey Giles, where's my wife and daughter?" he asked not losing his smile. He couldn't even recall when he smiled this much in his entire life but it felt good to have someone to come home to. If felt even better now that he had a family that loved him.  
  
"The Mistress is taking a nap, she looked rather tired and miss Lin went out with Wei-san sir" Giles answered, Syaoran nodded heading for the stairs. Giles watched until he disappeared out of sight before going to put his briefcase in his master's office. He loved working for the Li's; they were wonderful people even though he had only been working with them for a short while. He hoped he would work with them until the end of his days, for work couldn't get any better.  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked down the long hall towards their room at the very end. He stopped when he came to Lin's open room door, peaking in he could smell the sweet green apple scent of his daughter. "Hopefully the monster and Wei will be home soon," he murmured continuing on his way. Opening their room door he walked loosing his tie, he hated wearing one. The room was done in a French style; the furniture a rich mahogany color with detailed craving that matched the fireplace, which had two cream chairs with gold patterns and a small table in front of it. The curtains and bedspreads nice cream color with gold design sequins in it. And on the large bed he could make out the sleeping figure of his wife, he knew he couldn't wait until give gave birth to his children and when he would be able to sleep her wrapped tightly in his arms facing him. Walking over to it, he rested on her side, his elbow keeping him up as he gazed at her lovely face. "Precious, Ying Fa" he murmured caressing her face making her sigh.  
  
He didn't know how long he stayed there looking at her but soon Sakura started to wake up. Slowly her emerald poles opened to see vivid amber gazing down at her, a smile form on her lips. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" she whispered feeling a little rested and much hungry.  
  
"I don't know" he replied making her giggle. "Feeling better?" he asked brushing her hair off her face, Sakura nodded happily.  
  
"How was your day?" she inquired like she always did when he got home.  
  
"Stressful" he answered jokingly. "I couldn't concentrate because a certain person kept popping in my head. I had to restrain my self from calling every five minutes," Sakura laughed looking up at him skeptically.  
  
"Is Lin home yet?"  
  
"Nope, but I have a feeling we'll know when she and the pets get back" he answered knowingly. "Have you had lunch and taken your vitamins?"  
  
"No I haven't had lunch don't you think it's a bit late for that? It's all ready after four" Sakura answered making him frown. "I'll take them now I was just really tired" she added leaving the part out about how she felt a tinge of pain.  
  
"I'll have Rosa prepare something for you" Syaoran stated reaching for the phone next to the bed, Sakura sighed watching him press 0. "Yes Rosa, prepare a late meal for my wife". "Thank you"  
  
"Are you upset with me?" she inquired making him smile, nodding no.  
  
"No I'm not, I understand that you were tired," he answered making her smile, glad that she hadn't made his upset. Actually he hadn't gotten angry with her since they got home and she wanted to keep it that way. Sakura pulled him down for a kiss since she hadn't gotten one all day. It felt so good to kiss him that she almost forgot she was pregnant. Well almost, her children didn't like that thought.  
  
"Good, so can I go downstairs to eat?" she asked in a pleading tone. He looked at her thoughtfully as if trying to decide on the answer.  
  
"I don't know, the doctor said to make sure you stayed off your feet" he responded making her sigh looking down. Then she looked up at him with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Surely my strong, brave, heroic, incredibly handsome husband could carry me?" she said in a seductive voice trailing her finger across his chin.  
  
"All right infant" he sighed making her brighten.  
  
"Oh your the best, my little wolf" she beamed raising her hands when Syaoran pulled the cover back. "Don't drop me," she warned when he picked her up.  
  
"The only thing you should worry about is me putting my poor back out" he commented dryly making her laugh as she opened the door for them. "I'm an old man you know"  
  
"Hoe? Who said such a thing?" she laughed looking as if she was thinking of a person.  
  
"I don't know. I think it was a certain infant with honey brown locks and innocent emerald eyes that could seduce a saint," he answered looking down at her, raising a brow he continued. "She even said my teeth are fake, but of course you know they aren't"  
  
"I certainly do" Sakura whispered seductively her arms wrapped around his neck when they came to the stairs. "Well actually I'm not so sure anymore maybe I need to have my memory refreshed," she added winking at him. Syaoran chuckled coming to a step in the middle of the steps.  
  
"That's a not bad idea infant, since as you were the one who said that" he spoke lightheartedly making Sakura laugh. He lowered his lips and brushed them softly against hers making Sakura moan, her lips parted telling him she wanted more and he complied by deepening the kiss. However before they could get lost in their embrace laughing from below them made them come to a halt. They both looked down to see Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Sam and the kids standing at the door.  
  
"Ah get a room" Mei Lin joked laughing which made Sakura blush turning her face away as she laugh.  
  
"That's so Kawaii" Tomoyo, Lin and Maria beamed at the same time making everyone sweat drop. They learned it from hearing Tomoyo say it so much over the last few months.  
  
"Look at what you've done to my daughter" Syaoran joked as he descended the stairs, Tomoyo looked at him with mock hurt.  
  
"I did no such thing, they just know that you and Ying Fa are Kawaii. And I got it on tape, HOHOHOHOH" she continued laughing like she was crazy (I haven't used that in so long)  
  
"Oh my, it seems that I'll have to make more snacks," Risa gasped walking into the hall. "Should I place this in the parlor, master Li?" she asked holding the try.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran answered simply. They all followed her into the large parlor where Syaoran placed Sakura on the softest sofa.  
  
"I bet you enjoyed that," Tomoyo cooed, Sakura nodded smiling brightly. She would never ever tire of feeling his kisses it was simply impossible.  
  
"What have you guys been up today?" Sakura inquired eating slowly, looking at Tomoyo and Mei Lin.  
  
"We were talking with Sam" Mei Lin answered placing Danny on the floor. "It seems that your album sales have boosted tremendously. Why someone even asked if they could write a movie or a book on this whole experience" she continued getting Syaoran's attention. "Of course that person was told that it was absolutely out of the question"  
  
"That's good I don't think I want my life to be played on TV" Sakura stated glancing at her husband who smiled lovingly.  
  
"Exactly, we also went over the songs you wrote and he thinks that our return to the music industry would be great but that project won't start until you're ready" Tomoyo confirmed brushing her hair off her face. "Knowing you, you'll probably fall in love with being a mother and totally forget about being a singer" she commented making everyone laugh. Lin, Maria and Tommy went to the garden to have fun and not listen to such boring business talk.  
  
"OH Xiao Lang, you don't have to go to that function tonight. Eriol and Renzo said they would attend in your place since as your supposed to be with your lovely wife during this demanding time" Mei Lin said winking at Sakura who was busily eating ice cream (gotta get your calcium)  
  
"Wonderful" Syaoran sighed he didn't even want to leave Sakura's side during the day. He looked at his wife only to see her wince in pain, worriedly he ask, "Sakura are you okay?" she looked at him hearing her real name and only smiled nodding but winced again when another cut her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tinge of pain. It's nothing" she assured softly. "Syaoran, really it's nothing," she continued seeing him walk to the phone. But he didn't listen as he picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's emergency number.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
She lay in bed frowning up at her husband, whom was currently avoiding eye contact as the doctor finished the check up. Mei Lin and Tomoyo were also present in the room; they had been in here so long that the sun was now going down. After Syaoran had called the doctor he quickly rushed her up the stairs and placed her in bed. "Well nothing seems wrong to me" the man sighed putting his things away.  
  
"I told him that nothing was wrong," Sakura frowned folding her arms like a stubborn child would this made the doctor laugh.  
  
"He was only worried my dear and in your special condition he has every right to be" Avalon clarified. "Now you must always stay in bed and get your rest. We can't have you walking around this large house until after you give birth," he explained making her nod sadly. He knew that Li loved his wife dearly and his theory had been proven a lot of times besides which man would pay for much money for a specialist like him.  
  
"Come doctor I'll show you out" Syaoran offered leaving Mei Lin and Tomoyo with Sakura.  
  
"Oh come on smile," Mei Lin laughed getting playful glare from Sakura who folded her arms.  
  
"Why can't they understand that I'm perfectly capable of walking around until my water breaks?" she asked gloomily placing her hands on her large belly.  
  
"OH please you can't even see your feet much less walk around on your own for a long time" Tomoyo pointed out. And indeed Sakura couldn't even see her feet but she wasn't going to admit that.  
  
"We'll call you later okay, Renzo wants me to go with him tonight" Mei Lin sighed sadly. "He's going to have me dancing all night you just watch"  
  
"I wish I could be dancing instead of laying in bed doing absolutely nothing"  
  
"Sakura nothing exciting is going to happen we'll come by tomorrow afternoon okay?"  
  
"Oh all right, till tomorrow" Sakura nodded when they both gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her. "Well I guess it's just the four of us until your father returns boys" she sighed talking to her belly..  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later.(I know I'm jumping time but hey!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably in bed feeling as if she were in warm water, slowly her eyes opened to see that she was in bed. She near screamed however when a jagged pain erupted through whole being. Reaching over she felt for her husband but he wasn't there. 'oh why can't he ever stay in bed' she thought biting her lower lip she pushed the heavy blankets back when her eyes saw that the sheets were soak and there was traces of blood. She started to panic thinking something was terribly wrong. "Xiao Lang" she yelled getting out of bed to reach for the phone was she was hit by another horrible pain making her cry out holding her belly. She sank to the floor leaning up against bed for support as she pressed '0'.  
  
"Hello?" came Rosa's cheery voice.  
  
"Rosa," Sakura gasped closing her eyes.  
  
"Mistress, are you all right?" Rosa asked worriedly getting the attention of the other helpers present in the room.  
  
"No call my husband I think I'm labor" Sakura nearly screamed making the woman cringe. "Hurry"  
  
"What's the matter?" Wei asked from behind Rosa who looked pale.  
  
"Call the master, Ying Fa-san is in labor" she answered before she even turned around Wei in his old age was all ready running towards Syaoran's office. While one of the other helpers called an ambulance, they knew she wasn't due for two or three weeks more. "I'll go and get her suitcase"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up teary eyed when Syaoran burst into the room in panic, not seeing her on the bed his eyes darted around the room since as the large bed hid her. "I'm over here," she whispered painfully sweating.  
  
"Oh god are you all right?" he asked kneeling beside her as his hand wiped her soaked hair off her face. Not waiting for an answer he quickly got the blanket she had on the sofa in their room and wrapped it around her thin white night gown. He picked her up in his arms before heading towards the stairs.  
  
"It hurts," she cried burying her head in his white shirt soaking it with hot tears. Syaoran's whole body was rigged, worry clearly written on his face 'please lord don't make anything go wrong' he thought heading down the stairs where mostly all the helpers were present.  
  
He thanked god that Lin was still asleep. "Shhhh it's going to be okay, infant," he whispered soothingly not knowing if he was trying to reassure her or himself at the moment. "Is it here?"  
  
"No, I'll drive because it'll take a while before they arrive" Wei offered already holding the car keys. Syaoran nodded knowing that they would get there quicker driving rather than waiting for the stupid ambulance.  
  
"Here Wei-san, I'll call Li-san" Rosa said handing Wei Sakura's suitcase while Giles's opened the limo door for Syaoran. Wei nodded and ran out the door to the driver's side. Everyone in the house watched as the limo disappeared around the corner all praying that everything would be all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol's eyes opened slowly from the ringing of the telephone, he glanced at the clock only to see that it was fifteen after six (remember that Syaoran wakes up really early). He groaned wondering who would be calling at this hour, untangling him self from Tomoyo he reached for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Eriol it's me Renzo, Sakura went into labor early this morning. She's in critical condition because she's started to bleed" Renzo said in an urgent voice making Eriol snap awake.  
  
"How is she now?" he asked sitting up in bed making Tomoyo slowly awake.  
  
"Well from what Yelen said they're trying to make her hold off having the babies until they run a couple of tests. She must be in real pain," Renzo answered rushing out the house with Mei Lin. "Hey I have to go before Mei Lin decides to drive"  
  
"All right we'll meet you all there" Eriol said hanging up with a frown on his face, this was not good.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked worriedly still half a sleep.  
  
"Sakura's went into labor early this morning" he answered getting out of the bed, Tomoyo instantly snapped awake rushing from under the covers.  
  
"Is she all right?" she asked trying to find some clothes to throw on like Eriol. They accidentally picked up each other's shirts trying to put them on, laughing nervously they switched.  
  
"They're trying to make her hold off from giving birth until they run a couple of tests. They're worried about her giving premature birth in her case" Eriol answered watching Tomoyo stumble into the bathroom before him.  
  
  
  
Maria's eyes opened feeling herself being wrapped up "papa?" she whispered sleepily. Eriol smiled down at his daughter not even having time to shave.  
  
"Hai sweetie" he smiled picking her up.  
  
"Eriol, let's get going" Tomoyo shouted from down stairs. Maria was in a daze as her parents rushed out of the house with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone would look at the door hearing Sakura's sudden cries from the pain. They were all pacing and those who weren't were squeezing the life out of something. "Is mother going to be all right?" Lin asked Yelen worriedly looking at the door.  
  
"I'm sure," Yelen whispered holding her granddaughter close. She hoped she was right in that aspect 'please don't let anything go wrong'  
  
They all looked down the hall from when Tomoyo and Eriol who was carrying a bundle of something came rushing down the hall. "Any news?" Tomoyo asked anxiously  
  
"Nothing all we've been hearing is her cry from the pain" Fiemie answered when they noticed that the bundle was Maria who was still snoring. They made room for Tomoyo so she could sit but Eriol held unto Maria for safely reasons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was in a tight position when they arrived at the hospital, Sakura wouldn't allow him to leave so he was the one who had to change her. And now he was sitting up against the bed with her lying between his legs. He winced when her gripped on his hand tightened but what got to him was her whimpering from the pain. "Xiao Lang, it hurts," she whispered as he wiped her face with a cool washcloth.  
  
"Just a little longer" a nurse spoke smiling which earned her a glare from Sakura.  
  
"Longer! Do you know how it feels?" she screamed making everyone wince, Syaoran looked at the nurse apologetically. "CALL THE DAMN DOCTOR AND TELL HIM THAT I'M READY TO HAVE MY BABIES," she continued vehemently making the poor nurse scramble out of the room. A moment later Tomoyo walked in with her video camera but she wasn't taping as yet since as there were no doctors currently in the delivery room.  
  
"How are you baby?" she whispered touching Sakura's face making her smile faintly.  
  
"In pain, I don't think they want to stay in there any longer then I want them to" Sakura answered making Tomoyo laugh nodding in agreement.  
  
"Soon, just give the doctor a few more minutes" Tomoyo assured when Mei Lin poked her head through the door. Tomoyo then turned the camcorder on, smiling at Sakura and Syaoran's face.  
  
"Mei Lin" Sakura sighed loving her best friends for wanting to cheer her up in such a time.  
  
"I just got the nurse to call the doctor so he should be here in no time to fix you up" Mei Lin stated grinning, Sakura nodded great fully. "The only reason why your feeling pain is because they are Xiao Lang's brats" she continued making Sakura laugh momentarily forgetting about the pain, this comment however earned her a glare from Syaoran.  
  
Sakura inhaled deeply feeling that something wasn't right, she cried feeling the baby coming. "I can't wait any longer, they're coming," she wailed making their eyes widen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mei Lin asked blankly, hoping it wasn't what she was saying.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm giving birth, aieeeeee!" Sakura answered gritting her teeth when Tomoyo focused the camcorder. "Tomoyo this isn't the time, call the stupid doctor"  
  
"But you can't have them now" a nurse exclaimed foolishly making Sakura glower at her.  
  
"Tell them that," she screamed squeezing Syaoran's hand, the nurse and everyone winced. She took a look and indeed saw that they babies were coming.  
  
"Tell the doctors to hurry I can see the baby head" the nurse ordered. "Don't push yet baby, not yet," she ordered looking firmly at Sakura who nodded closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Hurry" Syaoran bit out worriedly when the two doctors walked into the room with special machines in tow. He didn't at all like the look of that, he held unto his wife's hand tightly Mei Lin caressing the other.  
  
"Okay now, Mrs. Li give us a nice strong push," Avalon finally ordered. Sakura took a deep breath and gave it all her might making the baby slip right out (That's what happened to my brother, he flew out and my father almost didn't catch him since as there was no doctor in the room) surprising the doctor he looked down at the baby. He handed it to the nurse waiting and she carried him to a table not even bothering to tell Sakura or Syaoran what the sex was. A moment later a loud 'whaaaa' echoed through the room making Sakura and Syaoran sigh.  
  
"Sakura it's a boy" Tomoyo helped out taping the baby before turning back to Sakura ( I don't think this would be happening a real delivery room but hey).  
  
"Okay now, its time for number two" Avalon smiled thanking god that the first was okay. Sakura was breathing heavily all ready feeling exhausted but she nodded determinedly. "Good girl now give me a another strong push" he spoke  
  
"Argh" she gasped pushing, this one wasn't as easy as his brother but he came soon enough.  
  
"It's another healthy boy" he smiled when the baby's cry joined his brothers making everyone smile. "Two more to go and your home free" he said but Sakura didn't know if she would have enough strength.  
  
"No" she whispered shaking her head slowly. She couldn't do it; she just didn't have enough strength.  
  
"Yes, yes infant you have to. Come on," Syaoran whispered trying to encourage her. "Think about the beautiful boy or girl that wants to come into this world?" She gave another strong push listening to Syaoran's loving words making him wince feeling pain shot through his hand.  
  
"Girl? Yes a girl" the doctor laughed hearing the baby's strong wails as he handed the small girl to the nurse.  
  
"You're doing wonderful," Syaoran whispered lovingly wiping Sakura's forehead before he kissed her temple. Sakura nodded happy knowing that her babies were okay now all she had to do was deliver her last child and all would be all right. "One more to go, infant"  
  
"This infant is going to kill you for making me go through all this pain, next time around your having the children" Sakura wailed tightly closing her eyes, making him cringe.  
  
"Okay now, this is it" Avalon spoke winking at Sakura who nodded breathing heavily. 'Just one more' she thought taking a deep breath before giving it her all feeling fatigue. "Good" he said seeing the baby come but he lost his smile.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked seeing his face. He looked up before he walked away with the baby in his arms.  
  
"What's the matter with my baby?" Sakura yelled not hearing he or she cry that wasn't a good sign. "Xiao Lang what's wrong with our baby?" she cried holding his hand.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered helplessly watching the two doctors and two nurse surrounded his child working quickly.  
  
"She's not breathing" Avalon whispered trying to get the baby to start breathing while Sakura was crying her eyes out. Tomoyo and Mei Lin stood on the side watching hopelessly because they knew there was nothing they could do to help.  
  
Syaoran, he that he had never in his entire life felt this useless before as he sat there holding his wife's hand not knowing if his son or daughter was alive or dead. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn but he held back the tears that were threatening to come because he knew he had to be strong for Sakura. "My baby" she choked her vision blurred by tears as she held unto Syaoran's hand. She nearly died when the sound her child's vocal cords erupted in the room making Tomoyo and Mei Lin burst into tears hugging each other.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Li, you have two boys and two girls, all beautiful and healthy" the doctor smiled carrying the small girl wrapped in blanket over to them while the nurses brought over the others.  
  
Sakura burst into a new set of tears holding her two boys; Mei Lin held one of the girls. And Syaoran held the other who looked up at him with gorgeous emeralds filled with curiosity and innocence making him smiles lovingly. She was so tiny, and to think that she almost hadn't made it. "They have your eyes" he commented to his wife, even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling.  
  
"And your strength" Sakura laughed while Tomoyo happily taped. They all looked at the door when they heard yelling and knew that their family had heard. Reluctantly they gave the babies back to the nurses so they and Sakura could be cleaned up. A nurse helped Sakura sit up so Syaoran could get out from behind her, when he got out he smiled at her lovely face and kissed her soundly, a kiss which Sakura returned with all her emotion.  
  
"I love you so much infant," he whispered looking into her heavy lidded eyes. Sakura smiled dazedly feeling exhausted and she ached all over.  
  
"I love you too my arrogant beast" she smiled when he kissed her one last time before he and the others had to leave the room.  
  
When they walked out of the room he was engulfed a tight hugs from his crying sisters and mother while Eriol, Renzo and Wei shook his hand making his smile. "Father" Lin exclaimed hugging him tightly around the neck, Syaoran hugged her back chuckling. "This is so wonderful" she giggled kissing him on the cheek. "When can we see Ying Fa and the babies?" she babbled making everyone laugh.  
  
"Soon," he answered smiling at his daughter.  
  
"How is she?" Yelen asked touching her son's shoulder with a concerned expression.  
  
"She's fine, but we a little problem with one of the girls. She wasn't breathing but the doctors finally got her breathing," he answered sighing; he was currently the most blessed husband and father on the entire earth at the moment. Yelen smiled nodding as they all waited patiently to see Sakura, well she wouldn't have called it patience.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up when her family walked into the room, her husband glowing with unspoken pride. "Kaa-san" Lin exclaimed running up to Sakura. She climbed on the chair and hugged Sakura as best as she could, making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Oh Lin" she sighed hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
"How do you feel Ying Fa?" Xiefia asked softly.  
  
"I feel lighter" Sakura answered making them burst in laughter looking at her hopelessly, when Syaoran kissed her temple lovingly.  
  
  
  
They all looked at the door when the doctor and four nurses came in with the babies; thank god it was a large room. "I'm afraid to say that you will all have to leave soon so Mrs. Li can get some rest," he stated making them frown. Tomoyo hearing this hurriedly went over to the babies and started to tape smiling goofily.  
  
"When can I leave?" Sakura asked hating hospitals this made the Avalon smile. He would remain here and continue to check up on her and Quads for a couple of months.  
  
"In two days, since as we have to run some more tests and make sure that everything is all right" he answered, making Sakura and Syaoran nod.  
  
"Can I hold my babies?" Sakura asked softly. He nodded to the nurse who one by one picked up the small infants who were not sleeping. They handed the two boys to Sakura, the other to Yelen and the girl to Syaoran.  
  
"Come on guys tell us their names" Mei Lin urged hugging Renzo. Who was holding Danny, Tommy was at home with his nanny. Sakura looked up her eyes winkling as she held her children one by one, touching their head of brown her and staring into their wide emerald eyes with love.  
  
"Well, he is Rui Lin" Syaoran proclaimed making the nurse write the name on a wristband before putting it on his tiny wrist. "And she's Mei Hua" he continued looking at his daughter that was in Yelen arms; she was the one that wasn't breaking. Yelen was glowing with pride like she always did at the birth of a grandchild.  
  
"He's Xiao Hu meaning little fox and she's Mei Ren" Sakura spoke proudly watching the nurses do the same so they didn't get mixed up. Xiao Hu looked up at his mother and yawned before his eyes slowly dropped like the others making everyone sigh looking at the now proud family.  
  
"We are going to have a huge celebration in a month welcoming them into this wonderful world. Oh they are so KAWAII" Tomoyo exclaimed making everyone look at her thankfully the sleeping babies didn't wake up. "Hehehe sorry" she apologized making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Come on everyone we should let Ying Fa get some rest" Yelen said watching Lin touched her baby sister's tiny hand and smiled lovingly. She knew now that they would all be happy, they all nodded saying their good-byes for now. Lin knew that they wanted some time alone so she left too but Sakura made her promised to come back, nodding she ran out of room with Maria.  
  
"Aren't they heavenly?" she whispered looking the tiny sleeping figures. Syaoran looked up from caressing Mei Ren's head and smiled brightly nodding.  
  
"They are," he answered walking over to her. "And so are you my precious infant" he continued getting a playful slap from Sakura. He rested his forehead on hers looking deeply into her emeralds eyes as his lips brush against her. "I love you and you've made me the happiest man alive" Sakura's heart swelled hearing his words as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too and you've made me that happiest ever" she replies before they deepened the kiss, getting lost in each other for they had no worries. That's is until they brought the quads home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokyo Women State prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the females were sitting the TV room some watching TV while others just talked. Vanessa was sitting by herself reading at book, she looked awful since as hadn't been pampered in ages. "Hey yo, change the station to the news. I think there is something Vanessa would like to see" a woman shouted running into the room. Everyone turned to the TV when the station was turned.  
  
"About one hour age Cherry gave birth to her strong and beautiful quadruplets with out any complications. All your love goes out to the now happy family," a news reporter said outside the hospital making Vanessa glower at it. Everyone burst out laughing pointing at her.  
  
"Girl's congratulate the newest grandmother of four," a woman shouted making everyone laugh even harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HAHAHAHA I just had to do that, so what do you guys think? I hoped you enjoy this long chapter. I thought that adding that last part in would be funny!!! Hehehe. I'll be updating soon, Kay and thank you to all those who has reviewed LOL. Ja Ne until next time.which will be like tomorrow LOL 


	25. Life

Chap. "Life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey ya'll thank you for all the reviews I got, if I don't answer any questions ya'll asked I'm sorry but my flu is still with me and I have a lot of homework. Um after this there will only be one last chapter then this story is completed Kay?  
  
LOL I hope that ya'll like that last one and enjoy this one as well, Peace until tomorrow. If there are any mistakes please tell me, my eyes hurt like a B*tch.  
  
Oh I wanted to tie up the loose ends in this chapter about the other characters that I kind of left hanging.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the life that I've missed but now I have another chance"  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin's thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not now, not now, not now" Sakura mumbled burying her head in the pillows. She felt her husband's arms tighten around her waist signaling that he was also awake. Oh she couldn't handle this, she hadn't gotten a good nights rest since, well since the quads got home. Yelen had been kind enough to move in to help until they were settled and Lin helped out too.  
  
"Sakura we have to get up, come on" Syaoran urged wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He thanked god that he was now doing his work at home so he wouldn't fall asleep during a conference.  
  
"But its only two in the morning" came her response, nodding his head he got out of bed and put his robe on. Sakura felt her self being dragged out of bed like a sack of rice, sighing she let him take her to the nursery.  
  
"We need to hire three more nannies" she whined making him laugh nodding in agreement.  
  
"We'll send out applications as soon as possible" Syaoran replied when they came to the source of the loud noise.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry but Mei Hua woke up and started hollering waking up the others" Rosa exclaimed trying to hush Mei Hua. And Yelen did the same with Rui Lin. "I sent Kitty to get their bottles she'll be here in no time"  
  
"I don't think it was a good idea that they got your vocal cords my dear" Yelen commented holding her grandson lovingly making Sakura blush.  
  
"I agree" Syaoran sighed entering the room.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura waved off waking up fully. They walked over to the other two and took them up trying to hush them as well but it was no use. "Shhh.mommies here" Sakura soothed rubbing Mei Ren's back while Syaoran did the same with Xiao Hu. "Hush darling" she continued over the loud racket.  
  
"Do you think the entire household is awake?" Rosa asked as they all walked around the room going 'Shhhh'.  
  
"Most likely," Sakura answered when kitty came hurrying in with the four bottles. Each took one and sat on the rocking chairs provided. The babies getting what they wanted quickly quieted and sucked hungrily.  
  
"God bless milk," Syaoran praised making them laugh looking at him in amusement.  
  
"I don't think my son can handle parenthood" Yelen mused making him look down at his son's face.  
  
"He's doing better then me, I think I would have stayed in bed," Sakura said nervously blushing from embarrassment. (This is hard; I have to keep on back tracking to see who has which baby LOL). "Don't worry you guys are officially mommy's alarm clocks, isn't that right Mei Ren" she giggled looking into Mei Ren's eyes. The quads were now two months old and they had everyone on their toes. She and Syaoran so far were the only ones who could tell the quads apart and if was funny watching people get them mixed up.  
  
"Mei Hua is off to dream land" Rosa smiled getting up the baby girl; they were still wearing their tags so people could tell them apart. "Hopefully they'll sleep till morning"  
  
"Hopefully, I have to go out and visit with Gina tomorrow. I don't want to fall asleep in my soup" Yelen added lightheartedly getting up with a sleeping Rui Lin. Mei Ren and Xiao Hu were still wide-awake greedily sucking all the contents of their bottles.  
  
"One would think these two are in a race," Syaoran laughed tugging at the bottle but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"You two can go back to bed, don't worry" Sakura spoke looking at Rosa and Yelen.  
  
"Are you sure mistress?" Rosa asked pushing her hands into her robe pockets. She was in the room connecting the quads room so she could be with them all the time.  
  
"Hai I'm sure, besides we can't all be falling asleep tomorrow" Yelen and Rosa smiled nodding as they headed for the door.  
  
"Don't stay up too late because they are going to have you two on your toes tomorrow" Yelen stated walking out the door. "I'll check on Lin to make sure she is still sleeping"  
  
"Thank you mother" Syaoran said appreciatively winking at her, Yelen nodding leaving them alone. "I think they are lacking in sleep more then us"  
  
"Yeah you're right, I don't like that. They are our babies we should be the ones lacking in sleep. They are going to wake up again this morning you just watch" Sakura sighed moving the bottle from Mei Ren's lips.  
  
"Do you want to take them into our room?" Syaoran inquired getting up, Sakura looked at him thoughtfully before she nodded. "And let's pray that they don't wake up"  
  
"Let's pray, what do you have planned tomorrow?" Sakura asked, getting a hold of the crib that was on wheels (ya'll know those frilly ones that are small and have fabric around it?). Looking at it she knew they would have to buy bigger ones in soon.  
  
"I don't know yet. Paul and some clients are supposed to come over," Syaoran answered. They rolled the sleepers out of the nursery while carrying Mei Ren and Xiao Hu in their arms since as the other two were in bed. "Maybe the quads will bless me and keep it down but that's wishful thinking"  
  
"No it's not, I'm sure we'll think of something" Sakura laughed softly. They placed the two sleeping babes on the bed before Syaoran went for the two remaining sleepers. "I know you guys will be good for your father," she whispered as she checked their diapers.  
  
"Do they need changing?" Syaoran asked closing the door before he rolled the beds over to her. Sakura nodded no picking up Xiao Hu, she snuggled him to her feeling his warmth.  
  
"When are we going to have more?" she giggled making Syaoran smile.  
  
"When they are off to school" was his answer as he picked up his daughter and placed her in bed. "But I don't know, mother said it'll get even worst when they start putting out teeth"  
  
"Oh don't even mention that," Sakura groaned making sure they were all tucked in before she walked past her husband and into bed. "Aren't you going to come to bed?" she whispered turning to look at him. She smiled seeing him caress Rui Lin's head as smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just thinking about how I'm going to train my boys to be a real Li man" he answered making her laugh looking at him.  
  
"Just like you ay?" she mused making him turn to look at her as he took off his robe.  
  
"Like me but knowing how to love" he replied surprising her as he got in bed. Sakura moved into her husband's arms, having seen the brief sadness that passed through his eyes.  
  
"But you do know how to love" she countered resting her hand over his heart. He looked down at her thoughtfully with a charming smile on his face before he stole a kiss.  
  
"I didn't until I meet you sweet infant," he breathed against her lips making Sakura shiver moving closer to him.  
  
"That's all in the past what matters now is that you do. And I love you" Taking in the hypnotic pull of her emerald poles, Syaoran wanted nothing more then to bury himself in her warmth.  
  
  
  
Next Morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's mighty quiet here Li what did you do to your lovely wife and children?" Paul laughed as he and two men walked into Syaoran's office. Syaoran got up from his chair and smiled listening to how quiet the house really was.  
  
"They're in Sakura's studio, sound proof" he answered when the men sat down. They had added a record and dancing studio for Sakura so she could continue to work at home.  
  
"Well, I must see them before I leave. Gina has been telling me how lovely they have gotten. You know" Paul said turning to his good friends who wanted to get into business with Syaoran. "We all made a bet that he would marry the gorgeous Ying Fa" they nodded wanting to meet his wife since as everyone was talking about her so much.  
  
"And you won Paul, now what's your offer?" Syaoran stated looking at the men before him. He wanted to get this out of the way so he could spend the rest of the day with his family.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other side of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pop music could be heard coming from a room in the back, entering seven pairs of eyes watched excitedly as their mothers danced. The quads were in their swings that were currently rocking them back and forth while Danny was lying on his belly. Lin and Maria sitting next to them on the sofa with Lila. "Oh cool I want to learn to do that" Lila smiled watching them do a fast sequence of moves.  
  
"I know" Lin and Maria agreed eagerly. When the song came to an end Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed catching their breaths. They walked over to the chair were Sam and their chorographer was sitting for their towels.  
  
"Oh you three are the best students I have ever had" the man known as Charlie beamed praising them. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing like little children.  
  
"And you are a slave driver" Mei Lin laughed. When they started to work out again she and Tomoyo ached all over but know they are okay.  
  
"What can I say, I have to get the best out of my students. Isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Charlie smiles having worked with Sakura before.  
  
"Definitely, I remember sleepless night because of you" Sakura laughed taking a drink of her water.  
  
"Oh but I must have you three up to date with the latest moves. Besides I have a whole year or more to work on ya'll" Charlie beamed making them groan.  
  
"Since that's it for the day, we'll see you guys tomorrow before the performance" Sam stated getting up. He walked over to Sakura and kissed her on the forehead like a father would. "You ladies are fantastic"  
  
"Thank you Sam" they all chorused like children kissing him on his cheeks, making him laugh.  
  
  
  
They walked over to their other occupants in the room smiling. "You guys were great. Everyone is going to be so surprised" Lila beamed clasping her hands together.  
  
"Let's hope so" Sakura smiled. Since as she had left them with a mean teacher for the rest of the year she was going to make up by doing a surprise performance at their prom.  
  
"Of course they will, by the way did you get an answer from Hong Kong University?" Mei Lin asked Lila.  
  
"Ben and I are waiting patiently for the response but you know how everyone wants to go there too" Lila sighed. "Plus I have to get another job for the school fee"  
  
"You can work for me, I think Sam needs another assistant" Sakura spoke making Lila brighten.  
  
"Really?" she asked clasping her hands together. Sakura smiled nodding making Lila hug her tightly. "Oh you are the best Ying Fa"  
  
"No problem," Sakura smiled after they broke the hug. She walked over to her children and bent down.  
  
"I think we're going to need more workers when we launched our group again. As long as you want to work we'll always have a good job out for you" Mei Lin continued picking Danny up. Lin and Maria ran over to the mirror and started to do ballet moves clowning around.  
  
"Why isn't Ben here with you? I thought you two were inseparable?" Tomoyo teased making Lila flush as she took Mei Ren when Sakura handed to the girl to her. "Come on, don't be shy" she cooed taking Xiao Hu.  
  
"Well he's ah he's helping with the final adjustments for tomorrow" Lila answered making them laugh.  
  
"How long have you loved him?" Sakura asked getting up with the other two babies. Lila seeing that she was trap and there was no way she was going to get out of this unless she answered sighed.  
  
"Since forever but I didn't act on it because of mother. We started going out after you left," she answered making them nod.  
  
"You should tell him how you feel," Tomoyo suggested as they headed for the door.  
  
"Come on girls, its time to go" Sakura called making Lin and Maria stop and ran after them. Sakura turned the lights out as they walked to the front talking about tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I insist, since as we are now going to be partners it is only right that you attend this dinner party" one of the man was saying to Syaoran are they all walked to the door. Paul looked at Syaoran's face and knew that he didn't want to go anywhere but how was he going to turn down Xin's offer.  
  
"I don't know, its such short notice" Syaoran replied softly when they stopped in the hall by the door.  
  
"Oh come on Li, you and your lovely wife must attend" Xin's brother Teko laughed friendlily. "Think of it as a way to seal our new business arrangements" he continued when talking could be heard from behind them.  
  
"And this will be a good way for you to meet some of the men who are also going to be working with us" Xin pointed out when Sakura and the girls rounded the corner laughing. All four of the men and looked at them; Xin and his brother enjoyed seeing how they were dressed.  
  
"Oh my Paul, how are you doing" Sakura greeted walking over to them. "I'm sorry that I can't hug you but my arms are full," she continued making Paul grin nodding.  
  
"Not a problem, well hello there" Paul beamed taking Mei Hua from Sakura. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's Mei Hua" Sakura smiled handing Rui Lin to Syaoran. "Hello, sorry about my appearance" she greeted the other two men.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa I don't know how you can tell them apart" Paul said turning to face the men. "Oh this is Sadamoto Xin and his brother Teko, gentlemen may I introduce the lovely Ying Fa, Tomoyo and Mei Lin. I think you know their husbands, Hirragizawa and Sekigawa"  
  
"It's a pleasure, and yes we know Hirragizawa and Sekigawa" Xin smiled like his brother.  
  
"Hello" Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Sakura all said smiling at them.  
  
"We were currently trying to get your husband to come to our little get together on my yacht but he keeps on refusing" Teko spoke making Sakura look at Syaoran.  
  
"Oh well let me get out of your way" Sakura said reaching for Mei Hua from Paul, who handed her the baby.  
  
"I'll keep Rui" Syaoran said to his wife who nodded when Rosa and Kitty came in to take the other two from Tomoyo and Lila.  
  
"Okay," Sakura smiled giving him a quick kiss. "If you'll excuse me," she said before going over to Lila where Mei Lin and the others were.  
  
"I guess we should be going. We'll come over in the afternoon to practice okay?" Mei Lin said taking out her car keys.  
  
"Okay," Sakura answered following them to the door. "Rosa take them upstairs and prepare a bath. Its time for their nap" she called to Rosa who nodded going up the stairs with Lin and Kitty.  
  
Xin made sure to leave the address and time before he and his brother left leaving a Syaoran frowning. "You don't have to go Li but it'll be a chance to know the men who are in on this deal before you actually agree" Paul claimed making Syaoran nod. "I know you always make sure you know who you are getting a partnership with"  
  
"Yeah your right. I'll ask Sakura and if she wants to go then I'll see you and Gina there later" Syaoran sighed running his hand through his hair.  
  
"All right, bye Rui be as stubborn as your father" Paul joked to the eldest boy before he took his leave. Rui looked at the man's retreating back wondering what he had just said.  
  
"Those two men are what you are going to encounter when you start to run the business with your brother" Syaoran stated to his son when Sakura walked through the door.  
  
"What's on your mind?" she whispered kissing on softly on the lips.  
  
"A lot" he mused kissing her again even though they were holding the two babies. Sakura smiled in the kiss before they pulled back. "Paul thinks I should go and see how these men are when they are drunk. What do you think?" he asked his wife as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"It's up to you, if you want to go then its fine by me" Sakura replied making him frown looking down at her. "Okay, okay" she laughed defensively. "I think he is right, I know you always make sure you are doing the right thing with contracts. Therefore you shouldn't make an exception because of me and the quads, I'm your wife and I'll follow you anywhere"  
  
"Do you have anything to wear?" Sakura had to think about that. She hadn't been out in so long that she didn't know if she had a dress to wear. "And your not wearing something you already have"  
  
"I don't know I have to check" she sighed when they came to quads room. "There's that dress I'm supposed to wear to the Hughes's party next month" she murmured handing Rosa Mei Hua then taking Xiao Hu while Syaoran did the same with Rui and Mei Ren.  
  
"Wear that you can get another for the party" Syaoran said drying his daughter off. He had done this so much that he was now an expert at changing, bathing, dressing and making a bottle for his kids. "Jumper, besides I don't know if we're going" he held out his hand catching the simple clothing Lin tossed to him before tossing a matching one to Sakura.  
  
"We can't miss their gathering again, remember we missed the birthday party last year. That would be really rude Xiao Lang" Sakura laughed, picking up Xiao Hu and placing him in the large playpen were they took their naps.  
  
"So?" was her husband response as he did the same. Sakura looked at him after taking Mei Hua.  
  
"Kitty please go and get their bottles for me" Sakura said Kitty nodded and left drying her hands on her apron. "Xiao Lang you can't be serious"  
  
"I am, I want to spend time with my family" he replied picking up Lin since as Rosa was drying off Rui.  
  
"Father you are and mother going out?" Lin asked softly not wanting them to go out tonight.  
  
"Hai we have to go to a party" he answered tugging at her braid playfully making her giggle.  
  
"Oh why? You'd have more fun staying home with us" she whined pouting cutely. Sure they spent most of the day together but that didn't mean a thing, the nights were also important in her eyes.  
  
"Because we have to go and listen to boring people talk about boring things," he answered ticking her sides making her burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"Father no" she got out through laughter struggling to get out of his grasp. She screamed when he turned her upside down holding her by her ankles. "Don't drop me," she laughed swaying back and forth over Mei Ren and Xiao Hu who started to giggle reaching out to grab her hair.  
  
"Syaoran she's turning red" Sakura laughed looking at them helplessly. He looked at her winked making her smiled widen.  
  
"Don't worry infant your turn is next" he teased making her blush turning her attention back to Mei Hua.  
  
"Who said I wanted a turn" she huffed playing brushing Mei Hua's growing hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom fixing his tie, a smiled formed on his lips watching Rosa help Sakura fix her hair, her gown already on the bed. "Oh this is not working" Sakura whined trying to pin her hair up.  
  
"Then leave it down" Syaoran suggest making her look at him through the mirror, he smiled walking up behind her. "It's already naturally curled at the ends so leave it down. Besides mostly every female will have her hair up"  
  
"Are sure?" Sakura asked nodding at Rosa to pull the hairpins out. Syaoran smiled nodding and winked.. "Thank you Rosa you may now go" she sighed finishing up what little make up she put on.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Rosa said going to the door, she closed it leaving them alone. Sakura got up and took her robe leaving her only in her bra and underwear.  
  
"Help me" Sakura said picking up her gown. Syaoran nodded helping her get into it then pulled up the zipper. Her gown was light icy lavender chiffon dress that had a flutter sleeves drapneck top hugging to her every upper curve.  
  
"Wow" he got out looking his wife slowly. "I'm trying to decide which I love more seeing you in it or out of it. You look beautiful both ways," he praised making her blush. "Naw I love you out of it"  
  
"Hentai" Sakura joked putting on her strapless heels. "Let's hope that it's not cold out"  
  
"Don't worry I'll warm both of us up" Sakura shook her head at her husband as he went over to her jewelry box. "Let's hope that this isn't a long party" he sighed putting on her diamond-covered choker as Sakura put the earrings in then he put on her diamond-covered bracelet. "You'll have every single men looking at you longingly and everyone women looking at you in envy" Sakura flushed deeply looking into her husband's eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter, my arrogant beast," she whispered kissing him; Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him to her. Moaning Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she parted her lips surrendering to his powerful kiss.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope the quads stay go to sleep right after we leave" she added as  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lin come say good bye to your parents" Rosa called out in the hall holding Mei Ren and Xiao Hu while Kitty held Rui and Mei Hua. Sakura smiled seeing Lin run out of the living room in her night gown when Giles showed up with Sakura's matching cape and Syaoran's jacket.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Lin asked again sadly when Syaoran picked her up.  
  
"Yes but not for long," Sakura said giving her a good night kiss, Lin nodded giving her one father also.  
  
"That's my girl" Syaoran grin looking into his daughter's vivid brown eyes before he sat her down.  
  
"Make sure they are in bed on time" Sakura was saying to Rosa as she kissed each of the quads goodnight. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave them so soon, but she knew she had to go with her husband. And from the look in his eyes as he said bye he didn't want to leave either.  
  
"They'll be and we'll have Miss Lin sing them their lullaby" Rosa answered making Sakura smile before they headed to the door.  
  
"Bye mom, dad" Lin waved running up to the door. They waved before they got in; Wei closed the door and walked to his side smiling at Lin. She watched as they pulled off and sighed going back into the house.  
  
"Don't worry Lin sweetie they'll be home before you know it. Come on its time for bed" Kitty smiled making Lin nod.  
  
"Come on Kero, Spinal, Snowy" she called making her three companions come running.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived only a few more people were heading on the yacht since as it was about to set sail for the night cruise. Sakura looked at the large yacht sighing in resignation and getting into her happy mode. Sakura and Syaoran had secretly hoped they would have been late but no such luck. Getting on board they saw that everyone sneaked a look at them before going back to conversation.  
  
"Well its great that you decided to come" Xin greeted popping up out of nowhere, with his brother and surprisingly Hughes.  
  
"It's more like barely made it" Hughes commented in a sour tone making Sakura almost wrinkle her nose. "It's good to see you Li and Ying Fa" Sakura nodded her head like Xiao Lang not saying anything.  
  
"Come right this way, everyone is at the back" Xin smiled looking Sakura over which made her hold unto her husband's arm tighter. "You looked heavenly Li-san,"  
  
"Thank you, Sadamoto-san" Sakura smiled as they followed him to the back. Sakura knew that Hughes like many was not happy about her and Xiao Lang's union but she really didn't care. And the only reason they had agreed to go his party was because Yelen was attending. She knew he was sour because he wanted Xiao Lang for one of his still three unwed daughters.  
  
Sakura didn't feel at home because there was no one she knew at this function. And so far the females were not giving her good looks; she knew it had to the do with the big scandal months ago. "Don't worry, they're just stuck up" her husband whispered in her ear making her smile. "I think that Paul and Gina are here"  
  
"I hope so" Sakura replied when they came to the back. Syaoran took two glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Sakura.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa dear" Gina waved walking over on Paul's arm. Sakura smiled brightly at the woman who like Yelen always kept up with the latest fashion.  
  
"Hello Gina-san" Sakura smiled when Gina held her hands in hers. "It's good to see you again"  
  
"Likewise dear, you look fantastic for a woman who just had babies" Gina complimented making Sakura flush. "Yelen wouldn't stop showing me pictures of them, she's the most proudest grandmother there is. We're all proud of you Xiao Lang for having such a amiable soul for a wife" she teased.  
  
"I'm proud of my self as well" he replied making them laugh.  
  
"We'll be right back, I have some ladies I want Sakura to meet" Gina said happily.  
  
"I'll see you, ay?" Sakura said to Syaoran who nodded kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Stay away from the water" he teased making Sakura giggle walking away from him. "Now where are off to?" getting into his business like character.  
  
"You know me too well Xiao Lang. Come on I want you to meet some men who want to transfer from Tokyo to here" Paul laughed leading Xiao Lang along.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura..  
  
  
  
  
  
She was talking with a group of woman in their mid fifties along with Gina when two familiar faces showed up. One was Magu Sara's mother and amazingly Gwen, Gina noticed Gwen and tried to hide her frown. "Well hello Ying Fa-san, it's been long time" Magu smiled greeting everyone. Sakura watched as she and Gwen took in her gown and jewelry.  
  
"Hello Magu-san and Chin" Sakura said formally making them smile.  
  
"Well how's life been treating you?" Gwen asked conversation wise, Sakura wasn't sure if she should answer.  
  
"Wonderful, you?" was all she said.  
  
"Oh it's been great, in fact I'm getting married to Sadamoto Teko. I'm sure you met him," Gwen stated making her ring show. Sure it was bigger then Sakura's but she knew that it was only for show when her ring meant something deeper.  
  
"Congrats, yes I've met your husband he's the reason why we're here tonight" Sakura replied taking a sip of her champagne. Gwen smiled devilishly knowing that what she was going say would hurt terribly.  
  
"Everyone was talking about the whole incident over five months ago. I don't think anyone has seen a scandal that size in well, well ages," she chorused carelessly making Sakura wince and Gina frown.  
  
"Oh it was a dreadful thing, why I don't know how I could remain sane if my mother did that to me and my children. But then again I know she wouldn't" Magu continued making Sakura's grip on her glass tighten; it was a wonder it hadn't broken yet. Sakura was now in Lin mode contemplating weather or not to toss Gwen and Magu over board.  
  
"That is all in the past and as you know my mother's name is Daidouji Sonomi. Sekigawa Vanessa is of no relations to me. Besides I have my wonderful husband, Lin, the quads who are heavenly and my family. There isn't much more a woman could ask for," Sakura stated smiling ever so sweetly, if they wanted to play nasty there was no reason she couldn't either. "Why my husband is the best ever, he gives me all I need and more as you can see. Forget about me, I heard that you got laid off, it's a shame really Magu. The fashion business if a killer, I'm happy for you Gwen. Gina dear, if you'll excuse me" Sakura said to all the women who nodded.  
  
"If you try to call home and check on the quads you won't get through the phones don't work out here" Gina stated as if reading Sakura's mind.  
  
"Oh, am I that transparent?" she giggled making the older ladies laugh nodding.  
  
"Don't worry dear, everyone women knows how it feels to have a child to care for. And you was blessed with four at the same time plus sweet Lin" Jennifer one of Gina's friend explained.  
  
"Yes, yes having a child is the most amazing feeling ever" Sakura agreed looking directly at Gwen. She smirked like her husband would, seeing rage in Gwen's eyes before she walked away. 'That's a girl' Gina thought laughing on the inside.  
  
She walked around people getting another glass of champagne as she headed to the front. Stupid Gwen and Magu, what did they know. They knew nothing and were just selfish stuck up women, "They know nothing," Sakura whispered looking out at ocean.  
  
"You shouldn't be by yourself," a voice said from behind making Sakura turn around. She smiled slightly seeing Xin behind her, he walked up to her side resting his hand on the railing.  
  
"I was going leave, I just needed some time alone" Sakura replied softly. "It's a beautiful night out"  
  
"I would say so myself" Xin commented looking at the rising and falling of Sakura's chest. "You and your husband have been married so a couple of months no?" he asked making Sakura look at him nodding. "Your very beautiful you know, sweet Ying Fa"  
  
"And you are too forward Sadamoto" was her response making him laugh taking a drink of his champagne.  
  
"What would I have to do to get you in my bed? It's already clear that your husband showers you with jewelry. What is it that you want, hmmm?" He continued when he touched Sakura's arm she moved away from him.  
  
"There is nothing you can give me, I love you my husband. You sir had better refrain from touching me if you wish to continue your business with my husband. He's very protective of me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you even though you deserve it you scoundrel" Sakura spat somberly glaring at him.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"He is very," came a cold voice from behind him making Sakura sigh and Xin stiffen. "I suggest that you step away from my wife before you accidentally fall over board"  
  
"Xiao Lang" Sakura breathed when Xin turned around cautiously. She moved from beside Xin and over to her husband's arms of security.  
  
"Li you're taking this the wrong way, you know how young wives are" Xin said trying to turn it the other way. The only answer Syaoran gave him was a swift punch in the eye making him stumble backs almost falling over the railing if Syaoran hadn't caught him.  
  
"Next time I won't catch you, any dealing we have is off," Syaoran said curtly before they walked away leaving Xin nursing his eye.  
  
Everyone looked around when the yacht slowed to a stop and a nice size speedboat neared. They were all wondering what was going on when Syaoran and Sakura passed by them heading towards the stairs. "What happened?" Gina asked from beside them.  
  
"Oh nothing" Sakura smiled weakly. "We'll see you soon" she hugged Gina before being helped down into the boat by the driver.  
  
"What happened Li?" Paul asked seriously looking at Syaoran hard face. He could see clearly that something had happened to get on Syaoran's nerve badly.  
  
"Sadamoto tried to come unto Sakura," was his answer before he followed Sakura's suit. Paul waved by to Sakura making sure to have a word or two with that Sadamoto before they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into the Quads room after looking in on Lin. She brushed her fingers across Rui's head smiling softly. "I missed you guys," she whispered bending to kiss each of them. She looked at the door when Syaoran walked in loosening his tie.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked again for god only knows how many times. Sakura smiled brightly nodding. "Good" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Come let's go to bed it's still early---" Sakura murmured against his neck making him smile, she moved up to his lips capturing them in a sweet lingering kiss. "And the kids are asleep"  
  
"All right you lead the way" he smiled making Sakura giggle at his lips. She gave him a quick kiss and dragged him out of the room. Tonight they were going to have a little fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Teenager's danced wildly to the music that was being mixed by the DJ. Ben and Lila were standing on the sides with Mrs. Morrison the principal, Chloe, Syaoran, Eriol, Renzo and Sam. "Do you think everyone will be surprised?" Lila asked no one in particular.  
  
"I'm sure they will, this will be a good test to see how they like the group performance" Sam replied smiling. The guys were begging the girls to hurry up; since they had arrived they had been getting nothing but seductive looks from the girls.  
  
"I think you should go and get ready to bring them on," Ben whispered to Lila who nodded. He gave her a kiss for good luck making her walk off blushing. She walked up on the stage that was set up for the performance, the curtain hiding the layout. She nodded to the DJ who was actually one of Sakura's workers. "Good night everyone" she said when it quieted. "I know that ya'll remember our teacher Miss Ying Fa from so many months ago. And many of us miss her dearly"  
  
"Yeah Lila give it to me, give it to me" Tai shouted making everyone laugh and Becky slap him.  
  
"Anyways, tonight we have a very special performance. Please put your hands together for Cherry" Lila yelled making everyone gasp in total shock.  
  
"I don't think that's a good sign" Sakura smiled adjusting her headset, Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed nodding in agreement. "We'll see you guys in a few" she smiled winking at them before walked out on the stage. She smiled waving at her dancers that had flown in just for tonight's performance. She, Tomoyo and Mei Lin were dressed in tight black leather pants and boots with different color halter-tops. Sakura's was hot pink, Mei Lin dark blue and Tomoyo's dark purple.  
  
"Ah guys," Lila blinked sweat dropping at the silence of the room. Syaoran and the others looked on in mute fascination. Lila looked at the DJ who waved her off signaling that they were ready. "You guys are lame" she sighed walking off the steady.  
  
Slowly music started to play softly, and then giggling could be heard along with tapping. Everyone watched as the curtain rose but saw nothing because the room had gone black. "Ah so now you can be quiet for me" came Sakura's seductive voice.  
  
Back up singers: li da di---li da di, li da di da di da li" they repeated over and over along with the techno music.  
  
Sakura: don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture.brush up against me I get chills all down my spine" came Sakura's strong voice making everyone start to believe but they still couldn't see her. "When you talk to me it's painful. you don't know what you do to this heart of mine, ehh" she sang louder and faster walking over to the front of the stage. The music speeding up as the lights flashed on making everyone gasp then cheer seeing her standing her with her legs apart.  
  
Sakura and back up singers: don't make this one dimensional the way I feel is sexual the way I feel is sexual. It can't just be intellectual the way I feel is sexual the way I feel is sexual---  
  
Sakura: when you're next to me"  
  
Back up singers (Repeat): li da di---li da di ----li da di da di da li  
  
Sakura and her dancers were now moving the fast techno beat of the song making everyone go wild. She did a sequence of moves smiling brightly.  
  
Sakura: I confess I watch your mouth move baby when you're speaking--- study your body when you walk out of the room. You'll see how much you--- value my friendship ehhh" she voice got serous liked she was talking to a man telling him what she wanted " but I want you addicted to my perfume, ehh"  
  
Syaoran and the guys watched in silence looking at Sakura do what she loved the best perform for a crowd.  
  
Sakura and back up singers: Don't make this one dimensional the way I feel is sexual; the way I feel is sexual. It can't just be intellectual the way I feel is sexual the way I feel is sexual  
  
Sakura: when you're next to me  
  
Back up singers: li da di---li da di ---li da di da di da li  
  
By now everyone was going crazy listening and watching her move in person, you could literally feel the temperature in the room rise. Sakura didn't noticed as she sang hypnotizing the crowd with her strong emotional voice.  
  
Sakura: baby talk to me and let me kiss you let me show you the things i can do for you, ehh  
  
Back up singers: don't make this one dimensional, the way I feel is sexual; the way I feel is sexual. It can't just be intellectual the way I feel I sexual the way I feel is sexual.  
  
Sakura: when you're next to me  
  
Back up singers: li da di- li da di---li da di da di da li  
  
Sakura: When your next to me, ooh yeah" she concluded making everyone clap wildly some whistling. Sakura smiled waving at them as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"See now that's how you're supposed to be" she yelled laughing. "Your seniors, some of you finding you new love while others are going out in the crazy world," they cheered telling her that she was right. "Well I've written a song going out to two very special friends of mine. And I'm going to sing it with the two other members of 'Soul', Tomoyo my sister and best friend Mei Lin"  
  
Everyone looked on when Mei Lin and Tomoyo walked on smiling. Three guys came out with stool for them to sit on while singing. Sakura handed one her headset taking the mic from him. "You are the fist to hear us sing together and we hope you enjoy"  
  
They cheered waiting eagerly for the performance. Sakura sat in the middle of Mei Lin and Tomoyo as they waited for the music to start. Ben and Lila smiled wanting to hear what the song was about.  
  
The music started to play slowly as the lights dimmed giving the room a soft light feeling. The piano and violin started to play joined in by the other instruments  
  
Sakura: You've been the first in my life. Who has ever made me feel this way-- And I will not deny I'm gonna need you right here---By my side" came her melodic voice as she looked lovingly at her husband who was all the way in the back.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo: Baby, I can wait  
  
Sakura: (come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin: Let me take your breathe away  
  
Sakura: by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you" Lila moved into Ben's arms lovingly making him smile.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin: Never will be too late  
  
Sakura: (see myself through your eyes)  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin: Baby, I can wait  
  
Sakura: (until the day I hear you say)  
  
All of them: You are mine--- there's no other one for me Keep in mind. You make my life complete. And tonight We'll make love endlessly cuz you're mine. You're the one that I'll keep----For all time  
  
Eriol and Renzo were now beaming with pride as they listened and watched they wives show apart of them they had never seem before.  
  
Tomoyo, she looked at her husband feeling the music drive through her: Now that you're here, boy I'm never gonna let you go. Can I touch you there, oh Do you mind if we kiss real slow. You're my everything you're my hopes and dreams. Baby you know it ain't no lie, I'm gonna be with you till the day I die  
  
By the looks in everyone's Sam could see that the girl's voices had won them over and this was going to be great. His smile got wider and wider with each word Tomoyo sang but his smile couldn't beat Eriol's as Tomoyo sang to him.  
  
Mei Lin and Sakura: Baby, I can wait  
  
Tomoyo: (come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin: Let me take your breathe away  
  
Tomoyo: (holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin: Never will be too late  
  
Tomoyo: (see myself through your eyes)  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin: Baby, I can wait  
  
Tomoyo: (no no, til the day I hear you say)  
  
All of them: You are mine there's no other one for me keep in mind you make my life complete. And tonight we'll make love endlessly, cuz you're mine. Your the one that I'll keep---for all time  
  
Renzo waited patiently for his wife to sing, he knew Mei Lin's voice was wonderful from all the times she sang to the boys. But tonight was different he knew.  
  
Mei Lin:You're the one that lights my fire. You're the one that keeps me strong. You're the one that I depend on when my world is goin' wrong. You're the one that I hold closer. You're the man I'm dreaming of And I really really love you I just want you to know that.  
  
Three husbands were smiling like they were crazy listening to their lovely wives sing and enchant the crowd of teacher and students who were now dancing. They all closed their eyes knowing that the end was coming and they sang higher feeling like they were flying.  
  
All of them (sang twice): you are mine there's not other one for me keep in mind you make my life complete. And tonight we'll make love endlessly cuz you're mind. Your the one that I'll keep---for all time.  
  
The music slowed as their voices lowered, opening their eyes they sang the last verse.  
  
I can't wait till the day I hear you say You're the one that I need You're the one that I'll keep For all time.  
  
Derek watched Sakura sing from the distance hidden by the darkness. All sorts of emotions were emitting from him as he listened to them sing. He knew that h. loved her very much; too bad she didn't return his feelings. And he had been stupid to enough to think that he could get her. Deep down he was glad that she was okay and her beast of a mother hadn't hurt her. He was happy now that he said his final good bye, he turned and walked out the door to find his own happiness.  
  
Two figures in the corner proclaimed their love and sealed it with a kiss when the last note was played..  
  
  
  
Author's note: OKAY THIS IS NOT THE END. LOL I have one more chapter to go before I close this story off, remember to review and tell me all hehehe chao until next time. 


	26. What I've always wanted and more Epilogu...

Chap. 26: "What I've always wanted and more"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll LOL well unfortunately this is the last chapter for this fantastic story. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me all the way through and continued to review. I love you guys (tears) ya'll have made me the happiest person on the planet earth.  
  
I wish I could go through and thank everyone by name but that would probably be a long list so I'll just extend my gratefulness.  
  
OH MELLY Lthe song in chap. 4 was sung by the group; AQUA  
  
BELOVED: SHE ASKED TO ME TO TELL EVERYONE THAT RHEA-CHAN IS HAVING A POLL CONCERNING FAVORITE CCS STORIES AND OTHERS. AND IF YOU GUYS COULD CHECK IT OUT.  
  
Sparklybrowneyes, I loved your quote so much I couldn't help but post it so everyone could see. And I know that ya'll like it too, thank you for giving to me, hehehe. _  
  
  
  
"Don't settle for the one you can live with. Wait for the one you can't live without"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The audience gave their applause from the last act as Sara, Aria and their mothers excited the stage. They didn't even look at Lin and Maria as they walked by proudly but made a rude comment. "We're going to win, Cherry or no Cherry" Sara spat smiling smugly but Lin and Maria just ignored them as they waited for their mothers and Mei Lin to show up.  
  
"WOW wasn't that some performance by the Cats" the man beamed through the mic. "How about another round of applause?" he urged making the audience clap again. "Wonderful now we have our last performance and they are called the Blossoms" the stage went black as everyone waited patiently.  
  
The sound of the drums started making a dancing sound, then the guitar and piano joined in making the crowd sit up. The multicolored lights flashed on showing off their performers.  
  
Lin: See the people walking down the street, fall in line just watching all their feet" she sang, she was dressed in a eighties ruffled skirt with tights underneath and a big baby blue shirt over a tank top, her hair was up in a ponytail that was off to the side.  
  
" They don't know where they wanna go, but they're walking in time" she continued smiling at the crowd as she did her thing. Sakura and the others were dressed similarly, she and Maria would also be singing with Lin while Mei Lin played the drums and Tomoyo the piano. Sakura was playing the guitar with a bright smile on her face listening to Lin's musical voice.  
  
All of them: They got the beat---They got the beat, they got the beat, they got the beat  
  
Lin: Yeah  
  
All: They got the beat  
  
Syaoran and the others sat in the audience watching with proud eyes, he was holding Rui Lin while the others held one of the babies.  
  
"They are so beautiful," Eriol whispered smiling as he taped. Syaoran nodded, he Eriol and Renzo were all taping.  
  
Maria: See the kids just getting out of school, they can't wait to hang out and be cool" she winked at the audience making them laugh as she did spin executing it perfectly making Eriol proud. "Hang around 'til quarter after twelve, that's when they fall in line--- Kids got the beat"  
  
All: They got the beat, they got the beat, they got the beat, they got the beat  
  
Lin: kids get the beat  
  
All: They got the beat  
  
Sakura smiled watching them do their thing, she was so very proud of them. They were natural performers. She looked in the audience finding her husband looking at she winked at him moving to the front. Everyone cheered when they did a serious of jazz; ballet and hip hop dance moves. Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed wildly looking at the girls move the crowd.  
  
Lin: Yeah  
  
All: Kids got the beat  
  
Sakura: Blossom music really makes us dance, do the Pony puts us in a trance" she wasn't able to move around much because she was playing the guitar but she did what she could and besides this was Lin and Maria's time to shine. "Do the Watusi just give us a chance that's when we fall in line"  
  
All: Cause we got the beat, we got beat, we got the beat, we got the beat  
  
Lin: everybody get on your feet, we know you can dance to the beat"  
  
Maria: Jump up round.and round and round!!" By now the audience was clapping along feeling the music in their souls as their musical voices filled the room.  
  
All: We got the beat, we got the beat, we got the beat, we got the beat  
  
Lin: Yeah! Get the beat, we got the beat  
  
And all together they yelled the last part: We got the beat!!  
  
Everyone jumped up and applauded while they bowed waving, Lin and Maria high five each other loving the feeling of performing. This was definitely something they could get used to just like their mothers. Lin and Maria blew kisses to the crowd before they ran off the stage laughing. "WOW weren't they something, I must say that they've got the beat," the man yelled over the applause. "On behalf of the staff I want to thank all of for attending mother and daughter night. Please moved towards the reception hall where refreshments will given and thank you again to all our wonderful performers. Next year we'll definitely have to give out a trophy"  
  
Lin and Maria hugged Mei Lin, Sakura and Tomoyo laughing like crazy. "Oh that was so much fun" Maria beamed hugging her mother Tomoyo laughed hugging her daughter proudly.  
  
"You were great Lin" Sakura stated winking at Lin who was now six years of age, Lin winked back before hugging Sakura tightly then Mei Lin who was laughing.  
  
"We'll have to do this more often" Mei Lin proclaimed, all nodding in agreement they stood up. She placed her hand on her belly she was three months pregnant. "And hopefully I'll have a girl so we can start the second generation of performers" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed nodding as they walked to the front to meet their husbands all holding hands.  
  
Syaoran smiled when his wife and daughter walked over, he kissed her on the lips and handed Mei Ren to her because she was fussing for mommy. "You guys were wonderful" he stated making all of them smile, their eyes twinkling. The quads were now almost one and they were just the loveliest.  
  
"I'm so very proud you girls have talent" Yelen smiled holding her grandson as she tried to hush him. Lin and Maria where now playing with Long, who was being held by Eriol. Renzo gave Mei Hua to Syaoran as he grabbed a hold of Danny that was all over the place.  
  
"What time are your flights tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked touching Mei Hua's curly brown hair. She couldn't wait until she gave birth in three months, oh she was six months pregnant with their first son. She could see the anticipation in her husband's eyes; she knew she couldn't wait to have a son like everyone else.  
  
"At seven, we want to get there early" Syaoran answered, they were going to Tokyo for a charity banquet and to surprise Sakura as well. They had finally found her real father and he wanted to surprise, this charity was the perfect excuse.  
  
"Oh, I wish we could have gone" Tomoyo sighed; she wasn't allowed to go because Eriol wouldn't permit her to travel in her state.  
  
"Oh don't feel bad cause I can't go either, Renzo let's go I'm hungry" Mei Lin whined making him smile getting up as he held unto Danny's hand. And she couldn't go because Renzo had a very important case to work on.  
  
"Yeah, I want to get the quads in bed early tonight" Sakura sighed putting her son in the stroller. "I still have to finish packing their things" they all headed to the front leaving the noisy room behind.  
  
They all walked to the parking, they had all driven except Yelen whose limo was waiting for her. "Promise me you'll call when you arrive in Tokyo" Yelen said hugging Sakura. She and Gina were heading to London for a week like they always did but this time Lin wasn't going with them.  
  
"We will, you have wonderful time" Sakura replied kissing Yelen bye (on the cheek), Lin hugged her grandmother tightly then Syaoran after. Everyone said their good byes and one by one left. Syaoran and Sakura were the last one's there as they finally got everyone buckled in, they got an excursion so they had more then enough room for their family.  
  
"Sam said he would meet me in the studio at 2 so I can rehearse" Sakura stated as they drove home.  
  
"Okay, Wei will drop you after we check into the hotel" Syaoran replied reaching for her hand.  
  
"Papa, how long are we staying Tokyo for?" Lin asked playing with Riu Lin, which earned a giggle from him.  
  
"For a couple of days, I have to get some business done. Don't worry we'll be back before your school goes in from spring break" he answered making her groan, Sakura and him laughed at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
The house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whenever they came home, Rosa and one of the other helpers was present to help with the quads that's why she and Wei would be going with them. They fed the kids and then put them to sleep singing their favorite lullaby. "It works everyone time" Sakura smiled covering up the boys as Syaoran held Lin in his arms.  
  
"Yep, I'll go put her in bed" he spoke walking out of the quads room; this was a regular routine for them. Sakura kissed each of them goodnight before walking to the door, and turning the lights out leaving the night light on. She looked down the hall only to see Syaoran closing room door. She walked into the their room and straight for the shower knowing he would follow. (Naughty, Naughty)  
  
Syaoran grinned at his wife's tactics, he waited until he saw Rosa coming down the hall before he closed his door. Rosa slept with the quads so in case they woke up they wouldn't wonder out of the room in the middle of the night. Taking off his shirt he walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open he smiled seeing Sakura turn to face him in the nude. "What are you up to now, infant?" he teased, Sakura smiled sweetly with an innocent expression on her face.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," she whispered walking over to him seductively, her hair down in her back ending right below her butt.  
  
"NO idea?" he asked wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Sakura tipped toed and kissed in teasingly drawing back a bit.  
  
"No idea" she repeated feeling his hand moved down her back making her shudder. Syaoran chuckled capturing her lips in a sweet kiss making Sakura moan as he used his leg to close to the door so that the steam wouldn't escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Tokyo, when they arrived they were surprised to see how many people knew of their arrival. Thanking god they were in the private area, Sakura and her family was ushered into the awaiting limo, which had car seats for the quads. Sakura waved to her fans making them scream before she got in feeling flushed. After a year of not performing they were still loyal as ever and she loved that. "Wow there's so many people mom," Lin gasped looking out the window, Sakura nodded resting in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to my rehearsal?" Sakura asked Lin who eagerly nodded. "Great, Sam also wants me to have one more dress rehearsal before the performance tonight"  
  
"All right just don't work your self too hard," Syaoran spoke running his hand through his wife's silky tresses.  
  
"We won't father" Lin smiled when they turned off the highway heading towards the five star hotel. When they pulled up again there was photographers and this made Syaoran frown, he didn't want these people to scare the children.  
  
"Lin wait until the guards come out" Syaoran spoke looking at his daughter who nodded and waited until Rosa had all of the babies out of the car seats. When the door opened Wei took Xiao Hu then Lin's hand, Rosa came out second holding Mei Hua close to her chest to protect the baby. And finally Sakura and Syaoran with the other two, they used blankets to their heads so that the flashing lights wouldn't scare them.  
  
When they walked into the hotel, the reporters were blocked making them sigh. "I remember staying her once" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Why would you stay at a hotel when you lived here?" Syaoran asked when the manager came running up.  
  
"I was here only for a concert and would be leaving the following morning," Sakura answered simply looking around while Syaoran deal with the manager. He took her hand as they followed the man to the elevators. They had four of the best suits the hotel had to offer, in fact people weren't allowed on their floor without authorization.  
  
"Wow this room is large, isn't it Rosa?" Lin beamed looking around the room where she and quads would sleep, there was an attaching door leading to her parents room.  
  
"Yes miss, Lin" Rosa said making sure not to wake the sleeping children up as she covered them up. "Is that what your going to where?"  
  
"Ah huh, I don't feel like changing" Lin smiled eating some of the grapes room service brought.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She changed her clothing quickly knowing that Wei was downstairs waiting for her and Lin, she blushed prettily seeing her Syaoran's passionate gaze. "Stop looking me at that way, your making me not want to go" she warned making him grin.  
  
"That's not a bad idea" he spoke getting out of the chair, pushing his hand deep into the pockets of his khaki slacks. He walked over to her as she put her sneakers on then hat.  
  
"We'll be back in no time, too bad we have to go to gathering" she sighed mischievously winking at him.  
  
"I don't have to go but it would be shame if Cherry didn't show up" Syaoran replied making her laugh nodding in agreement. She tiptoed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hmmm I love you wolf, I'll be back soon" Sakura said kissing him repeatedly. Syaoran hold on her tighten as he deepened the kiss teasing her but Sakura having learned from the best return it with the same passion. Moaning when his tongue caressed hers, she pressed her body to him getting lost in sensual kiss.  
  
"If we don't stop now you won't end up at rehearsal either" Syaoran stated giving her one last kiss, Sakura giggled nodding.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back with plenty of time to spear," she winked at him still in the embrace.  
  
"I'll right here waiting for you" Syaoran said kissing her for the last time, (didn't I already said that?)  
  
"Good, Ja ne" she said grabbing her purse, she winked at him before disappearing through the door that led to Lin's room. Chuckling he walked over to the balcony and looked down at Tokyo. He remembered the first time he spoke with Sakura's real father and how the man reacted.  
  
  
  
Flash back.  
  
  
  
He sat in his office and dialed the phone number he was given by Eriol, who was present with Renzo. They waited listening to the ringing of the phone. "Hello Kinomoto residence?" a man came cheery voice making them look at each other.  
  
"Hello is Kinomoto Fujitaka home?" Syaoran asked looking at the man's name on the file.  
  
"This is him may I ask who is calling?" he asked sounding like he had a lost expression.  
  
"My name is Li Xiao Lang from the Li Corporation in Hong Kong" Syaoran answered frowning.  
  
"Ah yes I think I've heard of you, bet why would you be calling me?"  
  
"I'm calling on behalf of my wife, your daughter Li Ying Fa" Syaoran answered hearing the man gasp.  
  
"I be-beg your pardon, I don't think I heard you right" Fujitaka stuttered, "I think you have the wrong number"  
  
"I assure you I don't, I've been searching for you for quite some time. Does Kamisaka Vanessa ring a bell?" Syaoran inquired frowning.  
  
"I do not wish to hear that name" came Fujitaka's grim voice making them sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that your one night stand or whatever you want to call it resulted in my beautiful wife. Would you not want to meet your daughter and her children?"  
  
"That was nowhere near a one nightstand Mr. Li I was drugged. I did not however know that a child had resulted from it" Fujitaka sighed. "Are you sure she's my daughter?"  
  
"I'm sure, I've got the blood sample and everything proving that you're her father. And Vanessa's lover confessed that Ying Fa is your daughter and not her real husband's child" Syaoran explained. "I'm very sorry for telling you this way but I would like to know if you would allow us to come and visit you, sometime next month"  
  
"I don't know, I-I suppose but you must give me time to explain this to my wife" Fujitaka sighed softly.  
  
"Understand I must tell my wife as well" Syaoran sighed wondering how Sakura would take this news. He hoped to god she would glad to know that her real father was alive.  
  
"She doesn't know?"  
  
"No not yet, I wanted this to be a surprise for her" to their surprise the man laughed softly.  
  
"There is no way I can say no to meeting my daughter, I would love nothing more then meeting her and her children, my grandchildren" Fujitaka stated. "Is there anyway I can contact you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll give you my cell number"  
  
  
  
End flash back.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the first time he had spoken to the man whose profession was an archeological professor, who only had one son and his wife was a homemaker. Now they would be driving to the small town where they lived to visit them but he had to tell his wife tonight. He dialed the phone number and walked into the quads rooms as he waited until someone answered.  
  
  
  
Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
Nadeshiko was walking into the house when the phone started to ring. Wiping her dirty hands on her apron she was walked to the phone but her husband answered it first. "Hello Syaoran-san" she heard him say and knew automatically it was the husband of that woman who was supposed to be her husband's lost daughter from the wench Vanessa. "You're going to tell her tonight? Okay we'll expect you the day after if everything goes okay"---- "Ja ne" he said and hung up sighing.  
  
"What's the matter Fujitaka?" she asked walking over to her husband who looked up taking off his glasses.  
  
"That was Syaoran-san, he said he's going to tell Sakura-chan tonight" she noticed the way he said her name but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to think of this Sakura knowing whom her mother was but maybe she took more of her husband then that woman.  
  
"Oh how do you think she'll take the news?" Nadeshiko asked sitting beside him, she could see clearly that he was anxious and she was happy for him. Even Touya was going to be home for when they arrived.  
  
"I hope that same way you took it, I searched on the Internet and found out that my daughter is that signer everyone here in Japan and all of Asia is so crazy about. Who would have thought, I also found out that Vanessa is spending the rest of her life in prison. Syaoran-san thought it better for Sakura to tell me but he told me some things"  
  
"Oh?" Nadeshiko smiled looking at her handsome husband.  
  
"Yeah, we're grandparents to a seven year old girl named Lin and quadruplets" he beamed proudly making her laugh. "Two boys and two girls"  
  
"That's wonderful, and don't worry. She has no reason not to want to meet you" Nadeshiko stated kissing her husband before she got up to make dinner.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.later  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down at his daughter as she gazed up at him with wide emerald eyes a smile forming on her lips, totally identical to his. "Bad Mei Hua" he teased tickling her, which made her burst into giggles. He looked at the other three who was looking at him with lost expressions as they played with some kind of toy. Picking up Mei Hua he walked over to them making sure not to wrinkle his tux.  
  
"Father you look handsome" Lin giggled dressed in her nightgown having just taken her bath. Rosa following behind but she continued in their room to see if Sakura needed help but doubted it since as Sam and a hairstylist, make-up artist and designer was currently working on her.  
  
"Thank you devil" he smiled making her stick out her tongue at him. She lay on the blanket where the babies were to play.  
  
"How long are you and mom going to be gone?" she asked softly looking up at her father. Who seemed like a giant because he was standing up straight.  
  
"Not long but we won't be back until all of you are in bed, it's already pass seven" he answered making her sigh. "Don't worry we'll be spending all day together tomorrow"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise, now come and give me my good night kiss, Ying Fa should be ready" Syaoran smiled, Lin got up and hugged her father kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you dad," she whispered sweetly.  
  
"I love you" he replied standing up with her in his arms, when Sakura walked into the room. She was wearing an ice white gown that shined, it had a corset top pushing up her breast where a layered chain filled many diamonds rose and fell with each breath she took. The rest of the gown flowed down hugging her curves perfectly. She also had on elbow length satin gloves where a diamond covered bracelet rested on her wrist, her hair was up in a elegant style that had little ringlets falling down that almost hide her matching diamond earrings.  
  
Syaoran gaped at his wife taking in all her exotic beauty; she only had on light make up he knew. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked nervously when they hadn't said anything.  
  
"Your beautiful" he and Lin whispered at the same time making Sakura blush, winking at them.  
  
"Thank you" she spoke blushing from her husband's eyes. She watched as a small smile formed on his sensual lips not knowing if he loved the dress or loved the part where he would take her out of it.  
  
"Anytime infant, we should get going. Is Sam going to meet us there?" he asked placing Lin down. She ran to Sakura but jumped on the bed so they were almost the same height.  
  
"Good luck" Lin whispered hugging Sakura, while Syaoran said bye to the babes.  
  
"Thank you, while we're gone watch your brothers and sisters" Sakura whispered caressing Lin's face. She nodded smiling, "That's a girl"  
  
"I'll make sure they are in bed at eight" Rosa said as Sakura kissed each of her children goodnights not wanting to leave them.  
  
"Okay Rosa, we'll see you when we get back" Sakura said putting on her coat, she looked at them one last time before Syaoran closed the door.  
  
"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back" he soothed wrapping his arms around her, Sakura nodded smiling.  
  
  
  
At the function.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard she's really nice person," a woman commented, as everyone gets ready for the last performance of the night before everyone would socialize. She had on a stylish black dress and her hair framed her finely boned face.  
  
"I know Naoko, but I want to meet her my self and make my own judgment" another smiled, her thick red hair up in a stylish wrap as her red gown hugged every curve.  
  
"Oh please Rika, at least your husbands are partners with hers. My Takashi is a sports star and doesn't know a lot of people here" another sighed taking a glass of champagne, her cream spaghetti strap dress only going to her knees.  
  
"Well that will change tonight Chiharu because Mika and Alex are currently introducing Takashi to Li Xiao Lang at this very moment. Come on let's go join them so we can see this performance" Naoko smiled, they nodded and headed over to the guys.  
  
  
  
"Oh Sakura don't look so shy" Sam laughed making Sakura smile.  
  
"Sam I can't help it, this is so much harder then any of my concerts. These people look up to my husband, I don't want to make a fool of my self" Sakura stated nervously.  
  
"Sakura don't be silly. When you walk out there everyone man will be left speechless before you even start to sing and all the woman will be envious" Sam exclaimed holding her hands in his. "And if that doesn't make you feel any better find your husband and sing only for him"  
  
"Yes your right, I'll sing for my husband" Sakura smiled hugging Sam when she heard the man get everyone's attention to announce her. Winking at Sam she walked away holding the mic, she walked in front of a small orchestra feeling nervous all over. 'Calm down Sakura' she thought breathing in deeply blocking out what the man was saying.  
  
"And now I may present Cherry" the man stated making everyone clap, as the transparent curtains rose. And like Sam said many men gasp and women looked on enviously. Sakura found her husband face and locked eyes with only to see proud ness, smiling she nodded to the instructor.  
  
The soft instrumental music flowed through the room as the lights were dimmed making a calm dreamy effect to those watching. And when Sakura started to sing not a sound was heard in the room except for the instruments and her strong melodic voice.  
  
Sakura: May it be an evening star, shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls"  
  
The words flowed out of her mouth slowly filling the room with a magical aura; Syaoran's champagne glass was forgotten as he gazed loving at his wife.  
  
Closing her eyes Sakura the let the words leave her freely; she let the soothing feeling take over her mind and soul. "Your heart will be true--- You walk a lonely. Oh! How far you are from home"  
  
Naoko and the others looked on gaping, sure they had heard Cherry sing but they had never heard her sing a song like this, it was so very grown up and relaxing.  
  
Sakura: Darkness has come Believe and you will find your way. Darkness has fallen. A promise lives within you now"  
  
She took a deep breath letting the orchestra continue before she joined again. "May it be the shadows call, will fly away. May it be you journey on, to light the day.  
  
Syaoran looked around the room and saw that the song and the pureness of her voice enchanted everyone. Looking back towards Sakura, he saw that she was still looking directly at him her eyes twinkling and he couldn't help smile lovingly.  
  
"When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun. Darkness has come, Believe and you will find your way. Darkness has fallen.A promise lives within you now  
  
The orchestra started to slowdown towards the end of the song making Sakura smile, her heart racing as she scanned over the audience of Tokyo's and Hong Kong's finest as she sang the last line "A promise lives within you now.  
  
  
  
Everyone present erupted in a loud applause making Sakura laughed doing a curtsy before she exited the stage. Syaoran chuckled lightly to himself watching her; he knew she was backstage hugging Sam happily. "Wow, she has some voice" Mika spoke smiling at Syaoran who nodded.  
  
"She's certainly does" Alex commented hugging Rika closely to him. Syaoran nodded scanning the crowd as he got another glass of champagne for Sakura who was heading straight saying hi to those who greeted her even though she hadn't one clue whom they were.  
  
"You were amazing" Syaoran stated when she finally reached them; Sakura blushed when he placed his hand on her waist handing her a glass.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura whispered smiling brightly.  
  
"I want you to meet Li Mika and his wife Naoko; Chan Alex and his Wife Rika and Yamazaki Takashi and his wife Chiharu, my wife Ying Fa" Syaoran introduced the guys inclined their head and the girls shook hands.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Sakura said looking at all the girls. Who were probably in Mei Lin and Tomoyo's age bracket.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all ours, I was kindda hoping you would have performed a pop song to spice this place up a bit" Rika joked making Sakura and the girls laugh. Sakura liked them right off; they seemed like really nice people.  
  
"That was a thought but I didn't want to give anyone a heart attack" Sakura replied lightheartedly making them laugh.  
  
"We should get together back home," Naoko said smiling. "Mika and I are moving back to Hong Kong, so he can handle his family business better"  
  
"Really? That would be nice" Sakura smiled staying her husband's comforting arms.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Syaoran whispered against her neck, Sakura nodded smiling. "We'll be right back" he excused putting their glasses on the table. Everyone nodded watching them head to the dance floor, the girls liked Sakura and felt that she was someone they could really get to know.  
  
"So how long do we have to stay here?" Sakura asked when Syaoran pulled her into his arms, she still felt like she was floating on air when she danced with him.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I want to leave too" he replied pressing her slim body to his making Sakura looked up at him with a bright smile. "Infant"  
  
"Beast" she replied making him smile lovingly. She rested her head on his shoulder listening to his steady heartbeat as they moved to the slow waltz.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran opened the door slowly knowing that the door that led to the kid's room was open. They walked in turning on a soft light; he rested their coats on a chair while Sakura went to check on the children. He on the other had needed a drink before he told Sakura his news.  
  
Sakura walked into the dim room, "Mistress your back" a voice almost making her scream as she clutched her heart.  
  
"Dear god Rosa don't scare me light that" Sakura laughed nervously seeing the lady resting on the sofa with a book.  
  
"I'm sorry" Rosa apologized getting up; she hadn't expected them to be back this early. But they were the Li's and in fact they always came home from a party much earlier then anyone she had ever worked for.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, I was just checking up on the children but I can see that they're sound asleep. Did they give you any trouble?" Sakura inquired brushing Mei Hua's bangs off her face, then move Rui Lin's hand off his brother's face.  
  
"Not a single ounce, they are the best behaved" Rosa beamed watching Sakura pull Lin's comforter up. For a rich woman she surely cared a lot about her children and made sure that they were content.  
  
"Good, I guess I'll to bed. I'll see you in the morning, good night Rosa" Sakura smiled walking out of the room. She left the door open as she walked up her husband wrapping her hands around his chest from behind.  
  
"Ready for bed?" Syaoran asked resting his hand over hers, he felt her nod against his back and smiled. "All right, I'll be right in"  
  
"Good and hurry" Sakura purred walking to their bedroom. He watched her disappear and a few moments later he took a deep breath and followed her closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Thank you, what are we doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked pulling her hair down as he pulled her dress zipper down.  
  
"It's entirely up to you" Syaoran answered when she stepped out of the dress, leaving her only wearing her underwear. Sakura laid the dress across the sofa before walking into the bathroom while Syaoran undress.  
  
"How about we bring the children to the park or to the zoo maybe?" came her voice, a few moments later she walked out of the bathroom with her robe on. "Is something wrong?" she asked seeing her husband's far away expression.  
  
"No nothing's wrong, come here" he held out his hands, Sakura smiled walking between his legs.  
  
"Something is on your mind, tell me," she whispered running her hand through his neatly cut hair even though his hair was far from being neat but she loved its unruly state.  
  
"What if I told you that Mr. Kamisaka wasn't your real father?" Syaoran asked making Sakura step back looking at him oddly.  
  
"Of course he's my father what would give you an idea?" Sakura laughed looking at him incredulously but the look on Syaoran's face said otherwise. "You are joking right?"  
  
"Come sit" Sakura took his offer; he rested against the headboard and she between his legs as his hand caressed her arms. " Your mother and her lover made an confession that Kamisaka wasn't your real father. And that your father's real name is actually Kinomoto Fujitaka" he felt her stiffen but held unto her. He didn't want to hurt her more all he wanted was to give her chance of having a real parent who loved her. "It was only a one nightstand but she supposedly drugged him, and never told him about you"  
  
"How long have you known?" Sakura asked sadly holding back tears. She never ever wanted her hear about her mother again and here he was bringing her up. And he was also telling her that she was a bastard that came from a one-night stand.  
  
"When they were arrested, it was the same day you were rushed to the hospital" he answered feeling her break free from his embrace.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" she asked angrily crying. When he reached out for her she moved off the head shaking her head.  
  
"No I didn't tell you, instead I had people search for him and secretly had an blood test down to see if he was really your father and he is. I wanted it to be a surprise" Syaoran stated, he knew that she would have been angry but not this angry. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing is the matter, I'm just trying to get over the fact that I'm a bastard that was produced merely by accident and my stupid mother's lust" Sakura near screamed. The only thing she had to hold unto from her parents was the fact that she was conceived in marriage. "Tell me is he married and have children?" Syaoran stood up but she stepped back. "Well is he?"  
  
"Yes dammit he is but I don't see why that makes a difference. Sakura he wants to meet you and so does his wife and only son whose older then you" seeing the look on her face he started to wonder if that was the right thing to say.  
  
"OH he was married and had a son before my bitch of a mother drugged him? This is even better. Well guess what I don't want to meet him, I don't care about him or his family," she hissed her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Your being unreasonable, Sakura think about this" he said trying to change her mind. Now he knew that what he was like when he had his mind made up and it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"NO and I don't want to talk to you anymore. Good night" she shouted headed for the door. He stood where he was and watched as she raced across the hall and slammed the door the kid's room shut making him cringe. He was sure he heard her latch it and prayed that she hadn't woken up the children.  
  
"So much for that" he whispered grimly taking his shirt off, he would have to think of a way to convince her to go. 'she's so stubborn' he thought lying on the sofa that was beside balcony doors.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" Rosa asked seeing Sakura's tear stained face; Sakura nodded walking over to the bed Lin was sleeping in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm find go back to bed Rosa" Sakura assured not looking at the moment. Seeing that the woman wasn't convinced she wiped the tears from her cheek. "I'm fine really, I just didn't take the news Syaoran just told me in the best fashion. Go back to bed"  
  
"Okay ma'am" Rosa said reluctantly going to her room, which was next to the kid's room. She hoped it wasn't something bad cause that wouldn't be good; actually it would be really bad.  
  
Sakura sighed getting in bed next to Lin, she smiled faintly looking at the sleeping girl's face. Unfortunately her mind wondered back to her husband who was in the next room. "How can he want me to meet him?" she whispered closing her eyes. A new set of tears ran down her cheeks knowing that she wasn't really Kamisaka Sakura either now she was Kinomoto Sakura. Why was her life so messed up? What kind of person was her mother?  
  
She willed sleep to come but no matter what she did it wouldn't come so she lay in bed thinking about what Syaoran said. 'He wants to meet me, he and his wonderful family' she thought grimly. So far her real parent turned out to be someone really horrible, what would the next contributor to her life be like? Well that was all he was since as there was no affection in play when she was conceived.  
  
She was a mistake, that's all she was a simple mistake made out of lust that was probably only one sided. She hated her mother for making her life so complicated, why couldn't she have been a real mother? 'Then you wouldn't have met your wonderful husband or have your loving family' her mind shouted in response. This made Sakura sigh knowing that it was true, but what as she supposed to do?  
  
"Fine" she grumbled getting out of the bed. Rosa watched as she slowly opened the door and walked to her room making the woman smile closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard when the door opened but he didn't move from his position. He was facing away from the door but he could hear the soft light movements of someone. Smiling he closed his eyes playing like he was asleep.  
  
Sakura walked slowly over to the bed making sure he was asleep she slowly pulled the covers back and started to slip in the bed. Making sure not to cause a lot movement she moved right up behind her husband and wrapped her arm around him from behind. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she whispered rubbing her cheek against his back.  
  
"Apology accepted, are you feeling better?" came Syaoran's voice making Sakura jump her eyes widening.  
  
"You aren't sleeping?" she choked when he turned around and pulled her towards him planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"No, how are you feeling?" he smiled caressing her back making Sakura sigh.  
  
"Lost, I feel like I was a mistake, something unwanted by both sides" Sakura answered sadly closing her eyes.  
  
"Then you were the most perfect mistake ever," Syaoran stated firmly wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Only an angel could teach a beast how to love again, and give him all the pleasures in life. You haven't only touched my life but also your fans and those around you, tell me Sakura can a mistake do all that?" he asked in a serious tone making her nod 'no'. "See, that's my girl" he said softly.  
  
"I'm afraid to meet him. What if his family and him doesn't like me because of what my mother did?" Sakura asked her wise husband gazing into his deep amber eyes that burned intensely.  
  
"Then they are fools, because I don't see how anyone couldn't love you" he replied making her smile, this time she was the one who kissed him. "SO you'll meet him?"  
  
"Fine but only for you, when?" Sakura sighed knowing that he husband wouldn't want her to meet this man unless he believed that he was worth it.  
  
"We leave to the small town of Tomoeda in the morning so I suggest that you get some sleep since as you're not a morning person" he answered making her frown.  
  
"What time do we have to leave?"  
  
"I'm not telling but you'll have a special wake up" Sakura laughed softly giving up, she figured it was best that she didn't know anyways. "Fine beast" she growled playfully sliding off his chest. She yelped in surprise when he got on top of her with a devilish smile.  
  
"Is that all I get?" he asked with a boyish frown. Sakura couldn't help but giggle her fingertips touching his lips.  
  
"No, want more? Come for it" she teased. She wrapped her hands around his neck when Syaoran swoop down for his kiss. She giggled in it wrapping her legs around his waist to enjoy this priceless and most enjoyable moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's face twitched feeling something soft rub against her, sighing she turned on her side. Her eyes flew open hearing a high-pitched squeal, when they focused she saw that Rui Lin was laying his back beside her. She looked to her side seeing Lin, Mei Hua and Mei Ren looking at her mischievously making her smile when something landed on her head. "Xiao Hu I predict" she grumbled sighing when a chuckling Syaoran moved the baby off his wife's head.  
  
"Good morning to you too" he smiled planting a kiss on her lips. Sakura smiled feeling tired that's when she noticed that it was still dark out side.  
  
"Syaoran, it's still dark what are the kids doing up so early? And why are they dressed?" she asked noticing that Lin and the Quads were dressed and ready to go and so was Syaoran. "Where's everybody going?"  
  
"No where until you're ready" Syaoran answered getting her attention, he smiled at her clueless expression.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura squeaked, the quads tilted their heads to the side wondering what that meant.  
  
"Mommy, where going to Tomoeda" Lin giggled lying on Sakura's back.  
  
"Oh, hehehe that's right. Um but it's not even 3 yet" she whined making them sweat drop.  
  
"It's after four, breakfast will be here in five so go and shower" Syaoran ordered, Sakura just hid her head in response. Her incoherent mumbling could be heard as six pairs of eyes watched on. "Sakura?"  
  
"Please its too early" she cried making Lin laugh nudging her helplessly. Sakura screamed feeling herself being lifted up. She looked at the kids and Rosa as Syaoran carried her to the bathroom caveman style.  
  
"Now shower sleepy head," he chuckled resting her down.  
  
"Mou your mean" Sakura cried watching him turn the shower up, he looked at her and kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
  
"I know" he smiled. She watched as he closed the door behind him 'this is going to be some day' she thought smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Few minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into the small sitting area where she saw her husband and children playing around as they finished up breakfast. "Momma" Rui Lin squealed his chubby legs carrying him to her. Sakura laugh picking up her son, she kissed him on the cheek walking over to them.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled picking up his bottle of juice then got a glass of orange juice for her self. "So are you driving?" she asked her husband who was trying to get Mei Hua to eat.  
  
"I am, Wei and Rosa will be coming down later. They have a private airport there so we'll fly out from there" Syaoran answered making her nod as she bit into a toast, juggling her son and his bottle at the same time.  
  
"Wei has already brought our things downstairs, I was able to get an hotel room under your father's name," he continued. Sakura nodded walking away with the baby to get her purse. Mei Ren got up trying to follow her mother on her chuggy legs, however her poor legs couldn't keep up with the fast pace she wanted to go so she fell. Sakura and Syaoran halted when her fell swearing they hear a 'hoe' from her.  
  
"Impossible" they laughed shaking their heads. Mei Ren looked up at them, her mouth curving into a giggle. Lin popped up in front of her sister making funny faces.  
  
"Hoe" Mei Ren squealed clapping her hands together happily.  
  
"Father she said hoe" Lin laughed picking up her sister. "That was so kawaii" she giggled making her father sweat drop shaking his head helplessly at his daughters.  
  
  
  
Rosa and Wei helped them get down stairs with the quads and for privacy reason's they went out the back. "We'll arrive in Tomoeda tomorrow morning" Wei said when Sakura got in. "Safe journey"  
  
"Arigatou, Wei-san" Sakura smiled when he closed the door to the black excursion. He and Rosa stepped back and waved as they pulled off before going back inside praying that this reunion with her family.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone passing by would have thought that man, dressed in khakis pants and a white shirt with a khaki hat on was crazy as he danced and sang a funny song. Four pairs of sparkling emeralds stayed glued to their father's movements as he made a fool of himself in front of them. They giggled seeing him make funny faces as they waited for Sakura and Lin to come back from the bathroom. They had stopped when they reached Tomoeda due to the fact that they were currently lost.  
  
After calling the Kinomoto's, Sakura and Lin just had to go to the bathroom leaving him as main entertainment for the quads though he didn't at all mind. "Nice moves" a laughing voice behind him sounded making him turned around to see his wife. Who was dressed in a jeans skirt with a pink shirt that had a cherry blossom on it and to top it off she had on a pink visor.  
  
"Yeah dad cool moves" Lin added giggling, she was wearing baby blue suspenders with a white shirt and visor, her hair up in a ponytail like Sakura.  
  
"Oh be quiet and just get in the car before we decided to leave you two here" Syaoran replied smiling. They nodded and got to finish the rest of their journey, pulling out of the plaza they drove towards the neighborhood.  
  
"Wow there are some cute little houses around here," Sakura whispered looking at all the small houses. "Seijou High" she read when they passed the high school where some boys where playing soccer. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to get nervous and this escalated when they turned on the street where the house was supposed to be.  
  
  
  
Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujitaka was nervous and currently pacing as they waited for their guests to arrive, his son and wife watched him go back and forth. "Tou-san your making us dizzy" he whined sweat dropping at his father.  
  
"I can't help it" Fujitaka sighed sitting. "What if thing's don't go right?"  
  
"You worry too much" Nadeshiko comforted smiling. "I'm sure that everything will be fine" translation ' I pray that everything will go fine'. They all looked to the front when the sound of a car was heard pulling up.  
  
"Well this is it" the young man sighed getting up with his mother and father, he really didn't know what to expect.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at the lovely small house before her and smiled. This was somewhere she had dreamed of growing up as a child but of course that never happened. "Ready?" Syaoran asked holding her hand.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied when he kissed her hand reassuringly turning the car off. She got out and walked around the side still gazing at the house, they had pulled below the driveway since, as they were three cars in the driveway. People in their yards were being nosy but Sakura was ignoring them.  
  
"Here take Mei Hua and Xiao Hu" Syaoran said passing each baby to her one by one. Sakura nodded taking them; she walked towards the gate with the two babies in her arms. Opening the gate she rested them down on the smooth walkway, trying to straighten out their crushed matching outfits.  
  
"Great you guys look like you've been in these things forever" she whispered fixing the babies hair as they looked at with a lost expression. "Probably think I'm crazy" she smiled standing up, the sound of the door made her turn around. She stood speechless as a handsome man looked down at her through his glasses. She didn't know what to say or how to act so naturally she didn't do either.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka didn't know what to say, as he gazed at the young beauty before him. His attention was however directed to the two smaller figures beside her. Then diverted to the little girl coming up the steps with a bag and a man carrying two more children in his arms. "Ohayo" he finally called seeing how rude he was being, the girl smiled but didn't say anything. "I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka,"  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran, and this is my wife Li Ying Fa" Syaoran replied smiling since as Sakura made no move to say anything. "For once your speechless" he teased in her ear when Fujitaka walked down the steps.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet the both of you" Fujitaka smiled shaking Syaoran's hand. He didn't however know how to address Sakura, should he hug her or shake her hand?  
  
"Ohayo" Sakura finally got out feeling very uncomfortable as she gazed into the man's soft emerald eyes (I'm going to make him have her eyes and hair okay) hidden behind his glasses. She felt her throat tighten as she held back tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm sorry," she whispered feeling one fall down her cheek, 'get it together Sakura' she scolded her self.  
  
"Don't apologize" Fujitaka replied finally deciding to hug his only daughter, he felt her stiffen then finally relaxing in the hug. "Who would have thought I had a daughter all this time" he whispered caressing her hair lovingly, his eyes going misty.  
  
"I know" Sakura laughed sadly hugging the man tightly. It felt so good to be in his warm embrace. This must be what it was like to be hugged by someone caring because she felt safe in his arms like she did with Xiao Lang. "Who would have thought I had a father who was alive"  
  
  
  
Nadeshiko and Touya stepped at the door watching the emotional reunion in silence. They knew not what to expect from this girl but from far she seemed to look a lot like her husband and not like that witch. "Fujitaka aren't you going to invite them in? You're giving our neighbors quite a show" she called softly looking at the little children moving behind the girl and her husband. She had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing doubles 'aren't they the cutest' she thought absently smiling.  
  
"Hai Nadeshiko, we're coming in right now" Fujitaka replied pulling back from the hug. "Come on, I want you to meet my wife and son" he spoke caressing Sakura's hand.  
  
"Okay" she said wiping her tears. "Let me just round up the quads" she smiled looking down at the babies.  
  
"Let me help" Fujitaka smiled scooping Mei Hua into his arms making her giggle reaching for his glasses. Sakura took Rui Lin's hand in hers while Syaoran held the other two Lin walking in front of her cautiously. 'Okay so far so good' she thought looking at the beautiful lady and handsome man standing in the door. Absently she prayed that they wouldn't mark her bad because of what her ruthless mother did.  
  
"Welcome to our humble home" Nadeshiko smiled walking into the house as Sakura and everyone entered.  
  
"You have a beautiful house" Sakura commented softly making Nadeshiko smile nodding in agreement.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to meet my wife Nadeshiko and my son Touya. This is Sakura my daughter and her husband Li Syaoran and their family" Fujitaka introduced smiling at the fact that he would now have a daughter and grandchildren. His son he knew wouldn't be giving them any, any time soon.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Sakura said shaking their hands, like Syaoran. "Oh this our seven year-old-daughter Lin, and the Quads Mei Hua, who's wearing the pink shirt; Mei Ren, who's wearing the lavender one; Rui Lin, who's wearing the dark blue shirt; and finally Xiao Hu in the green. We thought having them color coded would help you," she explained making them laugh nodding agreement as they headed to the living area.  
  
"It has indeed, you have such beautiful children" Nadeshiko smiled looking at all the kids, Lin smiled cutely at the lady and the man.  
  
"I've never had a grandfather, are you going to be my grandfather?" she asked Fujitaka surprising him at her forwardness.  
  
"Yes I'm going to be your grandfather" Fujitaka laughed helplessly at the child, Sakura and Syaoran could only laugh. Leave it up to Lin to make everyone relax by just being her self.  
  
"Wonderful" Lin beamed hugging him tightly before she moved on to Touya, who was sitting with a serious expression on his face. "Hmmm and my uncle, you look so serious just like my daddy was don't worry I'll make you smile" Lin whispered to Touya who rose a brow at her smiling face. 'This little girl is too cute for her own good' he thought and to his amazement she winked at him. "Hah told ya" she beamed seeing his face crack, giggling she walked over Nadeshiko who was smiling. "And another grandmother, two is way better then one if you ask me" she continued charming the Kinomoto's.  
  
"Such a wonderful child" Fujitaka laughed looking at his daughter, who nodded her emerald poles sparkling.  
  
"I'll go and get some refreshments, you all must be thirsty from your long drive" Nadeshiko spoke standing up.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Sakura asked handing Rui Lin to Syaoran who then placed him on the floor.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled, Sakura got up and followed her to the kitchen. She looked around the room and knew that they had lived here for mostly all lives by how everything was.  
  
  
  
"What is it you want to ask me?" Sakura asked making Nadeshiko looked at her quizzically. "Please I know that you aren't comfortable around me but I assure you that I'm nothing like my mother. In fact I didn't want to come here at all but my husband insisted that I give my father a chance. I was afraid that he would be like my mother ya know, but now that I've met him he's nothing like her. And I'm relieved knowing that I might have at least one parent who will love me for who I am. However I would like it better if I could also have you as a mother" Sakura explained in a tight voice surprising Nadeshiko. "I'm nothing like my mother I assure you" Nadeshiko looked at the girl before her and saw how much she resemble Fujitaka; maybe she had gotten everything from him. Sakura squeezed her hands together like a child would, watching Nadeshiko look her over.  
  
"I don't know what its like to have a daughter" Nadeshiko finally whispered making Sakura smile nodding. To her Nadeshiko was the most beautiful woman ever, and knew that she was nothing like her mother.  
  
"I don't know what its like to have a real mother" she replied making Nadeshiko laugh walking over to her.  
  
"Good then maybe we can learn together" she suggested making Sakura giggle nodding in agreement. Touya walked in the kitchen only to see his mother and his so called sister hugging each other, he didn't know what to think.  
  
"I thought you two were supposed to be getting refreshments" he commented dryly making them look at him.  
  
"We are dear, help your sister and I and go get the babies cups for me" Nadeshiko ordered making Touya's eyes widen.  
  
"Why do I have to get the cups?" he almost complained making Sakura laugh softly. "It's not funny kaijuu," he grumbled surprising her.  
  
"Why does everyone always have a nickname for me?" Sakura whined glaring at him but he just glared back when Syaoran and Fujitaka walked up behind him. Touya just smirked folding his arms. "Sakura no kaijuu or infant, arrogant brother and beast of a husband" she smirked walking over to Touya who was the same height at Syaoran so she had to look up at him. "Be a good nii-san and get the bottles," she asked hugging him tightly. "Or I'm really going to be a monster and I'll set Lin and the quads on you" she whispered evilly.  
  
"Fine" he grumbled walking out of the kitchen to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Oh look in the bag," Sakura chorused laughing. Syaoran looked at his wife and smiled happy that she was getting along with them.  
  
"Oh I was just telling Syaoran here that we would love if you would stay here tonight," Fujitaka stated surprising Sakura. "Oh and don't worry we have two extra rooms, the guest room and Touya's old room since as he doesn't live here anymore"  
  
"Oh we don't want to intrude, the kids came be nosey at night" Sakura replied looking at her husband who just smiled at her winking.  
  
"Nonsense, it'll be good to have children in this house again. It's been far too long, the guest room has two beds and we have Touya's old baby bed and you have their day bed so everything will be all right"  
  
"Well if it's okay with you then I don't see why not, besides Wei and Rosa won't be arriving until late tomorrow" Sakura agreed happily.  
  
"Wonderful tomorrow we can bring the children to the penguin park, it's a real beauty" Nadeshiko added cheerfully. "Oh you'll be meeting Touya's girl friend Kaho when she arrives for dinner tonight. And I can't possibly wait to show off my beautiful grandchildren"  
  
"We'll go and get the bags out of the car," Syaoran said leaving with Fujitaka. Sakura nodded before helping Nadeshiko make lunch.  
  
"You all must come and visit us in Hong Kong, it's a shame we can't stay longer" Sakura sighed when Touya came back with the cups the children following behind him.  
  
"We would love to, I've never been there before" Nadeshiko replied navigating her way around the toddlers to get a tray.  
  
"You have some cute kids kaijuu" he commented picking Xiao Hu up, Sakura would have made a sarcastic response but she saw the genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Aren't they, I think you'll make a great uncle"  
  
"Uncle," Rui Lin squeals hanging unto his pants being followed by the others making everyone wince.  
  
  
  
  
  
At lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura and hugged her from behind as she looked over the lavish garden that was just a beautiful as the larger ones at their home. "Are you happy?" he asked resting his chin on her head. The children's laughter coming through the open window as Touya played with them.  
  
"Very, and it's all because of you. You have no idea what this means to me" Sakura sighed turning to look at her husband, her heart bursting with love and adoration as she gazed into his intense amber eyes. "The things you do for me, I don't know what to say"  
  
"Don't say anything, seeing you happy is more then enough for me infant" he replied using the name to tease her. "Now that I think about it, how about thanking me with a kiss?" Sakura laughed hearing his teasing tone as she tiptoed and placed her lips on his warm ones.  
  
"That's not a bad idea my little wolf, hmmm I love you," she moaned in the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. All the sensations of feeling his lips melting together were enough to make everything else vanish. When they broke apart Sakura rested her head on her husband's shoulder hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hmmm, I love you too cherry blossom" he whispered beside her ear before kissing her on her neck. They stayed right there hugging each other, knowing that they had everything they would ever need. Each other and their family.  
  
  
  
One who didn't believe in love was taught to love by one who needed love. And together they will live happily ever after basking in their affections.  
  
And to you my very loyal readers, I say "Everything happens for a reason, it's your choice to accept it or not"  
  
Bows smiling "Thank you for reading Cherry, my love" walks out of the room and turns the lights off.signaling THE END _  
  
  
  
Author's note: Bye ya'll and I'll work very hard on the Sequels I'm trying to get out. You guys probably won't hear from me in a while but don't worry "I will be back to torture ya'll Muwhahahahaha!!!!!!!" sweatdrops, "ahem" "Uh Ja ne" 


End file.
